


A la Recherche de la Normalité

by Nimedhel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Culpabilité, F/M, Gen, Gohan essaie de faire genre qu'il est normal, Gohan est un prince, Il n'y a point de saga Buu, OG Broly, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pourquoi ils écrivent Broly avec deux l?, Slow Burn, Univers alternatif, dur dur d'être un Saiyan, je suis nulle pour les tags :p, la plupart du cast est là, pourquoi tout le monde oublie que Chi-Chi est une princesse?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimedhel/pseuds/Nimedhel
Summary: Quand on est l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers, avoir une vie normale, ce n'est pas évident. Son Gohan, sept ans après la défaite de Cell et la mort de son père, découvre qu'il est plus difficile d'oublier le passé qu'il ne le pensait, surtout quand il commence à fréquenter Orange Star High et la fille-même de l'homme qui s'est approprié sa victoire...(originalement posté sur ff.net)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalement posté sur fanfiction.net

# Chapitre 1

Sept longues années avaient passé depuis la défaite de Cell et l’impossibilité pour Son Goku de revenir à la vie. L’absence du héros de la Terre avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de ses amis. Bien sûr, il ne serait jamais oublié et resterait dans le cœur de tous ceux qui le connaissaient comme une âme pure qui veillerait sur tout le monde. La vie avait donc continué son cours.

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil venait de se lever sur les montagnes dans le 439e département de l’est, dans une petite maison circulaire du mont Paozu, une mère de famille venait de terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses deux enfants.

— Goten, Gohan, venez manger ! Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Oh, et Gohan, n’oublie pas de préparer tes affaires pour l’école.

— Oui maman, répondirent en cœur les deux frères, qui arrivèrent en un clin d’œil s’installer à la table en bois.

Goten, la dernière addition de la famille, était le portrait craché de son défunt père. À six ans, il était un jeune garçon plein de vitalité et une source de joie pour ses proches. Son grand frère, quant à lui, avait grandi pour devenir un jeune homme séduisant qui faisait l’orgueil de sa mère. Pendant ces dernières années, il avait été d’une aide précieuse pour la veuve, l’aidant dans les tâches ménagères quand elle était enceinte, puis s’occupant de son petit frère, jusqu’à devenir une véritable idole pour le plus jeune des demi-Saiyans.

En plus de cela, comme l’argent que Goku avait gagné lors du 23e Tenkaichi Budokai arrivait à sa fin, Gohan avait décidé, deux ans plus tôt, d’aider sa famille en travaillant tous les samedis chez Bulma, qui avait accueilli l’aide de l’adolescent avec un grand sourire. Après tout, Gohan était l’une des personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète ! C’était d’ailleurs grâce à la présence du garçon que la Capsule Corporation avait réussi à recréer un prototype de tank de régénération, ce qui avait été impossible jusque-là, du fait que le vaisseau de Freezer avait été détruit par Mirai Trunks lors de sa venue pour prévenir les guerriers de l’arrivée des cyborgs.

Ce jour-là était spécial pour les Son : Gohan allait commencer à suivre des cours dans une école publique. Cela allait changer grandement les habitudes de la maisonnée, surtout pour un certain petit garçon, qui n’avait jamais été séparé de sa figure paternelle aussi longtemps.

Ledit garçon attendait d’ailleurs avec impatience que sa mère lui donne l’autorisation de manger. Après tout, s’il essayait de prendre ne serait-ce qu’une bouchée, Chichi n’hésiterait pas à employer son arme préférée : la Poêle de la Mort ! Donc, il attendait sagement que Gohan prenne sa place à table pour pouvoir enfin se goinfrer, en bon Saiyan qu’il était.

Gohan, ayant enfin fini de se préparer pour la journée, vint s’installer à la table, face à son petit frère. Il avait décidé de mettre une simple chemise blanche qui était assez lâche pour cacher sa musculature, un pantalon noir assorti avec une ceinture en cuir de la même couleur et des baskets. Il avait envie d’avoir l’air le plus normal possible, surtout pour son premier jour, d’autant qu’il n’avait presque pas d’amis de son âge, excepté Dende et Lime.

Bien qu’il ne le montre pas en présence de sa mère et de son petit frère, il était extrêmement nerveux, raison pour laquelle il avait mis tant de temps à se décider sur les vêtements qu’il allait porter. Il voulait vraiment se faire de nouveaux amis, des amis humains, _normaux_ , de son âge. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les amis de son père ou les aliens, mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça faisait d’être normal, d’expérimenter la vie d’un adolescent humain… bien qu’il n’en soit pas vraiment un.

Mais… si les autres élèves ne l’aimaient pas ? S’il était quand même trop bizarre pour eux, même en faisant attention ? Et s’il n’arrivait pas à se faire d’amis du tout ? Les pensées négatives et les doutes se succédaient dans sa tête pendant qu’il mangeait le festin que leur avait préparé Chichi. Il était timide de nature, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui n’aidait pas vraiment sa confiance en lui. Certes, il était toujours le guerrier le plus puissant de la planète, voire de la galaxie, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être anxieux.

La dernière bouchée avalée, il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida de partir. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il devait affronter à nouveau Freezer ou Cell, juste des interactions sociales avec des humains. Sur ces pensées plus positives, il se leva et alla faire la bise à sa mère, la remerciant pour le repas, comme il avait coutume de le faire – il fallait bien avouer que la cuisine de Chichi était la meilleure du monde (et même si on avis était probablement biaisé, il ne le changerait pour rien au monde).

— Au revoir mon chéri, lui dit-elle quand il prit son sac de cours. J’espère que tu te feras plein d’amis. Oh, et n’oublie pas de faire attention à ta force, et écoute bien tes professeurs !

— Oui maman, répondit-il en se retournant vers son petit frère, qui avait l’air d’être au bord des larmes. Ne t’inquiète pas Goten, ce n’est pas si terrible si je ne suis pas là… Et puis, si tu t’ennuies, ajouta-t-il après un court moment, tu peux toujours demander à Trunks de venir, ou aller chez lui. Je suis sûr que maman sera d’accord.

Il n’avait pas tort. Depuis la naissance de Goten, Chichi et Bulma faisaient un maximum pour que les deux jeunes demi-Saiyans se voient autant que possible, appréciant le fait que leurs fils puissent jouer ensemble sans se soucier de leurs pouvoirs. Le seul désavantage à cela était que, dès que les deux garçons se retrouvaient seuls, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire des farces ou autres bêtises, principalement à l’encontre de Vegeta. Cela avait pour conséquences d’exaspérer le prince, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était toujours leur proie. Au contraire du guerrier expérimenté, il semblait que les enfants portaient à Gohan une adoration sans fin, buvant le moindre de ses mots et faisant tout pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Le jeune homme était peut-être l’une des personnes les plus gentilles du monde, mais il ne fallait quand même pas trop l’ennuyer, car, même s’il ne s’emportait pas très souvent, ses colères étaient explosives.

Avec un dernier soupir, l’adolescent prit enfin son envol vers Satan City. _Satan City… Quelle blague !_ Hercule leur avait rendu un grand service en s’appropriant la gloire de la défaite de Cell, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il pouvait dénigrer l’usage du _ki_ , ou salir le nom de son défunt père. Gohan n’était pas du genre à haïr ou à être rancunier, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’exécrer Hercule Satan. Cet homme avait fait tellement de mal à sa famille avec ses propos, et il semblait qu’il n’allait pas s’arrêter de sitôt. Le jeune homme espérait seulement qu’il ne doive jamais rencontrer l’homme, sans quoi il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme.

Au moins, le bon côté des choses, c’était que ses sentiments moins qu’amènes envers l’imposteur l’avaient rapproché de Vegeta. Le prince, après que Gohan l’ait protégé de Cell, avait commencé à respecter le garçon et, quand Hercule s’était mis à ternir tout ce qu’avaient entrepris les Z-fighters, mais, surtout, quand il avait foulé au pied l’héritage de Goku, il avait soutenu Gohan – à sa manière, certes, mais il l’avait soutenu. Puis, les deux étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, Vegeta expliquant les coutumes et l’histoire du peuple Saiyan au jeune homme et Gohan laissant court à sa nature plus violente pendant leurs séances d’entraînement, qu’ils pratiquaient une fois par semaine, quand le jeune homme venait aider Bulma.

Bien sûr, Vegeta n’était pas la seule personne qui aidait Gohan avec ses problèmes. Piccolo était aussi là pour lui. Il était devenu comme un second père pour le demi-Saiyan depuis leur année d’entraînement ensemble et tous deux avaient développé un lien très puissant, qui leur faisaient sentir les émotions fortes de l’autre, mais aussi qui permettait une communication télépathique plus facile entre les deux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Gohan aperçut enfin la pancarte – qui, avouons-le, était tout bonnement horrible et d’un mauvais goût pas possible – qui indiquait l’entrée de la ville. Il décida de continuer le reste de la route à pieds quand il trouva une ruelle déserte, près du centre. Pendant qu’il marchait, il remarqua avec désintérêt que la ville était bruyante, odorante et assez peu agréable en général. Il était bien heureux de vivre dans les montagnes, entouré par la nature et les animaux et comprenait assez mal l’engouement des villes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il entendit soudain des cris et des coups de feu. Il décida de s’approcher de la source, ne pouvant s’empêcher de venir en aide aux gens. Il avait d’ailleurs demandé à Bulma, la dernière fois qu’il était allé la voir, de lui créer un outil pour qu’il puisse se changer rapidement, et l’inventrice de génie avait fabriqué une montre qui lui permettait de changer d’habits en appuyant sur un bouton.

Quand il arriva près d’une banque, il remarqua qu’une foule s’était créée. _Génial… Les humains n’ont vraiment aucun sens de préservation. Une balle perdue, et l’un d’entre eux pourrait se faire tuer. Mais non, il faut qu’ils restent là, bien en évidence_ , pensa le jeune homme avec irritation. Il n’était pas aussi critique d’habitude, mais il semblait que la ville où il se trouvait l’agaçait, soit parce qu’elle abritait la personne qu’il aimait le moins au monde après les défunts tyrans et consorts qu’il avait rencontrés au court de sa brève existence, ou bien à cause de tout le bruit qui assaillait ses oreilles sensibles.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à flotter hors de vue pour voir ce contre quoi il devrait se battre. Évidemment, il ne courait aucun risque, mais mieux valait être prudent pour le bien des personnes présentes.

Cependant, avant qu’il puisse intervenir, il sentit un ki assez puissant – pour un terrien lambda – approcher. Curieux, il resta en l’air et vit une jeune fille, qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui, approcher de la police. Il la regarda pendant qu’elle réglait leur compte aux trois braqueurs, le tout avec une grâce et une agilité digne des grands maîtres d’arts martiaux.

Elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux décide qu’il en avait assez et pointe un fusil sur elle, prêt à tirer. Gohan décida qu’il était temps d’intervenir et appuya sur le bouton bleu de sa montre, se transformant en… Saiyaman !

— Haha ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, sale gamine, s’exclama le tireur avant d’appuyer sur la détente.

Les coups de feu n’eurent pas le temps d’atteindre leur cible quand un homme vêtu d’une tunique verte au-dessus d’une combinaison noire apparaisse devant eux. Il bougea les mains tellement vite qu’on ne les voyait même plus. Enfin, quand le voleur n’eut plus assez de munitions, Saiyaman ouvrit ses mains, laissant tomber les balles sur le sol.

Le criminel avait déjà entendu parler du superhéros, mais il pensait que ce n’étaient que des exagérations créées pour faire peur aux malfaiteurs. Pourtant, il était là, devant lui, avec sa cape rouge, sa tunique verte et son casque ridicule, l’air agacé. Puis, pour combler le tout, il se mit à parler avec une voix douce, mais légèrement menaçante :

— Vous savez que vous auriez pu blesser, ou pire, tuer, quelqu’un avec votre arme ? Est-ce que vous êtes conscient des conséquences de vos actes ? Non, évidemment que vous ne l’êtes pas, vous ne l’êtes jamais, rugit-il de plus en plus fort. Ou bien peut-être que vous n’en avez rien à faire, mais alors là, vous ne seriez pas mieux que des monstres comme Cell !

Pendant sa tirade, un vent puissant avait commencé à se lever et devenait plus violent au fur et à mesure que l’énervement de Gohan s’intensifiait. Il savait qu’il fallait qu’il se calme, sinon il se transformerait en Super Saiyan. Autour de lui, tout le monde s’était tu – la police, les curieux, les malfrats et même la jeune combattante – et tout le monde le regardait avec émerveillement. Eux aussi avaient entendu parler de Saiyaman, mais peu d’entre eux l’avaient déjà vu, mis à part les policiers. Mais même ces derniers étaient choqués et impressionnés par la démonstration que faisait le héros, surtout qu’il était connu pour être un peu ridicule sur les bords. Jamais encore les citoyens de Satan City n’avaient vu le superhéros aussi sérieux et intimidant.

Le voleur en face de Gohan commença à trembler et à reculer, apeuré par la vision de Saiyaman le fusillant du regard à travers son casque. Certes, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais l’air lourd de menace suffit à ce qu’il jette son arme et se mette à genoux pour implorer la pitié du justicier.

Celui-ci se baissa, prit le malfrat par le col et le tira jusqu’aux policiers les plus proches, puis, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui tenait encore les deux acolytes du tireur et lui fit un signe de salut Saiyan – son index et majeur tendu avec le reste de ses doigts pliés – avant de s’envoler à nouveau, se dépêchant de trouver un endroit reclus pour qu’il puisse se changer et filer vers son nouveau lycée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. 
> 
> J'ai aussi créé un Discord pour la fiction! https://discord.gg/zwRAhcK


	2. Chapitre 2

# Chapitre 2

Il arriva enfin dans l’établissement scolaire, avec encore une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Il se dépêcha donc d’aller au secrétariat chercher un plan du bâtiment, ainsi que son emploi du temps et le code secret de son casier. Une fois paré, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et frappa doucement à la porte.

Dans la pièce, le professeur s’arrêta de parler et se racla la gorge, excité de présenter le nouvel élève.

— Bien, il semble que votre nouveau camarade soit arrivé. J’attends une conduite exemplaire de votre part. Allez, entre, mon garçon, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les adolescents observèrent avec curiosité le jeune homme qui entra dans la classe, peu habitués à avoir de nouveaux camarades, d’autant que c’était leur dernière année avant d’aller à l’université ou de débuter dans le monde du travail. Dans le fond de la classe, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts était prête à exploser d’impatience. Le garçon était tout bonnement adorable ! Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

— Bien, ahem, reprit le professeur. Présente-toi mon garçon.

— Euh, d’accord, commença le jeune homme d’une voix grave et douce. Je m’appelle Son Gohan et j’espère bien m’entendre avec vous tous.

Il avait l’air calme, mais un peu timide.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. Oh, d’ailleurs, j’espère que vous prendrez exemple sur monsieur Son ici présent. C’est le premier élève à avoir réussi son examen d’entrée sans faire la moindre faute, fanfaronna l’enseignant vieillissant.

Dès qu’il eut fini de parler, cependant, des remarques telles que « intello », « boulet » et autres surnoms ridicules fusèrent. Avec un soupir, Gohan décida de laisser les insultes couler, ne serait-ce que parce qu’il n’avait que faire de l’opinion de gens qui le jugeaient seulement basé sur son intelligence. Il espérait tout de même se faire quelques amis, qui l’apprécieraient pour lui. Malgré tout, sa nature timide et sa nervosité le forcèrent quand même à effectuer le tic typique du mâle Son : il se gratta l’arrière de la tête avec un petit rire nerveux.

— Silence ! Bon, monsieur Son, allez trouver une place, pour que je puisse continuer ma leçon, s’il-vous-plaît.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit l’intéressé tout en cherchant un siège libre.

Soudain, une main se leva et une adolescente avec des cheveux blonds et courts lui proposa de s’asseoir près d’elle. Elle avait l’air d’être extrêmement exubérante et pétillante, un peu comme Goten. Gohan sourit au parallèle et grimpa les marches pour s’installer près d’elle. Dès qu’il s’assit, elle commença à parler à une vitesse vertigineuse qu’il ne comprit seulement que grâce à son expérience avec son petit frère.

— Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Erasa. Gohan, c’est bien ça ? Oh et je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis du monde entier, Videl et Sharpner, dit-elle en pointant vers un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds et une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui semblait n’avoir aucune envie de faire sa connaissance. Sharpie a l’air un peu intimidant comme ça mais ne t’inquiète pas, il est super chouette quand on le connaît bien. Oh, sauf qu’il n’arrête pas d’ennuyer Videl, mais c’est pas très grave. Et Videl, elle, c’est la plus forte de toute l’école et la fille la plus forte du monde ! Si tu as des ennuis, n’hésite pas à lui demander de l’aide. Et ne fais pas attention, elle a l’air pas très commode comme ça, mais elle est vachement cool. Sauf que c’est un garçon manqué, mais ça ne t’ennuie pas, hein ? Oh, et dis-moi, d’où est-ce que tu viens ?

— Enchanté. J’habite dans les montagnes du département 439 est, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

— Quoi ?

Les trois amis s’exclamèrent en entendant la réponse. Il vivait si loin !

Videl tourna alors le regard vers le nouveau d’un air suspect. Comment quelqu’un pouvait venir d’aussi loin rien que pour aller à l’école ? Ça cachait quelque chose.

— Mais… Comment tu fais pour venir jusqu’ici, demanda Sharpner, choqué.

— Oh, je me lève assez tôt, c’est tout. Et j’ai un moyen de transport assez rapide.

— Ça fait quand même deux heures de route même avec un jet, intervint Videl, soupçonneuse.

— Ça ne me dérange pas. Et ce n’est pas pour longtemps non plus. Je suis en train de chercher un appartement dans Satan City, mais pour le moment, on n’a rien trouvé qui plaise à ma mère, rigola-t-il en se frottant l’arrière de la tête.

— Oh ça doit être vraiment bizarre pour toi de venir jusqu’ici. Ça ne te rend pas triste d’avoir changé d’école pour ta dernière année ?

— Euh… En fait, commença le demi-Saiyan nerveusement, je ne suis jamais allé à l’école jusque maintenant. C’est ma mère qui m’a tout appris.

Trois paires d’yeux observèrent le nouveau, une fois encore choquées par sa réponse. Jamais été à l’école ? Quel étrange personnage !

Sous le regard fixe de ses nouveaux camarades, Gohan se sentait gêné. Ils devaient le trouver bizarre, ça, c’était sûr.

La première à se reprendre fut Erasa, qui commença à expliquer comment fonctionnait l’école au jeune homme. Le professeur, voyant que le groupe ne faisait pas attention à son cours leur envoya un avertissement. Durant le reste du cours, donc, personne ne parla, même si le seul à faire attention à la leçon était Gohan, malgré le fait qu’il connaissait déjà la matière depuis ses cinq ans. Après tout, Chichi voulait qu’il soit diligent dans ses études, qu’il ait déjà appris ce qu’on lui enseignait ou pas. À la fin de la leçon, le groupe se remit à parler, attendant le prochain professeur – pour le cours de physique.

— Oh, Gohan, j’ai presque oublié de te le demander, mais, est-ce tu sais que Videl est célèbre, hmmm ?

— Hum… Célèbre, vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme doucement.

— Pouah, tu viens vraiment des montagnes, remarqua Sharpner. Son père, c’est le champion d’arts martiaux, le défenseur de la terre, l’homme le plus fort du monde et mon idole, Hercule Satan, clama-t-il.

 _Oh non… Pas encore_ , se dit Videl. Pour une fois, elle aurait bien aimé qu’on ne parle pas de son père. Maintenant, le nouveau allait faire comme tous les autres ados et essayer de lui parler pour avoir un autographe d’Hercule ou le rencontrer. Elle n’avait cependant pas compté sur la réponse de Gohan.

— Hercule Satan ? Wow. Ça doit être bizarre que tout le monde te connaisse pour ton père, non ?

Étrangement, il n’avait pas l’air si enchanté que ça. Il avait même l’air de ne rien en avoir à faire, que son père était l’homme le plus fort du monde. C’était étrange. Videl n’était pas la seule à l’avoir remarqué, vu la réponse de Sharpner.

— Quoi ? T’es fou ou quoi ? Avoir le champion d’arts martiaux comme père, c’est genre super hyper cool !

— Je suppose. C’est juste que… je ne suis pas vraiment un grand fan des personnes comme monsieur Satan. Sans vouloir t’offenser, Videl, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

— Alors, qui est-ce que tu admires, Gohan ? Après tout, monsieur Satan a tué Cell, s’enquit Erasa.

— Bulma Brief, répondit Gohan sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. C’est un génie technologique qui ne cesse d’influencer notre quotidien et améliorer la qualité de vie de millions de personnes avec ses projets philanthropiques. Et malgré sa fortune et sa célébrité, elle reste l’une des personnes les plus gentilles que j’ai jamais rencontrées.

Il parlait avec passion de Bulma. Après tout, après son père, sa mère et Piccolo, c’était vraiment la personne qu’il admirait le plus au monde. Il avait appris à la connaître pendant le voyage à Namek, mais c’était véritablement depuis la mort de son père que Gohan avait pu vraiment se rapprocher d’elle et de sa famille. Quand il lui avait demandé de l’aide pour chercher du travail, deux ans plus tôt, elle n’avait pas hésité un seul instant à l’engager elle-même, malgré le fait qu’il n’avait aucune expérience pratique dans le domaine technologique. C’était elle qui lui avait appris à inventer des choses et à ne jamais se laisser arrêter par ce que les autres pensaient, à toujours persister. Certes, son père lui avait aussi appris à ne jamais abandonner le combat, mais le message de Bulma était entièrement positif. C’était un désir d’améliorer le monde, pas de se débarrasser de monstres qui voulaient détruire la terre ou éradiquer des systèmes entiers.

Videl, quant à elle, avait remarqué la manière avec laquelle le nouveau avait parlé de Bulma Brief, et un détail l’intriguait.

— Tu as rencontré Bulma Brief ?

C’était une réponse simple, directe, mais elle en disait long sur ce que Gohan pensait du génie, en plus de ce qu’il en avait déjà dit dans son petit discours. Donc, il avait plus d’admiration pour la présidente de la Capsule Corp. que pour l’homme qui avait sauvé le monde ? Voilà qui était bien étrange. Videl n’avait encore jamais rencontré une personne comme ce Son Gohan, et ça l’intriguait. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Cependant, elle n’eut pas l’occasion de l’interroger du fait de l’arrivée du prochain professeur. Le cours de physique étant extrêmement compliqué, le groupe de Videl écouta avec attention les explications données par leur enseignant. Pendant ce temps, Gohan se demanda si ça valait vraiment la peine de venir à l’école rien que pour se faire des amis, en voyant le programme des cours jusqu’à présent. _Il est trop tard pour changer d’avis, maintenant…_

* * *

_Enfin l’heure du déjeuner_ , se dit Gohan en se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires. Comme tout bon Saiyan ou demi-Saiyan, en l’occurrence, la nourriture était quelque chose de sacré pour lui, et il allait donc bien profiter de la capsule-repas que sa mère lui avait préparée. Le reste de la matinée s’était passée sans problème. Comme il s’en était douté, les cours étaient d’un niveau bien en-dessous du sien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, parce qu’il apprenait à s’intégrer avec des humains de son âge. Et en plus, le cours de littérature était vraiment intéressant. Ils allaient étudier et analyser tellement d’œuvres classiques, comme _Le Dit du Genji_ , par Murasaki Shikibu, dans leur contexte socio-politico-culturel… C’était vraiment excitant !

En sortant de la classe, il se demanda où il pourrait se poser pour manger. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée de rester avec ses nouveaux amis, mais il savait que les quantités qu’il absorbait allaient les choquer ou même les dégoûter.

Soudain, alors qu’il venait à peine de sortir de la salle de classe, il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. En se retournant, il eut la surprise de trouver Lime. Il l’avait rencontrée pendant les dix jours avant le tournoi de Cell, quand il l’avait sauvée de la noyade et aidé son village. Depuis, il allait lui rendre visite une fois de temps en temps et s’était lié d’amitié avec elle.

Derrière lui, ses trois nouveaux amis observèrent la scène avec intérêt, par curiosité, pour Erasa et Videl, et parce que la fille qui venait d’adresser la parole à l’intello était super mignonne, pour Sharpner.

— Eh Lime ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais à Orange Star High !

— Évidemment que tu ne le savais pas, espèce de nigaud, ça fait presque six mois que tu n’es pas venu nous rendre visite à grand-père et moi.

— Ah… euh… oui, c’est vrai, répondit-il un peu nerveusement. Tu vois, en fait, on était très occupés à la maison, et avec mon travail…

— Oui, oui, je sais, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. C’est juste que ça m’aurait fait plaisir de te voir avec Goten. Et donc, tu vas enfin expérimenter l’école publique ? Une idée de ta mère, je suppose ?

— Hahaha ! Oui, elle voulait que je me fasse des amis de mon âge… en plus de Dende et toi. Oh, euh, d’ailleurs, je veux te présenter à mes nouveaux amis.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades et les présenta à son amie. Erasa, comme à son habitude, était exubérante et amicale, Sharpner tenta de séduire Lime avec ses biceps, mais fut déçu de constater qu’elle n’avait absolument pas l’air intéressée ou impressionnée, et Videl resta un peu distante, mais curieuse. Le petit groupe décida alors d’aller manger dans le parc de l’établissement, vu que tout le monde avait déjà de quoi se nourrir. Sur le chemin, Lime chuchota à Videl et Erasa que Gohan était vraiment très timide, mais qu’il était aussi la personne la plus gentille qu’elle ait jamais rencontrée, pendant que Sharpner vantait les mérites de la gym du dojo Satan et proposait à Gohan d’aller y jeter un œil, parce que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de muscle.

Une fois arrivés, ils s’installèrent au pied d’un arbre et chaque personne commença à sortir sandwich et bentos, pendant que Gohan se mit un peu à l’écart pour décapsuler son repas. Quand la fumée s’estompa, les trois nouveaux amis du demi-Saiyan observèrent le festin avec des yeux ronds. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour au moins dix personnes ! En voyant leur air ébahi, Gohan dit simplement le mot « génétique » pour expliquer ce dont ils étaient témoins.

— J’oublie tout le temps que ton frère et toi êtes de vrais gouffres à nourriture, remarqua Lime en rigolant. Dis, est-ce que je pourrais te prendre un onigiri et trois sushis en échange de mon sandwich ? La cuisine de ta mère est juste divine ! C’est un échange équitable, non ?

— Hmmm… ça paraît correct. Tiens.

Puis, il se mit à manger. Videl n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un inhaler de la nourriture à une telle vitesse. On aurait dit qu’il était affamé – ce qui, pour un Saiyan, était toujours le cas, leur métabolisme demandant des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture pour fonctionner normalement – et qu’il n’avait plus mangé depuis des jours. Elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu’un d’aussi svelte pouvait ingurgiter tout ça. Il devait vraiment avoir un code génétique alien ! En tournant la tête vers Lime, elle remarqua que la fille n’avait pas l’air plus dérangée que ça. Prenant exemple sur elle, la fille de Satan décida de manger son bento.

Quand le repas fut fini – ou, dans le cas de notre demi-Saiyan préféré, son festin – les cinq adolescents se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Erasa parla de mode et des derniers ragots, Sharpner essaya de draguer Videl mais se fit envoyer dans le tronc d’arbre par un coup de poing de la jeune fille, Lime décrit son appartement en ville pendant que Gohan écoutait avec attention.

— Tu penses que ça ennuierait Chichi si tu passais un jour après les cours chez moi ? L’indépendance, c’est plutôt sympa, mais je me sens un petit peu seule dans cet appartement tout vide, déclara timidement la fille aux cheveux auburn.

— Je devrais le lui demander, mais je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait, au contraire. Tu connais maman, elle va se faire du souci pour toi.

— Oh oui, je l’imagine bien en train de faire une crise nerveuse : « Une jeune fille seule dans une grande ville ? Mais c’est de la folie ! A quoi est-ce que ses parents ont pensé quand ils ont décidé que c’était une bonne idée ? Laisse-moi les appeler ! Ils vont m’entendre... Inconscients ! ».

C’était une imitation presque parfaite de la matriarche des Son, tant et si bien que Gohan se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par Lime elle-même. Puis, une sonnerie se fit entendre. C’était le thème d’une sitcom que la mère de Gohan adorait et qu’il avait choisi spécialement pour elle. C’était comme si le fait de l’avoir imitée l’avait conjurée.

— Oh, c’est maman. C’est peut-être important, dit Gohan avant de répondre. Eh maman ! Oui… Non, tout va bien… Oui, c’est bien plus facile que je pensais… Oui, j’ai déjà trois nouveaux amis ! Et tu sais quoi ? Lime suit aussi les cours ici… Non, elle habite toute seule… D’accord… Je ferai attention… Goten ?... Ne t’inquiète pas, tu sais qu’il est toujours sage avec moi… Oui… Moi aussi. À ce soir !

— Alors, qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait, demanda Videl, intriguée.

— Je dois chercher mon petit frère chez son meilleur ami. Oh, d’ailleurs, dit Gohan en se tournant vers Lime, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, devine quoi ? Maman veut que je te reconduise chez toi tous les jours après les cours. Elle dit que ce n’est pas sûr pour toi d’être seule dans une grande ville, surtout avec le taux de criminalité qui a grimpé en flèche depuis ces trois dernières années.

— Haha ! Je le savais, s’exclama l’intéressée, triomphante. Ce que je ne savais pas, par contre, ajouta-t-elle, soupçonneuse, c’est que tu as un téléphone portable.

Le ton qu’elle avait employé rendit l’adolescent nerveux. Il n’aimait pas du tout ça. Il expliqua alors qu’il l’avait reçu à Noël de la part de sa marraine, mais qu’il ne l’utilisait presque jamais, seulement quand il s’absentait plus de quelques heures, au cas où sa mère aurait besoin de quelque chose. Lime, toujours mécontente du fait que son ami avait un téléphone, mais n’avait jamais pensé à la contacter, le lui prit des mains et alluma l’écran de verrouillage, qui montrait une photo de Goten déguisé en elfe.

— Oh kami ! Cette photo est trop choupie.

— Ah, oui, je trouve aussi. Je l’ai faite juste après que B… ma marraine m’a montré comment utiliser le téléphone.

— C’est ton petit frère ? demanda Erasa, attendrie par la mignonnerie du petit garçon.

— Oui, c’est Goten. Il a six ans.

— Il est vraiment très mignon, dit la blonde.

— Haha ! Peut-être, mais c’est une petite terreur, surtout quand il est avec Trunks, son meilleur ami, rétorqua Lime, amusée.

Videl n’avait pas vraiment d’affection pour les enfants, mais, dans l’intérêt d’en savoir un peu plus sur son nouveau camarade et de peut-être aussi percer à jour ses possibles secrets, elle accepta de prendre l’appareil qui lui était proposé et regarda la photo du petit frère de Gohan. Comme l’avait dit Erasa, il était adorable. Il avait, comme son frère aîné, de grands yeux noirs innocents et ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens. Plus elle observait la photo, et plus Videl se dit que sa tête lui rappelait quelqu’un, mais qui ? N’ayant pas de réponse immédiate à sa question, et ne voulant pas paraître étrange à fixer la photo pendant des heures, elle rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire… qui se le fit reprendre immédiatement par Lime.

— Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l’expression de son ami. Je veux juste voir les autres photos.

Vaincu, Gohan laissa Lime faire ce qu’elle voulait. Celle-ci, en déverrouillant l’appareil, découvrit le fond d’écran qui était une autre photo, cette fois-ci de Trunks et Goten qui faisaient de grands sourires. Encore une fois, elle la montra aux autres, qui trouvèrent l’image attendrissante. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans la galerie du téléphone et découvrit d’autres photos, toujours de la famille de Gohan. Il n’y en avait qu’une seule qui montrait l’adolescent : un selfie qu’il avait pris avec son petit frère.

Quand Videl vit cette dernière photo, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que Gohan était assez mignon. _Ugh ! Non, Videl Satan ne trouve personne mignon ! C’est juste la photo qui est mignonne, pas Gohan !_

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant la fin de la pause. Lime rendit son téléphone à Gohan et le groupe de nouveaux amis se dirigea vers leurs classes respectives. Les dernières années avaient le cours d’économie, suivi d’histoire et d’arts plastiques. Gohan fut agréablement surpris par le cours d’arts, qui, pour cette leçon, consistait à dessiner l’endroit préféré de chaque élève. Pour le jeune homme, la question était assez facile : le lac où il allait pêcher avec son père quand il était petit et où il se rendait avec Goten depuis qu’il était assez grand pour y aller. La difficulté venait de l’exécution du dessin. Gohan voulait rendre la beauté paisible du lieu, mais il se rendit vite compte que c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Non pas qu’il ne savait pas dessiner, parce qu’il s’amusait à gribouiller quand il n’avait pas envie de travailler depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais entre savoir dessiner et rendre l’atmosphère de l’endroit, il y avait une grande différence. Finalement, il décida d’arrêter de s’acharner sur le croquis et commença à colorer le dessin à l’aide de la peinture fournie par la professeure.

Vers la fin du cours, Mme Doodle alla observer l’avancée des œuvres de ses élèves, leur donnant au passage son appréciation sur la créativité et la beauté des dessins.

— Hm… C’est très… original, Erasa. Il manque quelques détails pour rendre l’image complète. Vous devriez peut-être ajouter encore quelques vêtements là et là ? Alors, monsieur Sharpner, voyons donc. Oh, oui, on voit très bien quel endroit vous avez reproduit, c’est du bon travail. Il faudrait juste que vous amélioriez le design des instruments, parce que les dimensions ont l’air un peu étriquées… Mademoiselle Satan. Oh, voilà qui est tout à fait inattendu. Très beau travail ! J’ai hâte de voir l’ouvrage une fois coloré… Monsieur Son, c’est bien ça ? Alors, voyons voir…

Mme Doodle se tut assez longuement en observant le dessin de Gohan. Après quelques instants, Gohan, un peu nerveux, décida d’intervenir en demandant ce qui n’allait pas. La femme mûre sortit de sa transe en entendant la voix du jeune homme.

— Oh non, ce n’est rien… C’est juste que… votre travail est vraiment très détaillé. Puis-je vous demander quel endroit vous avez dessiné ?

— Oh, euh, c’est le lac où ma famille a l’habitude de pique-niquer, répondit-il timidement.

— Hm-hm. Très bon travail.

— Euh, merci.

Gêné par l’échange, Gohan fut plus qu’heureux que la classe était enfin finie. Il rangea ses affaires et prit son dessin pour le ranger avec celui des autres, puis il suivit ses amis pour le dernier cours de la journée, Education physique. C’était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans le fait d’aller dans une école publique avec des humains qui ne connaissaient rien de lui. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait assez de contrôle pour mesurer sa force et il imaginait déjà ce que les autres penseraient de lui s’ils voyaient ses capacités inhumaines.

Sharpner l’emmena vers les vestiaires pour les garçons, où il commença à sortir les vêtements qu’il avait décidé d’utiliser : un simple pantalon de jogging bleu marine, des baskets noires, un t-shirt à longues manches noir et un t-shirt large bleu. Voyant les autres se déshabiller, il fut tenté d’aller se cacher pour se changer à son tour, ne voulant pas que les autres garçons voient ses muscles et les cicatrices qui lui parcouraient le torse, surtout celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule gauche, celle qu’il avait reçue de Cell quand il avait accouru pour protéger Vegeta d’une attaque meurtrière. Rien que le fait de penser au cyborg malveillant faisait ressortir des souvenirs que Gohan aimerait bien oublier. Le demi-Saiyan soupira et commença à défaire ses lacets.

— Euh, Gohan ?

— Oui Sharpner ?

— Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

— Ah, euh… Oui. C’est juste que je n’aime pas trop me déshabiller devant d’autres personnes. Je n’ai pas l’habitude, tu vois ?

— Ouais, ouais, je vois, reprit le sportif blond, un peu plus gentiment. Bon, dépêche-toi, ok ?

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Gohan se changea à une vitesse vertigineuse, qui aurait paru impossible aux humains, et se dirigea vers la salle de sport, où il retrouva son petit groupe. Il remarqua que le reste des adolescents étaient eux aussi en groupes, souvent déterminé par leur appartenance à un certain groupe social : les gothiques, les matheux, les sportifs, etc. C’était vraiment un environnement étrange, l’école.

— Bon, les jeunes, comme c’est l’premier jour, j’vais être sympa avec vous, déclara le professeur de gym, M. Coconut. J’vais juste vous d’mander d’faire deux tours du terrain d’foot pour vous échauffer et voir si vous êtes encore en forme, et puis on s’fait un p’tit jeu de baseball. Allez, c’est parti !

Sur ces mots, la masse d’adolescents se dirigea vers l’arrière de l’école, qui accueillait un terrain de football entouré d’une piste de course, un terrain de baseball et deux courts de tennis. Il y avait aussi un dojo pour les arts martiaux et une salle de boxe et de musculation, ainsi qu’un gymnase intérieur. Toutes ces installations avaient été ajoutées après la victoire d’Hercule sur Cell, l’école ayant reçu de généreuses donations du héros pour favoriser les activités sportives des élèves.

Les adolescents se mirent à courir au signal de M. Coconut, non sans que beaucoup aient râlé, appelant l’obligation de faire de l’activité physique alors qu’ils venaient juste de rentrer de vacances une injustice. Gohan ne comprenait pas la réticence de ses camarades à courir. Après tout, le sport était bon pour la santé, et puis, deux tours, ce n’était rien. S’ils savaient ce qu’il avait dû endurer depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le demi-Saiyan était convaincu qu’ils verraient le cours de sport d’un tout autre œil.

Faisant attention à ne pas trop ressortir de l’ordinaire, le jeune homme décida de courir à côté d’Erasa, pendant que Sharpner et Videl faisaient la course.

— Je ne les comprends vraiment pas, ces deux-là, commença la jeune fille. Dès qu’il s’agit de sport, ils sont super compétitifs. C’est fatiguant. Du coup, pendant les cours de gym, je suis toujours toute seule. Enfin, plus maintenant, on dirait, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil au grand brun, qui rougit.

— Ah, euh, bien sûr.

Il était vraiment mignon quand il était gêné, pensa Erasa. Elle appréciait beaucoup son nouvel ami. Même s’ils se connaissaient à peine, de ce qu’elle avait constaté de ses interactions avec lui et de ce que Lime avait dévoilé, c’était une personne naturellement gentille et attentionnée. Et en plus, il était vraiment très, très mignon. Et intelligent. D’habitude, la blonde préférait plutôt sortir avec des garçons sportifs, mais pour Gohan, elle ferait peut-être une exception.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de courir et se dirigea vers le terrain de baseball, les élèves se rassemblèrent à nouveau atour de leur professeur, qui désigna Videl et Sharpner comme capitaines. Les deux choisirent alors les membres de leur équipe respective au tour à tour. Évidemment, Videl choisit directement Erasa, mais Gohan dut attendre qu’il ne reste que quelques élèves pour être enfin choisi par la fille de Satan, après beaucoup de persuasion de sa meilleure amie. Il avait entendu toute leur conversation du fait de son ouïe fine, et il décida de remercier Erasa pour sa gentillesse.

— Oh, mais ce n’est rien, Gohan ! Je voulais que tu sois dans l’équipe gagnante, c’est tout, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. Mais… Je trouvais ça injuste que Sharpie et Videl attendent si longtemps pour te choisir. Ils pourraient quand même te donner une chance !

— C’est gentil de ta part, Erasa, répéta encore une fois l’adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Quelques instants plus tard, Videl donna des instructions à son équipe, puis, elle s’approcha de Gohan pour lui demander s’il savait jouer au baseball. Il lui dit qu’un ami lui avait montré comment jouer, puis il se dirigea vers le fond du terrain où son capitaine lui dit de se poster, satisfaite de sa réponse. C’était Yamcha qui lui avait appris les règles. Après le tournoi de Cell, il avait décidé de rejoindre l’équipe des Taitans, pour qui il avait déjà joué dans sa jeunesse. Dès lors, il était devenu une superstar, les autres l’acclamant comme un prodige du baseball, grâce aux capacités qu’il avait acquises pendant son entraînement aux arts martiaux. Il avait décidé d’organiser des parties avec le gang une fois par an, afin de pouvoir vraiment laisser cours à sa force. C’était un événement que personne dans le groupe des Z-fighters ne voulait manquer. Le guerrier balafré avait aussi appris aux plus jeunes à jouer en maîtrisant leur force à la demande de Chichi et Bulma, qui voulaient que leurs enfants puissent passer inaperçus parmi les humains une fois qu’ils seraient assez âgés pour aller à l’école.

La partie se déroula sans accroc, si ce n’était la rivalité constante entre Sharpner et Videl, jusqu’à ce que ce fut le moment pour Gohan d’être à la batte. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il avait vu la force avec laquelle Sharpner envoyait la balle et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler la sienne. Sharpner, quant à lui, voulait tester un peu le nouveau. Il avait remarqué l’intérêt que lui portaient Videl et Erasa, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas Gohan au point de lui rendre la vie impossible, mais il voulait juste montrer aux filles qu’il était plus digne d’intérêt qu’un gringalet qui venait du fin fond des montagnes.

Il lança donc sa balle avec plus de force que nécessaire et celle-ci se dirigea tout droit vers le visage du demi-Saiyan. Celui-ci vit le projectile et décida de se baisser, comme pour éviter la balle, et de positionner sa batte de telle manière qu’il frappe le projectile afin que les autres pensent que c’était un accident.

Son subterfuge marcha parfaitement : la balle rebondit sur la batte et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Videl, qui avait vu la scène, commença à s’énerver sur Sharpner, lui disant de faire plus attention, pendant que Gohan en profita pour courir – à une vitesse plus qu’acceptable pour les terriens normalement constitués, vers la première base. Il eut le temps d’y arriver tranquillement avant que quelqu’un n’ait le temps de reprendre la balle.

Le reste du jeu se passa sans autre incident, et le groupe, une fois changé, sortit du bâtiment pour attendre Lime. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée, Gohan sortit une capsule qui contenait une voiture que Bulma lui avait offerte avec un kit quand elle avait appris qu’il irait à l’école. C’est une Capsule car modèle 37X rouge décapotable. Ce n’était pas une voiture de grand luxe, mais elle était quand même assez belle pour retenir l’attention de ses nouveaux amis, qui lui demandèrent où il se l’était procuré.

— Euh, c’est ma marraine qui me l’a offerte pour que je puisse me rendre jusqu’ici.

— Eh beh, dit Sharpner, elle doit avoir de l’oseille, ta marraine, pour te donner une voiture aussi cool.

— Euh… On peut dire ça.

— Dis-moi, Gohan, commença Videl, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça se fait que ta marraine t’offre tant de choses. Je ne veux pas avoir l’air méchante ou quoi, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas à tes parents de t’acheter ce dont tu as besoin ?

Ça se voyait qu’il n’avait pas envie de répondre à la question, mais il se poussa à le faire, au moins pour que Videl arrête quelques instants de s’enquérir des moindres détails de sa vie. C’était comme s’il était un criminel qu’elle interrogeait, et ça le mettait très mal à l’aise. En plus de ça, il n'appréciait pas trop que Videl critique sa famille. Après tout, sa famille avait tout ce qu'elle voulait grâce à un mensonge, même si elle ne le savait pas. 

— Comme tu le sais, on habite dans les montagnes, et en ce qui concerne l’argent, nous n’avons pas vraiment de quoi nous offrir tous les luxes que vous avez en ville ou que tu peux te permettre grâce à l'argent que ton père a gagné en... tuant Cell. Ce qu’on gagne, c’est pour vivre, et c’est pour ça aussi que je travaille, pour que ma famille puisse vivre tranquillement. J’aurais pu m’acheter une voiture moi-même, ou même un smartphone, mais ma marraine a insisté pour me procurer elle-même tout ça. Elle dit que ma famille a fait tellement pour elle qu’elle aimerait bien racheter sa dette, d’une certaine manière. D’où la voiture. Voilà.

— Oh… D'accord..., répondit la jeune fille, un peu embarrassée.

Elle savait que ce n’était pas très poli de poser tant de questions, mais, en tant que fille du sauveur du monde, elle recevait beaucoup d’attention de la part des autres, qui voulaient gagner ses faveurs pour atteindre le champion. Au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à se distancer des gens et à se méfier de toutes les personnes qui essayaient de se rapprocher d’elle. Les seuls qui faisaient exception étaient Erasa et Sharpner, qui étaient ses amis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, même si Sharpie idolâtrait son père et n’arrêtait pas de la draguer depuis ses quatorze ans.

— Bon, on doit y aller. À demain les amis, conclut Gohan en démarrant le contact de sa voiture.

— Oui, à demain ! Rentrez bien, répondit Erasa, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux mais firent un geste de la main avant que leurs deux nouveaux amis ne s’en aillent. Dès qu’ils furent hors de vue, Erasa se retourna vers ses deux amis d’enfance, les sourcils froncés.

— Vous avez intérêt à mieux vous conduire avec Gohan, tous les deux. Compris ?


	3. Chapitre 3

# Chapitre 3

Ce n’était pas si terrible que ça, l’école. Après à peine deux semaines, Gohan se dit que sa mère avait eu une bonne idée. Les cours étaient simples, les professeurs assez sympathiques, dans l’ensemble, et il s’était fait de nouveaux amis ! Bon, Videl n’arrêtait pas de le harceler, mais il avait des amis ! De son âge ! Humains ! Enfin… Erasa était son amie, et Sharpner et Videl étaient les amis d’Erasa. Mais il passait quand même du temps avec eux ! En plus de ça, il aidait à faire diminuer le taux de criminalité de la ville dans son costume de Saiyaman en-dehors des heures de cours, aux côtés de Videl.

Ça avait été une surprise de découvrir que la jeune fille qu’il avait vu assommer des criminels comme si c’était un jeu d’enfant était la fille d’Hercule. Celle-ci n’appréciait pas vraiment la présence du super-héros casqué dans sa ville, arguant qu’elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Gohan, en l’écoutant critiquer son identité secrète, ne put s’empêcher de la comparer à Vegeta. Le dernier guerrier Saiyan de sang pur était l’épitome de la fierté, n’acceptant l’aide de personne.

Enfin, c’était le cas avant le tournoi de Cell. Depuis qu’il avait été témoin de la mort du Trunks du futur et des conséquences de ses attaques désespérées contre la sauterelle mutante, qui avaient presque conduit à la destruction de la terre, il avait beaucoup changé, se rapprochant contre son gré du fils aîné de son éternel rival, tous les deux ayant été touchés durement par la mort de Son Goku. C’était Gohan qui avait aidé le prince à reprendre goût au combat, en lui demandant de s’entraîner avec lui une fois par semaine, pour garder ses réflexes intacts au cas où il y aurait une autre menace du calibre de Cell ou Freezer (enfin, c’est ce que Gohan aimait à penser… mais c’était peut-être le danger que Bojack et sa bande leur avait posé qui l’avait motivé à sortir de son humeur dépressive).

Gohan était perdu dans ses pensées et ne vit pas la jeune fille qui venait dans la direction de son siège jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne lui adresse la parole.

— Bonjour Gohan.

— Eh, Angela ! Est-ce que je peux t’aider ?

— Euh, en fait, dit la jeune rousse aux yeux mauve timidement, j’aimerais savoir si tu voudrais sortir en ville avec moi ce samedi ? J’aimerais bien aller au cinéma voir le nouveau film, _Crépuscule,_ et peut-être aller manger dans un restaurant ?

— Oh, ce serait avec plaisir, mais ce n’est pas possible cette semaine. Je travaille le samedi et ce dimanche, c’est l’anniversaire du meilleur ami de mon petit frère et je lui ai promis de l’emmener à la foire de Satan City, s’excusa notre héros.

— Oh, dommage…

— Mais on pourrait y aller à un autre moment, ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air dépité de la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup, Gohan. Tiens, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, pour qu’on organise tout ça, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa place.

À côté de lui, Gohan vit trois paires d’yeux qui le dévisageaient.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Euh, Gohan, tu sais que tu viens d’accepter de sortir avec Angela ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Non, non, reprit lentement Erasa. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es au courant que tu as accepté d’aller à un rendez-vous avec Angela ?

— Et ? demanda Gohan, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. C’est juste une journée entre amis. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de mal.

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien au langage des filles, s’exclama Sharpner. Angela veut un rendez-vous _galant_. Pas un rendez-vous entre amis.

Voyant là où ses amis voulaient en venir, Gohan décida d’en avoir le cœur net. Il vérifia qu’il avait encore le temps d’aller parler à la rousse avant que le professeur n’arrive, et alla lui demander de vive voix ce qu’elle attendait de leur sortie. Même s’il était rouge comme une tomate en voyant qu’elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa directement la question. La jeune fille lui sourit et lui dit qu’elle n’attendait rien d’autre que de passer un bon moment avec lui, en espérant qu’ils apprennent à se connaître.

Gohan fut rassuré par sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, parce qu’il n’était pas vraiment intéressé de cette manière, et puis, il n’avait jamais eu de relations avec une fille !

Il retourna à sa place, répéta ce qu’Angela lui avait dit, et ouvrit son bloc de feuilles à l’arrivée de la professeure d’anglais.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement pour le demi-Saiyan, et, avant qu’il s’en rende compte, c’était déjà la fin de la semaine. Comme à son habitude, il ramena Lime en voiture chez elle avant de voler en direction du mont Paoz. Dès qu’il arriva, il se fit sauter dessus par son petit frère, qui lui raconta sa journée en détails pendant que son frère aîné se débarrassait de ses chaussures et allait ranger son sac de cours dans sa chambre. Une fois le babillage du petit garçon terminé, Gohan s’installa dans le salon avec sa mère et Goten de chaque côté de lui et fit un rapport de ce qui s’était passé à l’école en buvant une tasse de thé. Il avait évité de parler de son rendez-vous avec Angela, mais ils avaient tous les deux décidé de se rencontrer le dimanche qui suivait, alors, le jeune homme se sentit obligé d’en faire mention à sa mère, sachant qu’elle allait vouloir tout savoir sur la jeune fille.

— Dimanche prochain, j’ai quelque chose de prévu, commença-t-il timidement.

— Hm ? Quoi donc ?

— Eh bien, il y a cette fille dans ma classe…

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase avant que Chichi ne le coupe :

— Une fille ? Tu as une petite-amie ? Et tu ne me l’as pas encore présentée ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? J’espère qu’elle est jolie, et intelligente ! Mon bébé mérite d’avoir la meilleure femme du monde !

— Maman ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, l’interrompit son fils. On va juste aller au cinéma et manger dans un restaurant. Ce n’est pas ma petite-amie. Elle est gentille, mais je veux juste apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux. Même si tout le monde est plus ou moins sympathique, les seuls amis que j’ai vraiment, ce sont Lime et Erasa. Je suis aussi toujours avec Sharpner et Videl, mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne m’aiment pas beaucoup.

— Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, mon chéri. Tu es un garçon adorable, je suis sûre qu’ils t’aiment bien !

— Tu crois ?

— J’en suis sûre, dit-elle avec conviction. D’ailleurs, tu n’as pas de devoirs ? Tu n’auras pas le temps de les faire ce weekend, alors il vaut mieux que tu t’y mettes tout de suite.

— J’ai juste un devoir pour le cours de japonais. J’y vais tout de suite, et après, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son petit frère, qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant la conversation, on pourra aller jouer dehors.

— Ouiiiii !

Avec un rire léger à la réponse enthousiaste de Goten, Gohan alla dans sa chambre et entreprit d’analyser les haïkus que M. Murasaki leur avait donnés.

Pendant ce temps, Goten, qui était resté seul avec sa mère, lui demanda :

— Dis maman, si Gohan a une copine, est-ce que ça veut dire que j’aurais une grande sœur ?

— Oui mon chéri, mais on dirait qu’aucune fille n’a encore retenu l’attention de ton grand frère.

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, je pense que ton grand frère a besoin d’une fille spéciale qu’il pourra aimer pour toujours.

— Comment tu sais que la fille elle est spéciale ? Est-ce que tu savais que papa était spécial ?

C’était une question innocente, venant de la bouche de l’être le plus innocent que la terre ait portée après Son Goku lui-même, mais ça n’empêcha pas Chichi de ressentir la douleur lancinante que la perte de son époux lui provoquait chaque fois qu’elle pensait à lui ou que quelqu’un le mentionnait. Que Goten parle de sa relation avec Goku, c’était comme si on lui perçait le cœur de toutes parts. Cependant, pour ne pas inquiéter son enfant, elle sourit légèrement et elle lui répondit :

— Oui, j’ai su qu’il était très spécial dès qu’on s’est rencontrés. C’est pour ça que je lui ai fait promettre de m’épouser, tu sais. Je savais qu’on était faits l’un pour l’autre. On se complétait.

— Compléter ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Ça veut dire que nos deux personnalités ensemble forment un équilibre, comme le yin et le yang. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Hm… Je sais pas, répondit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Il est vraiment adorable quand il réfléchit_ , se dit Chichi.

— Laisse-moi te donner un exemple. Quand Gohan était petit, je voulais qu’il étudie presque tout le temps, et ton père insistait pour que je le laisse aller jouer dehors avec ses amis animaux. Il allait même jusqu’à le faire sortir en cachette !

— Oh ! Ça veut dire que quand tu étais trop, euh… tricte ? papa aidait Gohan à s’amuser, c’est ça ?

— Oui, c’est ça. Et quand je m’inquiétais trop, il m’aidait à me calmer.

— Comme Gohan fait avec toi ! s’exclama Goten sans réfléchir.

— Oui, dit Chichi tristement, comme Gohan.

C’était vrai. Depuis la mort de Goku, Gohan avait pris le rôle d’homme de la maison. Il faisait son possible pour être le meilleur grand frère, mais aussi une figure paternelle pour Goten, et il aidait même Chichi à se calmer quand elle s’inquiétait ou quand son tempérament de feu se faisait connaître. Il avait mûri beaucoup trop rapidement. En fait, se dit Chichi, il n’avait jamais vraiment été un enfant depuis ses quatre ans. Il avait eu trop de responsabilités, trop jeune, trop vite, trop de poids sur ses petites épaules encore potelées. C’était l’une des raisons qui avaient aussi poussé la mère de deux enfants à inscrire son fils aîné dans une école publique, pour qu’il vive un peu des expériences normales, pour qu’il arrête quelques instants d’être un homme, et soit, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, un adolescent insouciant.

Son plan avait l’air de marcher, même si ça n’empêchait pas le jeune homme de jouer au superhéros dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Elle avait remarqué qu’il avait commencé, ces derniers temps, à s’éclipser pendant les cours pour aller aider la fille de ce menteur d’Hercule Satan. C’était ironique, vraiment, qu’il se lie d’amitié avec la fille de l’homme qui avait discrédité son père et tous ses accomplissements.

Elle n’était pas bête. Elle regardait la télévision. Elle savait que son fils partait chasser les criminels pendant les cours, et Lime le lui avait confirmé quand elle l’avait appelé la semaine précédente. Habituellement, Chichi aurait confronté son fils et l’aurait fustigé, mais si ça le rendait heureux, qui était-elle pour lui en vouloir ? D’autant que, d’après ce qu’elle avait vu des notes de cours sur lesquelles elle avait pu jeter un coup d’œil en nettoyant la chambre de Gohan, il n’avait vraiment rien à apprendre d’un point de vue académique.

Soudain, Chichi repensa à un détail : Gohan partait pendant les cours pour aider Videl. Est-ce qu’il se pourrait que son fils éprouve plus que de l’amitié pour la fille de Satan ? C’était une idée un peu folle, mais ça aurait du sens. Il parlait un peu plus de Videl que du reste de ses autres amis. À peine, mais assez pour que sa mère s’en rende compte. Au début, elle avait pensé que la raison venait du fait que son fils était agacé par les questions incessantes que la jeune fille lui posait, mais peut-être… peut-être qu’elle lui plaisait, même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte ? Il fallait qu’elle en ait le cœur net !

Prise d’inspiration, Chichi prit le téléphone de la maison et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

— Oui Bulma, c’est moi. C’est à propos de Gohan…


	4. Chapitre 4

# Chapitre 4

— Eh ! Bulma ! Trunks ! On est là, s’écria un Goten extrêmement excité.

Derrière lui, Gohan secouait la tête, amusé par les excentricités de son petit frère. Il s’excusa auprès du génie aux cheveux bleus, en lui expliquant que Goten n’avait pas arrêté de parler de leur sortie pendant toute la semaine, allant jusqu’à empêcher toute la maisonnée de dormir jusque minuit la veille.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Gohan, tu aurais dû voir Trunks hier. Il avait tellement hâte de passer la journée avec vous que même une séance d’entraînement avec Vegeta ne l’a pas fatigué assez pour qu’il arrête d’en parler. Inutile de te dire que son père sera vraiment content que le weekend se termine, dit-elle en rigolant.

À ce moment-là, les deux enfants accoururent à toute vitesse et, sautillant sur place, attendirent de passer la journée avec leur grand frère. Amusé, Gohan dit au revoir à Bulma et se dirigea vers l’avant de la Capsule Corporation, décapsula sa voiture, et permit à ses protégés d’entrer, en vérifiant qu’ils avaient bien mis leur ceinture. Trunks voulut s’asseoir à l’avant, mais l’adolescent refusa, arguant qu’il s’amuserait plus en étant à côté de son meilleur ami et qu’il se sentirait mieux s’il allait à l’arrière. Pour faire plaisir à la personne qu’il respectait le plus au monde après son père, le jeune prince suivit le conseil de Gohan et se mit à la place arrière droite, pendant que Goten mettait sa ceinture à la place arrière gauche. Une fois toutes les ceintures bouclées, Gohan s’installa sur le siège du conducteur et démarra. Il espérait que l’heure et demi de voyage se passerait sans accroc, sachant qu’il avait deux enfants demi-Saiyans surexcités avec lui. Il aurait peut-être dû prévoir un snack ou des jeux…

* * *

Ce n’était pas si mal, cette foire de Satan City. Il y avait des vendeurs à tous les coins de rue, et le parc était rempli d’attractions pour petits et grands. Goten et Trunks étaient étonnamment sages et suivaient les instructions de Gohan à la lettre. L’adolescent n’avait jamais compris pourquoi il était la seule personne que le duo terrible écoutait à la lettre. Même Vegeta ou Piccolo ne recevaient pas autant de respect de la part des deux enfants, alors qu’ils étaient beaucoup plus intimidants que le jeune demi-Saiyan (sauf quand il se mettait dans l’une de ses très rares colères). C’était vraiment étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Videl et Erasa se promenaient parmi les étalages de nourriture près de l’entrée du parc. Erasa était heureuse que sa meilleure amie ait accepté de l’accompagner. Sachant que son amie n’aimait pas trop ce genre d’événements, elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’espoirs de pouvoir y aller, d’autant que Sharpie était parti voir de la famille en-dehors de la ville. En outre l’envie de profiter de la foire, l’adolescente espérait tomber sur Gohan, qu’elle savait être présent, vu qu’il avait parlé de venir avec son petit frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Elle savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle Videl était venue était pour voir le jeune homme et l’espionner.

Erasa savait que son amie était intriguée par le grand brun et elle était sûre qu’elle était attirée par lui, même si elle le réfuterait. C’était étrange de penser que le garçon manqué, qui refusait tout ce qui était trop féminin, mettait l’accent sur la force physique et était la personne la plus agressive qu’Erasa connaissait, avait le béguin pour le garçon le plus intelligent, timide, et socialement inepte de l’école. Ils étaient tellement opposés que ça en devenait drôle.

Soudain, alors qu’elles se promenaient parmi les nombreux étals de nourriture, les deux jeunes filles entendirent une voix qu’elles connaissaient.

— S’il-te-plaît Gohan ! On restera sages, promis !

— Goten, tu sais bien ce qui arrive quand vous mangez trop de sucre, répondit l’adolescent en charge. Je veux bien vous acheter une barbe-à-papa, mais pas tout de suite.

— Ouais, Goten, écoute grand frère, intervint un autre petit garçon. De toute façon, je commence à avoir faim, et j’ai envie de goûter autant de nourriture que possible !

Sur ce, les trois se mirent à rire. Videl et Erasa, qui avaient suivi les voix, virent une scène qui les fit fondre. Gohan était face à deux petits garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans, accroupi. Elles reconnurent immédiatement le petit frère de leur camarade de classe avec sa chevelure noire qui partait dans tous les sens, comme un palmier, et son grand sourire. Il se tenait face à Gohan avec la main derrière la tête, comme son aîné le faisait souvent. À côté de lui, un autre garçon, plus âgé, avec des cheveux lavande, avait les bras croisés et un air blasé qui ne convenait pas à quelqu’un de son âge. Mais, dès que Gohan plaça une main sur la tête des enfants et leur ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste d’affection, les deux petits garçons eurent la même réaction : un grand sourire béat, plein d’admiration. C’était vraiment adorable.

— D’accord Trunks, on peut aller goûter autant de nourriture que tu veux, décida Gohan. Ta maman nous a donné assez d’argent pour acheter tout ce que tu veux, mais, prévint-il avec un ton plus sérieux, j’attends une conduite exemplaire de votre part, d’accord ?

La réaction des enfants ne se fit pas attendre. Ils sautèrent de joie et commencèrent à courir autour du premier demi-Saiyan en vocalisant leur enthousiasme, faisant rire leur baby-sitter. Le petit groupe commença alors à naviguer entre les étals, achetant chaque fois des quantités de nourriture qui satisferaient une personne normale. Pour chaque stand.

Videl et Erasa n’arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu’elles voyaient. Certes, elles s’étaient un peu habituées à ce que Gohan mange pour une dizaine de personne à chaque repas, mais voir deux enfants qui n’avaient même pas encore atteint la puberté ingérer presque autant que lui était… surprenant.

Erasa s’amusait beaucoup, à suivre et observer son nouvel ami. Quand il était à l’école, il était extrêmement gêné et préférait ne pas parler de lui, même si Lime partageait quand même des informations sur le mystérieux Son Gohan, au grand dam de celui-ci. Il semblait qu’il était différent, plus ouvert, quand il était avec quelqu’un dont il était proche, et c’était une surprise agréable de constater qu’il était toujours aussi gentil, poli et attentionné. La façon que les garçons avaient de le regarder montrait qu’ils avaient une adoration sans borne pour le jeune homme. Pour Goten, c’était normal, vu que Gohan était son frère aîné, mais c’était amusant de voir que le petit Trunks avait le même sentiment chaque fois qu’il tournait le regard vers l’adolescent, alors qu’il avait l’air presque condescendant pour le reste du monde – sauf Goten, bien sûr, vu qu’il était son meilleur ami.

Après presque une heure à faire le tour des étals à nourriture, le trio s’arrêta devant un vendeur de barbe-à-papa, comme Goten l’avait précédemment demandé. Les deux enfants vibraient presque sur place tellement ils avaient hâte de goûter au délice sucré, pendant que leur aîné les tenait par la main, attendant calmement que la file avance.

Videl, à ce moment-là, décida d’aller s’asseoir sur un banc pour que sa meilleure amie et elle puissent manger les burgers qu’elles avaient achetés pendant qu’elles suivaient les garçons. Ainsi, elles pouvaient enfin se nourrir, observer leur proie et paraître tout à fait innocentes quand elles iraient lui parler. C’était un plan parfait que la fille de Satan avait imaginé pendant leur filature et elle en était extrêmement fière.

Il fallut une petite dizaine de minutes pour que le petit groupe puisse enfin acheter leur friandise. Pendant ce temps, Trunks et Goten n’avaient pas arrêté de sauter impatiemment, demandant toutes les dix secondes quand ils pourraient avoir leur dessert. Toujours patient, Gohan avait tenté de les calmer en leur racontant des blagues et en les distrayant de manière générale. Son calvaire était enfin terminé. Certes, il adorait les deux terreurs – il considérait même Trunks comme son petit frère – mais ils étaient vraiment agaçant quand ils le voulaient. Une fois devant le vendeur, il commanda deux barbe-à-papa bleues, « Parce qu’on est des garçons », s’était écrié Trunks. Gohan, lui, n’en avait pas prise.

— Pourquoi t’en prends pas pour toi, grand frère ? demanda tout innocemment Goten.

— Je n’ai pas envie de barbe-à-papa. C’est un peu trop sucré à mon goût. Mais, si on passe devant un vendeur de glace, je prendrai bien quelques boules.

— Ouiiiii ! De la glace !

— Hahaha ! Goten, tu as déjà de la barbe-à-papa. Si tu veux, je peux vous acheter une boule un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, s’exclamèrent en cœur le Duo infernal.

Quand les confiseries furent prêtes, Gohan paya pendant que les enfants commencèrent à déguster avec plaisir leur dessert, jusqu’à ce que leur aîné leur dise d’aller s’asseoir sur un banc pour manger.

— Youhou ! Gohan !

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Erasa et Videl, toutes deux en train de manger un burger, selon son odorat développé. Il ne s’attendait pas à voir des personnes qu’il connaissait, mais, c’était la foire, après tout !

— Eh, Erasa ! Videl. Je vois que vous profitez aussi de la foire !

— Hm-hm. Dis-moi, c’est ton petit frère ? demanda la blonde en pointant vers un Goten extrêmement timide.

Voyant que l’étrangère le montrait du doigt, il alla se cacher derrière le pantalon de son grand frère. Bien qu’il ressemblait beaucoup à Son Goku physiquement et qu’il était aussi naïf et exubérant, Goten avait hérité de la timidité extrême de son grand frère avec des personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. À côté de lui, son meilleur ami avait les bras croisés et regardaient les deux adolescentes avec suspicion – son père lui avait appris à se méfier de toute personne qui ne faisait pas partie de leur famille étendue.

— Oui, c’est Goten. Et ça, c’est Trunks, son meilleur ami, dit-il en désignant le garçon aux cheveux lavande. Les garçons, je vous présente Videl et Erasa, deux de mes nouvelles amies d’école. Je vous ai déjà parlé d’elles, vous vous souvenez ?

Il parla doucement tout en essayant de faire sortir son petit frère de sa cachette. Il avait lui-même été fort craintif avant son entraînement avec Piccolo, et il semblait que Goten avait hérité de sa timidité. Sachant que ses efforts étaient en vain, il lança un regard à ses amies avant de se tourner vers son petit frère et de s’accroupir pour être à son niveau. Au même moment, Trunks s’avança un peu, toujours les bras croisés, dans une pose qui se voulait protectrice et qui fut un peu gâchée par la présence de la barba-à-papa dans sa main droite. Videl vit cela et trouva le geste drôle et mignon à la fois, malgré le regard peu amène du garçon – elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne les connaissait pas.

— Goten, dit le demi-Saiyan le plus âgé de telle manière que seuls les deux Terreurs l’entendent, tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais que je ne te présenterai pas à quelqu’un qui pourrait te faire du mal, hein ? Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver à Trunks et toi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Le petit clone de Son Goku hocha de la tête doucement.

— D’accord. Je ne te demanderai pas de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, juste d’aller leur dire bonjour et te présenter, tu veux bien ?

Un autre hochement de tête.

Satisfait, Gohan se leva et se tourna vers le fils de Vegeta et arqua un sourcil en voyant la position dans laquelle il s’était mise. Secouant la tête, il revint vers ses deux camarades de classe.

— Désolé, mon petit frère est assez timide.

— Oh, ne t’inquiète pas ! Je m’appelle Erasa, dit-elle en adressant les deux garçons, et ça, c’est ma meilleure amie du monde entier, Videl !

Gohan, voyant que les deux Démons étaient encore hésitants, plaça une main sur leur tête et leur ébouriffa les cheveux avant de les pousser doucement vers les filles, avec un sourire encourageant.

— Moi c’est Trunks, répondit le petit prince en soufflant sur ses mèches rebelles. Lui, c’est Goten. C’est aussi mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier.

Puis il se tourna et se remit à côté de Gohan, dans la posture favorite de son père, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, laissant son meilleur ami seul face aux deux étrangères. Ce dernier tremblait un peu, mais garda les mots de son frère chéri en tête avant de lever le menton.

— Je-m’appelle-Goten-et-Gohan-c’est-mon-grand-frère-et-c’est-le-plus-génial-des-grands-frères-de-l’univers-et-Trunks-c’est-mon-meilleur-ami-de-tout-l’univers-entier.

Puis il se retourna et courut à nouveau se cacher derrière son grand frère.

— Haha ! Voilà, les présentations sont faites, déclara Gohan. Hum… Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on se joint à vous ? On était en train de chercher un banc pour que les garçons mangent leur barbe-à-papa.

— Oh non ! Asseyez-vous ! Ça nous fait plaisir d’enfin rencontrer les adorables petits garçons qui sont sur tes photos !

— Pas de problème, fut tout ce que dit Videl.

Sachant que son meilleur ami était trop nerveux pour manger sa sucrerie s’il se trouvait à proximité de la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui faisait quand même un peu peur, Trunks décida de se mettre à côté d’elle. Cependant, quand il arriva face au banc, il arriva face à un petit problème : il ne pouvait pas grimper dessus avec sa barbe-à-papa en mains.

Gohan, ayant directement remarqué la situation, s’avança et installa Goten au bout du banc. Puis, il se tourna vers Trunks, qui lui lança un regard qui disait « si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ». Riant doucement, il prit la barbe-à-papa des mains de l’héritier de la Capsule Corp. et laissa celui-ci monter sur le banc par ses propres moyens.

Videl observa la scène du coin de l’œil en mangeant son burger, amusée. Il semblait que le petit Trunks pensait qu’il n’était plus un enfant, et vu son comportement précédent quand Gohan discutait avec son petit frère, il se croyait assez fort pour protéger l’adolescent. C’était amusant. Goten, quant à lui, semblait extrêmement dépendant de Gohan, le laissant s’occuper de lui comme une mère poule. Il était aussi extrêmement timoré, bien plus encore que son grand frère, mais, quand Erasa et elle les avaient suivis, le petit garçon s’était montré plein d’énergie et d’insouciance. Les deux images tranchaient. Malgré tout, il restait quand même adorable, avec ses grands yeux noirs, son visage expressif et sa petite bouille ronde. Videl se demandait si Gohan ressemblait à ça quand il avait l’âge de son petit frère, puis, aussi vite que la pensée lui vint à l’esprit, elle l’écrasa violemment. Videl Satan ne pensait _pas_ à ce genre de choses !

Gohan, pendant que le petit groupe qui s’était installé sur le banc mangeait, resta debout près de son petit frère, les bras croisés, et se demanda comment faire sortir Goten et Trunks de leur coquille – il savait que le petit prince n’aimait pas rencontrer des étrangers et avait remarqué son comportement peu amène avec les deux humaines. Il décida de faire la conversation avec ses camarades de classe, raisonnant que ça montrerait aux jeunes demi-Saiyans qu’ils n’avaient rien à craindre de Videl et Erasa. Enfin, surtout d’Erasa… Videl était une toute autre histoire. Après tout, même lui se sentait mal à l’aise en la présence de la jeune justicière.


	5. Chapitre 5

# Chapitre 5

Le groupe, ayant fini de manger, décida de continuer à se promener ensemble, malgré les réserves de Goten et Trunks (même si ce dernier avait quand même fait valoir auprès de Gohan que c’était quand même _son_ anniversaire). Les garçons avaient déjà joué aux nombreux jeux et défis qui parsemaient la ville et avaient gagné assez de peluche pour toute leur famille étendue – pour le moment rangées dans une capsule pour ne pas les encombrer –, alors Gohan leur proposa d’aller faire un tour dans les manèges, comme ils ne l’avaient pas encore fait.

— Euh, mais, Gohan, commença Erasa, tu ne penses pas qu’il faudrait d’abord les laisser digérer un peu ? Je veux dire, ils ne vont pas être malades ?

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Erasa, ils ont un estomac de fer. Et puis, si ça te rassure, on ne va pas aller dans des attractions trop violentes pour le moment.

— Mais grand frère, s’exclamèrent en cœur Trunks et Goten ! On veut aller dans le _Serpent démoniaque_! Ça a l’air trop super méga coool !

Videl et Erasa regardèrent les deux petits demi-Saiyans comme s’ils étaient devenus fous. Est-ce qu’ils étaient sérieux ? Le Serpent démoniaque était une attraction à sensations fortes extrêmement violente.

— Euh… est-ce qu’ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Videl, déconcertée.

— Haha ! Parfois, j’ai l’impression que ce sont des jumeaux, répondit le grand brun, amusé par les singeries des garçons.

— Trunks t’appelle aussi grand frère ?

— Je le connais depuis qu’il est bébé et nos familles sont tellement proches que je suis son grand frère, en quelques sortes.

— Je vois…

 _Vraiment, ce Gohan est trop bizarre_ , pensa Videl. Elle l’observa en train d’essayer de calmer les garçons, qui n’étaient pas contents du tout de ne pas pouvoir aller dans les montagnes russes tout de suite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un compromis : ils iraient d’abord dans deux attractions laissées au choix de Gohan, puis ils pourraient le faire aller dans toutes les attractions qu’ils voulaient avant d’aller voir la parade prévue à dix-sept heures.

Ils commencèrent par un tour dans le carrousel. Il n’y avait pas de file, par chance. Goten et Trunks choisirent chacun un cheval qui se trouvaient l’un à côté de l’autre, Gohan, lui, se trouvait devant eux, et à côté de lui se trouvait Videl. Erasa avait décidé de ne pas monter et de simplement les regarder, expliquant qu’elle n’avait pas assez digéré pour aller sur une quelconque attraction.

Gohan profita des derniers instants avant que le manège ne démarre pour répéter au Duo infernal les règles qu’ils devaient respecter sur les attractions, sous l’œil amusé de Videl. Il parlait normalement, mais son ton ne laissait pas la moindre place à un quelconque argument, et les enfants buvaient ses paroles avec de grands yeux.

— Vous avez compris ?

— Oui Go-chan !

— Ouaip, répondit Trunks, faisant semblant d’être blasé.

— Vous savez ce qui se passera si vous ne m’écoutez pas, prévint l’adolescent, avant d’ajouter : Même si c’est ton anniversaire, Trunks.

— On sera sages comme des images, affirma Goten, l’air sérieux.

Ce à quoi Gohan répondit par un grand sourire, que les deux enfants retournèrent. Ils adoraient voir leur grand frère sourire comme ça. Puis, le manège démarra.

* * *

Après quelques attractions, les enfants avaient commencé, doucement mais sûrement, à s’habituer à la présence des deux filles. Ils avaient aussi remarqué que toutes les deux n’arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Gohan et restaient près de lui, même si la fille aux cheveux noirs, Videl, faisait quand même un peu peur et rendait le grand brun nerveux.

— Eh, Goten, murmura Trunks.

— Hmm ?

— Tu penses que l’une d’elles veut être la petite copine de Go-chan ?

— Oh ! Je sais pas, je vais demander !

— Non, Goten…

Mais c’était déjà trop tard. Goten était maintenant devant les trois adolescents et demanda très clairement si Videl ou Erasa voulait être la « chérie » de son grand frère, ce à quoi Videl et Gohan devinrent tout rouges. Erasa, elle, ne fit que sourire.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Goten ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant la réaction de ses amis.

Elle n’avait aucun problème à avouer qu’elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Gohan, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, et puis, s’il voulait bien être son petit-ami, ce serait vraiment chouette.

— Bah, ma maman, elle dit que Go-chan a besoin d’une chouette fille pour lui faire plein les petits-enfants.

À ces mots, Gohan s’étrangla presque de honte.

— Oh kami ! Goten, n’écoute pas ce que maman dit, se récria-t-il. Je suis trop jeune pour ça !

— Mais… Maman et papa avaient ton âge quand ils se sont mariés.

— Oui mais c’est différent !

— Pourquoiiiiii ?

Trunks s’était joint à la conversation, très amusé par la gêne de Gohan.

— Parce qu’ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre.

La réponse ne sembla cependant pas satisfaire le plus jeune des fils de Son Goku, qui demanda :

— Mais… toi, t’es pas amoureux ?

Gohan soupira.

— Non, Goten, je ne suis amoureux de personne.

— Oh…

Le petit garçon avait l’air déçu par la réponse de son grand frère. Puis, reprenant espoir, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui regardaient la scène avec gêne – pour Videl – et intérêt – pour Erasa.

— Et vous ? Vous êtes amoureuses de mon grand frère ?

— Goten ! Ne faites pas attention à lui, s’il-vous-plaît, s’écria le demi-Saiyan, embarrassé au-delà des mots, avant de se saisir de la main de son petit frère et de le tirer vers Trunks, qui était mort de rire. Écoutez, les garçons, j’aimerais bien que vous ne parliez pas de ce genre de choses avec mes amies, d’accord ?

— Mais pourquoi ? Maman dit que tu as besoin d’une fille gentille, répondit Goten en boudant. Et puis, moi, j’ai envie d’avoir une grande sœur.

— Ce n’est pas très poli de demander à quelqu’un s’il est amoureux d’une personne qui se trouve juste à côté… Et puis, tu sais bien que je t’en parlerai, si j’avais une petite copine, non ?

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, puis, vaincu, promit à son frère de ne plus demander à des filles si elles voulaient sortir avec son frère… en face de lui.

Le petit groupe continua dans un silence gêné, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à l’attraction que Trunks attendait depuis le début : _le Serpent démoniaque_ ! Les filles qui accompagnaient les trois Saiyans n’étaient pas sûres que c’était une si bonne idée de laisser deux enfants qui avaient respectivement six et huit ans d’aller sur des montagnes russes, et encore moins _ces_ montagnes russes, réputées pour être les plus effrayantes de tout le continent. Videl fit connaître son opinion, mais n’apprécia pas du tout le fait que Gohan ne prenait pas ses remarques en compte. _Eh bien, tant pis pour lui, s’il le prend comme ça… On verra bien qui rira bien le dernier quand les deux gamins seront traumatisés ! Ha !_

— Gohan ! Gohan ! Regarde ! C’est juste là-bas.

— Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Franchement, les adultes sont trop lents quand ils veulent, remarqua Trunks.

— J’arrive, j’arrive. Euh, hésita Gohan en se tournant vers ses camarades de classe, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Erasa déclina directement, n’aimant pas du tout ce genre de divertissement. La fille de Satan, quant à elle, sembla réfléchir à la proposition un moment, avant d’accepter, même si elle n’était pas vraiment fan des attractions à sensations fortes. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu’un soit là pour aider les petits, et elle n’était pas sûre que Gohan supporte la vitesse…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, deux enfants surexcités sortirent de l’attraction, suivis par une Videl un peu blanche et un Gohan amusé.

— Tu sais, si je m’étais douté que Trunks et Goten n’aimeraient pas un manège, je leur aurais conseillé quelque chose d’autre…

— Tais-toi, marmonna Videl.

Ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s’attendait. D’une part, les garçons avaient ri tout le long et, d’autre part, Gohan n’avait pas l’air perturbé du tout par l’attraction, il avait même l’air de s’ennuyer un peu. C’était bizarre. Trop bizarre.

— Dis-moi, Gohan, commença Videl quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, tu t’es ennuyé dans ce truc, non ?

— Ah, euh… En fait…

— Pas de mensonges.

— Je pense que j’ai trop l’habitude de faire des pirouettes quand je vole, dit rapidement l’adolescent nerveux. Ce genre d’attractions n’est rien du tout à côté, alors voilà.

Pendant qu’il volait ? Videl voulut insister encore, mais se fit couper par deux demi-Saiyans impatients ; ils voulaient aller dans une autre attraction !

Ils allèrent retrouver Erasa, qui avait récupéré les photos qui avaient été prises pendant le manège – celle qui montrait Gohan et Videl était hilarante – et le groupe se mit en route. Personne ne savait quoi faire et ils décidèrent donc de faire un tour dans la grande roue. Elle était un peu à l’écart du reste des manèges, mais il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que nos amis n’y arrivent. Contrairement aux attractions qu’ils avaient faites jusqu’à présent, il y avait une file assez importante. Sachant que les enfants allaient s’ennuyer assez vite – et, connaissant Goten et Trunks, l’ennui les conduisait souvent à faire des bêtises – Gohan décida de les envoyer chercher des glaces avec l’un des adolescents. Il suffisait juste de choisir qui.

— Pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi, grand frère ? râla Goten.

— Oui ! Pourquoi pas toi ? renchérit Trunks.

Aucun des deux ne se sentait à l’aise avec les amies de Gohan. Erasa était trop exubérante et n’arrêtait pas de vouloir les toucher et Videl leur faisait peur parce qu’elle leur rappelait à la fois Chichi et Vegeta.

Les jeunes filles, quant à elles, se demandaient s’il ne valait pas mieux laisser la responsabilité de surveiller les deux garçons à leur camarade. Toutes deux savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas à l’aise avec elles – comment est-ce qu’ils le pourraient ? Ils venaient de les rencontrer – et elles n’avaient pas l’habitude de s’occuper d’enfants, surtout Videl, qui les évitait comme la peste, en général.

— Vas-y, ce sera plus rapide, décida Videl, en ayant assez d’entendre les gamins geindre comme ils le faisaient.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps, et bientôt, le petit groupe fut de nouveau complet, dans la file, des glaces à la main. Comme à son habitude, Gohan, en gentleman qu’il était, avait décidé d’acheter des glaces pour ses amies, une à la fraise pour Erasa et une au chocolat pour Videl. Trunks avait porté la glace de son « grand frère » pendant le voyage, parce que personne ne faisait confiance à Goten pour qu’il ne la mange pas lui-même.

Finalement, il leur fallut encore une petite dizaine de minutes pour pouvoir entrer dans une cabine de la grande roue. Les enfants s’émerveillèrent de tout ce qu’ils voyaient pendant que Gohan les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Erasa, elle, papotait de tout et de rien en regardant à peine par la fenêtre, et Videl toisait le moindre détail, les bras croisés.

Quand ce fut l’heure de la parade, le petit groupe se trouvait déjà sur la route principale de Satan City, à un endroit parfait pour voir tout ce qui se passait. Vu qu’il y avait des gens qui bloquaient la vue des garçons, Gohan les prit chacun sur une épaule.

 _Il a l’air fin, comme ça, mais ses épaules sont larges_ , observa Videl. _C’est peut-être parce qu’il est tellement grand. Après tout, peu de garçons de notre âge font plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt, comme Sharpie. Tiens, en parlant de Sharpie, même s’il a le haut du corps super développé, Gohan n’est pas beaucoup moins large que lui… Et il met toujours des vêtements qui flottent un peu et avec des longues manches. Peut-être qu’il veut cacher sa musculature plutôt que son manque de matière ? Et puis, quand on le compare avec cette imbécile de Saiyaman, ils font plus ou moins la même taille, et Gohan aime bien les comics et autres superhéros… Hmm… Oui, mais Gohan n’a pas une force surhumaine, que je sache, ou bien c’est le costume qui donne à Saiyaman son pouvoir ? Il faut que j’en aie le cœur net !_

Soudain, alors que la parade venait à peine de commencer, une explosion se fit entendre à à peine une cinquantaine de mètres de nos amis. Alertée, Videl se précipita vers le bruit alors que Gohan tirait les enfants et Erasa vers une allée plus loin.

— Videl, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama le jeune homme.

— Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

— Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Tu ferais mieux d’attendre la police ou Saiyaman avant d’aller te précipiter tête baissée.

— Pfeuh ! Comme si quelque chose pouvait m’arriver, clama la fille de Satan avec arrogance. Je suis la fille du sauveur de l’humanité, après tout.

Puis elle reprit sa course vers le danger. Le demi-Saiyan grogna et continua de pousser les trois personnes sous sa responsabilité vers un endroit sûr. Quand ils furent arrivés à la ruelle, Gohan se redressa et ordonna eux enfants de rester sur place jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne et demanda à Erasa de veiller sur eux.

Erasa protesta, mais se tut devant l’expression de son ami. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, et il semblait même à la limite de la colère. Les deux terreurs, eux, restèrent silencieux – ils sentaient le ki de leur aîné fluctuer et son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Même s’il ne se mettait que rarement en colère, un Gohan furieux était la dernière chose que les petits demi-Saiyans voulaient voir, même s’ils n’en étaient pas les cibles.


	6. Chapitre 6

# Chapitre 6

— Ah-Ha ! Alors, Satan, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Pfeuh ! C’est pas comme si ton menteur de père pouvait venir te sauver, hahaha !

Videl grogna avant de réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser du lourdaud. Quand elle était arrivée sur place, il venait de faire exploser un autre pétard, mais, dans sa main gauche, il tenait une vraie grenade, et de l’autre, une mitraillette légère. Quand il avait vu Videl, il avait avoué qu’il était là pour faire voir au monde qu’Hercule Satan n’était qu’un menteur. Il croyait que les trucages que Cell et les guerriers dorés utilisaient étaient vrais. C’était stupide, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que le héros du monde mentirait sur une chose pareille ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. Mais… une petite voix dans la tête de la justicière lui soufflait doucement que certains faits pouvaient amener à douter de la véracité des déclarations de son père. Après tout, si toute l’armée avait été détruite en un instant, comment le champion du monde aurait-il pu détruire une créature qui semblait indestructible, et ce, avec un seul coup de poing ?

La jeune fille attendit le moment parfait pour intervenir. Il vint plus tôt que prévu, quand le malfrat fut distrait par quelque chose derrière elle. Profitant de l’occasion, elle courut et fit un geste pour désarmer son adversaire, mais celui-ci la vit avant qu’elle y arrive et brandit son arme sur le front de la fille de Satan. Celle-ci, coupée dans son élan, ne put qu’observer la mitraillette pendant qu’elle essayait de former un plan pour gagner, sans succès.

— Tu fais plus la maline, maintenant, hein ? exulta le malandrin.

Il commença à dire autre chose, mais fut interrompu soudainement par une tache indistincte qui le déposséda de son arme avant de le faire tomber. Quand elle s’arrêta de bouger, il découvrit le grand Saiyaman, cape flottant derrière lui. Loin d’être découragé, l’homme dégoupilla sa grenade explosive et la lança vers le superhéros, lui criant :

— On va voir si tu sais te débarrasser de ça, Stupidman ! Hahaha !

Loin d’être choqué ou apeuré, le héros observa l’objet avec désintérêt, puis lança un regard à l’attaqueur avant de s’assurer que tout le monde allait bien – même Videl. Avec un soupir, il lança la grenade dans les airs et envoya un faisceau de ki qui la fit exploser sans danger. Il grimaça légèrement au bruit qui assaillit ses oreilles sensibles, avant d’avancer vers l’homme à terre. Il le prit par le col et, tout doucement, pour que personne d’autre ne l’entende, il dit :

— Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, je me fiche de savoir que tu penses… non, que tu saches que ce n’est pas Hercule qui a sauvé la terre. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir : la terre n’a pas été sauvée d’un monstre comme Cell pour que vous autres humains vous mettiez en danger pour des idioties.

Le demi-Saiyan casqué inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer – évitant de se transformer en super Saiyan par mégarde, et tuer l’imbécile qui tremblait face à lui – avant de reprendre.

— Maintenant, tu vas m’écouter attentivement et faire ce que je te dis avant que je ne perde patience. Tu vas gentiment aller vers le premier policier que tu vois, tu vas lui dire ce que tu as fait, et puis, tu vas passer le reste de tes jours à travailler pour faire le bien autour de toi. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

— Je… euh… oui, répondit l’homme, tremblant de peur.

Il ne voyait pas le visage du superhéros sous son casque, mais, étrangement, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir émaner de son corps. C’était comme s’il se trouvait en plein milieu d’un orage, et l’homme n’aimait pas ça du tout.

— Enfin, Saiyaman le relâcha, et l’individu se précipita vers les officiers de police qui arrivaient seulement sur place pour les implorer de l’arrêter.

— J’aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, fut ce que déclara la jeune combattante quand elle arriva près de la figure masquée.

Elle était intriguée par le fait que le malfrat avait l’air apeuré par ce que Saiyaman lui avait dit – c’était la seule explication logique à son comportement – mais elle préférait laisser ça pour un autre moment. Elle en avait vraiment assez que l’aspirant superhéros lui vole ses combats.

Elle ne s’attendait cependant pas à ce que celui-ci se tourne brusquement vers elle et lui lance d’une voix agacée :

— Est-ce que votre fierté est plus importante que la vie d’innocents ?

Et, avant que Videl ait pu répondre, Saiyaman disparut.

Quoi ? Avec quoi il vient maintenant, celui-là, se demanda l’héroïne de Satan City.

Avec un bruit irrité, elle se retourna pour se rendre auprès du groupe qu’elle avait abandonné pour retrouver un Gohan qui semblait de plus en plus en colère, à quelques mètres d’elle. Pourquoi ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Ce qu’elle savait, cependant, c’est qu’il était intimidant, comme ça, et que l’expression ne lui allait pas.

Avant qu’elle ait pu dire quoi que ce fut, il se retourna subitement et navigua dans la foule. Elle le suivit, tout en pondérant la signification de son comportement. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, elle n’avait jamais vu le jeune homme autre que de bonne humeur ou extrêmement nerveux. De ce qu’elle avait appris de lui, il était toujours patient et bienveillant, gentil et poli, intelligent et humble. Le contraste avec la situation présente était flagrant.

* * *

— Grand frère !

— Gohan !

Le Saiyan fut attaqué par deux enfants qui s’attachèrent à ses jambes.

— On était inquiet quand t’es parti suivre mademoiselle Videl, s’exclama Goten.

— Hm-hm ! On a vu une grosse explosion dans le ciel, renchérit Trunks.

— Oui, et il y avait plein les gens qui couraient partout en criant !

— Même que j’ai vu un gros monsieur qui s’est fait pipi dessus !

— Les enfants.

Les deux mots, exprimés simplement, les arrêta dans leur lancée. Les deux garçons levèrent le regard vers le visage de leur aîné, et ce qu’ils y virent les fit déglutir bruyamment. Ils lâchèrent chacun la jambe à laquelle ils étaient attachés et se posèrent contre un mur, un peu hésitants. Les colères de Gohan n’étaient vraiment pas quelque chose qu’ils avaient envie de voir.

Un peu plus loin, Erasa arriva en courant, essoufflée.

— Désolée Gohan… Quand ils t’ont… vu, ils ont… couru… tellement vite…

— Ce n’est rien, Erasa. Au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs, _avec toi_.

Il insista sur la dernière partie, sachant que Videl l’entendait. Sa voix était froide, intimidante. Rien à voir avec le gentil Son Gohan que tout le monde connaissait.

Soudain, il se retourna vers Videl, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa. Sous son regard dédaigneux, elle se sentit tout à coup très petite et insignifiante.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? commença le demi-Saiyan, tentant avec difficulté de ne pas hausser le ton. Tu fonces tête baissée sans même penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Est-ce que c’est tellement important pour toi de te battre que tu oublies qu’il y a des innocents qui peuvent être blessés par ta faute, hein ? Est-ce que tu es tellement arrogante que tu préfères mettre tout le monde en danger plutôt que de d’arrêter deux secondes et penser avant d’agir ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et allait rétorquer, mais Gohan n’avait pas fini.

— Ton inconscience aurait pu te blesser, ou pire. Elle aurait même pu blesser ou tuer quelqu’un. Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Mes petits frères auraient pu être blessés, par ta faute. Je me fiche de savoir qui ton père est ou qui tu crois être, mais ce que je sais, c’est que rien n’excuse ton comportement stupide.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers les deux enfants, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux apeurés. Il s’approcha d’eux, se baissa à leur niveau et les rassura, avant de se tourner vers Erasa pour la remercier de s’être occupée des garçons. Une fois cela fait, il prit Goten et Trunks par la main – ce dernier se laissa faire, pour une fois – et s’en alla, laissant les deux adolescentes choquées au-delà des mots. Elles venaient de découvrir un côté de Son Gohan qu’elles n’auraient jamais cru découvrir.

* * *

Après l’incident, la parade avait repris, laissant à Goten et Trunks l’occasion de l’admirer. Ils étaient étrangement plus calme que d’habitude, mais ça n’avait rien d’étonnant, avec le ki encore fluctuant de leur grand frère. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Gohan était en colère. C’était d’ailleurs l’une des rares occasions où le demi-Saiyan avait du mal à contrôler son tempérament explosif ; quand quelqu’un menaçait ceux qu’il aimait.

Contrairement aux autres Saiyans, le jeune homme détestait se battre – ça avait peut-être aussi quelque chose à faire avec ses expériences depuis sa plus tendre enfance – mais il était extrêmement protecteur. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait réussi à se transformer en super Saiyan dans la salle de l’esprit et du temps, pour protéger ceux qu’il aimait et ne plus devoir revivre la mort d’un de ses amis.

C’était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu le contrôle et s’était transformé en Super Saiyan 2, la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un monstre. Il ne supportait pas de voir des innocents souffrir, et l’injustice le rendait fou. Il n’aimait pas se battre pour le principe de se battre, comme son père, Vegeta, ou encore les garçons, mais pour préserver tout ce qui était précieux à ses yeux : la vie, l’amour, sa famille, la beauté du monde.

Quand la parade fut terminée et qu’ils se nourrirent à nouveau, le trio décida de rentrer, d’autant que Goten ne tenait plus debout ; le soleil n’allait d’ailleurs pas tarder à se coucher quand ils arriveraient dans les montagnes. Voyant que son petit frère n’allait pas pouvoir continuer à marcher très longtemps, Gohan décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de le laisser se reposer. À côté de lui, Trunks aussi luttait pour rester éveillé, mais, aussi têtu que son père, il refuserait toute aide, alors Gohan résolut de sortir sa voiture un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il trouva une rue calme presque vide et lança la capsule.

Puis, il ouvrit la portière arrière gauche et y déposa son fardeau endormi, vérifia que Trunks avait bien attaché sa ceinture et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir un ours en peluche (que Goten avait appelé Monsieur Nouss quand il avait deux ans), un plaid duveteux et deux coussins. Il avait prévu ces objets spécialement pour cette occasion, sachant que les enfants dormiraient sur la route du retour ; après tout, même si le Duo terrible semblait avoir une énergie sans fin, ils n’en restaient pas moins des petits garçons. Il lança un dernier regard attendri sur ses deux charges et se mit enfin dans le siège conducteur.

* * *

Erasa et Videl avaient continué à suivre le trio après l’incident de la parade, et ce malgré le fait que Videl n’avait pas apprécié les remarques que Gohan lui avait faites. Cependant, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, la fille de Satan se rendit compte que la colère du jeune homme était née d’inquiétude et que ce qu’il avait dit, même si sa fierté ne voulait pas l’admettre, avait un fond de vérité.

Elle souffla avec agacement en y repensant.

À côté d’elle, sa compagne était restée assez silencieuse depuis l’épisode. Videl devina que sa meilleure amie était d’accord avec le grand brun, mais aussi qu’elle réfléchissait à ce qui s’était passé, vu la manière avec laquelle elle observait le petit groupe.

Dès qu’elles l’avaient retrouvé, les filles avaient remarqué que Gohan était redevenu plus calme, même si, en l’observant d’un peu plus près, n’importe qui pouvait voir la tension dans ses mouvements.

Videl hésitait entre se sentir un peu coupable et indignée par ce que le jeune homme lui avait jeté à la figure un peu plus tôt, et son orgueil la poussait à avoir envie de donner un grand coup de poing à Son Gohan pour lui avoir parlé sur le ton qu’il avait utilisé. Cependant, elle avait une mission, et c’était de découvrir le secret que son camarade de classe cachait à tout le monde. Elle savait qu’il en avait un, et un gros !

Pendant ce temps, la parade avait continué sans plus d’accroc, et les deux gamins avaient retrouvé un peu de leur excitation, même s’ils se montraient moins exubérants que précédemment. À chaque char qu’ils voyaient, ils se tournaient vers leur aîné avec de grands yeux plein d’émerveillement, et celui-ci leur répondait avec un sourire doux et aimant.

 _Pas étonnant que les deux mioches l’adorent_ , se dit la combattante, _il a l’air de savoir comment les occuper et les calmer_. _En même temps, d’après ce que Lime nous a dit, il passe son temps libre à s’occuper de son frère. Je me demande pourquoi ? Ses parents devraient s’en charger, ou bien ils travaillent tous les deux. Mais la mère de Gohan est une femme au foyer… Evidemment, vivre dans les montagnes, ça ne doit pas être facile. Mais le père ? Gohan ne parle jamais de son père. Bizarre, bizarre…_

Une heure plus tard, la parade enfin terminée, le trio s’était enfin décidé à quitter la ville. Toujours curieuses, Videl et Erasa continuèrent à suivre le petit groupe, la blonde retenant avec difficulté un petit « Aaaw » quand Gohan porta un Goten endormi et prit soin au confort des enfants pendant leur sommeil, ours en peluche compris.

Quand il se mit en route, les jeunes filles, sous l’influence de Videl, suivirent le véhicule de loin, avec l’aide du jet de la fille de Satan. Il se dirigeait vers le sud… vers les montagnes. Donc chez lui, en conclut la fille du champion du monde.

* * *

Un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard et deux pauses pipi pour les petits, les Saiyans arrivèrent au mont Paozu. Sur un plateau, se situait une clairière où l’on pouvait distinguer une maison en dôme, derrière laquelle se trouvait une extension plus classique et, un peu plus à gauche de celle-ci, une petite cabine traditionnelle. Le paysage qui entourait l’habitation était paisible, avec une rivière qui coulait non loin de là et une forêt dense un peu plus loin.

Rien que de voir sa maison, Gohan sentit la paix l’envahir. Malgré le fait que son père ne reviendrait peut-être jamais et que sa mère le poussait à étudier plus que de raison, il aimait vraiment être ici.

Il arrêta la voiture – un modèle que Gohan avait aidé à dessiner pour le rendre totalement écologique – et ouvrit directement la porte d’entrée pour avertir sa mère qu’ils étaient rentrés. Celle-ci sortit pour aider son fils à porter les enfants endormis à l’intérieur sans les réveiller. 

— Hey, maman, dit doucement le fils de Goku.

— Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Gohan hocha la tête, puis prit délicatement Goten pour le donner à Chichi, qui embrassa tendrement son fils endormi.

— Les garçons ont gagné plein de prix. Je pense qu’ils ont plein de cadeaux pour tout le monde.

— C’est gentil de leur part. J’espère qu’ils se sont bien tenus, murmura Chichi.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Ils étaient trop contents de s’amuser et manger pour faire des bêtises.

— Allons les mettre au lit, reprit la veuve de Goku. J’espère que vous avez bien mangé.

— Avant de partir. Et je leur ai donné les en-cas que tu nous as préparés aussi il y a une heure.

La femme regarda une dernière fois son adorable fardeau avant de rentrer. Gohan la suivit avec Trunks, puis il ressortit chercher les affaires qu’il avait laissées dans son véhicule, pour enfin l’encapsuler et retourner à l’intérieur.

Plus loin dans les airs, un jet jaune canari changea de direction pour regagner la ville. Au même moment, un jeune homme soupira.


	7. Chapitre 7

# Chapitre 7

Gohan arriva un peu plus tôt à l’école, le lendemain. Il voulait s’excuser auprès de Videl et Erasa pour son éclat de colère, la veille. Oh, il pensait ce qu’il avait dit, il avait raison, mais cela n’excusait pas son comportement. En général, il était maître de lui-même, mais son inquiétude pour Videl, les humains et les garçons l’avaient poussé à réagir plus violemment qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

Une fois dans la salle de classe, il monta les escaliers vers ses nouveaux amis, tous déjà présents. Il était un peu anxieux de la réaction des deux filles à sa présence. Elles devaient lui en vouloir terriblement, surtout Videl.

— Hmmm… Bonjour, les amis, commença timidement le guerrier le plus puissant de la planète.

— Hey Gohan ! Tu nous as manqué à la parade, babilla gaiement la blonde. Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec ton petit frère et le petit Trunks, hmmm ?

— Oh, euh, oui. D’ailleurs… euh… Erasa. Videl… J’aimerais m’excuser pour hier.

À ces paroles, la jeune brune aux yeux bleus daigna accorder son attention à l’adolescent balbutiant.

— Je n’avais pas le droit de me mettre en colère comme je l’ai fait, continua-t-il. Je… hum… J’espère que vous me pardonnerez.

— Oh, mais Go-chan, déclara Erasa en utilisant le surnom qu’elle avait entendu Goten utiliser, faisant rougir son ami, on t’en veut pas ! Hein Videl ? Tu étais juste inquiet pour les enfants, c’est normal !

Videl renifla avec dédain à ces mots.

— D’ailleurs, pour toi, Trunks c’est aussi un petit frère, non, reprit la fille exubérante. Je dis ça parce que quand tu criais sur Videl…

— Quoi ! s’exclama Sharpner, choqué.

— … tu as dit tes « petits frères ». Au pluriel, continua Erasa sans faire attention à l’interruption. Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avant, mais tu es vraiment protecteur envers eux, hein ?

— Ah… euh… tu as raison. Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, je connais Trunks depuis qu’il est bébé. Et quand maman a appris qu’elle était à nouveau enceinte après…

Il s’arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés, une expression triste passant sur son visage, piquant encore plus l’intérêt de Videl.

— Quand elle a appris qu’elle attendait Goten, on a commencé à aller voir Trunks de plus en plus souvent. Elle voulait que j’apprenne à m’occuper d’un enfant, pour l’aider après la naissance. On habite loin de tout, alors c’était difficile de trouver quelqu’un pour s’occuper de Goten si maman devait partir faire des courses, ou quand elle faisait à manger.

Le froncement de sourcils était toujours présent, mais il paraissait plus pensif, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Videl faisait à présent face au jeune homme, buvant toute pièce d’information qu’elle entendait, et remarquant de nouveau l’absence de toute mention du père du jeune homme.

— Du coup, j’ai aussi commencé à m’occuper de Trunks. Ça a beaucoup aidé B… ma marraine, comme elle travaille énormément et que son mari est tout le temps occupé. Et puis, j’aimais bien être avec Trunks. On s’entend bien, lui et moi. Enfin… je pense que j’ai commencé à le considérer comme mon petit frère dès que je l’ai rencontré, je crois. Les amis de mes parents sont plus ma famille que de simples amis, après tout. On est proches, même si on ne se voit pas souvent, pour certains. Chaque fois qu’on fait des réunions, dévoila-t-il, c’est comme si on s’était vus la veille…

La porte s’ouvrit sur le professeur, arrêtant brusquement le discours du jeune homme, qui s’assit et sortit ses notes. La discussion était terminée.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Videl continua à observer Gohan comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie au moindre signe de faiblesse, mais elle avait arrêté de le harceler avec ses incessantes questions, ce pour quoi le demi-Saiyan était reconnaissant.

La seule chose qui avait changé du quotidien était le fait que tout le monde dans sa famille et ses amis n’arrêtaient pas parler de sa sortie avec Angela le dimanche. Cela n’avait de cesse de l’embarrasser, d’une part parce que sa mère commençait déjà à parler de petits-enfants et de mariage, et d’autre part parce qu’il ne voyait pas l’évènement d’un angle romantique. Certes, Angela était jolie, mais il ne la connaissait pas.

De toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui dirait qu’une fille lui plaisait ou pas. Il était peut-être l’être le plus puissant de la galaxie (d’après maître Kaio), et l’une des personnes les plus intelligentes du monde, il n’en restait pas moins extrêmement naïf et peu préparé en ce qui concernait la vie en société. Et la gent féminine était un mystère total pour lui, même avec les femmes qu’il côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Avec un soupir, il se remit à observer la ville sous son casque de superhéros. Tous les jours, soit le matin, soit le soir, il faisait une ronde aérienne de Satan City à la recherche de problèmes qu’il pourrait résoudre. En général, quand Videl s’occupait d’une attaque, il restait à proximité, au cas où elle serait en danger, comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés – si on pouvait appeler ça une rencontre – mais il essayait tout de même de la laisser tranquille, la jeune fille pestant chaque fois que Saiyaman lui « volait » ses adversaires ou qu’il interférait de quelque manière que ce soit avec ses affaires. Elle était vraiment beaucoup comme Vegeta, sur ce point. Fière et arrogante, elle pensait pouvoir tout résoudre elle-même.

Pour une fois, la ville était tranquille. Le jeune homme résolut d’aller au sanctuaire de Kami. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu’il n’y était plus allé, et il avait encore un livre à prêter à Dende su la flore commune du continent. Et puis, il avait envie de voir Piccolo, aussi. Il sentait que son mentor était au palais flottant plutôt que près de sa cascade dans les bois. _Il doit encore donner des conseils à Dende avec les souvenirs qu’il a du Tout-Puissant_ , pensa le demi-Saiyan.

* * *

— Gohan ! Euh…

Dende observa l’accoutrement de son plus vieil ami avec perplexité. Il savait que le demi-Saiyan aidait à protéger la population de Satan City, mais voir le déguisement qu’il utilisait en vrai était pour le moins… déstabilisant. Le jeune Namek avouait ne rien connaître du style vestimentaire des terriens et acceptait qu’il n’y comprenne jamais rien. Cependant, les habits de son ami n’avaient rien de chic ou d’à la mode, selon ses maigres connaissances sur la mode. Ils étaient même un peu ridicules. _Mais si ça lui plaît, ça me plaît aussi._

— Dende ! Quel plaisir ! Oh, désolé, j’ai oublié d’enlever mon costume, hahaha !

Le demi-Saiyan appuya sur un bouton de sa montre, qui fit disparaître ses habits de superhéros pour laisser apparaître ses vêtements habituels. Cela fait, il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un livre qu’il tendit à son meilleur ami. Les yeux du jeune gardien de la planète brillèrent de mille feux et il s’empara avidement de l’ouvrage, le serrant contre son cœur.

— Oh, Gohan, merci! s’exclama Dende. De quoi s’agit-il, cette fois-ci ?

— La flore du continent. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir quel genre de plantes pousse ici avec un peu plus de détails, comme sur Namek vous vous occupez principalement des Agisas.

— Mille mercis, Gohan, soupira-t-il. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu’on peut avoir.

Le sourire que lui donna l’aîné des Son illumina le palais du gardien de la planète bien plus que la lumière du soleil ne le pouvait. C’était pour ce sourire que le Namek avait décidé de retourner sur Terre. Enfin… il aimait aussi la planète, qu’il trouvait fascinante, mais son ami avait bien plus d’importance. D’aucuns auraient pu penser que le garçon ressentait plus que de l’amitié pour Son Gohan, mais c’était oublier que les Namek étaient des êtres asexués. Les liens qu’ils entretenaient avec leurs pairs étaient filiaux ou amicaux (principalement filiaux, sachant que tous les survivants actuellement sur la nouvelle Namek étaient des descendants de feu Guru), jamais romantiques.

De l’autre côté du palais, le Namek sans nom, étant à la fois Kami, Piccolo Junior et Nail, aussi connu sous le nom de Piccolo, était en train de méditer… ou c’est ce qu’il semblait faire à première vue. Comme tous les gens de son espèce, son ouïe était extrêmement développée, ainsi que ses dons télépathiques. Il pouvait donc suivre la conversation de ses deux élèves à la perfection, sans même essayer, et un sourire minuscule se dessina sur son visage.

Il était proche des deux adolescents. Gohan, parce qu’il était son premier ami, mais surtout, son fils en tout, sauf de sang. Dende, par son lien avec Nail, qui retrouvait en l’enfant tout ce qui était bon dans l’univers, ainsi que par les liens qu’ils avaient créés durant l’exil temporaire des Namek sur la planète Terre. La conscience de Kami, quant à elle, considérait les deux amis comme des guides pour l’humanité entière. Leur ingénuité et la pureté de leur cœur, malgré les épreuves qu’ils avaient vécu, malgré le mal qu’ils avaient vu faire dans l’univers, dépassait de loin tout ce qu’il avait pu considérer comme pur auparavant.

— Eh Piccolo !

— Est-ce que tu es là pour t’entraîner ?

Évidemment, c’était la première chose à laquelle pensait son mentor, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le demi-Saiyan, parce que, contrairement aux autres Z-Fighters et son propre père, Piccolo connaissait la nature de Gohan. Il était d’ailleurs le seul, avec Dende, à qui le jeune homme avait une entière confiance. Oh, il ne doutait pas des autres, loin de là, mais les deux Namek étaient les plus proches de lui et ils respectaient son essence. C’était d’ailleurs plus facile de communiquer avec eux, leur langage reposant beaucoup sur la télépathie, ce qui aidait Gohan à se faire comprendre plus naturellement.

Les autres étaient tous des combattants ou des guerriers, ils avaient commencé à se battre soit parce qu’ils aimaient les arts martiaux, soit parce que c’était dans leur nature. Ils aimaient le combat, se battre les excitait. Gohan n’était pas comme eux, et Piccolo l’avait compris depuis longtemps. Il était une âme paisible, qui rêvait d’aider le monde. La violence le répugnait, généralement. C’était un protecteur, pas un guerrier.

Son propre père n’avait cependant pas compris ce fait, quand il l’avait envoyé sur le champ de bataille, face à Cell. Son Goku n’avait pas pensé que son fils n’était encore qu’un enfant, ou même qu’il détestait se battre. Non, Goku avait simplement vu le potentiel de Gohan et avait déduit que le garçon agirait comme il l’aurait fait et ne s’était rendu compte que trop tard de son erreur.

Piccolo, après cela, avait perdu une grande part du respect qu’il avait acquis pour le Saiyan, et plus encore quand cet idiot avait décidé de ne pas revenir sur terre, alors que sa famille avait besoin de lui.

— Non, Piccolo. Je suis juste venu vous dire bonjour à Dende et toi. Je dois bientôt rentrer à la maison. Maman m’attend et j’ai promis à Goten que je l’entraînerai. Oh ! D’ailleurs, tant que j’y pense, ma classe va faire une excursion au Tenkaichi Budokai et…

— Tiens, ils se sont enfin décidés à reprendre la compétition, interrompit le grand Namek, sardonique.

— Euh… Oui. Donc, je disais, reprit le jeune homme, on fait une excursion là-bas, et comme on peut venir avec notre famille, Goten et Trunks ont décidé de s’inscrire dans la division junior.

C’était vrai. Le matin même, M. Rekishi, leur professeur d’histoire, avait prévenu la classe qu’ils iraient observer la compétition d’arts martiaux dans le cadre du programme des dernières années, qui prévoyait de nombreuses excursions pour aider les jeunes gens à décider de leur future carrière. Le tournoi tombait d’ailleurs bien, car les adolescents auraient aussi l’honneur de voir le héros qui avait sauvé la terre du terrible Cell.

— Division junior ? Pathétique. Les deux mioches sont plus puissants que tous les humains qui vont combattre réunis, cracha le Namek.

Gohan haussa simplement les épaules.

— Ils sont assez forts, certes, mais ça leur fera aussi un entraînement.

— Comment ça ? demanda Piccolo, un sourcil levé.

— Il faut qu’ils contrôlent leur force pour ne pas faire trop de mal aux humains, d’autant qu’il s’agit d’enfants. Jusque maintenant, ils n’ont pas eu à faire attention à ça parce qu’ils ont le bracelet inhibiteur de ki que Bulma a inventé pour qu’ils ne blessent pas quelqu’un par mégarde, mais j’ai décidé qu’ils devraient l’enlever pour la compétition. Il faut qu’ils apprennent à se contrôler eux-mêmes.

Les deux Namek furent surpris. Tout le monde savait que Gohan entraînait son petit frère et joignait les séances d’entraînement de Trunks une fois de temps en temps, mais ils pensaient qu’il le faisait simplement pour leur faire plaisir et ne prenait pas cela au sérieux. L’exercice qu’il leur demandait était intense et délicat, car il requérait un contrôle presque parfait du ki que quelqu’un possédait, surtout quand il s’agissait des Saiyans, qui étaient connus pour leur grande puissance.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Oh, c’est juste… On ne s’attendait pas... Euh… C’est un exercice difficile que tu leur proposes, hésita Dende.

Gohan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, penseur.

— Je veux qu’ils soient capables de contrôler leur énergie du mieux qu’ils le peuvent et qu’ils fassent attention quand ils se battent contre des humains, des enfants, insista-t-il. Trunks et Goten sont puissants pour leur âge et ils sont déjà capables de beaucoup de choses, mais il leur manque la discipline nécessaire pour être encore meilleurs. Ça a un double objectif : garantir la sécurité des participants et apprendre aux enfants à se maîtriser.

Les deux Namek regardèrent le demi-Saiyan avec admiration. Qui eut cru que le timide garçon qui détestait se battre pouvait être un professeur aussi sérieux et ferme ?

* * *

— Maman, je suis rentré !

— Je suis dans la cuisine. Oh, te voilà, remarqua Chichi. Alors ? Comment s’est passée ta journée ? continua la mère de famille en continuant à préparer à manger.

— Rien de spécial, vraiment, répondit Gohan en posant un baiser sur la tempe de sa mère. J’ai été au palais du Tout-Puissant pour donner un livre à Dende et j’ai parlé un peu avec Piccolo.

La femme soupira. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné au grand Namek d’avoir kidnappé son bébé pour l’entraîner à se battre contre des monstres, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le lien qui unissait son fils aîné à Piccolo. Elle savait que c’était la gentillesse et la douceur de Gohan qui avait commencé à purifier l’âme de l’ancien roi démon, mais, en tant que mère, elle se méfiait toujours de lui. Comme la plupart des amis de son défunt mari, c’était un guerrier qui n’avait pas sa place dans la société humaine. Une mauvaise influence pour son précieux bébé, donc.

Pourtant, depuis la mort de Goku, il avait aidé Gohan à faire son deuil et à diminuer sa douleur et la culpabilité que le garçon ressentait. Il lui avait aussi appris à contrôler le pouvoir monstrueux qui sommeillait en lui avec l’aide de Vegeta (ce qui étonnait toujours autant Chichi). De manière générale, Piccolo avait été le père que Gohan n’avait pas eu depuis des années. Il était toujours là pour aider son élève, pour l’écouter, le conseiller. Contrairement à ce que la veuve pensait, donc, il était une présence bienveillante, bien plus que n’importe quel autre ami de son Goku, ce qui n’avait cesse de la surprendre.

Chichi avait commencé à le remarquer quand son fils était revenu de la planète Namek. Chaque fois qu’ils rendaient visites aux Brief, elle observait les interactions entre l’alien stoïque et son petit garçon. Elle notait chaque expression, chaque geste, et il n’avait fallu que quelques instants pour qu’elle comprenne leur relation. Cela la peinait, mais, au fil des années, elle avait compris que Piccolo était une constante dans la vie de son fils, une constante qui lui permettait de garder pied dans ce monde, une constante qui lui donnait la stabilité qu’il n’avait pas avec son père. Elle craignait ce que l’absence du Namek ferait à la psyché de Gohan. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

— Oh, d’ailleurs, voici le document à remplir pour l’excursion au Tenkaichi, reprit le jeune homme en sortant une feuille de papier de son sac. Tu es toujours d’accord pour que Goten y aille ?

— Bien sûr ! S’il gagne, c’est dix millions de zeni ! Et même s’il n’est que deuxième, ça fait quand même cinq millions ! Tu pourrais même arrêter de travailler pour Bulma jusqu’à la fin de tes études avec cet argent, s’exclama la princesse de Yama Kaji.

— Mais tu sais que je ne travaille pas que pour l’argent, maman, expliqua calmement le jeune homme. Avec Bulma, j’ai appris bien plus sur les sciences que tous les cours et manuels que j’ai pu suivre. Je me demande même si je ne ferai pas un stage à la Capsule Corp. pendant les vacances…

Chichi allait rétorquer quand elle vit l’expression songeuse de son fils aîné. Il avait un bras plié contre son torse large et, de l’autre, il tenait son menton avec une main. Il était vraiment séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs en pics, sa peau claire et ses yeux expressifs. _Mon fils… Il a grandi tellement vite,_ songea-t-elle, un peu triste. _C’est déjà un homme. Qu’est-ce que je dis ? C’était déjà un homme quand il n’avait que dix ans… J’aurais tellement aimé qu’il puisse profiter de son enfance… Mon pauvre bébé…_

— Grand frère, s’écria soudain une petite voix.

Gohan se retourna juste à temps pour attraper l’enfant qui courait vers lui à une vitesse inhumaine. Celui-ci se mit à babiller directement, heureux de voir son grand frère, qui sourit. Puis, après quelques minutes, l’aîné décida d’aller terminer de faire ses devoirs avant de commencer l’entraînement de son petit frère. Il avait contacté Vegeta durant la pause du midi pour lui parler de son plan et le prince grincheux avait accepté le défi d’entraîner son fils à se contrôler, ce qui étonna le jeune homme jusqu’à ce que le Saiyan lui rappelle, avec arrogance, évidemment, que les guerriers d’élites avaient une maîtrise totale de leur corps. Ça avait fait rire l’hybride, qui aurait dû s’attendre à ce que le dernier Saiyan de sang pur tourne la situation en sa faveur, comme si c’était lui qui avait eu d’abord l’idée. 


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapitre 8

— Alors ?

— Hmmm ?

— Comment ça s’est passé avec Angela ! J’ai attendu que tu m’envoies un SMS hier, mais rien du tout ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas tout nous dire. Tout _me_

Gohan regarda Lime avec appréhension. Il n’aimait pas du tout son expression. Les trois autres adolescents le regardaient aussi avec intérêt – surtout Videl, bizarrement. Ils n’avaient pas arrêté de le harceler toute la matinée pour qu’il leur donne les détails de son rendez-vous avec Angela, mais il n’avait pas eu envie de leur en parler. Cependant, il semblait à présent qu’il n’avait pas trop le choix.

Il n’aimait vraiment pas être le centre d’attention, et encore moins quand il s’agissait de choses qui le mettaient de base mal à l’aise…

— D’accord, d’accord. Mais ne vous moquez pas, ok ?

— Promis, s’exclamèrent Lime et Erasa.

Videl le regarda sévèrement et Sharpner laissa un sourire narquois se former sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se moquer de l’intello de service pour ses déboires amoureux. Voilà qui était parfait.

— Alors. On s’est rencontré à la gare…

Gohan n’était jamais sorti avec quelqu’un d’autre que sa famille ou ses amis proches, et il se sentait un peu gêné par la situation. Pourtant, il avait quand même hâte de découvrir les activités que les jeunes de son âge faisaient pendant leur temps libre, que ce soit avec leurs amis ou leur moitié.

Il vit Angela avant qu’elle ne le remarque – elle était mignonne dans sa petite robe rose et son boléro blanc. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui tendit le bras, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, puis ils commencèrent leur journée. Sa camarade l’emmena d’abord au cinéma voir un film que Gohan espérait ne plus jamais revoir. Il s’agissait d’un film où un vampire tombait amoureux d’une humaine qui était insensible à ses pouvoirs et, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, était devenue la cible de plusieurs autres vampires puissants et maléfiques qui voulaient la garder rien que pour elle… Bref, une vraie Mary Sue.

Ensuite, les deux adolescents étaient allés manger dans un restaurant italien, où Gohan se réfréna d’avaler toute la nourriture disponible en ne prenant qu’une dizaine de plats ; cela n’empêcha pas les autres clients et sa compagne de le regarder avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Ce fut à partir de là que les choses devinrent vraiment inconfortables. Angela avait décidé de lui faire visiter tous les endroits romantiques de la ville : le parc avec son lac où les couples pouvaient louer une barque, le parc d’attraction qui venait d’ouvrir, un petit temple perdu dans une mer d’immeubles modernes, la grande roue (où Gohan avait déjà fait un tour la semaine précédente), ainsi que la partie la plus isolée du jardin botanique. Bref, ça commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un rendez-vous galant pour le jeune demi-Saiyan.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure de découvrir tous ces endroits, et ses discussions avec Angela étaient plaisantes, mais la proximité physique qui devenait de plus en plus importante le rendait mal à l’aise, tant et si bien que quand elle se colla à lui dans un petit café, il ne put plus tenir.

— Et à ce moment-là, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être plus qu’un ami. J’ai cru qu’elle allait pleurer, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, on aurait dit qu’elle m’a complètement oublié et qu’elle s’est trouvé une autre cible pour son affection… Franchement, c’était bizarre, conclut Gohan.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent avec amusement. Tout le monde dans l’école savait qu’Angela n’étais pas sérieuse quand elle sortait avec quelqu’un et qu’elle allait de garçon en garçon presque quotidiennement, parfois. Pour la jeune fille, c’était bon enfant, mais, les adolescents étant ce qu’ils étaient, sa réputation était tout de même tout moins que bonne. Après tout, pour eux, sortir avec un garçon différent chaque semaine était mal considéré.

Sharpner fut le premier à éclater de rire. Gohan, déconfit, le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il fit remarquer au sportif qu’il avait promis de ne pas se moquer de lui – ce qui n’était pas nécessairement vrai.

— Il ne rit pas pour se moquer de toi, idiot, railla Videl. Tout le monde sait qu’Angela n’est jamais sérieuse avec des garçons…

— Oui, mais je lui avais dit clairement que je voulais juste être ami avec elle, fit remarquer Gohan, un peu agacé par la situation.

— Elle pensait peut-être qu’elle pouvait te faire tomber sous son charme, riposta la jeune combattante. Certaines filles sont assez idiotes pour penser ce genre de choses.

Erasa eut l’air outrée par la remarque de sa meilleure amie, Sharpner continua de rire et Lime tenta de réconforter le demi-Saiyan.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, jusqu’au cours d’éducation physique. Ce jour-là, M. Coconut leur apprit que, vu qu’ils allaient bientôt voir le tournoi mondial d’arts martiaux, il avait décidé de leur donner un petit aperçu de ce que cela impliquait en leur apprenant des positions, attaques et défenses de base. En tout cas, pour les novices. Les adeptes d’arts martiaux, comme Videl et Sharpner, auraient l’occasion de montrer leurs connaissances en démontrant des katas, techniques et des combats d’entraînement, selon leur discipline sportive.

— Alors, maintenant, on va savoir qui qu’y a des connaissances ou pas. Ceux qui ont déjà fait des arts martiaux, au moins un mois, hein, venez près de moi.

Gohan débattit de faire semblant de ne rien savoir, mais se rendit compte que Videl verrait clairement qu’il avait plus que quelques bases quoi qu’il fasse. Avec un soupir, il joignit le petit groupe qui s’était rassemblé près de leur professeur.

— Ok, les gars. Bon, alors, j’veux savoir combien d’temps vous avez pratiqué pour voir comment on s’organise.

La plupart n’avaient pas plus de deux ans sous la ceinture. Videl pratiquait depuis ses six ans et Sharpner depuis le tournoi de Cell. C’était le tour de Gohan de répondre.

— Une dizaine d’années, je pense.

Videl le regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Une dizaine d’années ? Toi ?

— Ah… euh… oui, répondit-il en rougissant et se grattant l’arrière la tête. C’est une tradition familiale. En plus, j’habite dans les montagnes, alors ça aide pour survivre, tu vois…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sceptique, mais elle ne put reprendre la parole quand le coach demanda à chacune des personnes avec de l’expérience de démontrer leur kata favori. La plupart avaient des mouvements maladroits et leurs positions et gestes demandaient beaucoup d’améliorations, jusqu’au tour des plus expérimentés. Sharpner avait encore besoin d’améliorer son style, mais c’était acceptable, dans l’ensemble, surtout qu’il était avant tout un boxeur. Tous, cependant, utilisaient le style du dojo Satan, qui reposait plus sur la force brute qu’autre chose.

Videl, quant à elle, impressionna tout le monde par sa grâce, sa rapidité et la perfection de ses mouvements. Même Gohan en fut ébahi. _Elle n’est vraiment pas comme son père…_ Le style de la fille aux cheveux noirs misait sur la rapidité, mais ses mouvements gardaient quand même toute leur puissance. Si elle apprenait à utiliser son ki, elle avait le potentiel de devenir aussi forte que l’un des Z-fighters humains, conclut le demi-Saiyan. _Dommage que la plupart des gens croient dans les bêtises d’Hercule…_

Puis, vint le tour de Gohan. Il était nerveux, ne sachant pas s’il arriverait à ne pas trop montrer ses capacités. Finalement, il décida d’opter pour un kata extrêmement simple qu’il avait appris à Goten et qui mélangeait le style de l’école de la Tortue et de Piccolo. C’était un enchaînement de mouvements qu’il avait mis en place pour se centrer et mettre son ki sous son contrôle total (il admettait volontiers qu’il n’était pas l’être le plus stable du monde, loin de là). Ses mouvements étaient simples, rapides, précis, sans fioritures. Son but n’était pas la puissance ou la rapidité, mais l’équilibre, le calme et la concentration. Le jeune homme le pratiquait une dizaine de fois – certes, à une vitesse moins qu’humaine – pour se préparer à la méditation et à la suite de ses entraînements.

Les autres élèves regardèrent le nouveau avec curiosité. Personne n’aurait pensé qu’il connaissait les arts martiaux, et encore moins qu’il en était adepte. Videl observait ses gestes, impressionnée. Elle était surprise par la perfection des mouvements du jeune homme et ne pouvait empêchait son visage de montrer son choc. Qui eût cru que le petit génie de la classe était aussi sportif ? Certes, il n’était pas mauvais de manière générale pendant les cours de sport, mais il ne montrait jamais d’habileté physique particulière.

En même temps, il restait souvent avec Erasa, peut-être pour lui tenir compagnie, ou à sa demande expresse. Videl avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait du mal à dire non, surtout quand il s’agissait de filles. _Sûrement l’influence de sa mère…_ D’après le peu qu’elle savait de Gohan, sa mère lui avait appris à être respectueux envers tout le monde, mais aussi à être le parfait gentleman. En fait, tout ce dont il parlait concernait soit sa mère, soit son petit frère, nota la jeune fille.

— Ok les gars, reprit le professeur une fois que Gohan eut fini son kata. Videl et Gohan, vous allez aider les débutants et leur apprendre les bases. Vous autres, dit-il en pointant les personnes connaissant déjà les bases mais n’ayant pas un niveau acceptable, Vous s’rez coachés par Sharpner.

L’homme sépara alors les élèves débutants en trois groupes et laissa Videl et Gohan décider de quel groupe ils s’occuperaient, laissant le dernier pour lui. Il demanda aux deux étudiants d’apprendre aux autres à lancer des attaques simples, le but étant que tous les élèves soient capables de lancer un coup de poing et de pied décent à la fin du cours. Ensuite, viendrait les blocages.

Videl choisit le groupe avec le plus de filles, décidant que ce serait plus facile pour elle avec moins de garçons qui essaieraient de la draguer. Elle se mit directement au travail. Gohan, lui, décida d’une approche plus personnelle, en expliquant à son groupe la base des arts martiaux.

— … Les arts martiaux sont un art de vivre plus qu’un hobby, conclut-il. Il s’agit de trouver un équilibre entre le corps et l’esprit. Une fois cet équilibre acquis, vous pourrez exceller dans tous les domaines, même en dehors du sport. Des questions ?

— Moi, s’exclama Erasa en levant la main – elle était heureuse d’être dans le groupe que Gohan avait choisi, qui était composé des élèves les moins forts physiquement. Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es aussi bon dans tout ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu es le génie de l’école et ton kata était super cool et… euh… Bref ! Alors ?

Le jeune homme se gratta l’arrière de la tête en rougissant au compliment et réfléchit un peu à la question. Certes, il était bon en arts martiaux, mais ça venait aussi du fait qu’il était un Saiyan. Son intelligence, quant à elle, était un mélange entre la volonté de sa mère de faire de lui un grand scientifique depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa curiosité naturelle et ses gènes Saiyan. D’après ce qu’il avait compris de la race de son père de par les explications de Vegeta et de ses recherches auprès de Dende et Piccolo pour comprendre un peu mieux son héritage, les Saiyans se développaient beaucoup plus vite à la fois physiquement que mentalement, comparé à la plupart des autres races. C’était logique, quand on y pensait, sinon il serait impossible à des bébés d’à peine un an de pouvoir survivre seuls sur des planètes étrangères et réussir à annihiler des civilisations entières.

— C’est une bonne question. Je ne pense pas cependant que mon cas soit vraiment révélateur, vu que j’étudie depuis ma plus tendre enfance et que, comme je l’ai dit, les arts martiaux sont une tradition familiale.

— Oh, fut la réponse un peu déçue de la jeune fille.

Ensuite, le demi-Saiyan se mit au travail. Il débuta avec une pose de base qui alliait équilibre et puissance dans les mouvements. C’était un excellent professeur, selon ses élèves. Il était attentif, calme et patient avec eux. Il corrigeait leurs erreurs et leur montrait exactement ce qu’ils devaient faire pour s’améliorer. C’était la première fois que les adolescents trouvaient du plaisir dans le cours d’éducation physique. En conclusion, le cours passa trop rapidement pour le groupe de Son Gohan.

* * *

Après deux semaines d’entraînement intensif avec Goten et d’introduction aux arts martiaux à l’école, Gohan était prêt à se détendre. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas ce qu’il faisait, mais le groupe qu’il aidait à apprendre les bases des arts martiaux ne le traitait plus de la même manière. C’était comme s’ils l’avaient découvert à nouveau. Il n’était plus le petit génie de l’école qui écoutait tout ce que sa mère disait et n’avait aucune volonté, mais une personne à admirer. C’était perturbant et Gohan ne comprenait vraiment pas ses camarades, d’autant qu’il était la même personne. Rien de ce qu’il faisait n’avait changé, si ce n’était le fait qu’il leur apprenait la base sur laquelle reposait une grosse partie des sports de combat.

Après le tournoi, il espérait que les autres oublieraient son existence et le laisseraient passer inaperçu, comme c’était plus ou moins le cas avant le fatidique cours de sport.

Pour le moment, il se préparait à partir avec sa mère, son grand-père et Goten. Le petit-déjeuner avait été avalé, Goten s’était baigné et Gohan avait contacté Bulma et Krillin pour que le groupe se rejoigne chez Gyumao pour se rendre à l’île Papaye. La famille Son avait d’ailleurs passé la nuit dans le château de l’ancien tyran sur le mont Fry Pan. Depuis que Goku et Chichi avaient réussi à éteindre le feu du mont des cinq éléments, l’ancien guerrier avait reconstruit son petit royaume et amassé de nouvelles richesses qui lui avaient permis de reconstruire un château sur une autre mont de la région, évitant ainsi une répétition des événements qui avaient conduit à la rencontre entre sa fille chérie et son beau-fils.

Gohan avait décidé de porter des vêtements traditionnels, avec un tangzhuang jaune pâle à motifs dorés, un pantalon noir et des espadrilles, noires elles aussi. Goten portait le même genre d’ensemble, sauf que ses vêtements étaient dans les tons turquoise et jaune et qu’il portait à la taille une ceinture en tissu jaune canari. Son gi orange et bleu se trouvait dans un sac de sport que son frère portait en mains. Le petit garçon était à moitié endormi – il n’avait pas l’habitude de se lever avant six heures et demi et il était cinq heures quand sa mère était venue dans sa chambre.

Leurs amis arrivèrent vers six heures dans un hélicoptère qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes, et le groupe, composé de Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Puar, Tortue géniale, Oolong, C18, Krillin, Marron et la famille Son au grand complet – grand-père inclus – démarra en direction du Tenkaichi Budokai. Heureusement, leur véhicule était doté de la dernière technologie en matière d’autopilote, et tous purent rattraper un peu de leur sommeil, sachant qu’il leur faudrait environ quatre heures de vol pour arriver jusque l’île Papaye.

Pendant le trajet, sans qu’aucun adulte ne le remarque, les trois enfants avaient élu domicile sur Gohan, chacun étant en contact avec l’adolescent d’une manière ou d’une autre. Marron était sur ses genoux, la tête et le dos soutenus par le bras puissant du jeune homme, alors que Trunks et Goten étaient allongés de part et d’autre de Gohan et utilisaient les cuisses de Saiyan comme coussin. C’était une image tellement adorable que chaque adulte présent, une fois qu’ils furent réveillés, prit une photo avec tous les appareils électroniques disponibles (dont le GSM de Gohan que Chichi délogea délicatement de sa poche).

* * *

Le temps sur l’île était parfait pour une compétition internationale : il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le soleil brillait et la brise de l’océan était agréable pour tous les touristes et artistes martiaux présents. Le groupe des Z-fighters, qui venait d’atterrir, se promenait dans les rues qui menaient au stade quand une foule surexcitée s’amassa un peu plus loin.

— On dirait que cet imbécile de Satan est encore populaire… S’ils savaient ce qui s’est vraiment passé, remarqua Krillin.

— Oui, eh bien, on se passerait bien de toute la publicité, merci bien, rétorqua Chichi.

— Peu importe ce qu’il raconte. Tant qu’il nous laisse tranquille et qu’il ne nous insulte pas, tout ira bien, nota Gohan, un peu sarcastique.

Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise. Ils n’étaient pas habitués à voir le fils de Son Goku autrement que comme quelqu’un qui n’avait pas une once de haine en lui. En ce qui concernait l’homme qui désacralisait l’héritage de Son Goku, en revanche, c’était une autre histoire. Pas qu’il haïssait le menteur, mais il n’éprouvait aucun respect pour lui. Piccolo avait d’ailleurs été surpris d’apprendre que son ancien élève ne participerait pas au tournoi. Tout leur groupe avait cru qu’il sauterait sur l’occasion de remettre Hercule à sa place. Cependant, ils avaient oublié que ses proches passaient avant toute chose, dans l’esprit du demi-Saiyan, et il ne voulait pas menacer leur tranquillité à cause d’un imbécile imbu de lui-même. Ça n’arrangerait rien.

La famille étendue continua son chemin, ignorant ostensiblement la troupe de fans du « héros de la terre » et continua son chemin vers le stade, où Gohan devait aller voir son professeur d’histoire pour noter sa présence. Entretemps, les enfants avaient décidé qu’il serait amusant de monter le Mont Gohan, tant et si bien que l’adolescent se trouvait à présent flanqué de trois enfants sur ses épaules : Marron avait les jambes de part et d’autre de sa tête et s’accrochait à ses cheveux quand elle se sentait moins sûre d’elle, tandis que Goten et Trunks avaient chacun une épaule comme siège et un avant-bras qui les retiendrait au cas où ils perdraient l’équilibre. Encore une fois, l’image était tellement adorable que chaque adulte décida de prendre au moins une photo sur le chemin.

— Je vois mon professeur, déclara Gohan quand ils arrivèrent non loin des murs du stade. Je vais aller le voir, et puis on inscrira les garçons, ça vous va ?

— On t’attend ici, mon chéri, lui répondit Chichi.

Le jeune homme partit donc, toujours avec ses charges, à la rencontre de M. Reshiki, qui regarda son élève avec amusement. Autour de l’homme âgé, d’autres élèves de la classe de Gohan se retournèrent en entendant les voix excitées des enfants, et plus d’une fille poussa un petit « aaaaw » à la vue des quatre compères.

— Eh ! Goten, regarde, on est super haut ici !

— Ouais ! Est-ce que tu vois tout le temps la vie comme ça, grand frère ? Ça doit être bizarre de voir les gens d’aussi haut ! Regarde ! Tout le monde il est petit comparé à nous.

— Oooooh, s’extasiait Marron.

— Vous êtes plus hauts que moi, les enfants, ria le demi-Saiyan. Et puis, quand vous grandirez, les garçons, vous verrez peut-être aussi le monde comme moi. J’ai aussi été petit, vous savez.

— Eh ! Trunks, reprit Goten, toujours aussi excité, regarde le monsieur là. Il est tout pitit et t’as vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont tout partis sur le dessus. C’est bizarre !

— Ouais, il est chauve bizarrement. Tu crois qu’il essaie de cacher sa chauverie avec les mèches de devant ?

Le professeur de Gohan écouta la conversation, pas du tout outré par les commentaires innocents des enfants, pendant que son étudiant favori (après tout, Gohan était le seul de sa classe à avoir d’excellentes notes et à écouter) rougissait d’embarras.

— Goten ! Trunks ! Ce n’est pas poli, ce que vous dites, admonesta-t-il. Excusez-vous.

— Pardon monsieur, déclamèrent-ils en cœur, gagnant une fois encore le cœur de la gent féminine présente.

Marron, pendant ce temps, jouait avec les cheveux du grand brun, fascinée par leur douceur et leur forme.

— Euh… Désolé pour les garçons. Parfois, ils oublient leurs manières.

Ça sonnait encore comme une remontrance envers le duo, qui rougit un peu.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Son. Je suppose que vous êtes avec votre famille ?

— Est-ce que je peux rester avec eux pendant le tournoi ?

— Bien sûr, confirma l’homme aux cheveux dégarnis. J’ai déjà noté votre présence. Il vous suffit simplement d’observer le tournoi, prendre des notes et m’écrire un rapport sur un thème de votre choix se rapportant, bien évidemment, à ce que vous aurez vu aujourd’hui. Chaque élève pourra même demander à la bibliothèque de l’école les archives sur les anciens tournois, afin que vous puissiez vous en inspirer si besoin est.

— D’accord. Merci.

— Go-chan, intervint enfin la petite blonde. C’est quoi un napport ?

— Un rapport, c’est quand tu expliques ce que tu as vu ou constaté, princesse. Tu comprends ?

— Hm-hm !

Avec ça, la petite fille se baissa et, après moult contorsions, posa un bisou sur la joue de Gohan, qui sourit largement.

— Merci, Marron.

Puis, le véhicule humain et ses trois pilotes se détournèrent du professeur et des autres élèves pour retourner auprès de leur famille. 

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un trio composé de deux filles et un garçon.

— Je savais qu’il était mignon, mais avec ces vêtements… Miam, commenta Erasa.

— Pfeuh ! C’est un montagnard complètement paumé, je vois vraiment pas l’intérêt, cracha Sharpner.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux.

La fille de Satan n’écouta pas la conversation. Elle commençait déjà à se préparer mentalement pour le tournoi et ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer par quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait avouer que le mystérieux Son Gohan avait le don pour saisir son attention. Elle était sûre qu’il cachait quelque chose et le peu qu’elle savait de lui ne l’aidait pas.

Distraite, elle remarqua que Gohan était en train de marcher vers un groupe qui devait être sa famille. C’était un attroupement étrange composé d’un géant avec un casque cornu, un chat volant, un cochon humanoïde, un nain, un vieillard, un homme avec des cicatrices sur le visage qui pouvait être le sosie de Yamcha et trois femmes qui paraissaient plus ou moins normales. Elle identifia la mère de Gohan avec son long cheongsam bleu avec des bords roses sous lequel elle portait un pantalon traditionnel de couleur rose. Elle semblait assez jeune et avait l’air moins sévère que ce que la fille de Satan s’était imaginée.

Elle observa Gohan s’approcher du groupe, toujours avec les trois enfants. Soudain, le jeune homme écarta les bras, où Trunks et Goten s’étaient accrochés, dit quelque chose aux trois petits et se mit à tourner sur lui-même en continuant sa route vers sa famille. On put entendre les éclats de rire venant du jeune homme et des gamins, tandis que les adultes de leur troupe avaient tous décidé de filmer la scène. Erasa s’extasia devant le spectacle, criant presque sur tous les toits à quel point Gohan était extraordinaire.

La justicière préférée de Satan City, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils. Il portait un enfant sur chaque bras, et pourtant, l’adolescent aux cheveux en pic ne semblait pas du tout fatigué par l’effort. C’était même comme s’il ne sentait absolument pas le poids des garçons, alors qu’ils devaient chacun faire une vingtaine de kilos. Étrange, étrange.

Une fois arrivé près de sa mère qui le regarda avec un mélange de d’amusement et de reproche, les Z-fighters se dirigèrent vers le stand des inscriptions pour que Goten et Trunks puissent participer au championnat junior.

À quelques mètres derrière eux, Videl, suivie de Sharpner et Erasa, se dirigea dans la même direction. Elle fut d’ailleurs surprise de découvrir que Gohan et ses amis se trouvaient à cet endroit. Elle se rapprocha un peu sans se faire remarquer et écouta la conversation de groupe.

— … comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont créé cette division junior, commentait le nain. Ça doit être un véritable cirque !

— Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le bon vieux temps, renchérit le vieil homme chauve.

Un peu plus à l’avant, les garçons venaient de s’inscrire au tournoi junior et Gohan s’était mis sur un genou pour être à leur niveau. Videl se déporta un peu sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue.

— N’oubliez pas ce dont on a parlé, d’accord ? Restez calmes, amusez-vous et, surtout, faites attention à votre force. Je vous fais confiance.

— T’inquiète pas, Gohan, rétorqua Trunks. C’est pas comme si on avait besoin de faire des efforts. Je parie que tous les autres enfants sont pathétiques.

— Hm-hm, acquiesça Goten. On fera attention à pas leur faire mal. Promis, grand frère !

Gohan leur sourit et se redressa. Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua la présence de Videl, qui faisait comme si elle n’avait pas vu qu’il était là pour paraître le moins suspicieuse possible. Le grand brun s’approcha d’elle et la salua. La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un froncement de sourcils et un grognement.

— Je te souhaite bonne chance pour le tournoi, continua-t-il, à peine perturbé par le comportement de sa camarade – il s’y était habitué.

— Oh mon chéri, qui est cette jeune fille ?

C’était la mère de Gohan. De plus près, Videl eut l’impression de la connaître de quelque part, mais elle ignora cette impression. Après tout, son fils lui ressemblait, c’était peut-être de là que ça lui venait. La femme la regarda, curieuse.

— Oh, maman. Je te présente Videl. Elle est dans ma classe…

— Ah oui, interrompit la matriarche des Son avec enthousiasme, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. Tu participes, c’est bien ça ?

— Oui madame, répondit poliment Videl.

Elle n’avait aucune raison de se montrer autrement que civile face à la femme. En plus, tomber dans les bonnes grâces de la mère de Son Gohan pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

— Quelle politesse ! Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, Videl. Tu en auras besoin ; Krillin et C18 participent eux aussi au championnat cette année.

La princesse du royaume du mont Fry Pan s’approcha de l’adolescente et lui murmura à l’oreille :

— Ils n’en ont pas l’air, mais ils sont forts. Ne les sous-estime pas. Je t’encouragerai, et C18 aussi. Ce serait bien qu’une femme devienne championne, pour une fois.

Après un clin d’œil, Chichi disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparu près d'elle un peu plus tôt et il fallut quelques instants à Videl pour la retrouver près de son plus jeune fils. La femme au chignon était en train de donner des recommandations de dernière minute au petit garçon et le chouchouter sous les yeux amusés des autres.

— Ah… Excuse maman, reprit Gohan, un peu gêné (il avait entendu chaque mot qu’avait dit sa mère avec son ouïe fine). Elle est un peu… euh… exubérante.

— Mmmm, fut la seule réponse que lui donna la fille aux cheveux noirs.

— Je pense que Krillin et C18 se sont inscrits. On se verra plus tard, peut-être ?

Pas de réponse.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme lança un demi-sourire à la jeune fille et commença à suivre son groupe quand son petit frère accourut auprès de lui, tout excité.

— Gohan ! Monsieur Piccolo est là ! Il est venu pour me voir, hein ? Hein ? Dis ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait l’air un peu découragé par la froideur de Videl, ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement face à l’enthousiasme de son petit frère.

— Oui, Piccolo est venu pour voir comment Trunks et toi allez vous débrouiller pendant le tournoi. Peut-être même qu’il voudra bien t’entraîner si tu t’en sors assez bien. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Ooooooh ! Ce serait trop chouette !

Puis, aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, le petit garçon s’encourut auprès de son meilleur ami pour lui raconter l’échange qu’il avait eu avec son aîné.

Gohan secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Videl, qui avait observé l’échange, prévint sa mère qu’il rejoindrait le groupe plus tard et partit en direction de l’énergie de son mentor. Dès qu’il fut hors de vue de sa famille et de sa camarade de classe, le faux sourire qu’il avait porté ces dernières minutes disparut, ne laissant qu’une expression mélancolique sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Les humains sont vraiment des créatures étranges, constata une voix.

Gohan leva les yeux vers le Namek, mais ne tenta pas de cacher ses émotions. Il alla directement au but, sachant que son mentor n’aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

— C’est dur, d’essayer d’être normal… Parfois, je me demande même si ça vaut la peine de faire tous les efforts que je peux pour être accepté. C’est comme si, dès qu’ils ont appris que j’avais eu une note parfaite, rien d’autre n’était important. C’est fatiguant d’être toujours décrit par un seul trait qui définirait toute mon existence. Intello, génie, ringard, minable, tocard… Sans parler de Videl, qui essaie toujours de soutirer toutes les informations qu’elle peut sur moi, tout en ayant déjà son idée de qui je suis, tout ça parce que je suis censé être ce petit génie qui fait tout ce que sa mère lui demande…

— Pourquoi cacher qui tu es si cela te déplaît ? Tes pouvoirs, tes notes, ton statut, ta race ne définissent pas ton identité. Tes parents non plus.

L’adolescent laissa s’échapper un rire sec et dépourvu d’humour.

— Pourtant, c’est ce qui me définit pour la plupart des autres, non ? Yamcha, Ten et même Krillin… Ils me voient tous comme le fils de mon père, comme son héritier. Je ne veux pas de ce qu’il a prévu pour moi. Je ne veux pas de l’avenir que ma mère m’a tracé. Je veux être ma propre personne, tu le sais très bien. Partout où je vais, on me définit toujours par l’une ou l’autre chose qui fait de moi qui je suis, mais jamais par le tout. C’est lassant.

Piccolo étudia son élève un long moment avant de répondre. Ce que Gohan venait de lui dire était quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis la mort de son père. Bien qu’il ne le montre à personne, le Namek savait que Gohan cherchait sa voie et son identité depuis le combat contre Cell et qu’il luttait avec la culpabilité qu’il ressentait à la mort de son père.

— Je me demandais quand tu me parlerais de ce qui te ronge. Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. C’est peut-être parce que je suis au lycée, parce que j’ai découvert le monde en-dehors de notre petite bulle, ou bien, à cause de la période…

Le Namek était pensif. C'était vrai que les Z-fighters vivaient dans une sorte de bulle. Même Bulma, qui était la plus socialement intégrée du groupe, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler normale dans la société humaine. Chichi était une princesse d'un royaume guerrier et habitait dans les montagnes, éloignée de la civilisation, Krillin un ancien moine bouddhiste qui vivait avec un pervers, une tortue et un cochon qui parlait, sur une petite île perdue au milieu de nulle part, Yamcha un ancien bandit devenu superstar du sport, Goku et Vegeta étaient des aliens nés d'une race de guerriers super puissants, et Piccolo était un ancien roi démon qui partageait son corps avec deux autres âmes, alors que Dende était le gardien de la terre, son dieu, en plus d’être encore inaccoutumé à la civilisation terrienne. Non, aucun n'était normal, par les standards humains.

Le fait qu'on approchait de l'anniversaire de la mort de Goku, et de l'arrivée des androïdes et de Cell n'aidait pas non plus à rendre les choses faciles, pour Gohan. Chaque année, dès qu'on s'approchait du mois de mai, le demi-Saiyan se retranchait sur lui-même et ne devenait qu’une ombre de lui-même, évitant toute forme de réconfort et se perdant dans son entraînement. Même Piccolo, qui était loin d’être une personne très émotive – loin de là –, savait que c’était malsain pour son élève de se renfermer ainsi.

Après un petit silence, le stoïque guerrier posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis que son protégé avait partagé la décision de sa mère de l’envoyer à l’école pour rencontrer des gens de son âge.

— Est-ce que tu veux l’être ? Normal ?

Le demi-Saiyan laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, contre le mur d’enceinte et son regard se perdit dans l’expansion sans fin du ciel.

— Je ne pourrai jamais l’être, même si je le voulais. Je ne peux pas continuer à renier mon héritage. Aucun de mes héritages.

Il parlait à la fois de son ADN Saiyan, les exploits de son père, le fait que sa mère était une princesse, ou encore le fait qu’il pouvait détruire un système solaire entier sans même employer le moindre effort.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais pas qui je veux être. C’est un conflit incessant entre les attentes des autres et… moi. Je ne suis pas un guerrier comme papa ou toi. Je ne suis pas juste un génie comme Bulma. Je ne suis pas un prince comme Vegeta. Pourtant, je suis aussi tout ça, mais je ne le suis pas non plus… C’est… perturbant.

Piccolo laissa s’échapper un de ses rares rires. Gohan était à la fois la personne la plus unique et la plus compliquée qu’il ait jamais connu.

— Tu as le pouvoir et la technique d’un guerrier, mais tu n’en es pas un : tu es un protecteur. Tu te bats uniquement pour protéger ce qui t’es cher. Ton père, lui, se battait aussi juste pour l’exaltation du combat. Ton intelligence surpasse celle de tous les imbéciles que tu côtoies dans ton établissement scolaire, tu es comme Bulma ou son père au niveau de l’intellect, mais ta passion n’est pas uniquement dans les sciences.

L’ancien roi démon s’arrêta un instant, sentant trois énergies non loin. Il entendit le murmure des adolescents dont Gohan parlait lorsqu’il racontait ses journées à Satan City. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu’ils étaient là, mais, voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas à leur présence, il continua.

— Ton intelligence, tu l’utilises pour aider les autres.

— Bulma et M. Brief aussi. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont créé la Capsule Corp.

— Certes, mais ils aiment inventer pour le principe d’inventer aussi. Toi, tu utilises tes connaissances uniquement pour le plus grand bien.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas d’accord avec son mentor, mais il ne dit rien.

— Vegeta est un prince, mais le prince d’une race morte. On ne peut pas compter trois hybrides comme constituant un royaume, après tout. Le royaume de ton grand-père est encore bien présent…

Piccolo entendit trois exclamations silencieuses à ces mots.

— Et, honnêtement, tu ferais un meilleur dirigeant pour ces humains que Vegeta.

— Il aurait fait un bon roi pour les Saiyans, défendit Gohan.

— Mais les Saiyans ne sont plus, ajouta Piccolo, toujours la voix de la raison.

Gohan soupira. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son mentor. Et il savait que s’il commençait à argumenter avec lui, leur conversation se changerait en confrontation. Il croisa les bras et se redressa.

— On devrait retourner auprès des autres. Maman va s’inquiéter si je ne reviens pas bientôt.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce que cette harpie te dit de faire, grogna le Namek bourru, avant de s’éloigner un peu de son élève.

— C’est ma mère, argumenta Gohan, légèrement agacé par l’insulte envers sa mère. Elle est peut-être excentrique, bruyante et agressive, mais tout ce qu’elle fait, c’est pour sa famille. Vous oubliez trop souvent ce qu’elle a dû endurer depuis mes quatre ans.

Piccolo hocha de la tête et posa une main griffue sur l’épaule de Gohan.

— Excuse-moi, petit. Je ne voulais pas t’offenser.

— Je sais. C’est juste que… je n’aime pas quand on dit du mal d’elle, tu sais ?

Depuis qu’il avait rencontré toute la troupe d’amis de son père, ils avaient toujours qualifié Chichi et folle ou de surprotectrice. Ce qu’ils oubliaient, c’était que la pauvre femme avait perdu son mari et son fils (qui n’avait à l’époque que quatre ans, rappelons-le) ; son mari, parce qu’il était mort, et son fils, parce qu’il avait été enlevé par l’ennemi juré de son père. Puis, Gohan avait dû se battre pour protéger la planète d’extraterrestres plus puissants que chacun d’eux, et avait été témoin de la mort de plusieurs personnes sous ses yeux.

Après ça, il était parti sur une autre planète pour ressusciter l’homme qui l’avait kidnappé et avait fait face à un tyran intergalactique cruel et puissant, assistant cette fois à un génocide. Et quand tout ce fiasco fut terminé, elle avait dû s’occuper seule d’un enfant traumatisé pendant plus d’un an parce que Goku avait décidé de rester dans l’espace pour apprendre une nouvelle technique.

Finalement, la cerise sur le gâteau, la pauvre Chichi avait perdu son époux une troisième fois, et cette fois pour toujours, alors qu’elle était à nouveau enceinte d’un demi-Saiyan et que son fils de onze ans était abattu par la culpabilité qu’il ressentait sur tout ce qui s’était passé quand il avait dû, encore une fois, se battre contre un ennemi qui voulait anéantir tout ce qu’il aimait.

Son Gohan comprenait sa mère, c’était l’une des raisons qui le poussaient aussi à faire tout ce qu’elle lui demandait – ça et la culpabilité qu’il ressentait encore face au trépas de son père. Chichi était une femme forte, certes, mais son cœur avait été brisé encore et encore. Elle ne méritait pas l’opinion que beaucoup des amis de son époux avaient sur elle.

La conversation finie, le jeune homme décida de repartir en direction des stands de nourriture, où il savait qu’il retrouverait les autres. Piccolo resta un peu en retrait et se retourna vers les adolescents qui avaient espionné leur conversation quand le jeune homme fut assez loin.

— Vous pouvez sortir. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs séparés en deux couettes et les yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le violet fut la première à s’approcher du Namek, une expression de défi sur le visage. Derrière elle, deux blonds, un garçon et une fille, suivirent timidement. Tous trois étaient intimidés par la présence imposante de l’ancien roi démon, même si Videl essayait de le cacher du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

Elle savait de qui il s’agissait. Piccolo junior, finaliste lors du 23e Tenkaichi Budokai, fils du roi démon Piccolo Daimao, qui avait failli conquérir le monde quelques vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Cependant, elle ne dit rien aux deux autres. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment Son Gohan connaissait quelqu’un comme Piccolo.

— Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Gohan, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui parlez pas, plutôt que de l’espionner comme vous le faites ?

La voix calme et profonde du Namek n’avait aucune colère, mais n’en était pas moins méprisante (en-dehors de Gohan et Dende, il n’aimait personne, mais il tolérait les Z-fighters à cause de leurs expériences communes). Il croisa les bras et toisa les humains, attendant d’entendre leur raison.

— C’est juste… que, bégaya une Erasa un peu apeurée, on ne sait pas grand-chose de Gohan… et chaque fois qu’on lui pose… des questions… sur lui… il les évite…

L’homme vert haussa une arcade sourcilière.

— Alors vous l’espionnez.

Erasa eut la décence de rougir.

— Eh ! Moi j’ai rien demandé, s’exclama Sharpner. Je me fiche de savoir quoi que ce soit sur le petit génie. C’est elles qui m’ont tiré jusqu’ici.

Piccolo exhala, essayant de rester calme.

— Et ils s’étonnent que Gohan ne veuille rien leur dire, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que les trois l’entendent. Ces humains sont vraiment agaçants… Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour les supporter.

Il fit voler sa cape autour de lui et suivit la direction qu’avait prise le jeune homme un peu plus tôt.

— Wow… Gohan a vraiment des amis bizarres, remarqua Erasa.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence.


	9. Chapitre 9

# Chapitre 9

Le tournoi junior était vraiment un cirque. Gohan se demanda pourquoi les organisateurs avaient pensé que faire une division junior sans éliminatoires serait une bonne idée. Heureusement, Goten et Trunks relevaient un peu le niveau. Entre les pleurs et autres maladresses, ce n’était vraiment pas du luxe.

Derrière lui, adossé contre un mur, Piccolo gardait les yeux fermés, clairement agacé par le spectacle. À droite de Gohan, appuyés à la rambarde qui surplombait le stade, C18 et Krillin parlaient du bon vieux temps, où le Tenkaichi Budokai était une vraie compétition. Un peu plus loin, Gohan sentait Videl qui écoutait tout ce qui se racontait.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bizarrement. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus se soucier de ce que les autres penseraient de lui après sa conversation avec Piccolo. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il en avait assez de faire semblant d’être quelqu’un qu’il n’était pas et de se cacher par peur de ne pas avoir d’amis. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait beaucoup, en-dehors du cercle de son père, Piccolo (qui était son ami à lui, pas à son père), Dende et Lime. Il considérait Erasa comme son amie, mais il ne savait pas si elle le resterait le jour où elle découvrirait qui il était. En ce qui concernait Sharpner et Videl, par contre, il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Il aurait aimé avoir une relation amicale avec eux, surtout quand Erasa lui racontait des histoires sur ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble depuis leur enfance, mais Sharpner le considérait comme un intello, donc comme quelqu’un qui ne méritait pas son attention, et la seule chose que Videl voulait, c’était découvrir ses secrets. Il avait vite appris que la fille de Satan faisait ça chaque fois que quelqu’un essayait de s’approcher d’elle, mais qu’aucun n’arrivait jamais à être autre chose qu’une connaissance.

D’ailleurs, tant qu’il y était, il allait aussi arrêter de toujours chercher l’approbation des Z-fighters. Il n’était pas et ne serait jamais son père, et il serait temps que les autres le comprennent enfin.

Enfin, la finale de la division junior allait commencer. Le commentateur présenta à nouveau les deux garçons, Trunks et Goten, en récapitulant leurs exploits.

— Ces deux garçons ont fait preuve d’une technique incroyable ! Applaudissez-les ! A ma gauche, Trunks, un garçon de huit ans. À ma droite, Goten, six ans, le plus jeune compétiteur du tournoi. Les deux sont meilleurs amis. Qui gagnera ?

Puis, il se tourna vers chacun des enfants.

— Dites-moi, les enfants. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez réussi à devenir aussi forts ?

— C’est simple, expliqua Goten, on s’est entraînés !

On entendit des « oooooh » et des « aaaaah » adorateurs dans la foule.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais qui vous a entraînés pour que vous deveniez _aussi_ forts ?

 **—** Bah mon grand frère et le papa de Trunks, répondit encore Goten, comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

— Ooooh ! Et connaît-on ces deux personnes ?

Ce fut au tour de Trunks de répondre. Il avait pris la parole pour éviter que Goten ne dise des bêtises.

— Dis-moi, Goten, reprit le présentateur en se tournant vers le plus jeune des combattants. Ne serais-tu pas de la même famille que notre précédent champion, Son Goku ?

Videl tourna brusquement la tête vers Gohan, qui posa le menton sur ses bras, toujours croisés sur la rambarde.

— Eh, on dirait que ton école saura qui tu es, hein, Gohan ?

Krillin avait dit ça en plaisantant, mais, intérieurement, il ne savait pas trop si c’était une bonne chose. Depuis Cell, tout ce qu’Hercule avait fait, c’était de cracher sur tout ce que Goku et ses amis avaient accompli dans les arts martiaux et en tant que défenseurs de la terre. Gohan n’était pas du genre à garder de la rancœur, mais Hercule avait réussi à se mettre le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie à dos. L’ancien moine espérait vraiment que les élèves de l’école de Gohan ne se montreraient pas irrespectueux envers la mémoire de Goku, ou ça se terminerait mal pour eux. C’était un sujet sensible encore aujourd’hui dans leur groupe, alors avec des étrangers ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Sur le ring, Goten se demanda ce qu’il devait faire. Sa mère et son frère lui avaient dit de ne pas parler de Goku ou du fait que Gohan était celui qui avait tué Cell, mais là, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il se tourna donc vers son grand frère, qui lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête. Goten n’aimait pas voir son frère triste, alors il lui sourit, lui aussi, espérant que ça lui remonterait le moral, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le présentateur.

— C’est mon papa.

— Ooooh, je vois, s’exclama l’homme aux lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi n’est-il pas venu participer cette année ? Ses combats ont toujours été exceptionnels…

Le sourire de Goten tomba. Trunks détourna le regard. Dans le public, Chichi se mit à pleurer sur l’épaule de son père et, plus haut, Piccolo posa une main consolante sur l’épaule de Gohan, lui envoyant des ondes d’énergie relaxante dans le corps tendu de l’adolescent, qui s’était redressé brusquement.

— Il est dans l’autre monde, répondit tout doucement Goten, les larmes aux yeux. Il est mort quand le méchant drodide vert a voulu tuer mon grand frère…

— Quelle triste nouvelle, remarqua le présentateur, un peu gêné et attristé par la nouvelle.

Après un silence tendu et une conversation rapide entre l’annonceur blond et un membre du staff du tournoi, le présentateur reprit son micro et déclara une minute de silence en l’honneur de Son Goku.

— C’était un homme exceptionnel qui a aidé à maintenir la paix dans le monde depuis sa première apparition à notre tournoi. L’armée du Ruban Rouge, le démon Piccolo et son fils ont tous été vaincus grâce à Son Goku. Son courage ne sera jamais oublié.

* * *

En haut du stade, Videl était en conflit avec elle-même. D’un côté, elle jubilait d’avoir découvert d’autres choses sur Son Gohan, mais d’un autre, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. Le jeune homme avait perdu son père pendant la terreur de Cell et, comme un certain nombre de personnes – principalement celles qui étaient déjà mortes lors de l’invasion des extraterrestres treize ans plus tôt – n’était pas revenu miraculeusement à la vie. En plus de ça, son père n’avait pas arrêté de critiquer l’ancien champion, le traitant de lâche et de menteur à chaque occasion qu’il trouvait parce que ce dernier n’avait pas été vu en train d’affronter Cell et n’était pas réapparu pour d’autres tournois après sa victoire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment elle se serait sentie à sa place, si on avait fait la même chose quand sa mère était morte.

Elle n’osa pas s’approcher de Gohan à ce moment-là, mais elle observa les interactions avec ses amis. La femme blonde resta stoïque face à la situation et ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait, tandis que Piccolo junior et l’homme qui s’appelait Krillin essayaient de réconforter le grand brun à leur manière, sans succès.

* * *

Quand la minute de silence fut passée, tous les regards retournèrent sur l’aire de combat.

— Quand vous êtes prêts, les enfants, on peut y aller, déclara l’annonceur blond.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, distraits, mais ne firent aucun geste pour se préparer. Leur attention était tournée vers l’énergie pulsante de Gohan. Goten se sentait vraiment mal d’avoir causé encore plus de peine à son grand frère, et Trunks, qui n’aimait pas non plus voir Gohan triste, était un peu inquiet pour le jeune homme. De concert, les deux garçons décidèrent de moduler leur ki pour qu’ils dégagent tous les deux de l’énergie relaxante au plus vieux des demi-Saiyans, espérant que ça l’aiderait.

Ça, en combinaison avec ce que lui envoyait déjà Piccolo, aida Gohan à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

— Merci, ça va aller maintenant, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il envoya un sourire faible et un pouce en l’air aux deux finalistes, qui hochèrent la tête et se mirent en position de combat. Puis, la finale commença.

* * *

Videl n’en revenait pas. Les mouvements, la force et la vitesse de ces garçons était incroyable ! Elle balaya le public des yeux, et remarqua que tout le monde était silencieux, à part le petit groupe de Gohan. Sa mère était en train d’encourager Goten alors qu’une femme aux cheveux bleus qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à Bulma Brief soutenait Trunks.

Gohan, quant à lui, lançait des conseils aux deux garçons pendant qu’ils se battaient férocement.

— Reste calme, Goten ! Si tu t’énerves trop, tes mouvements vont devenir moins précis et Trunks aura clairement l’avantage. Trunks, garde ton énergie sous contrôle, si tu en dépenses trop, trop rapidement, tu vas être fatigué beaucoup plus tôt et Goten pourra gagner sans difficulté. Utilisez tous vos sens pour bouger ! Voilà !

Finalement, ce fut Trunks qui gagna en éjectant Goten de l’aire de combat. Dans les gradins, les deux mères partagèrent leur fierté à qui voulait l’entendre. Au-dessus d’elles, Gohan décida d’aller voir les deux enfants pour les féliciter. Il passa à côté de Videl, mais ignora la combattante, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être offensée ou soulagée de ne pas être confrontée au jeune homme.

Dans l’aire d’attente des combattants, Trunks et Goten discutaient tranquillement de leur combat pendant que le présentateur introduisait le champion, Hercule Satan, qui permettrait au vainqueur du championnat junior, Trunks, d’avoir une chance de le combattre. Le champion, qui se trouvait sur le terrain, ne pouvait s’empêcher de paniquer intérieurement, ayant vu ce dont étaient capables les deux finalistes. Et celui qui avait la deuxième place avait six ans ! Et c’était le fils de Son Goku ! Comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ?

L’introduction faite, cinq minutes de pause furent annoncées, ce qui entraîna une réaction agacée du public, qui voulait voir le champion en action. Au-dessus des gradins, C18 et Krillin décidèrent de se rendre dans la partie réservée aux concurrents. Ils passèrent à côté d’une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui leur fit remarquer que s’ils partaient maintenant, ils ne verraient pas le combat entre Hercule et Trunks.

— Sans intérêt, fut la seule chose que dit C18 de sa voix monotone.

La jeune fille eut l’air outrée. Elle se retourna vers Krillin pour avoir sa réponse à lui, le regard furieux. L’homme ne se laissa pas impressionner – même si, intérieurement, il tremblait un peu quand même. Il avait l’habitude des regards noirs de Chichi et de Bulma, après tout. Avec un soupir, il décida de se jeter aux loups.

— Regarder un narcissique avec une afro fanfaronner devant le public n’est pas ce que j’appellerai un combat intéressant. La majorité de la population adore peut-être Satan, mais les _vrais_ artistes martiaux connaissent la vérité sur son compte. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, on sait déjà ce qui va se passer.

L’ancien moine regretta presque d’avoir dit tout ça à la jeune fille, que Gohan connaissait d’après ce que leur en avait dit Piccolo, mais il fut heureux d’avoir enfin partagé ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas. Certes, Satan avait accédé à la célébrité après avoir volé le mérite de la victoire contre Cell, mais seulement pour le commun des mortels. Les autres combattants, ceux qui avaient participé au Tenkaichi Budokai avant la victoire d’Hercule, ainsi que les passionnés d’arts martiaux savaient que l’homme n’avait pas pu vaincre Cell. Cela avait d’ailleurs causé une polémique, et la plupart des artistes avaient décidé de tourner le dos aux tournois de grande envergure tant que Satan était adulé comme il l’était.

— C’est du champion du monde que vous parlez !

— Goku, Jackie Chun, Ten Shin Han, rétorqua directement Krillin. J’étais là pour chacune de leurs victoires. Ils sont de bien meilleurs combattants que Satan ne le sera jamais.

— Alors pourquoi n’étaient-ils pas là pour le tournoi de Cell ?

Il leva un sourcil.

— Qui a dit qu’ils n’y étaient pas ? Qui a dit qu’ils n’ont pas essayé de combattre Cell ? Goku est mort en sauvant son fils et en essayant de sauver la terre, ne l’oublie pas.

Le couple s’en alla après ça, laissant Videl pondérer ces informations.

_Donc, Son Goku est le père de Gohan. Il a sauvé son fils, Gohan, de Cell, et il est mort en le faisant, mais n’est pas revenu à la vie comme beaucoup. Son Gohan ne parle jamais de son père. Peut-être qu’il a été traumatisé par l’évènement… c’est bien possible. Mon père n’arrête pas de traiter les anciens participants du Tenkaichi Budokai de menteurs et prestidigitateurs, mais la plupart des gens qui ont vu les combats, comme le présentateur, sont en adoration devant les anciens champions…_

_Piccolo junior a dit que Gohan était un prince. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu’il est vraiment un prince, ou bien c’était juste une façon de parler ? Et ils ont aussi parlé de Saiyans. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Ah ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser… Il faut que je trouve un enregistrement du tournoi de Cell et que je fasse des recherches._

La jeune fille décida de laisser ses réflexions de côté et descendit dans l’aire d’attente des combattants pour voir son père.

* * *

— Vous vous êtes bien battus, les garçons, je suis fier de vous.

— Tu penses que monsieur Piccolo voudra bien nous entraîner, hein grand frère ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le demi-Saiyan. Pour que Piccolo vous entraîne, il faut que vous soyez sérieux et que vous écoutiez tout ce qu’il vous dit de faire, et je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà la discipline nécessaire.

— Mais toi t’étais encore plus petit que nous quand il t’a entraîné !

— Oui, mais je n’avais pas le choix… et les temps étaient différents. Ça n’a pas été facile, au contraire.

— C’est pas juste, s’exclama le petit clone de Goku. Moi aussi je veux m’entraîner avec monsieur Piccolo !

Gohan comprenait la frustration de son petit frère, mais, plutôt que de le rassurer, il décida d’aller parler avec Hercule avant son combat contre Trunks, malgré le mépris qu’il avait pour l’homme. Ce dernier se trouvait de l’autre côté de la salle et ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil inquiets aux enfants. Quand il vit le jeune homme se diriger vers lui avec une expression moins qu’amène, le champion du monde eut des sueurs froides. Le regard du garçon aurait pu intimider Cell lui-même.

— Monsieur Satan, commença-t-il avec un ton neutre. J’ai une proposition à vous faire.

Le champion voulut protester, mais le grand brun ne le laissa pas l’interrompre.

— Le tournoi de Cell. Les deux enfants que vous voyez ? Ils connaissent la vérité. Ils savent ce que vous avez fait, et… vous savez qui est mon père.

— Le fils de Son Goku. Alors, ce gamin était son aîné. Physiquement, il n’avait pas l’air si fort que ça, dans ses vêtements lâches. Mais son regard… c’était celui de quelqu’un qui en avait vu trop. Froid, calculateur, plein de colère et de tristesse.

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, gamin ? Je suis le champion du monde, ha ! ha ! ha !

Gohan renifla avec dédain. La bravade de Satan était vraiment pathétique.

— Vous n’avez aucune chance contre Trunks. Vous voyez, monsieur Satan, son père, Vegeta, expliqua-t-il, était là pour le combat contre Cell.

Hercule déglutit. Il commençait aussi à transpirer. Quand le garçon aux yeux onyx avait parlé du tournoi de Cell, il avait pensé que c’était encore un de ces illuminés, fan des guerriers dorés.

— Oui, vous vous souvenez ? Un homme de petite taille… environ un mètre soixante-cinq, avec des cheveux noirs en forme de flamme ? Pas très sympathique non plus, qui garde les sourcils froncés tout le temps…

Le « héros de l’humanité » tourna un regard nerveux vers les deux enfants et détailla Trunks. Oui… Il ressemblait à cet homme… _Oh kami !_

— Ah… Vous vous souvenez. Parfait.

En général, Gohan n’était pas cruel, mais des années à côtoyer Vegeta et la rancœur qu’il avait pour l’homme qui se trouvait en face de lui l’avait rendu beaucoup plus dur. Il toisa le champion de toute sa hauteur – Hercule était peut-être plus grand que lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Gohan ne pouvait pas se montrer intimidant.

— Qu… qu-qu-qu’est-ce que vous proposez ? balbutia Hercule.

— Oh, rien de bien compliqué. Je vais demander à Trunks d’y aller doucement avec vous, mais j’attends que vous vous excusiez publiquement pour toutes les insultes que vous avez jetées à mon père et ses amis et que vous arrêtiez de cracher sur sa tombe. Rien de bien méchant, donc.

Gohan avait dit ça avec une voix tellement froide et menaçante que même les garçons, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d’eux, avaient tressailli. Non, Gohan n’aimait vraiment pas monsieur Satan. Heureusement, il gardait un bon contrôle de son ki. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passerait s’il se transformait en super Saiyan devant tout le monde ?

* * *

Cachée derrière la porte qui menait à l’aire d’attente des combattant, Videl avait entendu tout ce que Gohan avait dit à son père, et elle était étonnée de voir que l’homme qui était censé avoir vaincu Cell se montre si apeuré face à un adolescent.

_Le père de Trunks était au tournoi de Cell ? Ça veut dire qu’il fait partie du groupe bizarre qui était là… Ah ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve un enregistrement du tournoi… Pourquoi est-ce que papa a l’air tellement inquiet ? Après tout, c’est lui qui a tué Cell. Il a même dit que ces guerriers étranges l’ont acclamé quand il a finalement tué le monstre… C’est trop suspicieux tout ça…_

Elle ne put aussi s’empêcher d’être impressionnée par la présence de Son Gohan. Contrairement à son père, il n’essayait pas fanfaronner ou de faire l’étalage de ses muscles (est-ce qu’il en avait, pour commencer ?), mais son maintien altier, sa voix assurée tellement différente de ce qu’il montrait à l’école, et son expression sérieuse le rendait beaucoup plus mature.

Quelques instants plus tard, le combat entre Trunks et Hercule fut annoncé. Videl vit Gohan chuchoter quelque chose à Trunks avant que celui-ci ne se rende sur l’aire de combat. L’adolescent resta dans la salle d’attente et se posa près de la porte qui menait au ring, son petit frère à côté de lui. La justicière de Satan City hésita à se joindre à eux, malgré son envie de voir comment Trunks se débrouillerait face à l’homme le plus fort du monde.

Sa décision vint dans la forme du couple étrange de plus tôt. La femme blonde l’ignora quand elle passa près d’elle, tandis que Krillin lui lança un petit sourire avant de rejoindre les deux demi-Saiyans. Elle les suivit, mais resta en retrait, près d’une fenêtre. Goten, qui était le plus proche d’elle, tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement. Elle sourit à son tour et se tourna vers l’extérieur.


	10. Chapitre 10

# Chapitre 10

C’était… étrange.

Sharpner ne savait plus quoi penser, comme la plupart des élèves d’Orange Star High. Depuis qu’il était arrivé à Satan City, tout le monde prenait Gohan pour un simple intello qui faisait tout ce que ses parents lui disaient. Puis, pendant les cours de gym, ils avaient découvert qu’il était bon en arts martiaux. Maintenant, ils apprenaient que son père était le légendaire Son Goku et qu’il avait entraîné les deux finalistes du championnat junior qui, il fallait bien l’admettre, étaient aussi bons que le meilleur des participants de la catégorie adulte. Et ils avaient respectivement six et huit ans.

En plus de tout ça, s’il fallait en croire ce dont le grand brun et l’homme vert avaient discuté, Gohan était peut-être même un prince ! Et était aussi intelligent que Bulma Brief ! Et… et… Son père était Son Goku !

Non, Sharpner ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

À côté de lui, Erasa était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle observa à peine le match entre Trunks et Hercule, qui, de toute façon, n’avait pas duré longtemps ; un coup de poing de Trunks avait suffi à envoyer le champion dans le mur le plus proche. Elle savait déjà qu’il y avait beaucoup plus qu’elle pouvait apprendre de Gohan. Il était poli, attentionné, calme, gentil, mature, intelligent, il adorait sa famille et s’occupait merveilleusement bien des enfants.

Pourtant, malgré ces choses qu’elle savait déjà, la blonde ne connaissait presque rien de la vie de son nouvel ami. Elle avait été surprise quand il avait avoué pratiquer les arts martiaux, et choquée quand elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait appris à aimer le sport sous la tutelle du jeune homme. Et maintenant, elle découvrait que son père était un ancien champion, un champion que le père de Videl n’arrêtait pas de critiquer ouvertement dès la première occasion, et qu’il était mort.

Elle avait aussi appris, en espionnant sa conversation avec, euh… Piccolo ? qu’il ne se sentait pas accepté par les autres – c’était vrai, après tout, elle était la seule à avoir fait l’effort d’essayer de le connaître pour lui – et qu’il était dans l’ombre de ses parents. Qui était vraiment Son Gohan ?

Erasa fut distraite de ses pensées par une conversation qui se passait devant elle.

— Vous avez vu comment Satan s’est fait éjecter comme un insecte par Trunks, rigola un cochon qui parlait.

— Hmmm… Il ne va pas rester champion longtemps, avec Krillin et C18, commenta Yamcha. Même la fille avec les yeux bleus à qui Gohan a parlé tout à l’heure est plus forte que lui.

C’était bien connu que le joueur de baseball n’était pas un grand fan du héros de l’humanité. Après tout, lui aussi avait participé aux tournois et utilisé des tours de passe-passe, comme les appelait Hercule.

— D’ailleurs, reprit le cochon, pourquoi est-ce que Gohan n’a pas voulu s’inscrire ?

— Il voulait laisser une chance aux autres, répondit la mère de Gohan.

— Oooh oui, ajouta un vieil homme chauve dans un t-shirt hawaiien, s’il avait participé, les autres concurrents n’auraient eu aucune chance, même sous sa forme normale.

Sa forme normale ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

— Hahaha ! Je pense qu’il a aussi dit que ça ne l’intéressait pas, hein ma chérie ?

— Tu as raison, papa. Il est venu ici pour un voyage scolaire et pour les garçons. À la base, il ne voulait même pas assister au championnat.

— Oh oui, reprit Yamcha. J’ai cru comprendre aussi qu’il a demandé à Piccolo de venir pour voir les progrès que Trunks et Goten ont faits et peut-être les aider à s’entraîner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vraiment. C’est un très bon professeur, vu ce que les petits ont montré sur le ring.

Chichi, la mère de Gohan, poussa un soupir.

— Je pense aussi qu’il voulait lui parler. Depuis qu’il a commencé l’école, il a l’air stressé. Je ne suis plus sûre que c’était une bonne idée de l’envoyer au milieu d’adolescents qui vénèrent cet imbécile d’Hercule Satan…

Et il ne fallait pas oublier que le jour de la mort de Goku approchait à grands pas. Ce n’était vraiment pas la période favorite de la famille Son, et encore moins du fils aîné du Saiyan élevé sur terre. Chaque année, vers cette période, Gohan se renfermait sur lui-même et passait plus de temps à s’entraîner violemment qu’à étudier. Tous les jours, il rentrait ensanglanté et blessé. Cette année, cependant, il était obligé de diminuer sa fréquence d’entraînement à cause de ses cours, et parce que Chichi voulait qu’il passe plus de temps à la maison, mais elle commençait à regretter de l’obliger à continuer à aller à l’école pour le moment et de l’empêcher de se défouler. Elle savait à quel point cette période était difficile pour son aîné, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir le soutenir plus que ce qu’elle n’était capable de le faire.

— Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, Chichi, intervint une femme aux cheveux bleus qui ressemblait vraiment fort à Bulma Brief, Gohan est fort, autant mentalement que physiquement. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

— Ce n’est pas ça qui m’inquiète, admonesta la femme aux cheveux noirs. Ces enfants… ils peuvent se montrer cruels. Je sais qu’ils se moquent de mon petit garçon. J’ai entendu les remarques qu’ils ont faites sur lui quand on est arrivés. Ça ne l’ennuie pas tant que c’est à lui qu’on s’attaque… Mais… J’ai peur qu’il perde son calme si quelqu’un venait à dire quelque chose sur son père… maintenant qu’ils savent… et avec tout ce que Satan a dit sur lui…

— T’inquiète pas Chichi, Gohan est la personne la plus gentille de… Oh… Oh !

Tout le groupe de Gohan écarquilla les yeux, un peu apeurés, soudain. Erasa comprit pourquoi. Quand son petit frère et Trunks avaient été exposés à un peu de danger, au carnaval, il était devenu très… intimidant. Voir l’adorable Son Gohan perdre son sang-froid n’était pas quelque chose que la blonde voulait voir à nouveau. Et là, il était juste inquiet !

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, reprit Yamcha. Quand il se met en colère, même Vegeta à l’air gentil à côté. Et on parle de Vegeta !

— Eh ! Mon mari n’est pas si méchant que ça, merci bien, rétorqua la femme aux cheveux bleus, agacée.

— Oh, Bulma, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce n’est pas la personne la plus sympathique du monde non plus. D’ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, à ce Saiyan m…

Il n’eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase à cause d’une claque que lui envoya la femme.

_Bulma… La Bulma Brief ? Et Gohan la connaît ?_ Erasa ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. À chaque découverte qu’elle faisait sur son ami, plus de questions arrivaient. _Pas étonnant que Videl soit tellement intriguée par lui… Mais elle pourrait quand même se montrer plus gentille avec lui ! Non mais._

— Oh, je pense que les garçons vont arriver. Je sens Piccolo qui s’en va, déclara le vieil homme.

Sentir ? Comment est-ce qu’on pouvait sentir que quelqu’un s’en allait ? Bizarre…

— Il n’est venu que pour les voir, du coup, commenta le cochon en haussant les épaules.

— Évidemment, acquiesça Yamcha. Si Gohan ne le lui avait pas demandé, il ne serait même venu du tout. Vous savez bien que Piccolo fait tout ce qu’il peut pour rendre Gohan heureux.

— Bah, que veux-tu, Yamcha, c’est son élève et son premier ami… même si, personnellement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment Gohan a réussi à se faire aimer de Piccolo… brrr !

— Humpf ! C’est parce que mon fils est exceptionnel, voilà tout ! Oh, mes chéris, s’exclama soudain Chichi en se tournant vers les trois garçons qui arrivaient, alors ?

Goten et Trunks s’installèrent entre leurs mères, alors que Gohan s’assit de l’autre côté de sa mère, près de Marron, qui décida directement de s’installer sur les genoux de l’adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

— Piccolo a dit qu’on a encore besoin de… euh… de quoi encore ?

— De discipline, Goten, fournit son frère.

— Oui, ça ! C’est pas juste… Moi je voulais apprendre comme grand frère, râla le petit garçon.

— Bah, arrête de râler. Au moins il nous a dit qu’on s’est bien débrouillés, non ? Et puis, j’ai pu donner un coup de poing à m’sieur Satan, déclara fièrement Trunks. Papa aurait dû être là pour voir ça, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire ensemble, sauf Gohan, qui avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées. Erasa, voyant ça, hésita à lui adresser la parole ou pas. Il n’était pas très loin d’elle, juste deux rangées en-dessous. Elle tourna la tête vers Sharpner, qui lui rendit son regard. Elle soupira, et décida d’attendre la fin du tournoi pour parler à son nouvel ami.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, dans l’aire d’attente des combattants, Videl n’en revenait pas. Son père, l’homme qui était censé avoir débarrassé le monde de Cell, s’était fait battre en un coup de poing par un gamin ! Et, contrairement au public qui avait cru qu’il l’avait laissé gagner, la justicière n’était pas dupe. Il avait perdu, un point c’est tout.

Puis, Trunks revint et se fit féliciter par son groupe, même si Gohan lui fit remarquer de faire plus attention à son énergie la prochaine fois. _Son énergie ? De quoi il parle ?_

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. C’était celui de Gohan. Celui-ci le décrocha en disant qu’il s’agissait d’un certain Vegeta – le père de Trunks, d’après ce que Videl avait compris. Trunks dit qu’il devait sûrement appeler pour ce qui venait de se passer avec Satan, mais se tut après un regard sévère de l’adolescent aux yeux noirs, qui décrocha et commença à parler dans une langue que Videl n’avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les sons étaient gutturaux mais avaient un charme exotique qui seyait au bariton doux de Gohan. C’était élégant et un peu sauvage.

La fille de Satan remarqua que les deux enfants avaient l’air de comprendre, tandis que les adultes semblaient perdus.

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? demanda Krillin quand l’appel fut terminé.

— Il a regardé le combat de la finale et il a félicité Trunks pour sa performance contre monsieur Satan.

Goten et son meilleur ami, à l’arrière-plan, étaient en train de pouffer derrière leurs mains. C18 leva un sourcil amusé, sachant déjà ce que le prince bourru aurait pu dire aux demi-Saiyans. Krillin secoua la tête. Parfois, il se demandait comment les trois demi-Saiyans pouvaient rester aussi sympathiques avec tout le temps qu’ils passaient avec Vegeta et Piccolo, même si Gohan était devenu un peu brusque et agressif quand il s’agissait de protéger ses proches. Mais, en même temps, l’ancien moine avait appris que c’était surtout dû à la puberté saiyane, qui poussait les adolescents de la race guerrière à être beaucoup plus agressifs et territoriaux… un peu comme les jeunes prédateurs sur terre. D’après les souvenirs de Kami qui avaient été transmis à Piccolo, même Goku avait eu une période d’agressivité exacerbée pendant son adolescence, malgré le fait qu’il ne se souvenait pas de son héritage à l’époque. Krillin espérait seulement que Gohan aurait assez de contrôle pour ne pas détruire la terre dans un accès de colère.

Un peu plus loin, le champion du monde tressaillit. Il avait entendu ce que Gohan avait dit. Lassé qu’on se moque de lui, Hercule retourna dans sa loge pour soigner la bosse qui faisait déjà son apparition sur sa tête, sans même se soucier de la présence de sa fille, non loin de là.

— Mesdames et messieurs, le tournoi d’arts martiaux reprendra d’ici une demi-heure ! Après ça, je demanderai aux concurrents de bien vouloir se rendre sur le tatami pour la sélection des combats !

Gohan décida qu’il était temps de retourner dans le public avec les garçons, après avoir mangé un bout. Il plaisanta un peu avec Krillin et C18 sur la concurrence, puis souhaita bonne chance à Videl une dernière fois. Contrairement à leur rencontre précédente, elle ne se montra pas agressive envers lui. Oh, elle n’était pas non plus amicale, mais le hochement de tête qu’il reçut suffit au demi-Saiyan. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire qu’il quitta le bâtiment réservé aux concurrents.

* * *

— Alors, Piccolo ? Qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

— Vegeta et toi les avez bien entraînés, mais ils manquent encore de discipline. Tant qu’ils ne seront pas plus sérieux, ils ne pourront pas apprendre à contrôler leur ki parfaitement.

Habitué aux yeux de chien battu de Gohan – la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire changer d’avis avec cette expression, d’ailleurs – Piccolo ne se laissa pas attendrir par le regard malheureux de Goten et de Trunks.

— Mais, monsieur Piccolo… On veut apprendre !

— Ouais, renchérit Trunks. Pourquoi est-ce que Gohan a pu s’entraîner avec vous quand il avait cinq ans et pas nous ? C’est pas juste !

Piccolo commença à être agacé par les deux gamins geignards. Il détestait vraiment ça.

— Taisez-vous, hurla-t-il. Vous n’avez aucune motivation pour contrôler votre ki correctement. Tout ce que vous voulez, c’est « être cools » et vous amuser. Gohan n’a pas eu cette chance quand il était petit. Il a été forcé à se battre. Est-ce que vous aimeriez voir vos amis se faire massacrer devant vous pendant un combat à la mort ? Ou bien que le sort du monde repose sur vos épaules ? Savoir que si vous ne réussissez pas à vaincre votre adversaire, votre famille mourra ?

Les deux enfants déglutirent. Non, ils ne voulaient pas expérimenter ce que Gohan avait dû vivre. La mort d’amis, se faire marteler de coups jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir bouger, se faire casser la nuque… Non, vraiment, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’ils voulaient savoir.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais, siffla le sévère Namek. Quand vous aurez décidé de prendre votre entraînement au sérieux, je reconsidérerai. Maintenant, j’ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Il se détourna des enfants déçus et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gohan comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il était petit, même s’il lui arrivait presque à l’épaule, maintenant.

— À plus tard, petit. N’oublie pas de venir me voir pour t’entraîner à manipuler ton ki, plus tard.

— Bien sûr, Piccolo. Passe le bonjour à Dende et monsieur Popo de ma part.

Sans répondre, le grand guerrier s’envola, laissant derrière lui deux garçons déconfits et un adolescent pensif.

* * *

Après le tirage au sort, les combats furent répartis de la manière suivante :

Combat 1 : Krillin-Puntar

Combat 2 : Karn-Jet Lo

Combat 3 : Spopovitch-Videl

Combat 4 : Jewel-C18

Combat 5 : Hercule-Yamu

Combat 6 : Mighty Mask-Killa

Combat 7 : Doskoi-Puller

Combat 8 : Yamasa-Sharkman

— Voilà, les amis ! Nous avons l’ordre de passage des huitièmes de finale pour le vingt-cinquième tournoi d’arts martiaux ! Le premier opposera Krillin, un ancien participant ayant déjà participé et accédé aux demi-finales deux fois, à Puntar ! C’est partiiiii !

* * *

Videl était choquée. Un coup. Voilà tout ce dont Krillin avait eu besoin pour battre son adversaire. Et sans truc. Juste avec sa force brute et une technique sans défaut. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’il ait pu arriver si loin dans la compétition les autres fois où il avait participé alors qu’il était encore tout jeune s’il était déjà aussi fort à l’époque. Dire qu’elle devrait l’affronter en demi-finale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Videl n’était pas sûre d’être assez forte pour vaincre l’un de ses adversaires. Si son père ou ses amis le savaient, ils n’en reviendraient pas.

Quand ce fut à son tour, elle se sentit un peu gênée par les cris d’admiration de ses amis et de tout le bruit que faisaient les policiers de Satan City venus pour l’encourager. Vraiment, elle essayait de se concentrer sur son combat, là ! Spopovitch était peut-être une grosse brute, mais il était arrivé jusqu’en final au précédent tournoi. Certes, c’était il y avait huit ans, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que son père avait eu des difficultés contre lui.

Videl se mit en position dès que l’annonceur leur dit que le match allait commencer. Elle observa la position de son adversaire attentivement, essayant de trouver la moindre faiblesse dans sa stance – ce qui fut assez simple ; apparemment, Spopovitch n’usait que de force brute pour se débarrasser de sa compétition. La jeune fille sourit avec suffisance ; c’était un combat gagné d’avance.

* * *

Dans les gradins, une certaine mère fut choquée d’apprendre que la jeune fille qu’elle avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt était la fille de l’homme qu’elle aimait le moins au monde.

— Videl est la fille de ce… de ce menteur ?

— Je sais, soupira Gohan. J’ai aussi été surpris quand je l’ai appris.

— Et vous êtes amis ?

Son bébé, ami avec la fille de l’homme qui avait fait tant de mal à sa famille ?

— Pas vraiment, fut tout ce que Gohan répondit.

Les autres le regardèrent, interrogateurs. Le jeune homme s’était montré amical envers la fille de Satan quand ils l’avaient vue. Mais, c’était Gohan. Il était amical avec tout le monde, ou presque.

Sous la pression du groupe, le demi-Saiyan se résigna à expliquer un peu mieux sa relation avec Videl.

— On est dans la même classe et sa meilleure amie, Erasa, est mon amie aussi. Et comme Videl, Sharpner et Erasa sont toujours ensemble, et qu’Erasa est la seule amie que j’ai à l’école en-dehors de Lime, je reste souvent avec son groupe.

Bulma était sceptique.

— Comment quelqu’un qui reste avec toi peut ne pas devenir ton ami ? Je veux dire, tu es le fils de ton père, et personne ne résistait au charme de ton père…

— Oui, mais, je suis aussi le génie de l’école, rétorqua le guerrier. Apparemment, l’intelligence n’est pas quelque chose de bien vu, chez les adolescents de Satan City.

Bulma eut un rire sec.

— Ce ne sont pas les seuls, tu sais. Quand j’étais à l’école, je n’avais pas d’amis non plus à cause de ça.

Yamcha et les autres tournèrent leur attention sur la femme aux cheveux bleus. Ils n’avaient jamais eu connaissance de cette information. Mais, quand on y réfléchissait un peu plus, c’était vrai que ses amis les plus proches étaient les Z-Fighters, et qu’elle ne leur avait jamais présenté d’amis à elle.

— Toi et moi, on a plus en commun que tu ne le croyais, hein, Gohan ? taquina le génie.

— On dirait, confirma le Saiyan avec un petit sourire.

Bulma, après Piccolo et Dende, était la personne avec laquelle Gohan se sentait le plus proche de tout le groupe, hormis sa famille, bien entendu. Ça avait commencé avec le voyage à Namek, où le jeune garçon avait commencé à vraiment faire connaissance avec deux des amis de son père. Même s’il n’avait pas passé tant de temps avec Bulma que ça une fois sur la planète, leur lien était devenu fort assez rapidement. Il avait d’ailleurs continué à se renforcer avec le temps, surtout quand Gohan apprit qu’elle était sa marraine (Chichi avait demandé à Bulma de l’être quand Goku n’était pas revenu de Namek, par peur que le garçon ne se retrouve seul s’il lui arrivait quelque chose) et qu’il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec le génie aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Le coup d’envoi sonna. Videl s’élança sur ton adversaire sans préambule, l’attrapant par surprise avec un coup de poing envoyé dans son plexus solaire. Ne laissant pas de répit à l’homme, la justicière enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui atteignit Spopovitch sur le côté, juste en-dessous des côtes. Il tomba à terre, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Quand il se releva, il fronça les sourcils et essaya de terminer le combat rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se faire battre par une demi-portion – et une fille, en plus !

Cependant, la fille du champion n’était pas faible, au contraire, et sa rapidité était un avantage incontestable. À chaque coup que son adversaire lui lançait, elle évadait pour suivre avec l’une de ses propres attaques – coup de poing, coup de pied, une combinaison de plusieurs attaques…

Le public observa la rencontre avec des étoiles plein les yeux. La fille du héros de l’humanité était vraiment quelque chose ! Et quelle rapidité ! Et quelle force !

Videl, sur le ring, évalua la situation après quelques minutes d’attaques continues. Spopovitch était en nage, essoufflé, et son corps était parsemé de blessures et de bleus. Selon les estimations de la jeune fille, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Mais, pour ne pas courir le risque d’être prise au dépourvu, elle décida qu’il était temps de finir le combat une fois pour toute. Elle prit une stance et s’élança à nouveau.

Un coup de coude dans le ventre, un balayage du pied pour déstabiliser le géant, un coup du dos du poing dans la joue et le tour fut joué.

— Neuf… dix ! Mesdames et messieurs, le vainqueur du troisième combat est Videl !

La jeune fille expira lentement, salua le public de la main et retourna dans l’aire d’attente, s’emparant d’une bouteille d’eau et d’une serviette en cours de route. Comme le vainqueur du prochain combat serait son adversaire aux quarts de finale, elle décida aussi de regarder le match, d’autant que C18 participait, et vu la prestation de son époux, la jeune Satan était convaincue que le spectacle vaudrait la peine d’être vu.


	11. Chapitre 11

# Chapitre 11

Le quatrième combat des huitièmes de finale ne prit pas longtemps. Jewel, avant le coup d’envoi, avait tenté de séduire C18 et, voyant qu’elle n’était pas intéressée, demanda pourquoi elle était mariée à un nain sans intérêt alors que lui était juste devant elle. À ces mots, les sourcils de la cyborg tressautèrent légèrement et, dès que le gong sonna, elle prit Jewel par l’avant de son haut et commença à le gifler à répétitions.

— N’insulte – un coup – jamais – un coup – mon – un coup – mari – un coup – espèce – un coup – d’imbécile.

Une fois satisfaite, la blonde lâcha son adversaire et en finit avec un seul coup de pied, qui envoya l’homme dans le muret en-dessous des gradins.

Krillin, qui se trouvait à côté de Videl, rougit un peu, embarrassé, mais, intérieurement, il était heureux que sa femme tienne autant à lui.

C18, victorieuse, rejeta sa chevelure au-dessus de son épaule et retourna auprès de son époux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le public, une certaine petite blondinette ne cessait de montrer son admiration pour ses parents.

— Tu as vu, Go-chan ? Ma maman et mon papa sont super forts !

— Bien sûr, princesse, confirma le demi-Saiyan. Ils font partie des gens les plus forts du monde.

— Ooooh ! C’est vrai ?

— Hm-hm.

Marron avait des étoiles dans les yeux à cette révélation. Elle savait déjà que sa maman était forte, mais elle n’avait jamais vu son papa se battre avec d’autres gens, avant. Et ils avaient gagné si facilement, tous les deux.

— Est-ce qu’ils vont gagner tout ?

— Bien sûr. Je n’en ai aucun doute. Hmmm… attends, laisse-moi voir. Krillin va facilement atteindre les demi-finales, et au prochain tour, ta maman devra affronter Videl. Elle est forte, mais C18 va gagner sans problèmes, à mon avis. Donc, ça veut dire que ton papa et ta maman devront se battre l’un contre l’autre en demi-finale et le vainqueur de ce combat-là n’aura aucun souci à devenir champion du monde, si on en croit leur compétition.

— Tu penses vraiment ? demanda Marron, un peu incertaine.

— Évidemment, intervint Oolong. À mon avis, c’est C18 qui va gagner. Faut pas oublier qu’elle a battu Vegeta il y a sept ans alors qu’il était super Saiyan ! Et elle a pas arrêté de s’entraîner non plus.

— C’est vrai, ajouta Yamcha. Et si tu observes les combats de l’autre branche, tu verras qu’aucun des participants n’est aussi fort que ton père ou ta mère.

Derrière eux, un certain blond s’étouffa à moitié avec sa boisson. Hercule Satan, pas aussi fort qu’un nain et sa femme ? Ils devaient être fous. Mais, après tout, c’étaient aussi des amis de Son Goku. _Le_ Son Goku. L’ancien champion du monde. Celui qui avait réussi à tuer le roi Piccolo alors que personne n’y été arrivé avant lui. Alors qu’il n’était qu’un adolescent. Une _légende_.

Et c’était _Yamcha_ qui avait parlé, aussi. Malgré l’animosité qu’Hercule entretenait pour le célèbre joueur de baseball, tout sportif qui se respectait adorait Yamcha Bandit. C’était le meilleur joueur de tous les temps, et son équipe, quand il était sur le terrain, ne risquait pas de perdre.

Sharpner avait voué une admiration sans faille à Hercule depuis qu’il avait gagné le Tenkaichi Budokai un an avant le tournoi de Cell et, une fois qu’il avait vaincu la menace verte, l’admiration s’était transformée en vénération. Mais à présent, c’était comme si le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds regardait le monde pour la première fois. Se pouvait-il qu’Hercule ne soit pas aussi exceptionnel qu’il l’avait cru ? Mais, si Krillin et C18 étaient aussi forts que Gohan et ses amis le prétendaient, comment se faisait-il que c’était Hercule qui avait vaincu Cell, et pas l’un d’eux ? Toute cette histoire plongeait Sharpner dans une profonde perplexité.

— Eh… Erasa, murmura-t-il à son amie. Tu as entendu ?

— Oui, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on chuchote ?

— Je veux pas qu’on nous entende. Dis, reprit-il, ça te dirait de revoir le tournoi de Cell ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde avec les sourcils froncés.

Elle n’avait aucune envie de revivre ces moments d’horreur.

— Je sais pas, mais j’ai l’impression que ça nous aiderait à comprendre certains trucs.

— Ok, mais il faut d’abord en parler avec Vi. Son père a la cassette originale, il me semble.

— Après le tournoi ?

Erasa hocha la tête et reprit son observation.

* * *

Le quart de finale débuta de la même manière que le tour précédent : Krillin battit son adversaire d’un seul coup. Le combat suivant, quant à lui, s’annonçait excitant pour beaucoup. Parce que c’était un combat cent pour cent féminin, d’une part, mais aussi parce qu’il impliquait la fille de mister Satan. Et au vu de sa performance contre Spopovitch, ça s’annonçait plutôt positif pour elle, même si C18 avait elle aussi montré une incroyable force.

Les deux femmes s’avancèrent sur le ring, silencieusement, pendant que le présentateur récapitulait leurs combats respectifs. Une fois cela accompli, les adversaires se détaillèrent et se mirent en position.

— Vous êtes forte, mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, déclara Videl avec confiance. Je suis venue ici pour gagner.

— Hmpf ! Je suis venue pour la récompense, et ce n’est pas une gamine arrogante qui va m’empêcher de la toucher, répliqua la blonde sur un ton monotone.

Soudain, les deux combattantes s’élancèrent l’une vers l’autre. C18 décida de voir ce que valait la gamine qui n’arrêtait pas de suivre et d’espionner Gohan depuis leur arrivée sur l’île (elle avait de l’affection pour le demi-Saiyan, qui l’avait sauvée, d’une manière, mais aussi parce qu’il adorait Marron et était l’un des membres les moins agaçants de leur sorte de famille étendue) et retint ses coups. La petite ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais ses mouvements avaient besoin d’être peaufinés et reposaient encore un peu trop sur la force brute.

Videl, quant à elle, était de plus en plus frustrée. Chacun de ses coups était paré ou évité avec une aisance qui lui faisait douter de sa puissance. Elle avait toujours cru être l’une des personnes les plus fortes du monde, elle pensait être presque aussi forte que son père, mais peut-être qu’elle avait été trop arrogante et s’était surestimée ?

C18 remarqua le changement dans la jeune fille. Ses mouvements se faisaient moins précis, plus agressifs. Elle commençait à laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur la logique.

— Pas mal pour la fille de ce bouffon, mais ce n’est pas assez. Tu manques d’entraînement, remarqua la blonde glaciale.

Videl, agacée par les insultes envers son père, poussa un cri féroce et redoubla d’efforts. Il fallait qu’elle gagne. C’était son honneur qui était en jeu.

Puis, soudain, son adversaire fit un tour sur elle-même et lui lança un coup avec le plat de son avant-bras. Tout l’air qui se trouvait dans les poumons de Videl fut expulsé et elle se sentit voler à travers le terrain. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant que l’atterrissage serait violent. Finalement, elle toucha le sol avec d’abord ses coudes et son derrière, mais ce qu’elle sentit sous ses mains n’était pas du carrelage. La première chose qu’elle vit quand elle ouvrit les paupières fut le bord de l’aire de combat. En baissant le regard, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait été lancée en-dehors du terrain. Ça voulait dire…

— Oh ! Mesdames et messieurs, Videl est sorti du terrain. La victoire revient donc à madame C18, qui avance donc aux demi-finales, où elle devra se battre contre son propre mari, Krillin !

Elle avait perdu. Comme ça. Sans même toucher son adversaire. La justicière préférée de Satan City tourna les yeux vers C18, qui se trouvait toujours sur le terrain, les bras croisés. La femme observa Videl un instant avant de hocher la tête, puis de retourner vers son mari.

Encore un peu sonnée, l’adolescente aux couettes noires se redressa lentement et suivit la demi-finaliste.

— Ma chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Hercule. Oh ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu perdre, mon pauvre petit poussin ! Tu es si forte ! Ne t’inquiète pas, tu gagneras la prochaine fois, hmmm ?

Perdre était déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais son père qui se comportait comme une mère-poule, c’en était trop. Videl se retourna vivement vers l’homme à l’afro et commença à lui crier dessus. Quand elle en eut assez, elle se détourna de lui en croisant les bras et alla se rafraîchir et se changer dans les vestiaires. C’était une bonne chose qu’elle prenait toujours plusieurs paires de vêtements dans des capsules avec elle – combattre le crime était un job salissant.

* * *

— Mesdames et messieurs, après une petite pause de trente minutes, les demi-finales vont débuter ! Vous pouvez en profiter pour aller visiter nos nombreux restaurants pour vous sustenter ou acheter des souvenirs de cette journée mémorables dans nos nombreux stands !

— Maman, maman, s’exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, est-ce qu’on peut aller manger ? J’ai faaaaaaim !

— Mon chéri, dit Chichi en s’adressant à son fils aîné, est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller avec Goten ? Oh, et si tu peux, est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener des snacks ?

— Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Marron timidement.

— Bien sûr, princesse.

— Youpie !

Finalement, un groupe composé de Goten, Trunks, Marron, Gohan, Yamcha et Guymao – qui avait décidé d’aller aider son petit-fils à rapporter des snacks pour tout le monde – se dirigèrent vers les stands de nourriture. Il n’y avait presque personne, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour les demi-Saiyans, qui pourraient avoir les quantités gargantuesques de nourriture qu’ils avaient commandées plus vite.

De nouveau, le téléphone de Gohan sonna. Cette fois-ci, il s’agissait de Lime. Il s’excusa auprès des autres et s’éloigna un peu pour prendre l’appel. Apparemment, les nouvelles de l’identité du père de Gohan avaient déjà fait le tour de l’établissement, et la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn s’inquiétait pour son ami. Il la rassura et lui raconta un peu ce qui s’était passé pendant le tournoi, puis, en tournant la tête, il vit Videl non loin de là et décida d’aller lui parler. Il souhaita donc à Lime une bonne fin de journée et alla à la rencontre de la fille aux couettes noires.

Quand elle le vit, la fille de Satan fronça les sourcils. Elle n’avait pas envie d’être confronté à Son Gohan maintenant, surtout pas après sa défaite retentissante !

— Hey Videl. C’était un très bon combat, tu sais. La plupart des gens n’ont vraiment aucune chance contre C18.

— Est-ce que tu as fini ? vociféra l’adolescente.

Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie qu’on lui rappelle sa défaite. Elle, qui pensait être presque aussi forte que son père, venait de découvrir qu’elle n’était rien pour des gens comme C18. C’était un coup à sa fierté et elle avait besoin de panser ses blessures de son côté.

Gohan soupira. Il commençait à en avoir assez de l’attitude de la jeune fille. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était de se faire des amis. Pourtant, à chaque essai, chaque geste qu’il faisait dans ce sens, Videl le rejetait violemment, comme s’il n’était pas digne d’être vu en sa compagnie. Et en même temps, elle ne cessait de le harceler, de l’interroger pour avoir plus d’informations sur lui.

— Tu sais, reprit le demi-Saiyan, je ne te comprends vraiment pas. D’un côté, tu es une justicière qui protège les faibles contre ceux qui veulent leur faire du mal, mais d’un autre, je me demande si ton sens de la justice s’arrête là où tes suspicions commencent. Je veux dire, continua-t-il en voyant l’expression de défi de l’intéressée, depuis que je suis arrivé à Satan City, tu n’arrêtes pas de poser des questions sur moi à tous ceux que je connais, tu me suis, tu m’espionnes, mais pas une seule fois tu n’as accepté quoi que ce soit de moi, ne serait-ce qu’un sourire ou une conversation civile.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers ses amis et exhala avec fatigue.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais plus essayer d’être ton ami ou quoi que ce soit, si ça te fait plaisir, je veux bien même arrêter de manger avec ton groupe, si ça te déplaît tant, mais, en retour, j’aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d’essayer de trouver tous mes secrets. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, reprit-il avec un ton un peu plus autoritaire et après avoir baissé une nouvelle fois le regard sur Videl, mais tout le monde a des secrets. Et il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas étaler ma vie à tout le monde. Tu as déjà découvert quelque chose que je ne voulais pas partager aujourd’hui et j’espère que tu es contente. Maintenant, tout le monde saura que je suis le fils de ce « fraudeur », Son Goku.

Gohan n’avait pas l’intention de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose que le combat ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais il en avait vraiment assez qu’on le prenne pour un moins que rien.

Videl, quant à elle, réfléchit à tout ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène venait de lui dire et découvrit qu’il n’avait pas vraiment tort – elle ne lui avait jamais donné une chance. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et elle le montrait bien. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’Erasa et elle ne cessent de se disputer ces derniers temps à cause de ça.

— Désolée.

C’était difficile pour la jeune fille de s’excuser, mais elle s’y força quand même, sachant qu’il méritait au moins ça.

— Je suppose que je me suis laissé un peu emporter dans mes investigations et que j’ai été injuste avec toi. C’est juste que…

Elle hésita.

— C’est juste qu’il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, chez toi, avoua-t-elle, le défiant presque de la contredire.

À ça, elle reçut le premier vrai sourire de la part de Gohan. Pas l’un des demi-sourires qui paraient son visage plus par politesse qu’autre chose, mais un _vrai sourire_ qui illuminait tout son visage. Et Videl devait bien s’avouer que ça le rendait mignon, même si elle étouffa cette pensée aussi vite qu’elle été arrivée.

— Je vois. Hmmm… Tu sais, si tu veux, commença le demi-Saiyan, je suis sûr que tu peux devenir encore plus forte. Je veux dire, tu as le potentiel pour atteindre un niveau qui pourrait égaler des gens comme Krillin.

Il ne dit pas qu’elle pouvait devenir plus forte que la cyborg, parce qu’il n’en était pas sûr – après tout, il était difficile d’évaluer la puissance de la blonde glaciale sans sentir son ki. Tout ce qu’il avait, c’était une estimation. Mais, vu qu’elle était plus forte que Vegeta – en super Saiyan – avant qu’il aille dans la salle de l’esprit et du temps, ça avait l’air difficile pour l’humaine d’atteindre un tel niveau – même Krillin et Ten Shin Han ne le pouvaient, alors qu’ils étaient les deux humains les plus puissants et avaient des décennies d’expérience de combat.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Videl avec espoir.

Elle reçut encore un sourire sincère, ainsi qu’un hochement de tête.

Puis, alors qu’elle allait reprendre la parole, Son Gohan détourna son attention vers les vendeurs de nourriture.

— Hum… il faudra que tu m’excuses, mais je dois y aller, se disculpa le jeune homme. Ma famille m’attend.

Sur ces mots, le grand adolescent aux yeux onyx s’élança vers son groupe, inquiet de voir toute sa nourriture avalée par deux demi-Saiyans affamés.

Videl observa le dos du jeune homme qui s’éloignait d’elle, pensive. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers un vendeur de granitas.


	12. Chapitre 12

# Chapitre 12

Marron dans les bras, Gohan retourna avec les autres dans le public. Quand ils arrivèrent près d’un certain groupe d’adolescents, une jeune fille blonde héla notre héros.

— Gohan ! Youhou ! Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?

— Euh… d’accord, hésita le demi-Saiyan, mais fais vite… le tournoi va bientôt recommencer.

La blonde l’assura que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, et le jeune homme n’eut d’autre choix que de suivre la blonde enthousiaste. Il donna une Marron boudeuse à Yamcha (la petite fille ne voulait pas être séparée de son « prince charmant » comme elle aimait à l’appeler) et emboîta le pas à Erasa, qui le conduit là où il avait observé le tournoi junior.

— Bon, d’abord, pardon, déclara l’adolescente en se retournant vers son nouvel ami, une expression coupable sur le visage. Tout à l’heure… quand tu as parlé avec l’homme vert bizarre qui fait peur… on vous a un peu espionné. Je ne voulais pas me taper l’incruste dans ta vie privée, mais… tu sais… tu ne parles tellement jamais de toi… et je voulais en savoir plus… alors…

Elle s’arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire. En l’observant d’un peu plus près, Gohan se rendit compte qu’elle était au bord des larmes. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille et la regarda directement dans les yeux.

— Je savais que vous étiez là, tu sais. C’est vrai que je n’étais pas vraiment prêt à ce que vous entendiez toute ma conversation avec Piccolo, mais comme je le lui ai dit, j’en ai assez de me cacher.

— Tu ne m’en veux pas ? Sûr, sûr ? Pour de vrai ?

Avec un petit rire, le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie secoua légèrement la tête. Il pouvait affronter un tyran intergalactique ou un cyborg surpuissant sans problème, mais dès qu’il s’agissait d’interactions humaines, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Hmm… D’ailleurs, j’ai une question… à propos de… euh… Piccolo. Comment ça se fait qu’il est vert ?

À ça, Gohan ne put s’empêcher de rire. Le nombre de fois où des humains se posaient cette question, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir cette réaction. Il ne s’y attendait jamais, alors qu’il aurait dû le voir venir. Pour lui, la couleur de peau de Piccolo était quelque chose de naturel et il ne s’en était jamais formalisé, même la première fois qu’il avait rencontré le Namek – il avait peur de lui, certes, mais c’était parce qu’il était grand et intimidant et qu’il avait une aura menaçante, pas pour sa couleur de peau.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à contrôler son fou-rire et retrouver l’usage de la parole.

— Dé…solé… mais… c’est… trop drôle. Si Piccolo t’avait entendu, il… il aurait été gêné… Je vois déjà sa tête… Hum… Bon… Plus sérieusement, pour te répondre… Piccolo est vert parce qu’il n’est pas humain.

À cela, Erasa ouvrit les yeux ronds. Pas humain ? Mais alors, qu’est-ce qu’il était ?

— C’est un Namek, continua Gohan. Un alien, en fait. Son père est arrivé sur cette planète il y a quelques centaines d’années – les Namek ont une longévité assez impressionnante. Pour faire bref, une grande calamité s’est abattue sur sa planète, et le géniteur du père de Piccolo l’a envoyé sur notre planète pour le protéger.

— Oh… Je vois… Un alien ? Et… et tu es ami avec lui ?

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus doux, son regard se perdit dans le ciel.

— En fait, c’est mon premier ami et mon premier mentor.

Il commença à expliquer que le Namek l’avait pris sous son aile pour l’entraîner quand il n’avait pas encore cinq ans, en évitant de parler de la première mort de son père et l’arrivée imminente des Saiyans, évidemment. Il parla de sa peur face à la présence imposante de Piccolo quand il le connaissait à peine et le lien qui s’était formé entre eux, puis, comment le guerrier stoïque l’avait aidé à faire le deuil de son père.

— En fait, conclut-il, Piccolo est comme un deuxième père pour moi, plus qu’un ami. Mais je m’égare un peu, hahaha !

— Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Erasa. J’ai découvert quelque chose d’autre sur toi, alors ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Le demi-Saiyan ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Vraiment, il ne s’habituerait jamais à ce genre de choses…

Après un petit silence, la blonde commença à gigoter nerveusement. Elle hésitait à poser sa prochaine question.

— Gohan ?

Le jeune homme remarqua l’indécision de son amie, alors il l’encouragea en serrant un peu l’épaule de la jeune fille sur laquelle sa main était toujours posée.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es vraiment un prince ?

— C’est vrai que mon grand-père est un roi, mais je ne me suis jamais vu dans le rôle de prince, honnêtement. Je… J’aimerais aussi que tu ne le dises à personne, s’il-te-plaît ?

— Ok… et… euh… une dernière chose avant de te laisser tranquille…

— Hmm ?

— Je suis désolée, pour ton père, murmura-t-elle.

Oh, beaucoup de gens prenaient Erasa pour une idiote, tout ça parce qu’elle adorait plein de choses qu’on appelait superficielles, comme les potins, la mode ou tout ce qui avait trait à la beauté, mais elle était plus profonde que ça. C’était vrai qu’elle n’était pas la personne la plus intelligente ou la plus philosophe du monde, mais elle n’était pas pire qu’une autre. Et elle savait que la mort de son père était encore douloureuse pour Gohan, d’autant plus avec toutes les remarques que monsieur Satan avait pu faire sur l’ancien champion.

_D’ailleurs, il ne s’est pas encore excusé publiquement_ , pensa-t-elle.

Gohan la regarda un peu plus longtemps, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, touché par l’attention de son amie. Contrairement aux autres, il voyait Erasa pour qui elle était, et ne se formalisait pas de ses intérêts, même si ceux-ci le rendaient perplexe.

— Merci, chuchota-t-il avant de libérer la jeune fille, qui était toute rouge, pour une raison qu’il ignorait.

Puis, le demi-Saiyan partit rejoindre sa famille pour la suite du Tenkaichi Budokai.

* * *

La demi-finale. Voilà qui allait être intéressant. Surtout le premier combat. Videl était toujours déçue de sa défaite face à C18 ( _Qui a un nom aussi débile que C18 ? Sérieusement_ ), mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être excitée à la perspective de voir un bon combat entre Krillin et la blonde. D’après ce qu’elle avait compris, Krillin était dans la même ligue que sa femme. Cela s’annonçait vraiment bien pour assister à un match de qualité.

Videl se demandait d’ailleurs comment son père se débrouillerait face à l’adversaire qu’il devrait affronter en finale. Bien sûr, il gagnerait, la jeune fille n’avait aucun doute là-dessus – après tout, son père avait vaincu Cell ! – mais il était certain que le couple lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

De sa position dans l’aire d’attente, elle vit soudain quelque chose dans les gradins du coin de l’œil. Tiens… Erasa et Gohan ? Hmm… Ils ont l’air de discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Je suppose qu’Erasa voulait lui parler de ce qu’on a entendu tout à l’heure. Huh ? Pourquoi il l’a prise dans ses bras ? Oh, je suppose que c’est juste pour la remercier ou quoi… Vu comment il est naïf et gêné chaque fois qu’Erasa flirte avec lui… Ah, il part. Il n’a pas l’air de prendre ça au sérieux. Bien… Euh, pourquoi ? Erasa veut sortir avec lui, non ? Ce serait une bonne chose, non ? Bon, n’y pensons plus. Le tournoi. Le premier combat va bientôt commencer.

— Mesdames et messieurs ! Le premier combat de la demi-finale va bientôt commencer, s’exclama le présentateur avec excitation, sortant Videl de ses pensées. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir retourner à vos places. Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux demi-finalistes se dirigèrent vers le terrain de combat. Videl avait du mal à rester en place tellement elle était excitée.

Krillin, lui, n’était pas aussi enthousiaste à l’idée de se battre avec sa femme, surtout en sachant qu’elle demeurait encore (et toujours) plus forte que lui. Le couple prit position l’un en face de l’autre pendant que l’annonceur blond faisait un récapitulatif de leurs combats et insistait sur le fait que Krillin et C18 étaient mari et femme.

Quand le gong sonna, les deux s’élancèrent. Une série de coups vola à une vitesse surhumaine de chaque côté, mais aucun n’arrivait à prendre l’avantage. La blonde évitait chacune des attaques avec facilité, tandis que son mari optait plutôt pour des blocages. Ce n’était qu’un échauffement, évidemment, les deux ayant décidé de donner un bon spectacle au public pendant le temps qui leur était imparti. Krillin savait d’avance que sa femme gagnerait, même s’il ne pouvait sentir son énergie, alors il profita un maximum de l’opportunité de montrer aux jeunes ce à quoi les vrais arts martiaux ressemblaient.

Oh, il ne se laisserait pas battre sans se défendre, c’était évident, mais il préférait prendre les choses légèrement, d’autant qu’ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas utiliser des attaques de ki ou voler. C’était un combat basé sur l’expérience, la stratégie et la force, tout simplement.

* * *

C’était… Incroyable. Plus encore que ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer. La vitesse et la force à laquelle les coups volaient était extraordinaire. Même son père ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça, elle en était convaincue. Et leur technique ! Krillin avait un style qui montrait bien qu’il était habitué à se battre contre un adversaire plus fort que lui, et C18 bougeait avec une aisance presque inhumaine, évitant chaque coup lancé comme s’il arrivait à la vitesse d’une tortue.

Videl n’en revenait vraiment pas. Pas étonnant qu’elle n’ait pas pu gagner son combat contre la blonde. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids.

Puis, elle pensa à ce que Gohan lui avait dit, plus tôt. Pourrait-elle vraiment arriver au niveau de ces deux combattants, un jour ? Elle en doutait.

Soudain, les choses devinrent plus violentes sur le tatami. C18 envoya un coup de poing qui fit voler Krillin presque jusqu’aux limites du terrain, mais celui-ci se redressa et tourna son corps pour que son ventre soit dirigé vers le sol, pour ensuite ralentir sa course en posant ses pieds et l’une de ses mains sur les dalles. Dès qu’il s’arrêta, il s’élança vers sa femme et commença à faire des manœuvres d’évasion pour qu’elle ne sache pas où frapper, avant d’arriver juste devant elle. Il se retourna et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le côté, qu’elle avait laissé sans protection.

Impressionnant. Non. Son père n’avait aucune chance. Videl l’avait vu se battre des centaines de fois, parfois sérieusement, mais jamais il n’avait montré une telle maîtrise des arts martiaux. À côté de ces deux-là, Hercule Satan était un véritable clown.

Ce fut alors qu’une pensée surgit dans l’esprit de la jeune justicière qui la laissa profondément incertaine. Et si… Et si son père n’avait pas vraiment tué Cell, comme il l’avait dit ? Et si c’était l’un de ces guerriers mystérieux, qui étaient là ? Oui, mais si c’était le cas, alors pourquoi personne n’avait jamais rien revendiqué ? Et… Et si ce que son père appelait des tours de passe-passe étaient vrais ? Après tout, Cell avait quand même éradiqué toute l’armée que le roi avait envoyée…

Plus perturbant, encore, était le fait qu’elle avait entendu Krillin parler de Son Goku, parlant de lui comme s’il avait été un dieu du combat. Mais, l’ancien champion était mort en affrontant Cell. S’il était si fort que ça, s’il était bien plus puissant que Krillin, alors, comment Cell avait-il été tué ?

Videl se rappelait vaguement du guerrier aux cheveux dorés qui s’était battu longuement contre le monstre, comment le combat était si féroce et rapide que la caméra n’arrivait parfois qu’à transmettre l’après-choc de leurs coups. Tout à coup, un autre souvenir surgit dans sa mémoire. Celle d’un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Un garçon aux cheveux dorés. Le « vendeur de sandwich », qui avait pris la place du guerrier précédent et qui avait combattu vaillamment le cyborg. Ce même garçon qui avait été témoin de la cruauté des Cell junior pendant qu’ils avaient attaqué ses amis… Et après ça ? Que c’était-il passé, après ça ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Il lui fallait un enregistrement.

Là où, précédemment, il s’était agi de curiosité, c’était devenu un véritable besoin. Le besoin d’avoir la vérité. De voir si son père lui avait menti, s’il l’avait trahie pendant toutes ces années.

Pendant qu’elle regardait le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Videl se demanda si elle ne devait pas commencer à changer certaines choses, dans sa vie.

* * *

— Wow ! Maman et papa sont vraiment forts, hein Go-chan ?

— Je te l’avais dit, princesse. Ton papa s’entraîne depuis qu’il est tout petit et ta maman était déjà très forte quand on l’a connue.

— Et toi, tu es aussi fort que papa et maman ?

— Aussi fort ? Tu rigoles, Marron ! Gohan est plus fort que tes parents réunis, s’exclama Trunks. Même qu’il bat mon père une fois sur deux quand ils se battent ensemble.

Marron fit les yeux ronds tellement elle était impressionnée. Monsieur Vegeta était quand même tellement fort que son papa avait peur de lui ! Et si son prince charmant sortait vainqueur de plein de combat avec monsieur Vegeta, ça voulait dire que c’était le plus fort du monde entier !

La petite fille, en absorbant cette information, eut un nouveau respect pour le jeune homme sur les genoux duquel elle était installée. Il était tellement gentil, et en plus, il faisait toujours tout pour qu’elle soit heureuse. Apprendre qu’il était tellement puissant, mais qu’il n’usait pas de sa force pour obtenir tout ce qu’il voulait, comme le faisait quelques fois Vegeta, fut une révélation pour Marron : Gohan était véritablement un prince charmant.

La fille de Krillin et C18 retourna son attention vers le combat entre ses parents. Elle ne voyait peut-être pas tout ce qui se passait, ni ne savait vraiment qui avait l’avantage ou pas, mais la blondinette ne voulait pas manquer une miette de la confrontation. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas dire que ses deux parents étaient arrivés en quart de finale du Tenkaichi Budokai – excepté les parents de Gohan et Goten, même si la fillette l’ignorait probablement.

* * *

Lentement, mais sûrement, Krillin commençait à se fatiguer. Contrairement à C18, qui avait un apport d’énergie constant grâce à sa condition de cyborg, il n’était qu’un humain, et courir dans tous les sens comme ils le faisaient en ce moment lui demandait assez d’énergie. En plus de ça, ça faisait déjà presque vingt minutes que le combat avait commencé et, plus le temps avançait, plus la blonde glaciale augmentait le tempo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et C18 décida qu’elle s’était amusée et que son mari était assez fatigué. Elle décida de passer à l’offensive et en quelques coups bien placés – casser la défense, toucher les points de pression – et Krillin ne put plus résister à l’assaut. La blonde termina le combat en repoussant l’ancien moine jusqu’à ce qu’il n’eut plus pied et tomba en-dehors de l’aire de combat.

— Oh ! Mesdames et messieurs ! Krillin vient de sortir de l’aire de combat. Madame C18 passe donc en finale ! Mais quel combat exceptionnel !

Dans les gradins, la foule était en délire. Jamais ils n’avaient vu de combat aussi intense, pour la plupart, et la victoire de C18 était, à leurs yeux, amplement méritée.

Videl, quant à elle, n’en revenait pas. Ils avaient pris presque l’entièreté des trente minutes allouées à chaque combat pour terminer un match vraiment impressionnant, et C18 n’avait même pas l’air fatiguée. En fait, elle ne transpirait même pas ! Et Krillin, lui, ne semblait pas aussi mal en point qu’il ne l’aurait dû, avec la salve de coups qu’il avait dû essuyer. Ces gens étaient vraiment exceptionnels.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le match entre Hercule et Doskoi débuta. Gohan se souvenait de l’homme, qui avait participé au tournoi intergalactique sept ans plus tôt. Il avait été gravement blessé par Bojack et sa bande dans la demi-finale, se souvint-il. Tout le monde pensait qu’il était mort, mais le sumo avait heureusement survécu, contrairement aux élèves d’Hercule qui s’étaient fait passer pour des extraterrestres.

Ce ne fut pas un combat passionnant, contrairement à celui opposant C18 et Krillin. Vraiment, Hercule était peut-être un peu plus fort que la moyenne des humains, mais il ne l’était pas tant que ça, et ça se voyait dans son affrontement avec son adversaire. Il lui fallut presque tout le temps alloué aux combats pour se défaire de Doskoi.

Dans l’aire d’attente, Videl était de plus en plus perplexe. Son père était censé avoir vaincu Cell, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle l’impression que c’était peut-être un mensonge ? Ce combat, comparé au précédent, n’était vraiment pas du tout du même calibre. Puis, elle se rappela que les caméras n’étaient pas allumées pour voir la défaite du monstre, et ils n’avaient que la parole du champion comme témoignage – les deux journalistes qui étaient sur place avaient perdu connaissance après que le garçon aux cheveux dorés ait poussé un cri déchirant et que toute la zone qui se trouvait autour de là où Cell et le « vendeur de sandwich » se faisaient face avait été victime d’une tornade soudaine.

L’esprit de la jeune combattante était en ébullition. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Il lui fallait savoir la vérité. C’était une nécessité devenue presque vitale pour elle… Il fallait qu’elle pose des questions à ceux qui étaient présents, mais elle n’avait pas tous les témoins. Elle connaissait les élèves de son père qui avaient participé et le journaliste ne devait pas être difficile à trouver, ce qui laissait le caméraman et le groupe de guerriers inconnus. Heureusement, elle n’était pas n’importe qui. Videl Satan obtenait toujours les réponses qu’elle cherchait, et, quoi qu’il puisse arriver, elle saurait ce qui s’était vraiment passé pendant le tournoi de Cell. Et elle saurait une bonne fois pour toute si son père était vraiment le champion qu’il disait être.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, le combat entre le champion en titre, Hercule Satan, et madame C18, qui, rappelez-vous, a gagné face à Krillin, débutera à dix-sept heures tapantes ! En attendant, vous pouvez profiter des nombreuses activités disponibles sur l’île Papaye. N’oubliez pas que ce combat n’a pas de limite de temps, donc préparez-vous à un spectacle hors du commun !

Videl sortit de ses réflexions en entendant la voix du présentateur blond et décida d’aller rejoindre Erasa et Sharpner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle ferait pendant les deux heures de pause avant le combat final, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne voulait pas voir son père maintenant. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et elle commençait doucement à douter de l’homme qu’elle avait admiré pendant toute sa courte vie.

Cependant, ses prières ne furent pas entendues, car à peine commença-t-elle à se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment réservé aux compétiteurs que l’homme surgit d’un coin, un essui autour du cou et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Videl eut un tic à l’œil droit.

— Oh ! Ma chérie, s’exclama l’homme à l’afro de sa voix bruyante. Tu me cherchais pour me souhaiter bonne chance, c’est ça ? Ne t’inquiète pas, mon poussin, ton papounet va te venger de cette pimbèche, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Un autre tic.

— Tu vas voir, un coup, et on n’en parlera plus ! Peut-être même qu’après elle voudra mon autographe, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Non, c’en était trop. Videl en avait assez de l’égocentrisme de son père. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il arrivait toujours à le ramener à sa personne. Videl qui gagnait le championnat junior ? Parce qu’elle était la fille de son père. Videl qui appréhendait régulièrement des criminels pour la police ? Grâce à son entraînement dans le dojo de son père. Tout ce qu’elle faisait de ses propres moyens, il fallait toujours qu’il se l’approprie. Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il insultait ses capacités en tant que combattante ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille dépassa le champion et sortit complètement du stade, sans que son père ne le remarque, tellement il était enfermé dans son petit univers où le roi, c’était lui.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après une semaine de vacances pour célébrer la fin du premier jet d'un autre projet, me revoici pour poster la suite des aventures de Gohan et ses amis!

# Chapitre 13

Gohan et sa famille étaient en train de profiter de la pause et du soleil pour s’installer sur une terrasse, granitas à la main. Les enfants jouaient sous l’œil attentif du jeune homme pendant que les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien. C’était tellement paisible. Trop, en fait.

Puis, un homme d’une trentaine d’années s’approcha de la table, légèrement saoul.

— Wouah ! Quel joli bout’femme qu’on a là, dit-il à l’attention de Chichi, qui tourna un regard noir vers l’intrus. Ça devrait être plus joli sans ce chignon, là, hein ?

— On ne vous a rien demandé, rétorqua la femme aux cheveux noirs, qui n’appréciait pas l’attention.

— Oh ! C’est pas une façon d’parler, hein, ma jolie. Un petit verre avec un p’tit gars comme moi, ce s’rait sympa, nan ?

— La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un reniflement dédaigneux et la veuve qui se détournait de lui. L’homme, insatisfait par la réponse, devint plus agressif.

— Eh ! J’te cause, hein ! Qui tu crois qu’t’es, hein ? J’te cause, j’te dis, espèce de mégère !

Avec ça, il tenta de saisir le bras de Chichi, mais avant qu’il n’y arrive, quelque chose lui saisit le poignet et serra. Fort. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard d’un jeune homme extrêmement furieux.

— Vous allez vous excuser auprès de ma mère et vous aller la laisser tranquille, déclara Gohan avec un ton plus que glacial.

Tout autour de lui, les gens s’étaient tus, même les autres clients.

— De quoi j’me mêle ?

C’était la mauvaise chose à dire, parce que l’expression calme du demi-Saiyan disparut pour laisser apparaître à quel point l’adolescent était agacé. Il grogna – un bruit féroce et tout moins qu’humain – et montra les dents, avant de se saisir de la gorge de l’importun et de le soulever, étranglant l’humain.

— Je ne vais pas me répéter. Vous allez vous excuser auprès de ma mère, et vous allez la laisser tranquille.

Sa voix, cette fois-ci, n’avait plus la moindre trace d’humanité. Elle ressemblait plus à la voix de Vegeta quand il s’était transformé en Oozaru, rauque, profonde, guttural, presque animale. Il se contrôlait encore, mais à peine. Personne n’insultait sa mère devant lui. Personne. Vegeta avait appris cela à ses dépens, quelques années plus tôt. Depuis, le prince grognon n’avait plus jamais appelé Chichi une harpie ou un autre nom dérogatoire devant son fils – ça ne l’empêchait pas de le faire quand le demi-Saiyan était absent, bien sûr.

Pour ceux qui pouvaient sentir le ki, la situation semblait encore plus dangereuse. L’énergie du jeune homme fluctuait dangereusement et chaque fois qu’elle redescendait, elle était plus haute que précédemment. En plus de cela, voir Gohan, l’une des personnes les plus paisibles et pacifistes du monde, se transformer en bête sauvage était inquiétant en soi.

Finalement, ce fut la voix de sa mère qui le sortit de son état.

— Mon chéri, tu l’étouffes.

Ce fut dit avec indolence. Chichi se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au rustre qui avait osé lui parler ainsi, et elle l’aurait corrigé elle-même si Gohan n’était pas intervenu, mais elle savait que son fils aîné s’en voudrait s’il tuait l’homme dans sa colère.

Contrairement aux autres, cependant, elle n’était pas inquiète de le voir ainsi, tout comme Bulma. Toutes les deux avaient déjà été témoins de ce genre de scène – avec Vegeta, principalement. Le prince leur avait d’ailleurs expliqué pourquoi le jeune homme était devenu aussi brutal soudainement. En fait, c’était parce que ses gènes Saiyans devenaient de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, la puberté n’aidant pas, et comme il était de base extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de ses proches, dès qu’il sentait qu’ils étaient menacés d’une manière ou d’une autre, il agissait ainsi. Après tout, les Saiyans, malgré leur réputation terrible, étaient un peuple grégaire dont les individus protégeaient sauvagement les membres de leur groupe proche. La seule raison pour laquelle cet instinct s’était perdu chez Vegeta était la perversion de Freezer, qui lui était infligée depuis son plus jeune âge.

Dès qu’il entendit les mots de sa mère, d’ailleurs, Gohan relâcha sa prise sur la gorge du soûlard. Il croisa les bras, mais il montrait toujours les dents.

— Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

L’homme n’eut pas à comprendre ce que l’adolescent voulait dire. Il se précipita de se mettre sur ses pieds, se baissa en face de Chichi en s’excusant de son comportement et il s’enfuit.

Gohan grogna une dernière fois en voyant l’homme se ruer loin de lui et se retourna vers son groupe. Presque tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

— Son Gohan. Je t’ai appris de meilleures manières que ça, le réprimanda sa mère.

Toujours irrité, mais plus calme, il inspira et expira lentement avant de s’excuser auprès d’elle.

— Je suis consciente que tu veux nous protéger, mais j’aurais pu m’occuper de ce malotru moi-même, tu sais, reprit Chichi.

— Je sais, répondit l’adolescent en s’asseyant entre sa mère et son grand-père. C’est juste que je n’aime pas quand on t’insulte.

À cela, la matriarche des Son ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Son bébé était tellement attentionné !

— Je sais, mon chéri, mais je sais m’occuper de moi-même.

Les autres ne purent que hocher la tête. Chichi, juste après C18, était la femme la plus forte du monde, et, contrairement à la cyborg, sa force venait d’elle-même. Certes, elle n’était pas aussi forte que les guerriers, mais elle était plus forte que n’importe quel autre humain en-dehors de leur cercle. Même Videl. Le fait de vivre avec des Saiyans et d’habiter dans les montagnes lui avait permis de garder sa forme de jeune fille et, en plus de ça, depuis la naissance de Goten, elle avait décidé de reprendre son entraînement. Certes, elle ne pratiquait pas autant que dans sa jeunesse, mais elle avait d’autres responsabilités. Comme s’occuper de sa maison et de ses demi-Saiyans de fils.

Gohan soupira et posa le menton dans sa main, le coude sur la table, et se tourna vers sa mère.

— Je veux aussi m’occuper de toi une fois de temps en temps, maman. Tu fais tellement pour nous, et tu ne demandes presque jamais rien en échange.

À part qu’il étudie. Ou que ses fils soient polis. Ou qu’ils respectent ses règles. En fait, elle ne demandait qu’à ce que ses fils soient les meilleurs qu’ils puissent être. Mais à part ça, elle ne demandait jamais rien pour elle-même, pour se faire plaisir.

— Oh, d’ailleurs, tant que j’y pense, interrompit Bulma, j’ai le prototype pour tes lunettes, si tu veux, Gohan.

— Des lunettes ? demanda Krillin, un peu surpris.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Gohan voudrait des lunettes ?

— Oh, merci Bulma. Tu peux déduire le coût de production de mon salaire, si tu veux. Je sais que ça n’a pas dû être de tout repos pour toi de faire des montures qui supporteraient la force d’un Saiyan et des verres qui s’adaptent à ma vision.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je te les offre et c’est mon dernier mot, rétorqua le génie aux cheveux bleus. Tu es mon filleul et j’ai le droit de te gâter.

— Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il a besoin de lunettes ? demanda une fois encore Krillin.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Gohan en aurait besoin. Il voyait très bien. Et même, il avait une vue de faucon ! Pas aussi forte que celle de Goku ou Vegeta, mais quand même.

— Parce qu’il a une super vision. Ou il est plus qu’hypermétrope, si tu veux. C’est un trait Saiyan, expliqua-t-elle. Trunks et Goten aussi ont une excellente vision distante, et leur vision de proximité est aussi excellente, contrairement à de vrais hypermétropes, qui ont des difficultés avec ça. En fait, j’ai remarqué que la pupille de Gohan (oui, il a des pupilles, même si on les voit difficilement) se dilate et se rétracte selon la distance des objets, mais le problème vient du fait que les Saiyans sont une race guerrière et prédatrice, à la base, et ils ont évolué de telle manière qu’il est plus facile pour eux de voir sur des longues distances que de voir de près. Donc, après quelques heures à étudier, le pauvre Gohan commence à avoir des migraines parce que ses pupilles souffrent de rester rétractées aussi longtemps. C’est un effort constant. Il nous a fallu quelques années pour comprendre ça et pour développer des lunettes spécifiques aux besoins des Saiyans, mais elles en sont encore à un point expérimental, vu que Gohan ne les a jamais portées plus d’une heure pour les tester.

— D’accord, répondit l’ancien moine, toujours perplexe.

Bulma soupira. Elle adorait son groupe, vraiment, ils étaient plus une famille que des amis, en fait, mais personne dans le groupe ne la comprenait, quand elle parlait sciences, à part Gohan et Vegeta, même si ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Piccolo aussi, en fait, comprenait une grande partie de ce dont elle parlait, mais quand il n’était pas intéressé, il ignorait la conversation.

Cela n’étonnait donc pas Bulma que Gohan ait tant de mal à se trouver des amis. Même sans le vouloir, il faisait montre d’une intelligence loin de tout ce que les adolescents normaux étaient capables, en général, d’autant plus qu’il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte qu’il parlait de quelque chose de trop complexe jusqu’à ce qu’on lui fasse la remarque.

À cela, il fallait ajouter sa naïveté et son ignorance du monde extérieur, ainsi que sa nature passive. Il ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus, ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la hiérarchie dans une école pleine d’adolescents hormonaux et ne réagissait jamais quand on l’insultait.

Cependant, Bulma, tout comme sa mère, craignait de ce qui se passerait pour le jeune homme une fois qu’il comprendrait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, comment le monde n’était pas aussi juste et aussi paisible qu’il le pensait. Il en avait déjà fait un peu l’expérience, avec tous les crimes qu’il avait arrêtés en tant que Saiyaman, mais est-ce qu’au bout d’un certain temps, il cesserait de voir l’humanité d’un bon œil ? Est-ce qu’il deviendrait aigri et désabusé comme Vegeta ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que le jeune homme ne perdrait jamais son innocence, si réminiscente de son défunt père.

* * *

— Vous avez vu ça ?

Sharpner n’en revenait pas. L’intello de service qui arrivait à soulever un type qui devait peser deux fois plus que lui avec une main ? Incroyable. Le plus choquant, pourtant, était l’expression du jeune homme quand le soûlard avait insulté sa mère. Il était tranquillement en train de jouer avec les petits quand l’autre avait lancé l’injure. Il s’était figé et son visage impassible s’était tordu en un masque de colère presque animal, les lèvres retroussées, montrant ses dents, le regard féroce et sa posture... Il était prêt à se jeter sur l’autre, et c’était ce qu’il avait fait dès que l’homme avait voulu toucher sa mère. Comment il avait su cela alors que son dos était à la scène, Sharpner l’ignorait.

Cette fois, le groupe de trois adolescents n’était pas aux alentours de Gohan pour l’espionner, mais il n’y avait pas d’autre table disponible sur la terrasse et Erasa avait absolument envie de goûter les milkshakes de l’établissement ; apparemment, c’était les meilleurs de l’île. Ils avaient donc été surpris de découvrir que l’aîné des Son et tout son groupe se trouvaient à quelques tables d’eux, assez proches pour les voir, mais pas assez pour les entendre.

Cependant, avec la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux et le silence qui avait régné sur la terrasse dès que le grand brun avait avancé vers l’intrus, tout le monde dans un rayon de cinq mètres avait entendu sans problème la confrontation.

Voir le jeune homme, tellement passif quand on s’attaquait à lui, devenir aussi violent quand on s’en prenait à sa famille, ne serait-ce que légèrement, ne présageait rien de bon pour les élèves qui oseraient faire des remarques dérogatoires sur Son Goku, pensa l’athlète. Il n’avait jamais vu Gohan autrement que timide et introverti durant le peu de temps qu’il avait passé avec lui, alors l’observer être aussi agressif fut un véritable choc.

Puis, aussi vite qu’il avait saisi l’homme, Gohan l’avait lâché. Comme ça. Parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. S’il n’avait pas été aussi secoué par l’échange, Sharpner aurait fait une remarque du genre « fils à sa maman ». Néanmoins, il n’avait pas envie de plaisanter. Cette journée devenait trop bizarre.

— C’est vraiment un type bizarre, commenta-t-il. M’étonne pas que tu veux savoir un max sur lui, Vi.

L’intéressée tourna un moment le regard vers lui avant de rediriger son attention vers l’attroupement étrange qu’était la famille de Son Gohan.

— Ce n’est plus ce qui m’intéresse, pour le moment, confia-t-elle.

— Oh oui ? demanda Erasa, surprise. Je pensais que tu voulais savoir s’il était digne de confiance ou pas.

— Je veux toujours le savoir, Rase, soupira la jeune combattante. C’est juste que, depuis le début de ce tournoi, j’entends et je vois des choses qui me poussent à revoir les évènements du tournoi de Cell pour découvrir la vérité.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Sharpner, surpris. Je pensais que ton père a déjà raconté tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur les Jeux. C’est clair que ce serait intéressant de les revoir pour comprendre des trucs, mais je vois pas de quelle vérité tu parles.

Les deux filles partagèrent un regard. Elles étaient aussi différentes que possible, mais elles se comprenaient sans devoir se parler. Apparemment, Videl pensait que son père cachait quelque chose qui avait rapport aux Jeux – le surnom qui avaient été donné au tournoi de Cell, ironiquement – et ça semblait aussi être lié à ce qu’Erasa et Sharpner avaient entendu dans le groupe de Gohan.

Videl secoua la tête et reprit son observation. Le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées était à présent assis à côté de sa mère et parlait avec Bulma Brief, les yeux froncés, pendant que Chichi lui caressait le dos comme pour le calmer. Gohan se tourna vers sa génitrice, sourit et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner auprès des enfants. La veuve suivit son fils d’un regard attendri.

Quand son camarade de classe arriva auprès des enfants, les deux garçons sautèrent sur place, excités, et parlèrent à toute allure, pendant que la petite blonde – Videl ne connaissait pas son nom – se balançait timidement sur ses pieds. Gohan sembla le remarquer et, après avoir calmé le duo, il se baissa près de la fillette et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle hocha de la tête, toujours timide.

— Dis, Go-chan, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon prince charmant ?

C’était dit d’une petite voix. Videl l’entendit parce que les deux se trouvaient non loin de leur table, à un endroit plus dégagé.

— Tout ce que tu veux, princesse, répondit l’intéressé.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais.

Aussitôt, la petite « princesse » sauta dans les bras du grand adolescent et elle s’accrocha à son cou, lui déclarant toute son admiration de petite fille, pendant que le jeune homme riait doucement.

— Hmmm… Go-chan ? reprit-elle après un moment, plus calme.

— Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux pour ton nannivessaire ?

Certains mots étaient encore trop difficiles pour la petite fille de trois ans à dire correctement, même si elle parlait extrêmement bien pour son âge.

— Je n’ai besoin de rien. Mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de Marron, tu peux me faire une carte. Je l’ajouterai à mon mur, d’accord ?

— D’accord !

L’enthousiasme de la petite revint à toute vitesse. Elle commença à demander à son « prince charmant » de jouer avec elle, ce qui incluait principalement de faire de Gohan son mode de transport.

Soudain, un bruit fort se fit entendre non loin de là, plus précisément dans la direction où le reste de la famille du jeune homme se trouvait. Videl tourna la tête dans cette direction juste quand Chichi se leva.

— Goten ! Trunks ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Oh, quand je vous attrape, vous allez voir, espèces de petits délinquants !

La femme au chignon, les sourcils froncés et mains sur les hanches, se mit à observer les alentours, puis, tout à coup, à une vitesse hallucinante, une poêle à frire apparut dans ses mains et elle frappa l’air autour d’elle deux fois. Deux coups retentirent. Elle avait visé juste. Alors, elle se mit à crier sur les deux garçons, jointe aussi vite par Bulma, qui se mit à faire la leçon à Trunks.

Ah… donc Trunks était le fils de Bulma Brief. Trunks Brief, le fameux héritier de l’empire qu’était la Capsule Corp. Pas étonnant qu’il paraissait familier à la fille de Satan.

Quand les remontrances des deux femmes furent terminées, les deux garçons retournèrent auprès de Gohan et la blondinette qu’il avait sur les épaules, les yeux baissés. Une fois arrivés près de l’adolescent, ils levèrent la tête, un peu honteux, mais ne dirent rien.

Gohan, quant à lui, avait les bras croisés et un sourcil levé. Apparemment, il était aussi doué pour rendre deux garnements nerveux. Après quelques instants de silences et voyant que le duo était assez nerveux à son goût, il prit la parole.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— Euh…

— En fait…

Le sourcil était toujours levé, les bras toujours croisés. Même avec Marron sur ses épaules qui les regardait avec curiosité, Son Gohan arrivait encore à impressionner les enfants fautifs (l’avantage d’être grand, aussi).

— On jouait aux espions… et puis, on est arrivés près de la table.

— Et alors, je me suis caché sous la table…

— Et moi j’étais en mode espion, et je le cherchai…

— Et je faisais attention à pas faire du bruit, mais j’avais beaucoup envie de rigoler…

— Je savais qu’il était pas loin...

La conversation ne l’intéressant pas, Videl s’en déconnecta et observa plutôt Gohan, faisant à nouveau un profil du jeune homme dans sa tête. Il était grand, elle le savait déjà, mais, en l’inspectant ainsi, elle confirma que ses épaules étaient plus larges qu’il n’y paraissait à cause de ses vêtements et, même s’ils cachaient bien sa stature, elle pouvait déceler la musculature, cette découverte rendue plus facile grâce à sa posture. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient d’un noir profond, tout comme ses yeux, et les pics n’étaient pas le produit d’une application de gel ou d’un autre produit coiffant.

Ensuite, sa posture. Elle était confiante, tellement différente de ce qu’elle voyait toutes les semaines en cours. Ici, il était dans son élément, entouré de sa famille. Il n’était plus le timide Gohan qui ne savait pas parler à des étrangers. Il était là, dos droit, bras croisés, un petit sourire sur le visage, presque indétectable – Trunks et Goten ne le verraient sûrement pas, vu leur nervosité – le sourcil délicatement arqué.

De là où elle le voyait, Videl put aussi détailler le visage de son camarade de classe. À première vue, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec sa peau claire, la forme de ses lèvres et même la texture des cheveux, semblait-il, même s’il avait hérité des pics indomptables de son père, comme Goten. Ce qui était différent, cependant, était la forme du nez, sa mâchoire indiscutablement masculine, son regard perçant et ses sourcils. Il devait tenir ça de son père. Dans l’ensemble, la combinaison donnait un résultat assez… intéressant. Si Videl avait été n’importe quelle autre fille, elle aurait dit que Son Gohan était terriblement séduisant. Mais elle n’était pas n’importe quelle fille.

Elle continua son observation. Cette fois-ci, elle s’intéressa à la manière avec laquelle il se mouvait, comment il se comportait avec les autres. Cela vient facilement, parce que le duo infernal avait terminé son récit.

— Et donc, conclut le demi-Saiyan le plus âgé, vous avez pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de vous battre sous la table. Alors qu’il y avait des verres remplis. Que maman et Bulma étaient installées sur ladite table. Est-ce que j’ai bien compris ?

Les petits hochèrent de la tête, honteux. Vu comme ça, ce n’était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout avec leurs mères devenues victimes. Tout Saiyan (et hybride) qui se respectait ne craignait qu’une chose : la colère de leur génitrice ou de leur compagne ! C’était la règle de base de leur race, enracinée dans leur subconscient.

La justicière préférée de Satan City, elle, nota le ton calme et posé, très mature, du jeune homme. Il agissait plus comme un éducateur ou un père.

— On est désolés, Gohan ! craqua Goten, au bord des larmes. Tu vas continuer à jouer avec nous, hein ? Tu vas pas nous donner à Vegeta, hein ?

À cela, l’adolescent décroisa les bras et posa la main sur la tête de son petit frère.

— Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, petit frère. Si vous allez vous excuser auprès des autres et que vous promettez de ne plus le refaire – et ça veut dire que vous ne le referez plus – je ne vous punirai pas. D’accord ?

— Ok, s’exclamèrent les deux garçons en cœur avant de détaler vers leurs mères.

Gohan ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement et tourna légèrement la tête vers la petite blonde, toujours installée sur ses épaules.

— Tu vois ? Tu n’as pas besoin de crier ou d’être agressive pour te faire écouter, hein Marron ?

— Hm-hm !

Pfeuh ! Il disait ça simplement parce qu’il avait l’avantage de la taille et du sexe, pensa Videl. Et parce qu’il avait à faire à des enfants. Néanmoins, la jeune fille remarqua la manière avec laquelle il s’exprimait. Comme s’il était plus âgé. Et il utilisait un vocabulaire plus soutenu que la plupart des gens naturellement. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il ait un vocabulaire massif, vu son statut de génie, mais sa diction n’était pas celle d’un jeune de son âge, ou même d’adultes qui étaient dans la norme. Quand elle avait écouté ses conversations avec C18, Krillin et Piccolo, tout à l’heure, elle avait remarqué que seul Piccolo faisait preuve d’une certaine éloquence dans son discours. S’il était son mentor, peut-être que Gohan avait copié sa façon de parler de l’homme vert ?

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, cette façon de s’exprimer ne paraissait pas pédante à la fille de Satan. Au contraire, cela collait avec le personnage de Son Gohan, étrangement. Elle repensa finalement à sa confrontation avec le soûlard, plus tôt, et confirma ce fait : il parlait ainsi naturellement.

À ce moment-là, l’adolescent semblait avoir décidé de retourner s’asseoir avec les adultes. Il prit Marron de ses épaules, la souleva doucement et l’installa plus confortablement dans ses bras, puis il marcha en direction de leur table. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, comme un félin. Ce n’était pas la démarche qu’on attendait d’un génie, ou même d’un homme de sa taille – la plupart des hommes grands qu’elle connaissait étaient plutôt lourds sur leurs pieds, comme son père ou même Sharpner. Il se déplaçait avec confiance, le dos droit, la tête haute, mais sa contenance était alerte, comme s’il s’attendait à voir surgir un danger à chaque pas. Ce fut un détail que la jeune combattante de manqua pas.

De plus, cette démarche féline qu’il avait ressemblait plus à celle d’un prédateur habitué à marcher sans bruit pour ne pas faire fuir ses proies plutôt que celle d’un garçon timide. Mais après tout, il vivait dans les montagnes, et il devait chasser pour vivre, donc ça expliquait pourquoi il marchait ainsi naturellement. Ça pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi il était aussi alerte, mais cette conclusion ne satisfit ( _NdA : c’est bizarre comme forme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour info, c’est la forme correcte du passé simple du verbe_ satisfaire _, donc pas d’erreur, vu que la concordance des temps demande cette conjugaison)_ pas Videl.

Ensuite, quand il fut installé, les trois enfants autour de lui (Il semblait que ceux-ci prenaient chaque opportunité pour rester le plus près possible du jeune homme), Videl se demanda quel genre de personne il était habituellement, si sa manière d’être changeait selon les personnes avec qui il était. Une sorte d’aura de calme l’entourait, alors qu’il parlait avec les autres.

— Eh, Vi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Hmmm ?

— On essaie de te causer depuis un bon bout d’temps, tu sais, remarqua Sharpner en voyant qu’Erasa avait fini par avoir l’attention de la brune.

— Et ?

— On voulait savoir quand on pourrait voir le tournoi de Cell, chuchota Erasa d’un air collusoire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tourna enfin la tête vers ses deux amis. C’était une bonne question. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la cassette et, dans l’énorme manoir que son père avait fait construire après la mort de Cell, il était devenu beaucoup plus difficile de tomber sur ce qu’on cherchait. Elle partagea ça avec les deux blonds, et ils décidèrent de commencer à fouiller la demeure dès qu’ils reviendraient à Satan City. Enfin… Videl et Erasa. Sharpner ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Videl après une certaine heure, d’après les règles établies par le champion.

* * *

— Mesdames et messieurs ! Préparez-vous au combat final de la vingt-quatrième édition du championnat international des arts martiaux ! Qui sortira vainqueur comme le « plus puissant sous les cieux » ? Monsieur Satan, le champion en titre, héros de l’humanité, ou madame C18, une nouvelle venue qui a montré sa valeur face à des adversaires tels que Videl, la fille même de notre champion, ou Krillin, un ancien quart de finaliste ! La tension est palpable, les deux combattants arrivent…

Pendant que le présentateur faisait monter l’excitation dans le public, les deux finalistes se tenaient à l’entrée de l’aire d’attente des combattants. C18 avait les bras croisés, l’air de s’ennuyer, tandis qu’Hercule ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil à la blonde. Il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant, mais le champion ne pouvait pas la sous-estimer. Après tout, elle avait quand même battu sa petite fille ! En plus, son mari, le nain avec une touffe de cheveux noirs qui se tenait à côté d’elle, lui paraissait familier, et cette sensation de familiarité venait aussi avec une certaine peur. Il ne savait pas d’où ça pouvait venir, mais il n’aimait pas ça.

Un peu plus en arrière, Videl observait tout de son regard azuré. Elle remarqua la légère anxiété de son père, le calme ennuyé de C18 et l’excitation amusée de Krillin. Elle s’approcha des fenêtres, puis posa ses yeux sur un certain jeune homme et son groupe. Ceux-ci riaient et s’amusaient, les plus détendus du monde. Tout l’entourage de Gohan croyait donc que C18 gagnerait.

La fille de Satan s’était battue avec la blonde glaciale, mais elle n’avait pas eu cet honneur avec son père. Cependant, elle avait observé l’homme à l’afro pendant ses combats et elle devait avouer qu’elle n’avait rien vu de bien exceptionnel. Donc, à moins que son père ne cache sa véritable force, C18 serait la nouvelle championne d’arts martiaux. Et si c’était le cas, ça voudrait dire que son père n’était pas aussi fort qu’il voulait le faire croire au monde entier. Et s’il n’était pas aussi puissant qu’il le disait, ça voudrait dire que d’autres que lui auraient pu débarrasser le monde de la terreur de Cell. Après tout, aucune image de la défaite du monstre n’avait été récupérée, et seul Satan était présent quand les reporters et les élèves qu’il avait pris avec lui avaient repris conscience… Il n’y avait plus eu aucune trace des guerriers mystérieux.

Enfin, les deux concurrents se dirigèrent vers l’aire de combat. C18, toujours les bras croisés et une expression d’ennui sur son visage délicat, et Hercule en criant à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il était le champion, qu’il était le plus fort, bla, bla, bla…

Les deux combattants se firent face, puis se mirent en position, attendant le signal de départ. La blonde soupira et plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis se mit enfin en position de combat, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Elle se fichait bien de ce que l’imbécile avait pu dire sur Goku, mais Krillin était le meilleur ami du défunt Saiyan et il avait été inclus dans les critiques incessantes de Satan. En plus de ça, elle devait sa vie à Gohan et s’était rapproché de l’adolescent ces dernières années. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à lui qu’elle avait accepté de sortir et de se marier ensuite avec Krillin. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Oh, la récompense aussi l’intéressait. Si elle gagnait, ça voudrait dire que Krillin serait à la troisième place, et qu’ils gagneraient donc à eux deux douze millions de zenis. C’était amplement suffisant pour vivre confortablement et faire quelques travaux chez Muten Roshi – elle aurait préféré déménager, mais son mari vivait là pour tenir compagnie au vieux pervers. Même si elle faisait du chantage à Satan pour qu’il puisse rester champion, lui demandant sa part de la récompense, ça ne la satisfaisait pas. Certes, ils auraient plus, mais la symbolique ne serait pas là, même si elle avait brièvement considéré cette solution.

Non, elle montrerait à tout le monde que cet imbécile n’était pas fait pour être champion, tout simplement.

Doooong !

Le coup d’envoi sonna. C18 attendit calmement que Satan ait terminé de faire de l’esbroufe en donnant des coups dans l’air, se fatiguant par la même occasion, puis elle le laissa s’élancer vers elle. Elle évita chacune des attaques avec aise, et le montra en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière pendant qu’elle bougeait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle décida d’arrêter de bouger et laissa le champion frapper l’air pendant qu’elle feintait juste assez pour éviter ses poings et ses pieds. Le public était fasciné par ce revirement. La plupart pensait en effet que le champion aurait fini la jeune femme en deux coups, mais elle était plus forte qu’elle n’y paraissait !

Lassée d’attendre, C18 décida qu’il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Elle avança vers l’homme à l’afro et se mit à envoyer une salve de coups – extrêmement légers, à peine des petites pichenettes, pour la cyborg – faisant reculer Satan sur le ring. Pendant ce temps, elle eut envie de lui faire comprendre quelques petites choses.

— Vous avez eu tort de vous attaquer à ceux qui ont vraiment sauvé le monde.

À ça, le champion en titre écarquilla les yeux. Comment ?

— Ils n’ont peut-être rien dit ou rien fait contre vous pendant ces dernières années, mais ils commencent à être fatigués de vos insultes. Le père du vrai héros est mort ce jour-là. Vous vous souvenez ? Le petit garçon de onze ans qui s’est battu pour sauver la planète ? Qui a combattu le monstre pendant que vous vous cachiez comme un lâche ?

Hercule se mit à transpirer pour des raisons autres que le combat.

— Oui, ce petit garçon là, qui a vu ses amis se faire à moitié tuer par les Cell junior. Celui qui, après que vous ayez lancé la tête de mon frère… Vous vous souvenez du sacrifice de C16 ?

Ses yeux s’agrandirent encore.

— C’est la seule bonne chose que vous avez faite, pendant ce combat.

À la mention du géant pacifiste, le cœur de la cyborg se serra un peu. Il l’avait sauvée, il avait tout fait pour qu’elle ne soit pas absorber par Cell, et, quand le monstre vert avait quand même réussi à atteindre sa forme parfaite, il avait voulu protéger ce qui lui était cher. Son sacrifice pour permettre à Gohan d’atteindre le niveau supérieur au super Saiyan était le geste le plus noble qu’aucun androïde ait pu faire. Satan avait désacralisé ce geste avec tous ses mensonges. Cela mit la blonde en colère. Il était temps d’humilier le « héros de l’humanité ».

Elle continua à attaquer, faisant le tour du ring. Pour les spectateurs qui n’y connaissaient rien, c’était un beau spectacle. Pour ceux qui qui connaissaient la force de C18 comparativement à Hercule, ils savaient qu’elle manigançait quelque chose.

* * *

Si on avait dit à Videl, quelques mois plus tôt, que son père aurait été malmené au Tenkaichi Budokai, elle leur aurait ri à la figure. À présent, cependant, elle était étonnée que C18 fasse durer le match. On aurait dit qu’elle faisait tout pour humilier le champion, maintenant, le faisant voler à travers le ring, jouant avec lui comme un chat joue avec une souris.

Quand elle sembla en avoir assez, la femme se saisit du champion, prostré sur le sol, ensanglanté et battu, et le jeta en-dehors de l’aire de combat. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds au-dessus de son épaule et s’en alla.

— Mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons une nouvelle championne ! Applaudissez donc madame C18 ! La cérémonie de remises des prix aura lieu d’ici une dizaine de minutes, donc ne partez pas ! Oh ! Et pour les élèves d’Orange Star, votre professeur d’histoire vous rappelle de ne pas oublier d’écrire votre rapport avec un aspect historique du tournoi pour lundi, ajouta le présentateur blond.

* * *

Gohan était anxieux. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne sentait aucune perturbation au niveau des ki environnants et rien ne semblait aller mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder dans tous les sens. Les autres remarquèrent sa conduite et Yamcha lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. J’ai cette impression que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver.

— Oh, Gohan ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que ce n’est rien, contra le joueur de baseball, bon enfant.

Mais rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne pouvait faire changer le demi-Saiyan d’avis.

Soudain, alors que la cérémonie de remise des prix allait débuter, une explosion secoua le stade. De la fumée sortit de la partie ouest du bâtiment du tournoi et trois figures en sortirent. Gohan remarqua directement qu’ils n’avaient aucun ki.

— D… d… des… des androïdes, bégaya Yamcha, pâle comme la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, quand je relis certains passages, je dois admettre que c'est très très cringe-worthy. Mazette!  
> J'ai vraiment hâte de finir l'histoire et de la réécrire. 
> 
> Et maintenant que j'ai un mini-humain, je saurai plus exactement comment peut parler un enfant d'environ trois ans qui est assez avancé niveau langage aussi. Expérience de vie ftw! 
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît malgré les nombreux défauts! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours motivant ^^


	14. Chapitre 14

# Chapitre 14

Tout le monde fut choqué par l’apparition soudaine des trois figures, qui se dirigèrent vers l’aire de combat, où se trouvait à présent le présentateur blond et quelques employés du tournoi. Les personnes ayant participé se précipitèrent en-dehors de l’aire d’attente dès que l’explosion retentit et tous se mirent en position de combat – même Hercule, malgré ses nombreuses contusions.

— Des androïdes ?

Videl entendit la question de Krillin et, directement, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à Cell, tout son corps pris par des frissons glacés. La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un hochement de tête de C18, tout à coup sérieuse, ses sourcils froncés. _Alors, c’est sérieux ?_ pensa Videl, inquiète. _Et comment savent-ils qu’il s’agit d’androïdes ?_

Soudain, elle entendit Gohan crier dans le public.

— C18, Krillin ! Protégez une partie du public !

Puis, Videl le vit partir à toute allure. Il devait aller chercher de l’aide.

— Tu l’as entendu, ma chérie. Yamcha est déjà là-bas, dit Krillin en pointant vers le joueur de baseball, posté devant la partie ouest du public. Goten et Trunks protègent les autres, donc on ne doit pas s’inquiéter pour Marron.

Goten et Trunks ? Mais ce n’étaient que des enfants ! Comment pouvaient-ils protéger qui que ce fut ?

Videl repensa alors au garçon des Jeux. Celui qu’on appelait le « vendeur de sandwich », avec ses cheveux dorés. Celui qui avait affronté Cell sans peur, qui s’était fait frapper encore et encore pour chaque fois se relever, celui qui avait vu les Cell junior rouer de coups ses amis et qui avait poussé un cri terrible, plein de peine, de douleur, de regret, de tristesse, d’angoisse et de rage, juste avant que les caméras ne s’arrêtent de tourner. Ce cri qui avait hanté l’esprit de Videl pendant des mois après l’évènement, et qui lui revint soudain à la mémoire.

— Mets-toi tout à gauche. Je prends le centre, ordonna la blonde de sa voix monotone.

— Les concurrents ?

— Qu’ils se débrouillent. On doit protéger le plus de personnes possibles. Dans le pire des cas, je suis sûre qu’ _il_ a un plan. Vegeta et Piccolo vont bientôt arriver. Ils ont dû sentir la perturbation dans le ki maintenant. Et Gohan vient de les appeler.

— Tu as raison, répondit le moine avant de se tourner vers les autres concurrents. Ne faites rien de dangereux. On ne sait pas à quel point ces androïdes sont puissants.

La plupart hochèrent la tête, comprenant les inquiétudes du demi-finaliste. Videl, elle, continua d’observer les événements, concentrée, au cas où elle devrait intervenir. Elle n’était pas la justicière préférée de Satan City pour rien.

— Comment vous savez que ce sont des androïdes, d’abord ?

C’était Hercule. Krillin soupira puis secoua la tête, agacé. Il refusa de répondre et alla se poster devant les gradins, espérant que personne ne mourrait aujourd’hui.

* * *

Dès que le mot androïde avait été soufflé par Yamcha, le groupe se figea. Les plus jeunes étaient confus ; pourquoi est-ce qu’ils avaient peur, en un coup ?

Gohan fit monter et descendre son ki rapidement trois fois pour faire savoir à Piccolo et Vegeta qu’ils auraient peut-être besoin d’aide, puis il se tourna vers sa famille étendue, un air sérieux sur ses traits aristocratiques.

— Va te poster là-bas pour protéger le public.

Le joueur de baseball déglutit, extrêmement nerveux, mais suivit les ordres du demi-Saiyan. La dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé face à des androïdes, ils avaient failli le tuer. Néanmoins, cette fois, avec le pouvoir de Gohan et son intelligence, ça devrait bien se passer, d’autant que personne n’arrivait à la cheville du fils de Goku dans la galaxie entière, alors trois petits androïdes ? 

— Je vais demander à Krillin et C18 de se poster là et là, comme ça tout le monde sera protégé. Goten, Trunks, appela le jeune homme en se tournant vers les deux petits demi-Saiyans. J’ai une mission extrêmement importante pour vous deux.

Les deux le regardèrent avec des expressions sérieuses qui n’allaient pas à leurs visages innocents. Si Gohan était tellement grave et solennel, c’était important.

— Je veux que vous restiez ici avec les autres pour les protéger, d’accord ?

Avant qu’ils ne puissent argumenter, il reprit :

— Votre mission est de protéger maman, Bulma et les autres. C’est très important, vous comprenez ?

— Plus important que tuer les méchants ? demanda Goten innocemment.

Tuer. Un mot que Gohan ne voulait pas que son petit frère utilise aussi facilement.

— Oui Goten. Plus important que tout. Tuer les méchants ne sert à rien s’ils arrivent à faire du mal à ceux qu’on aime.

— Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le demi-Saiyan répondit simplement par un sourire suffisant, montrant sa montre. Tout le monde comprit ; Saiyaman allait faire une apparition.

Il donna des instructions à Krillin et la cyborg blonde, puis il courut se mettre dans un endroit où il pourrait se changer sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Il appuya sur la montre et son costume ridicule apparut. Satisfait, il s’empressa de retourner vers l’arène du championnat, volant assez haut pour ne pas être vu, son ki descendu un maximum, et observa la situation. Les trois machines observaient chacun des combattants présents, les évaluant sûrement avec des senseurs. Le plus grand d’entre eux se mit à lever le bras vers le public et une boule de ki apparut dans sa main. Les humains retinrent leur souffle, terrifiés.

Tout à coup, l’attaque partit. Certains fermèrent leurs yeux, attendant la mort, d’autres, encore, hurlèrent, tandis que les concurrents regardaient avec horreur la scène se dérouler. Les Z-fighters présents sur place, eux, se mirent en position pour aller contrer l’attaque, mais ils furent pris de court par l’apparition intempestive de Saiyaman, qui envoya la boule incandescente vers le ciel comme s’il s’était agi d’une balle de golf, le coin des lèvres baissé, montrant son agacement.

Le héros s’avança vers les trois menaces, confiant, et leur demanda ce qu’ils voulaient. Le plus grand des androïdes l’observa, analysant sûrement ses données – heureusement, Gohan réprimait son ki pour ne pas donner trop d’informations à l’ennemi.

— Nous voulons éliminer les guerriers les plus puissants pour permettre à notre maître de conquérir la terre, déclara la menace avec une voix mécanique.

Gohan renifla avec dédain.

— Vos créateurs n’apprendront jamais. Jamais vous ne pourrez conquérir le monde tant que nous vivrons.

Derrière lui, les trois guerriers qui protégeaient les spectateurs acquiescèrent vivement.

Videl, de l’autre côté de la scène, fut surprise du ton sévère de Saiyaman et de la dérision qu’il venait d’employer. Il était tellement plus… ridicule, d’habitude. Ces derniers temps, cependant, il semblait devenir de plus en plus sérieux et agacé par les criminels, comme s’il en avait assez de les voir désacraliser… quelque chose. Peut-être la vie ? La paix ? Elle l’avait entendu comparer les forçats à Cell, comme s’il avait espéré que l’humanité apprenne de cette expérience et qu’ils cessent de faire le mal, comme s’il avait combattu pour gagner cette paix.

Là, maintenant, avec sa cape rouge qui volait au vent, son ton sombre et les bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait tout du héros qu’il était censé représenter, et pas le simple clown à la force surhumaine qui exaspérait tant la jeune fille. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le casque. Le casque restait ridicule.

— Êtes-vous le guerrier le plus puissant du monde ?

Videl eut envie de rire. Le guerrier le plus puissant du monde se trouvait à deux pas d’elle, immobile.

— De la galaxie, vous voulez dire, s’exclama Yamcha avec un peu d’audace.

— Ouais, renchérit Krillin. Si vous voulez la personne la plus puissante du monde, vous l’avez devant vous, tas de ferraille ! Et vous n’allez pas faire long feu, je vous le dis !

La fille de Satan les regarda comme s’ils avaient trois têtes. _De la galaxie ? Avec quoi ils viennent ?_ Et ils connaissaient Saiyaman ? Ça voulait dire que Gohan avait lui aussi plus de chances de connaître l’identité du justicier masqué… Mais ce n’était pas important pour le moment. _Concentre-toi, Videl ! On a des choses plus urgentes que de savoir qui est Saiyaman !_

— Alors, nous devons vous éliminer, si vous dites être le guerrier le plus puissant du monde, conclut monotonement la machine.

Les trois androïdes s’élancèrent soudain vers le guerrier Saiyan à une vitesse que Videl ne put suivre. Un moment, ils étaient au centre du tatami, l’autre, ils étaient en train d’essayer de frapper Saiyaman. Essayer étant le mot-clé, apparemment.

Pour la première fois, la jeune combattante put voir le style de combat du justicier casqué dans toute sa splendeur. Il bougeait avec fluidité, évitant chacun des coups comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un exercice qu’il avait fait mille et une fois – c’était le cas – avec une grâce, une rapidité et une aisance que Videl n’avait jamais vue de sa vie. Même le guerrier doré, celui qui avait combattu Cell après son père, n’avait pas fait montre d’une telle fluidité dans ses mouvements. Cependant, la rapidité avec laquelle il bougeait dépassait de loin tout ce qu’elle avait vu aujourd’hui pendant le tournoi, tant et si bien qu’elle ne pouvait suivre que la moitié des attaques.

Ce que Videl ne savait pas, c’était que le style de Gohan était un mélange unique de tous les arts martiaux qu’il avait appris depuis son enfance : celui de l’école de la Tortue, le style du Démon, les arts martiaux des Saiyans, qu’il avait appris de Vegeta (qui avait aussi intégré à sa technique personnel des mouvements venant de nombreuses autres civilisations), une petite influence de l’école du Corbeau, ainsi que d’autres arts martiaux plus courants et classiques, comme le wushu. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas savoir tout cela, et ne put qu’apprécier la beauté et la précision des mouvements du superhéros.

* * *

Avec les androïdes, on ne savait jamais vraiment calculer leur force en se basant uniquement sur ses sens. Pour savoir s’ils étaient vraiment une menace, Gohan devait les tester petit à petit, voir la puissance qu’il devait fournir pour leur faire face. Pour le moment, les machines n’étaient vraiment pas un problème pour lui – il n’avait même pas besoin de se transformer pour leur tenir tête à tous les trois.

— Votre maître, ce n’est pas le docteur Gero, n’est-ce pas ?

L’assaut des trois ennemis ne s’arrêta pas. Ils ne répondirent pas. Non, Gero n’était pas leur créateur. Ils étaient trop mécaniques, plus encore que C16, voire un peu primitifs dans leur design et leur fonctionnement. Mais il n’empêchait que l’idée des androïdes soit quelque peu… perturbante. Tout le monde savait que Cell était un cyborg organique, mais les seules personnes ayant les moyens et le génie pour pouvoir en recréer ou créer des androïdes qui se rapprochaient plus des humains, aux dernières nouvelles, étaient les Brief. Et ceux-ci ne feraient jamais l’erreur de créer une telle monstruosité. Surtout pas avec la débâcle qu’avait été leur combat contre les cyborgs jumeaux et Cell.

Gohan n’avait pas encore assez d’informations pour inférer quoi que ce soit concernant cette nouvelle menace. La seule manière d’en avoir plus, cependant, semblait être de se débarrasser d’abord des robots qui étaient en train de l’attaquer et d’étudier ensuite leur carcasse.

Avec un kiai, le jeune homme les repoussa tous les trois, les expédiant vers le centre de l’aire de combat. Il se dirigea vers eux, prêt à en démordre.

— Vous n’auriez jamais dû vous attaquer à cette compétition, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas qui est votre créateur et son employeur, s’il en a un, mais je vous assure que vous n’êtes pas aussi forts que vous le pensez.

La voix du héros était calme, cadencée. Ce qu’il déclarait maintenant, c’était un fait. Sa confiance en lui étonna Videl. En général, il était nerveux autour d’elle, timide et grandiloquent à la fois… et c’était pire quand il s’agissait de la presse. La jeune combattante avait déjà déduit qu’il n’aimait pas vraiment l’attention des médias sur lui – peut-être l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il cachait son identité ? Pas aujourd’hui, cependant. Il prenait cette attaque au sérieux. _Sûrement parce que ce sont des androïdes…_

C’était plausible. Tout le monde se souvenait de Cell et ressentait encore la terreur qu’il avait infligée à la population. Néanmoins, personne n’avait jamais pu trouver le créateur du monstre et cette pensée seule suffit à inspirer de l’effroi dans le cœur de la fille de Satan. Et si le créateur avait construit un androïde encore plus puissant et plus terrible que Cell ? Que feraient-ils tous ?

Ses inquiétudes s’envolèrent soudain quand elle se remémora ce que Saiyaman avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Gero. Ce nom, c’était celui de la personne qui avait créé Cell ? Si oui, comment est-ce que Saiyaman le savait ? Pourquoi la population n’était-elle pas au courant ? Pourquoi n’était- _elle_ pas au courant ? Son père avait sûrement dû le savoir, non ? Il avait combattu Cell, après tout, et gagné, d’après ce qu’il racontait à qui voulait bien l’entendre.

La peur fit place à la colère. Qu’est-ce qu’on lui cachait, encore ? Son père ne parlait jamais vraiment du tournoi, à moins de fanfaronner, mais dès qu’il était seul avec elle, elle remarquait que, quand elle posait des questions, il pâlissait. Était-ce à cause des horreurs qu’il avait vécu, ou d’autres secrets qu’il gardait loin d’elle ?

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux du combat pour se tourner un instant vers le supposé sauveur de l’humanité. Celui-ci était blême, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression d’abject effroi sur le visage. C’était presque la même expression que lorsqu’il repensait aux Jeux et qu’il pensait que sa fille ne le regardait pas, ou qu’il n’en profitait pas pour se vanter et faire de l’esbroufe. Puis, elle balaya du regard les autres concurrents, suivi du public. Ce qui la choqua le plus, c’était l’expression calme de la famille de Gohan. Ils étaient sérieux, un peu inquiets pour certains, mais calmes dans l’ensemble.

Encore une fois, ils agissaient différemment de tout le monde…

Après un court instant, elle reposa son attention sur Saiyaman. Pour une raison qu’elle ne pouvait s’expliquer, elle avait l’impression de le connaître. Son attitude, la façon avec laquelle il parlait, il se tenait, mais elle n’arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle dresserait un profil plus tard, après avoir investigué sur les Jeux, son objectif principal pour le moment.

Saiyaman s’approchait des trois androïdes, qui, à présent, faisaient montre d’une grande prudence. C’était comme s’ils avaient senti qu’ils n’avaient aucune chance. Ils avaient raison. De tout l’affrontement, le héros casqué n’avait pas montré la moindre faiblesse et avait agi comme si l’exercice ne l’avait pas fatigué. Il ne semblait pas transpirer et sa respiration était lente et profonde. De plus, son message, à l’instant, n’était pas seulement adressé aux trois androïdes, mais aussi à la personne qui se cachait derrière eux. C’était à la fois un avertissement, une menace et une déclaration de guerre.

Soudain, il regarda vers le ciel, d’où deux figures atterrirent. Videl les connaissait tous les deux ; il s’agissait de Piccolo, et l’homme de petite taille avec des cheveux en forme de flamme, elle s’en souvenait du tournoi de Cell. _Le père de Trunks_ , se souvint-elle. Végétal ou Vegita, elle ne se rappelait plus son nom, avait les bras croisés et une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Pour quelqu’un de sa stature, il arrivait quand même à regarder les gens de haut. _Voilà un talent qui me serait utile, tiens !_

— Tu m’as tiré de mon entraînement pour des tas de ferraille ?

Le ton dégoulinait d’agacement et d’ennui face à la situation.

— S’il y a des androïdes ici, il peut y en avoir d’autres. Ils ne sont pas forts, mais mieux vaut être prudents. Tu ne voudrais pas qu’il arrive quelque chose à Bulma ou Trunks…

Le guerrier bourru tourna la tête vers le superhéros si vite que Videl fut étonnée qu’il n’ait pas le tournis. 

— Mon _fils_ sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et il sait protéger sa mère si besoin est. Pfeuh ! Comme si des boîtes de conserve pouvaient être une menace pour un membre de la famille royale de Vegeta.

Saiyaman sourit, amusé.

— Oui, oui. Tu es le prince de tous les Saiyans, blablabla, personne n’a d’égal que ton égo, blablabla… Bon, tu aides ou pas ?

Tout cela fut dit avec humour. Qui eût cru que Saiyaman, le héros ridicule et timide puisse faire montre de sarcasme ? Pas Videl !

Le… prince… grogna et renifla avec hauteur, le nez en l’air, les bras toujours croisés. Puis, le guerrier aux cheveux en forme de flamme s’envola à nouveau, sans un mot.

Un peu plus loin, Piccolo décida de se rapprocher de Saiyaman et le regarda, l’air faussement sévère.

— Ça t’amuse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde.

— Tu sais bien que oui. Oh, il se dirige vers le nord. Tu devrais prendre le sud, commenta le héros comme s’il parlait de la météo.

— Tu penses…

— Je pense, interrompit-il, plus sérieux, qu’on n’est jamais assez prudent. Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que celles qu’on a commises dans le passé. Comme le dirait un certain scientifique, ce serait de la pure folie.

Le ton de finalité et la sévérité du héros firent soupirer le grand Namek. Il n’avait pas tort. Beaucoup d’erreurs avaient été faites dans l’espoir d’avoir une bonne bataille. Certes, ils s’en étaient sortis, non sans pertes, mais tout ça grâce au potentiel inimaginable d’un garçon de onze ans. Le garçon même qui se trouvait face à lui, presque adulte, qui exécrait toujours autant le combat. Est-ce que ça aurait été différent s’il n’avait pas vécu toutes les effusions de sang, toutes les morts, les génocides, les souffrances et les combats pour préserver sa vie ? S’il avait eu une enfance comme son père, où combat était synonyme d’aventures innocentes et de tournois, aurait-il été plus à l’écoute de son instinct, le poussant à chercher des adversaires toujours plus forts pour montrer au monde sa valeur ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais son passé était ce qui avait fait du jeune homme ce qu’il était aujourd’hui : un jeune homme noble de cœur, juste, prévenant, et terriblement intelligent. Et c’était cette intelligence qui le poussait à la prudence et qui lui disait de trouver la source le plus vite possible, pour l’éliminer. C’était le calcul d’un meneur, qui pensait au bien-être des autres avant ses intérêts personnels. Et de cela, Piccolo en était douloureusement conscient.

Avec un soupir, le Namek hocha de la tête et s’envola dans la direction opposée de Vegeta. Gohan, quant à lui, retourna son attention sur les trois androïdes qui l’observaient avec attention. Il était étrange que ceux-ci n’aient pas essayé de l’attaquer pendant qu’il parlait avec le prince et son mentor, mais c’était peut-être parce qu’ils étaient en train d’analyser la situation, ou parce qu’ils avaient remarqué que le jeune homme était toujours prêt à combattre. Ou encore, parce qu’ils avaient écouté et transmis tout ce qui venait d’être dit.

Peu importait ; ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient dit quoi que ce soit de conséquence. Le demi-Saiyan se mit à marcher vers les machines quand, soudain, les trois levèrent un bras vers lui et lancèrent une attaque électrique qui consuma le demi-Saiyan. Autour de lui, il entendit les cris d’horreurs, et même Krillin semblait inquiet. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas. Gohan sentit la force de l’éclair artificiel et aspira son énergie dans son corps, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, laissant passer un léger grognement de plaisir. C’était revigorant, comme quand il volait par temps d’orage et qu’un éclair le frappait – encore quelque chose de typiquement Saiyan (le peuple avait cette tradition de voler dans la foudre, pour se rapprocher des dieux, comme l’avait expliqué Vegeta… C’était aussi parce que le peuple guerrier révérait la pluie, une denrée rare sur la planète désertique qu’était Vegeta).

Quand l’assaut finit, il se redressa et leva le bras gauche, paume vers le sol.

— Merci, ça m’a fait du bien. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de dire au revoir.

Avec ça, il effectua un mouvement de balayage avec son bras, de l’intérieur à l’extérieur, qui créa une onde de choc, mêlée à son ki. Les androïdes n’avaient aucune chance contre l’attaque. Leurs circuits grillèrent, leurs têtes se détachèrent de leurs corps et ils tombèrent sur le sol, désactivés.

Gohan exhala, se tourna vers les concurrents encore présents, les salua, demanda au présentateur de donner les cadavres mécaniques à Bulma Brief, qui se trouvait quelque part dans le public pour qu’elle puisse les examiner, et il s’envola, avec un dernier salut, cette fois, dirigé vers Videl. Il posa deux doigts sur son casque, là où son front se trouvait, et fit un mouvement du poignet pour éloigner les deux articulations de son visage. Puis, il disparut dans les airs.

D’habitude, Videl était excédée par le superhéros, mais, cette fois, elle se trouvait plutôt troublée par lui. Il était tellement familier… Vraiment, elle devrait dresser un nouveau profil du justicier casqué !

* * *

— Ça va, tout le monde ? demanda Gohan en revenait dans les gradins, près de sa famille.

— Hm-hm ! On a protégé tout le monde !

— Ouais ! Même qu’en fait, ces machines étaient super nazes, si tu-sais-qui a réussi à les massacrer aussi facilement ! Et t’as vu comment papa est trop cool ? renchérit un Trunks hyperactif.

— Hahaha ! Du calme, les garçons. Je suis content que ça se soit fini aussi vite, mais n’oubliez pas qu’il est quand même inquiétant de voir des androïdes refaire leur apparition…

Heureusement, il ne s’agissait pas de cyborgs, comme C18 et son frère, C17, qui étaient, à la base, des humains, mais avaient été modifiés par l’ingénierie de Gero. La blonde ne parlait jamais de comment elle est était arrivée à devenir en partie machine, mais l’ombre que l’on pouvait voir dans ses yeux à ces moments-là indiquait clairement que ça n’avait pas été une expérience agréable. Gohan ne pouvait pas imaginer toutes les souffrances que la beauté glaciale avait pu vivre sous l’influence du scientifique fou qu’avait été Gero.

* * *

Derrière eux, une certaine blonde observa Gohan avec intensité, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne dit rien à son compagnon, et ne comptait rien dire à Videl, mais elle avait une suspicion qu’elle voudrait bien mettre au clair concernant son camarade de classe.

* * *

— Merci à tous d’être venus assister à ce tournoi fantastique ! À présent, laissez-moi vous présenter la nouvelle championne du monde d’arts martiaux, madame C18 !

Pendant ce temps, en-dehors des bâtiments de la compétition, un certain homme avec une afro donnait une interview. Pour le moment, on parlait de sa défaite, et il arguait d’une fatigue physique très forte à cause de la tournée assez ardue et longue qu’il avait dû faire pour sa nouvelle marque de vêtements de sports.

— … et cette terrible blessure qui me fait souffrir une fois de temps en temps… à cause de Cell… Vous savez, je n’ai jamais dit ça à personne. C’est un vrai scoop ! insista l’ancien champion.

— Oh ! Une blessure, monsieur Satan, mais pourquoi l’avouer seulement maintenant ? demanda une journaliste qui tomba dans le panneau.

— Eh bien… Je ne voulais pas inquiéter le peuple de la terre, Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On ne savait jamais qu’une nouvelle menace en profite, vous voyez. Et aussi, elle ne se fait pas connaître tout le temps. Peut-être que mon corps m’a prévenu de l’arrivée de ces nouveaux androïdes, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

— En parlant des androïdes, comment se fait-il que Saiyaman les ai mis hors d’état de nuire et pas vous ? questionna un autre journaliste.

— Pouah ! Si ce gamin a pu s’en occuper, n’importe qui aurait pu le faire. Vous avez bien vu, tous les concurrents, moi compris, étions prêts à intervenir, sans peur ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

— Oui, oui, je vois, acquiesça le journaliste à lunettes, avant de faire une pause. Monsieur Satan, reprit-il plus sérieusement, nos sources indiquent que le fils cadet de Son Goku a participé au championnat junior et qu’il a annoncé la mort de son père pendant la période de terreur de Cell. Pouvez-vous nous dire vos impressions sur cette nouvelle ? Votre opinion sur l’ancien champion est-elle changée ? On se souvient tous de vos accusations envers Son Goku à cause de son absence. Sa mort explique certainement le fait qu’on ne l’ait pas vu ces dernières années ou face à Cell lors des Jeux.

Hercule observa un instant de silence avant de répondre. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire en sorte de ne pas perdre la face, mais aussi de ne pas se mettre encore plus à dos la famille Son (vu qu’apparemment ils connaissaient les guerriers présents pendant le combat contre Cell, et donc, la vérité). Pendant ce temps, tous les journalistes et photographes avaient cessé leurs activités, et toutes les caméras présentes étaient tournées vers le champion.

— Je suis, bien évidemment, attristé par la nouvelle, et surpris que personne n’ait transmis au monde cette information – vous savez, les gens ont le droit de savoir qu’un de leur champion a quitté ce monde. Mes opinions étaient basées sur le fait que Son Goku avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation, sans prendre en considération qu’il aurait pu avoir péri pendant les heures sombres de Cell. Qu’un champion, le plus fort sous les cieux, n’arrive pas à tenir tête à un tel monstre et succombe montre cependant que Son Goku n’était certainement pas une telle légende que la plupart des gens en ont fait. Je m’excuse simplement d’avoir causé de la peine à sa famille et espère bien sûr qu’ils pardonneront mon ignorance sur l’état de l’ancien champion.

Voilà. C’était parfait. En même temps, il s’était excusé, mais il avait retourné la situation de telle manière que Son Goku paraissait moins fort que lui. Ah, quel génie ! Maintenant, il lui suffisait simplement de trouver la veuve du champion, lui donner un bon gros chèque, en faire tout un scoop, et plus personne ne parlerait de ses insultes !

Cependant, quand le groupe où se trouvait la famille de Son Goku surgit hors des bâtiments de la compétition à peine une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hercule n’eut pas l’occasion de s’approcher à moins de cinq mètres avant que le fils aîné ne se mette en travers de son chemin. Il avait encore une fois les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres.

— Vous n’avez pas la permission d’approcher ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Satan, mais personne ne veut de vous, ici.

— Oh mais, je voulais juste vous dire, à toi et ta famille, que la mémoire de ton père a été lavée, susurra le champion d’une voix doucereuse avant d’éclater de son fameux rire.

L’humeur de Son Gohan ne s’améliora pas pour autant. Il avait même presque envie d’envoyer le « champion » dans un mur. De manière urgente.

Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que Piccolo et Vegeta reparurent. Les deux avaient terminé leur tour de l’île et rien n’était hors de l’ordinaire. Et, en plus, ils avaient senti le ki erratique du jeune homme et avaient décidé de le calmer avant que les choses tournent mal. Les deux guerriers atterrirent avec grâce de chaque côté du demi-Saiyan et toisèrent directement la source de beaucoup de leurs ennuis.

— Hmm… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on n’a pas tué cet imbécile quand on en a eu l’occasion, siffla Vegeta.

— Plus le temps passe, et plus l’envie grandit, il semblerait, renchérit le Namek.

Hercule, lui, en voyant les deux guerriers apparaître soudainement devant lui, se mit à balbutier et à blanchir. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

— Ou bien on devrait laisser le fils de Kakarot s’en occuper. Après tout, c’est son père que l’imbécile n’arrête pas d’insulter. Ça lui ferait du bien, de se laisser un peu emporter par la soif de sang de son peuple, remarqua le prince en souriant narquoisement vers Gohan, qui avait toujours les bras croisés.

Le jeune homme était vraiment tenté d’écouter Vegeta, pour une fois. Il n’y avait vraiment pas beaucoup d’êtres dans l’univers que Gohan détestait. Freezer avait été le premier, Cell le second. Les deux étaient ses pires cauchemars. L’un à cause de sa cruauté et son sadisme sans borne, l’autre par son désintérêt total de tout ce que Gohan prenait pour sacré. Bojack, il l’avait simplement méprisé. Hercule Satan, lui, était devenu la troisième personne de tout l’univers que le jeune demi-Saiyan exécrait. Son dédain de tout ce que les Z-fighters avaient accompli, de leurs sacrifices, son narcissisme sans limite, sa volonté sans foi ni loi d’atteindre un maximum de popularité… C’étaient des vices qui paraissaient tellement innocents, mais Gohan ne les supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas Hercule et il ne supportait pas ses insultes et ses mensonges.

Ses yeux devinrent turquoise.

Un moment, le sauveur de l’humanité crut avoir rêvé. Les yeux du gamin étaient noirs de noir, pas bleus. Pourtant, ils avaient changé, un instant. Il s’arrêta de respirer. _Et si… ?_

— Gohan, commença Piccolo. Calme-toi. Ton ki est hors de contrôle. Si tu veux montrer qui tu es à tout le monde, c’est l’endroit pour le faire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton désir, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme avait à présent les poings serrés le long de son corps tendu. Il luttait pour contrôler sa colère, en vain. Même Piccolo, la voix de la raison, n’arrivait pas à le calmer, malgré leur lien psychique. S’il continuait…

— Gohan, mon chéri ! On s’en va. Dis à Piccolo et Vegeta que tu les verras plus tard. Je n’ai pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps où tu pourrais commencer tes devoirs.

La voix autoritaire de Chichi retentit dans l’esprit embrumé du demi-Saiyan et, comme le chant d’une sirène, l’attira vers elle. Enfin calmé, il détendit ses muscles, lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Satan et s’en alla, sans adresser une parole à ses compagnons.

— Hmpf ! Dommage que la harpie soit intervenue, commenta Vegeta, un peu déçu. J’aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblaient les organes internes du bouffon. Je me demande s’ils sont différents des autres terriens…

À ces mots, Hercule gémit de peur. Si cet homme disait ça avec tant de nonchalance, alors le gamin pouvait le faire, sans aucune trace de doute. Il avait vu la force de ces gens, pendant le tournoi de Cell. Ils ne pouvaient pas être humains ! C’étaient des monstres, tous autant qu’ils étaient !

Piccolo entendit les pensées de l’homme tremblant (parfois, être Namek avait son lot d’avantages) et sourit cruellement, laissant apparaître ses canines pointues.

— Il pense que nous ne sommes pas humains, déclara-t-il, amusé, à son compagnon.

— Evidemment, que nous ne sommes pas humains. Comme si nous étions aussi pitoyables. Votre race est _tellement_ On se demande pourquoi Kakarot a décidé de vous protéger, hmpf !

— P… p… pas… humains ?

— Et il est sourd, en plus !

— Pourquoi penses-tu que ma peau et verte et que ses cheveux soient ainsi ? Franchement, il est encore plus idiot qu’il n’en a l’air, soupira Piccolo.

Tout ceci fut amusant tant que le gamin était prêt à étriper ce clown, mais je commence à m’ennuyer. Je vais retourner m’entraîner.

Sur ces paroles, les deux disparurent, non sans lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Satan. _Ils… Ils sont de retour,_ pensa-t-il, paniqué.

* * *

« … champion. Sa fille, Videl, a elle aussi tenu à répondre à cette question. La voici :

— Videl, quelles sont vos impressions sur la nouvelle de la mort de Son Goku et du commentaire de votre père ?

— Ce que je pense, c’est qu’un combattant digne de ce nom n’attaque pas les autres pour augmenter sa popularité. Je pense aussi que la famille Son a assez souffert. Je leur présente mes condoléances et j’espère qu’ils auront dans leur cœur de pardonner l’attitude insensible de mon père ces dernières années. C’est tout.

— Videl ! Videl !

— Voilà, chers téléspectateurs, pour notre point sur le championnat d’arts martiaux. Et maintenant, la météo… »

Le groupe resta silencieux un long moment devant l’écran, absorbant toutes les informations qu’ils venaient d’y voir relayé. Satan… Cet homme était véritablement d’un égocentrique d’un niveau jamais atteint – même Vegeta dans ses pires heures s’était montré moins narcissique – et Videl, eh bien, elle n’était vraiment pas comme son imbécile de père, c’était sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui, pensez-vous, est à l'origine de ces androïdes? 
> 
> D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que, si vous désirez interagir avec moi sur l'histoire, je suis disponible sur Twitter (@Nimedhel)... et ARN a son propre Discord pour les intéressés! Si vous voulez une invitation, faites-le moi savoir ^^


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde!   
> J'espère que vous gardez courage en cette période de confinement. Ce n'est pas évident, mais c'est pour le bien de tou.te.s!   
> En espérant que les aventures de Gohan et compagnie puissent vous divertir un peu! 
> 
> (D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas: si vous voulez discuter d'ARN, découvrir plus d'infos sur l'univers, etc., demandez-moi une invitation Discord pour y accéder!)

# Chapitre 15

Le retour à l’école fut un peu mouvementé pour Gohan, vu que tout le monde connaissait à présent l’identité de son père. Bizarrement, il n’y eut pas beaucoup de réactions négatives, possiblement à cause de la mort de Goku et des excuses publiques qu’avait faites Hercule (si on pouvait appeler ce que Satan avait dit des excuses), mais surtout à cause de ce qui avait transpiré dans les journaux parlés un peu plus tard et de l’arrivée de nouveaux androïdes. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que le tournoi n’avait pas fait de vagues auprès des élèves, plus particulièrement la déclaration polémique de Videl elle-même. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ce qu’elle avait répondu pendant son interview, que les gens pensaient être une attaque à l’encontre de son père.

La jeune fille, agacée, avait fini par hurler à la troupe qui s’était formée autour d’elle, quand elle arriva, qu’ils avaient intérêt à la laisser tranquille, à moins qu’ils ne veuillent « que je vous envoie bouffer des pâquerettes ». Inutile de dire que la fille de Satan était de très mauvaise humeur, ce jour-là.

Gohan, quant à lui, était heureux que la curiosité des adolescents ne soit pas trop dirigée vers lui – il détestait toujours autant être le centre d’attention. Les classes du matin furent donc passées dans le silence et une paix relative (pour une fois, Videl n’avait pas dirigé son regard meurtrier sur notre pauvre demi-Saiyan) et le jeune homme, sachant déjà toute la matière qu’on enseignait, put se laisser aller à ses réflexions personnelles – principalement sur son père et l’arrivée imminente de l’anniversaire de sa mort.

Le demi-Saiyan se demandait ce que Goku pouvait faire dans l’autre monde. _Sûrement en train de s’entraîner_ , se dit-il. Après tout, le Saiyan n’aimait rien moins que manger, s’entraîner et se battre. Si ce que maître Kaio leur avait dit quand il les avait contactés après la défaite de Cell, son père devait être en train de passer un temps merveilleux auprès des autres héros de l’autre monde.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il se souvint aussi de ce que son père lui avait dit un peu après la déclaration du kai : même s’il avait eu l’occasion de retourner sur terre, le héros aurait choisi de rester mort. Gohan avait argué que sa mère et lui avaient plus besoin de lui que la terre, mais le Saiyan était resté de marbre face à ces affirmations. Gohan se demandait s’il n’aurait pas développé une certaine rancœur envers son géniteur s’il avait eu le choix de revenir mais ne l’avait pas pris, plutôt que la décision des kais de le garder dans l’autre monde comme punition pour la mort de maître Kaio. Enfin… Punition n’était pas vraiment le mot quand on savait que le héros intergalactique (le titre convenait totalement, sachant qu’il avait réussi à faire tomber l’empire des Cold) devait être plus heureux là-bas, à pouvoir se mesurer à une pléthore de nouveaux adversaires, rétablir l’ordre en enfer, plutôt que de rester sur terre, avec sa femme et ses deux fils.

Le demi-Saiyan fit une grimace. Encore une fois, ses pensées avaient tourné vers quelque chose de plus négatif. Il fallait qu’il arrête de laisser son esprit prendre cette direction, ce n’était pas bon pour lui ou pour ses proches.

Il soupira. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à toujours trop penser, à douter de tout ce qu’il faisait. C’était d’ailleurs ça qui avait coûté la vie à Piccolo, face à Nappa. Il avait été paralysé par la peur et mille et un scénarios avaient défilé derrière ses jeunes yeux, puis, il avait hésité, et son mentor avait dû se jeter face à lui pour le protéger. C’était l’une des nombreuses erreurs que le demi-Saiyan avait commises lors de sa courte vie. _En même temps, qu’est-ce qu’ils attendaient d’un enfant ?_ se demanda-t-il amèrement. _Pas comme si j’ai souvent été considéré comme un enfant depuis ce combat…_

Oh, Gohan n’en voulait pas à Piccolo et ne le tenait pas du tout responsable. Après tout, à l’époque, il était encore « méchant » et n’avait jamais connu l’amitié, et il pensait faire ce qui était le mieux pour la planète, et même ainsi, il avait fait un maximum pour le protéger, comme se jeter devant une boule incandescente de ki mortel. Mais les autres... Après cette bataille, aucun d’eux ne l’avait plus jamais considéré comme un enfant, mais comme un membre de leur groupe, comme n’importe lequel d’entre eux, à part sa mère et Bulma, les deux seules femmes, évidemment, qui avaient continué à s’inquiéter pour son bien-être.

À Vegeta non plus, il ne lui tenait aucune rancune, surtout pas après avoir appris ce qu’il avait dû endurer pendant son enfance auprès de Freezer (ou le peu qu’il en avait appris sur le prince).

Il se souviendrait cependant toute sa vie du combat contre Cell. Là, rancœur il y avait. Son père n’avait pas pensé à ce que son fils aurait pu ressentir face à un tel monstre, quand il l’avait envoyé se mesurer face au cyborg. Il n’avait pas considéré la personnalité de Gohan, mais avait projeté ses attentes, ses propres réactions sur le garçon. C’était Piccolo qui avait dû lui remettre les pendules à l’heure quand le garçon était prêt à se faire écraser à mort, tandis que les autres, ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis, restaient là, apathiques, pendant que ses cris de douleur les entouraient. Piccolo et Trunks étaient les seuls à avoir voulu lui venir en aide, mais tous deux avaient été arrêtés par les ordres de Goku.

Le demi-Saiyan fronça les sourcils et serra les dents en repensant à tout cela.

— Gohan ?

Le grand adolescent tourna le visage vers Erasa, qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées morbides. La blonde avait une expression inquiète.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Erasa ?

— Non, mais tu avais l’air perdu dans tes pensées… Hmm… Tu, hésita-t-elle… Tu pensais à quoi ?

— Rien d’important.

Ce n’était pas le ton qu’il avait utilisé plutôt que l’émotion qui passa dans le regard qui empêcha son amie d’insister.

— Si tu le dis. C’est bientôt l’heure du déjeuner, au fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

À ces mots, le demi-Saiyan ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. La mention de nourriture avait toujours le don de le rendre plus heureux. C’était un trait typiquement Saiyan, après tout.

* * *

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole et se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleu azur qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner. C’était comme si elle perçait son âme rien qu’avec son regard.

— Je peux t’aider, Videl ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Je voudrais te parler. Seul. Sur le toit.

Le demi-Saiyan arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Videl voulait lui parler ? À lui ? Sans personne d’autre ? Voilà qui était nouveau.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je prends mon déjeuner et je te rejoins, si ça ne te dérange pas ? J’ai laissé ma capsule dans mon casier.

La jeune fille refusa l’offre et préféra le suivre, sûrement par peur qu’il ne s’enfuit. Gohan haussa les épaules et se mit en route, non pas sans avoir prévenu ses amis avant. Il envoya un SMS à Lime et à Erasa, pour qu’elles ne viennent pas le chercher (connaissant Lime, elle retournerait tout le bâtiment pour le traîner jusqu’à leur groupe s’il ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait).

Une fois sur le toit, l’adolescent commença à devenir assez nerveux. La petite confrontation – si on pouvait l’appeler ainsi – qu’il avait eue avec Videl quelques jours plus tôt n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aurait naturellement fait, de par sa nature timide. Certes, l’influence de Vegeta et de Piccolo le poussait à s’affirmer un peu plus, mais… il était toujours le même Gohan facilement apeuré, au fond de lui. Sauf évidemment quand il laissait parler son côté Saiyan. Là, il devenait plus monstrueux qu’autre chose, à ses yeux.

Quand la jeune combattante s’approcha de lui, sourcils froncés, et l’observa avec attention, il eut envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

— Qu’une chose soit claire : je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, commença-t-elle. Mais je dois aussi t’accorder le bénéfice du doute, comme tu me l’as rappelé pendant le championnat. C’était injuste de ma part de t’avoir traité ainsi et ça va à l’encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois. Pour ça, donc, je m’excuse.

Gohan expira, soulagé. Cependant, elle n’avait pas fini.

— Ne t’attends pas à ce qu’on soit automatiquement amis. Je ne te fais pas confiance, comme je l’ai dit. Tu caches quelque chose et je n’aime pas ça.

Il resta calme face à la suspicion de la jeune fille, étonnamment.

— Tout le monde a des secrets, rétorqua-t-il. Même toi.

Videl renifla. Ses secrets n’étaient pas importants et ne concernait qu’elle-même. Ceux de Gohan, par contre, elle n’en était pas si sûre. Il était tellement mystérieux, quand on y pensait vraiment, surtout après qu’elle ait rencontré sa famille au Budokai. Ce n’était pas tant qu’elle voulait découvrir les moindres secrets du jeune homme, mais elle avait besoin d’être sûre qu’il n’abuserait pas de sa confiance. C’était arrivé tellement souvent que la jeune femme avait commencé à devenir suspicieuse de tout le monde (elle ne l’avouerait jamais, mais elle avait peur qu’on lui brise le cœur encore et encore). 

— Comme le fait que ton père est Son Goku, l’ancien champion du monde ?

La justicière de Satan City regretta directement la façon avec laquelle elle avait dit cette dernière phrase. L’expression sereine de son camarade s’assombrit directement, un voile de douleur à peine caché par ses grands yeux noirs. Il détourna le visage.

— Après… Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient différemment à cause de ça. Surtout pas… après…

Il ne put finir, mais Videl comprit. Elle s’approcha de l’adolescent aux pics noirs, qui évitait toujours son regard, et posa une main délicate sur son avant-bras. Distraitement, elle remarqua la fermeté du muscle et la chaleur qui transpirait sous ses doigts.

— Désolée, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n’est pas grave, l’interrompit-il, sa voix à peine audible. J’ai vu… quand on est rentré… ce que tu as dit. Ça signifie beaucoup, pour ma famille. Et personne ne t’en veut, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Il ne s’agit pas de ton erreur ou de ta responsabilité. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

C’était vrai. Plus que toute autre chose, les autres avaient pitié d’elle, pour son ignorance et l’illusion dans laquelle elle vivait. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas encore, en tout cas. Pas assez pour lui avouer la vérité, surtout.

Pour ce qui était de sa déclaration audacieuse face aux journalistes, elle lui avait apporté l’estime de Chichi. C’était une chose qu’il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, surtout venant de la matriarche des Son (quand on voit le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour accepter la présence de Piccolo auprès de son fils, ce n’était pas étonnant). Gohan fit part de cette information particulière à sa compagne. Celle-ci, en entendant cela, se remémora un détail qu’elle avait découvert pendant le week-end, en cherchant plus d’informations sur Son Goku.

— Ta mère… est-ce qu’elle a participé à un Tenkaichi Budokai ?

Pour une fois, le ton n’était pas de la suspicion, et ses sourcils n’étaient pas froncés parce qu’elle voulait absolument des réponses. C’était de la curiosité pure et simple. Cela plut à Gohan. Il avait envie de lui répondre plus librement, tant que ça n’affectait pas la sécurité de sa famille, bien évidemment.

— Oui, le vingt-troisième. Elle a atteint les demi-finales, mais a perdu face à papa.

— Donc… euh… C’est… La femme qui s’est fait appeler Anonyme pendant le tournoi ? La première femme de l’histoire du Tenkaichi Budokai à avoir atteint les demi-finales ? demanda la jeune combattante avec admiration, les yeux brillants.

La seule réponse qu’elle reçut fut un sourire entendu. Chichi était une femme formidable, après tout.

— Ils se sont mariés après, c’est ça ?

— Quand papa a vaincu Piccolo, et qu’il a été soigné, ils se sont mariés et construit leur maison à côté de là où mon père avait vécu pendant son enfance…

— Dans les montagnes.

Il y eut un silence. Videl avait envie de demander à son camarade comment il avait fait pour devenir proche de Piccolo, mais elle s’abstint et se concentra plutôt sur un autre sujet, qui l’intriguait tout autant.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que c’est chouette, de vivre dans les montagnes ?

Gohan posa son regard sur la ville qui s’étendait partout où ils regardaient, une expression pensive sur le visage. Aucun des deux adolescents ne se rendit compte que la main de Videl était toujours sur l’avant-bras de son compagnon.

— Oui, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas imaginer un autre endroit pour vivre. La ville… c’est tellement…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Oppressant ? Bruyant ? Hyperactif ?

— Il y a tout le temps quelque chose qui se passe, tellement d’activité, finit-il par dire. C’est comme si la paix était un concept alien… Et le bruit, les odeurs…

— Je vois. Hmm… Et… Ce que tu as dit, au championnat ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune combattante et sourit, comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler. Il allait lui répondre quand il vit la main posée sur lui. Il rougit et se gratta l’arrière de la tête nerveusement.

— V… V… Videl ?

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise par le changement de comportement soudain du jeune homme. Il paraissait tellement confiant jusqu’à présent, et, puis, pouf !, il redevenait l’adolescent timoré et balbutiant qu’elle avait d’abord pensé qu’il était.

— Ta… euh… hum… ta… main ?

Sa main ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit la source d’inconfort de son camarade. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne le lâcha pas. Elle avait toujours le sourcil arqué.

— Ça te gêne ?

— Euh…. Eh bien…. C’est-à-dire… en fait…

Il ne pouvait même pas former une phrase cohérente. Ce n’était pas vraiment le fait qu’elle le touchait qui le gênait (si), mais surtout qu’elle était tellement proche de lui. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi près d’une fille, à part sa famille et Lime (et encore, Lime le rendait nerveux aussi, il s’était juste habitué à sa présence au fil des années) et le contact avec Videl… Eh bien, c’était perturbant. Elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile en apparence, et son ki avait la saveur de l’océan, calme mais capable de déclencher des tempêtes d’une violence inouïe. La rougeur de ses joues s’accentua.

— Mon bras, réussit-il à faire sortir.

Videl fronça les sourcils pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme voulait lui faire comprendre. Est-ce qu’il ne voulait pas être près d’elle ? Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu’il n’était pas habitué à être en présence de filles de son âge ? Elle avait déjà remarqué qu’il était particulièrement gêné et timide quand une fille lui adressait la parole, ou quand quelqu’un le touchait.

— Je vois. Tu n’aimes pas qu’on te touche, c’est ça ?

Il l’observa avec de grands yeux, perdu. Comment lui expliquer ce qu’elle lui faisait ressentir rien qu’avec sa proximité ?

— Ce… ce n’est pas ça… C’est juste que… hum… comment dire ? Tu… tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, perdu. Puis, Videl prit elle aussi conscience de leur proximité. Elle n’y avait pas fait attention jusqu’à présent, mais elle pouvait sentir le pouls rapide du jeune homme. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à la réalisation.

Elle s’éloigna tout à coup, laissant enfin respirer le demi-Saiyan. Ce fut le tour de la fille de Satan d’être embarrassée. Ils restèrent ainsi, nerveux et frétillants, jusqu’à ce que Videl décide qu’elle en avait assez et quitta le toit, toujours gênée, un peu rougissante, mettant une fois pour toute fin à l’évènement.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu’il réagirait ainsi. Après tout, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être avec d’autres personnes de son âge, et surtout pas des filles, de ce qu’elle en avait déduit. Elle comprenait qu’il était timide, mais là ! Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si elle était intéressée par lui, surtout pas comme ça ! Elle était Videl Satan, après tout. Et puis… Oh zut ! Elle avait oublié de lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il lui avait dit que si elle s’entraînait plus elle pourrait atteindre le niveau de C18… Quelle idiote ! Tout ça à cause d’un petit contact ! Pas qu’elle se montrait souvent tactile, mais elle avait pensé que ce serait bien de lui offrir du réconfort de manière physique, quand il avait eu l’air tellement triste. Et après ça, elle avait juste oublié que sa main était là, c’est tout. Et c’était chouette, comme contact… Non ! Non. Non, non, non ! Videl Satan ne trouvait pas que toucher des garçons était agréable.

 _Argh ! Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_ se récria-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi était-elle tellement différente quand elle se trouvait avec Gohan ? D’habitude, elle n’aimait pas le contact, et elle ne l’initiait surtout pas. Et elle n’agissait pas non plus comme une damoiselle en pâmoison devant le premier chevalier venu.

Si elle avait cru en la magie, la justicière aurait dit que Son Gohan lui avait jeté un sort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lime avait sa propre conversation avec les deux blonds du groupe. Elle avait d’abord demandé à ce qu’ils racontent ce qu’ils avaient découvert pendant le Tenkaichi Budokai. Erasa raconta presque tout ce qu’elle avait appris sur Gohan, à part le fait qu’il était un prince, parce qu’elle lui avait promis de garder ça pour elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn devint pensive quand les blonds eurent fini leurs explications.

— Donc… Vous avez espionné une conversation entre Gohan et Piccolo ? Et ils vous ont laissé faire ?

— Comment ça, ils nous ont laissé faire ? s’insurgea Sharpner. Genre ils nous ont vu ou quoi ? N’importe quoi… Pfeuh !

— Piccolo a l’ouïe très fine, expliqua patiemment Lime. Il vous a entendu. Et Gohan savait que vous le suiviez.

Les deux amis regardèrent la jeune fille comme si elle avait deux têtes. L’ouïe fine ? Au point de les entendre alors qu’ils ne faisaient presque pas de bruit ? Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi ce Piccolo leur avait dit de sortir de leur cachette après que Gohan soit parti, mais quand même ! C’était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Puis, Erasa se souvint que Piccolo n’était pas humain.

— Donc, commenta-t-elle, ça veut dire qu’ils voulaient qu’on les entende ?

Lime secoua la tête.

— Non, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas que vous soyez là. Comme vous l’avez dit, continua-t-elle, vous n’avez pas compris tout ce qu’ils ont raconté. A mon avis, c’est surtout pour ça qu’ils ont accepté votre présence. Si ça avait été un sujet sensible, Gohan aurait définitivement choisi de se mettre à un endroit où vous ne pourriez pas les épier.

Ils continuèrent à parler du tournoi et des évènements marquants qui s’étaient produits pendant celui-ci, dont l’arrivée intempestive des androïdes et leur défaite aux mains de Saiyaman – Erasa avait des cœurs dans les yeux en parlant du superhéros.

Enfin, après un moment, Lime décida d’aborder le sujet sensible du moment – le père de Son Gohan. Elle demanda à ses nouveaux amis leurs impressions sur cette information et apprit que Sharpner avait longtemps été un grand fan de Goku – jusqu’aux Jeux, en fait, et les critiques de Satan qui avaient fusé quelques temps après – et qu’Erasa n’était pas plus étonnée que ça, parce que « Gohan est un jeune homme plein de mystère ».

Rassurée par ce qu’elle entendit, l’amie d’enfance du demi-Saiyan leur confia qu’elle avait besoin d’aide. Bientôt, ce serait son dix-huitième anniversaire, et, chaque année, comme cette date se trouvait fort proche de l’anniversaire de la mort de Goku, Gohan préférait rester seul avec sa famille, et rien d’exceptionnel ne se passait, si ce n’était l’insistance de Bulma de lui organiser un repas d’anniversaire à la Capsule Corp. Lime en avait assez de voir son ami tellement déprimé, et voulait lui remonter le moral, au moins cette année, en préparant quelque chose pour l’évènement. Après tout, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait dix-huit ans !

La jeune villageoise leur demanda aussi d’éviter un maximum de parler de Cell et de Goku au moins jusqu’à la fin du mois de mai, pour ne pas pousser Gohan à s’isoler encore plus qu’il ne commençait déjà à le faire. Erasa promit de faire savoir tout cela à Videl, connaissant la combattante et son manque total de tact.

Presque à la fin de la pause, cette dernière réapparut, une moue agacée bien en place sur son visage.

— Alors, ça a été ta conversation ? taquina Erasa.

— Rrrr… Ne parle pas de ça, s’il-te-plaît.

La blonde se mit à glousser, imaginant très bien pourquoi sa meilleure amie se montrait si irritable. Gohan avait dû dire quelque chose qui avait perturbé la fille de Satan, ou bien elle se rendait enfin compte qu’elle avait le béguin pour leur camarade de classe. Pas qu’elle allait le lui dire – c’était plus drôle de la voir lutter avec ses émotions.

* * *

Si on lui avait dire à quel point il s’ennuierait à l’école, jamais Gohan n’aurait accepté de suivre le conseil de sa mère pour s’y inscrire. Vraiment, c’était d’un ennui mortel…

Le jeune Saiyan bascula la tête en arrière et soupira pendant que leur professeure de sciences expliquait la fusion nucléaire – un sujet que Gohan avait appris quand il n’avait que six ans. Et après ça, il avait encore géographie, avec les volcans tellement chers à Mme Chiriko. Il exhala à nouveau. Décidant que rester sans rien faire n’était pas une bonne idée – surtout quand il savait quel tour ses pensées prendraient s’il restait inactif pendant trop longtemps, le demi-Saiyan décida de s’occuper avec quelque chose de bien plus constructif, à savoir le projet de construction d’une voiture écologique, plus verte encore que la voiture que Gohan possédait.

Le seul problème qui empêchait à la construction du véhicule révolutionnaire était l’énergie. Les batteries utilisées dans les voitures électriques actuelles étaient assez puissantes pour faire un aller du mont Paozu à Satan City, mais pas assez pour le retour. Dans le cas de Gohan, ça ne posait pas de problème, parce qu’il pouvait recharger les batteries avec son ki – il avait appris à le faire pendant les phases de test sur le modèle – mais peu de gens avaient cette option. Il fallait donc trouver une solution viable pour le commun des mortels.

Le fils de Goku sortit donc les nombreuses équations et les innombrables schémas de tous les composants de la future voiture et se mit à les inspecter, oubliant totalement l’environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Mme Storm avait remarqué son manque d’attention et se dirigeait vers lui pour le réprimander, vu qu’il n’avait pas répondu à son appel. À côté de lui, Erasa, ne savait pas quoi faire ; appeler Gohan et risquer de se faire crier dessus elle-même ou le laisser seul face à la colère de leur professeure ?

Finalement, l’enseignante arriva près de l’élève modèle et s’apprêta à le sermonner quand elle vit sur quoi il était occupé. Des schémas. Mais pas n’importe quels schémas : il s’agissait de plans complexes, accompagnés d’équations tellement compliquées que même les professeurs de mathématique les plus brillants de toute la ville ne pourraient pas les résoudre. Puis, la femme d’âge moyen remarqua le logo qui se trouvait sur l’un des schémas et elle décida de prendre la parole.

— Hum… Monsieur Son ?

Surpris d’entendre la voix si près de lui, l’intéressé leva le regard et vit son enseignante à côté de lui. Il rougit et se gratta l’arrière de la tête, honteux.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? continua Mme Storm, intriguée.

— Oh, euh… C’est un projet sur lequel je travaille pour mon, euh… job d’étudiant ? répondit-il, étonné de ne pas se faire crier dessus.

— Travail ? Chez…

La femme aux lunettes pointa le doigt vers le logo.

— Ma marraine… euh… travaille ? Oui, elle travaille là… et comme je me débrouille en sciences… Voilà, termina-t-il pitoyablement.

Gohan n’aimait pas mentir. Pas du tout. Et en plus de ça, il n’était pas doué pour le faire non plus, alors il fut heureux de n’avoir pas dû _vraiment_ le faire ici. Et puis, techniquement, Bulma travaillait à la Capsule Corporation. Elle était juste leur vice-présidente en plus de ça.

Après cela, la professeure décida de laisser le génie tranquille. Il faudrait qu’elle discute avec le proviseur pour essayer de faire en sorte que l’élève le plus brillant d’Orange Star ne se laisse pas ralentir par la matière que les autres élèves étudiaient.


	16. Chapitre 16

# Chapitre 16

— Aaaah ! Gohan ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t’ai dit de ne pas me faire peur ? s’exclama une Bulma agacée.

— Je t’ai appelé. Trois fois. Et j’ai frappé à la porte avant d’entrer, aussi, expliqua le demi-Saiyan calmement.

Il avait l’habitude des excentricités de sa marraine, et même si le volume de sa voix était douloureux pour son ouïe délicate, il ne changerait la scientifique pour rien au monde.

Cette dernière, enfin pacifiée, demanda au jeune homme ce qu’il faisait dans le laboratoire. La réponse de ce dernier apporta un sentiment de tristesse pour la beauté aux cheveux bleus. Le jeune homme luttait encore avec la mort de son père et la culpabilité qui le suivait depuis. Pour s’en débarrasser, ou au moins pour alléger son fardeau, il avait commencé à se perdre dans son travail.

Le demi-Saiyan montra les notes qu’il avait prises pendant la journée pour le nouveau modèle de voiture. Bulma les examina un moment avec de remercier le jeune homme. Elle lui demanda néanmoins quand il avait eu le temps de faire tout ça. Timidement, il se gratta l’arrière de la tête et avoua qu’il avait travaillé dessus pendant les cours. Le génie aux cheveux bleus rit de bon cœur, comprenant tout à fait l’ennui que Gohan devait ressentir. Elle lui raconta qu’elle-même n’écoutait jamais et préférait dessiner des schémas pour ses nouvelles inventions plutôt que d’écouter (d’autant qu’elle était la plus jeune de la classe, ayant sauté deux années grâce à son intelligence hors norme).

Après un moment de silence, où Bulma examinait les notes et Gohan attendait son avis, la vice-présidente de la Capsule Corp. décida de parler.

— Tu sais que ce n’est pas de ta faute.

— Mais si je n’avais pas…

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, répéta la scientifique plus fermement. Tu avais onze ans, bon sang ! Si tu veux rejeter la faute sur quelqu’un, rejette-là sur ton père. C’est lui qui t’a forcé à combattre, expliqua-t-elle en voyant que son filleul allait l’interrompre. C’est lui qui a décidé de s’entraîner pendant trois ans au lieu de partir à la recherche du laboratoire du docteur Gero. C’est Vegeta qui a laissé Cell atteindre sa forme parfaite. Pas toi. La seule erreur que tu as faite, c’est de te perdre dans ton pouvoir. Tu n’avais pas le contrôle de ta nouvelle forme, et c’est normal ! Tu te souviens quand ton père s’est transformé en super Saiyan pour la première fois ? De ce que Vegeta a expliqué sur sa première transformation ? Moi oui. Toute cette force, ce n’était pas pour un enfant qui n’avait pas encore atteint la maturité nécessaire à pouvoir contrôler une quantité aussi énorme de ki ! Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu aies perdu la tête, honnêtement…

Comme d’habitude, elle avait raison. C’était la première fois qu’il se transformait, et le pouvoir avait été beaucoup trop pour sa psyché. C’était comme si le Gohan que tout le monde connaissait avait laissé place à ce qu’il aurait été s’il avait été éduqué par Raditz, dans l’environnement qu’était l’empire des Cold. Froid, cruel, sans pitié.

Ça n’empêchait cependant pas au jeune homme de s’en vouloir. Une erreur de jugement, et les conséquences en avaient été dramatiques : la terre avait failli exploser et son père était mort. Pour de bon, cette fois. Tout ça parce qu’il s’était montré arrogant. Tout ça parce qu’il avait voulu faire ressentir à Cell ce qu’il avait fait endurer à toutes ses victimes. Tout ça parce qu’il s’était souvenu de la cruauté de Freezer.

Gohan soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir effacer le passé ; les cicatrices de son enfance ne le quitteraient jamais.

— Bulma ?

— Hmmm ?

— Est-ce que tu as pu analyser les androïdes qui ont attaqué vendredi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Je n’ai pas fini. Ce qu’on sait déjà, c’est qu’ils sont entièrement mécaniques, mais pas aussi avancés que C16 ou les autres créations de Gero, commenta Bulma. Une chose est sûre, pourtant : la personne qui a créé ces androïdes a eu la main sur les travaux de Gero à un moment ou un autre avant qu’il n’aille se cacher dans les montagnes pour expérimenter sur Lapis et Lazuli.

Ce n’était pas souvent qu’on appelait les jumeaux cybernétiques par leurs noms de naissance. Eux-mêmes préféraient se faire appeler par les noms que leur avait donnés Gero, C17 et C18.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le domaine. Les oreilles sensibles de Gohan lui permirent de le situer à l’entrée du jardin arrière. En même temps, un ki que le demi-Saiyan pensait ne plus jamais sentir surgit avec le son. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, sa bouche s’ouvrit de surprise et son cœur battit la chamade.

— T… Trunks ?

Bulma, en entendant le nom, leva les yeux vers son filleul. Voyant son expression, elle leva un sourcil. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait…

— T… tu… tu veux dire ? commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie du laboratoire, tandis que la scientifique se remettait du choc. Son fils du futur, ici ?

* * *

Le voyage temporel était toujours déstabilisant, mais cette excursion particulière dans le passé avait été difficile. Trunks avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais il fut heureux de voir qu’il était arrivé en une pièce à sa destination. Un moment, il avait cru se perdre dans le flux temporel et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Sortant de la machine à remonter le temps de sa mère, il examina le véhicule d’un œil critique. Rien ne paraissait être le problème d’un niveau matériel, donc ça devait se situer dans le programme de la machine. Malheureusement, la seule personne capable de réparer la capsule était sa mère, mais…

— Trunks !

L’exclamation venait de derrière le fils de Vegeta. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Gohan. _Euh ? Je pensais que j’étais revenu vingt ans en arrière ? Normalement, Gohan devrait avoir douze ans…_

— Trunks ! Quelle surprise ! Hmmm… Tu n’es pas venu nous prévenir d’un autre danger, hein ?

— G… Gohan ? C’est bien toi ?

Le guerrier du futur ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux. Là, devant lui, se trouvait une copie presque conforme de son défunt maître, son grand frère, son meilleur ami. Cependant, les différences les séparaient presque instantanément : le regard de ce Gohan n’avait pas été durci par une décennie à se battre pour survivre dans un monde au bord de la destruction, il n’avait pas non plus autant de cicatrices ou la musculature développée par les nombreuses rencontres avec les machines à tuer. Ce Gohan-là était encore doux, innocent, malgré les ténèbres qui se cachaient dans son regard onyx, sa peau était laiteuse, son physique basé sur la rapidité plutôt que la force brute. C’était aussi un Gohan plus versé dans les arts martiaux et plus puissant que son mentor. Son ki, au repos, égalait celui du Gohan de son temps sous sa forme de super Saiyan.

Pourtant, malgré toutes leurs différences, les deux homologues étaient pareils, dans le fond. Tous les deux aspiraient à la paix, détestaient se battre et tous deux vivaient avec une culpabilité qui les rongeait de l’intérieur.

Trunks sourit en voyant le jeune homme pencher la tête sur le côté, curieux.

— Oui, c’est moi, répondit le demi-Saiyan aux pics noirs. Tu n’as pas changé, c’est fou. On dirait que ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu es reparti dans ton monde.

— Ça fait un peu plus d’un an, répondit le voyageur. Dis-moi, en quelle année est-on ? J’ai eu un problème avec ma machine en arrivant…

— On est en 774. Donc, pas de problème à prévoir ? répéta le fils de Goku.

— Tu sais bien que mon monde est une autre dimension, ou un univers parallèle. J’avais juste besoin de partir de… là-bas.

À l’air surpris de son ami, qui avait dû entendre le ton triste de sa voix, le Trunks du futur secoua la tête et fit un geste pour montrer à Gohan qu’il préférait ne pas s’attarder sur le sujet pour le moment – ou du tout, en fait, mais il faudrait bien que ça sorte au grand jour à un moment donné. Juste à ce moment-là, une Bulma énergique surgit du bâtiment et s’élança vers le voyageur temporel.

— Mon chéri ! s’écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son fils du futur.

Elle se mit directement à le chouchouter et l’observer sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu’il allait bien. Puis, elle demanda ce qu’il devenait, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit simplement qu’il en parlerait plus tard. C’étaient les premiers mots qu’il avait échangé avec cette version de sa mère, mais celle-ci remarqua directement la tristesse qui entourait le guerrier stoïque. Tout doucement, elle murmura : « Il s’est passé quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? », ce à quoi Trunks hocha simplement de la tête, des larmes à peine retenues dans ses yeux.

Gohan, qui avait suivi l’échange d’un peu plus loin, s’approcha à cela et posa une main consolante sur l’épaule de l’homme qu’il avait tant admiré depuis son arrivée, sept ans plus tôt. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, aigue marine perçant et noir profond, les deux guerriers se comprirent aussitôt. Tous les deux connaissaient la douleur de la perte, l’impuissance face à des ennemis beaucoup trop forts, les horreurs connues trop tôt. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus tellement proches, dans sa chronologie. Le fait qu’ils étaient, à leur connaissance, les derniers représentants des Saiyans, même en étant des hybrides, avait encore renforcé ces liens.

Ici, dans ce temps passé tellement différent de son propre monde, Trunks trouva du réconfort dans la présence de cette version de son mentor. Il sourit un peu et suivit sa mère et l’adolescent à l’intérieur, où Vegeta et le petit Trunks venaient d’émerger après un entraînement intensif dans le simulateur de gravité. Le prince des Saiyans avait, bien entendu, lui aussi senti la présence du guerrier du futur et ne montra donc aucune surprise. Il grogna en réponse au salut de la version adulte de son fils et croisa les bras, attendant des explications.

L’enfant, quant à lui, détailla le nouveau venu avec suspicion et curiosité mêlées. Les cheveux, le visage… il ressemblait à un mélange entre son père et sa mère. Son ki, quant à lui, ressemblait au sien, mais était différent en même temps. Trop curieux pour rester silencieux, contrairement à son père – après tout, il était quand même le fils de sa mère – le petit Trunks décida d’investiguer.

— Tu es le moi du futur.

Ça sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu’une question (il était aussi le fils de son père). Le Trunks du futur le regarda, un sourcil levé, puis échangea un regard avec sa mère, qui pointa Vegeta du doigt et roula les yeux. Le voyageur dans le temps sourit.

— Et pour éviter toute confusion, appelez-moi Mirai ( _NdA : futur en japonais_ ).

— Arrêtez de jacasser et laissez-le parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? interrompit Vegeta, agacé par toutes les interruptions.

Le fier Saiyan se demandait si un danger les guettait encore. Il trouvait cependant étrange que le jeune homme ne paraisse pas avoir vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre. Normalement, il aurait dû encore grandir un peu en sept ans.

Mirai, comme il se ferait appeler à partir de maintenant, soupira.

— Il n’y a pas de raison spéciale. Pas pour vous, précisa-t-il.

Le prince des Saiyans était intrigué, à présent. Quelle raison aurait pu pousser le jeune homme à quitter sa mère, alors qu’elle était tout ce qui lui restait… À moins que…

— Parle, aboya le guerrier aux cheveux en forme de flamme.

Bulma demanda à tout le monde de s’asseoir pendant qu’elle versait du thé pour son fils du futur et lançait un regard plein de reproche à son compagnon pour sa conduite indélicate envers le jeune homme, qui semblait encore au bord des larmes.

Évidemment, ce n’était pas le but de Vegeta, mais il avait toujours du mal avec le concept du tact, d’autant que les seules émotions qu’il osait montrer à ceux qui l’entouraient étaient la colère, l’arrogance et la fierté.

Avec un soupir, Mirai expliqua la raison de sa venue. Tout allait bien, à son époque, après qu’il ait détruit les androïdes ; la reconstruction allait bon train, sa mère avait repris du poil de la bête et remettait l’entreprise que son père avait fondée sur pieds. Il ne manquait plus que l’arrivée de Cell, six mois plus tard. Le voyageur temporel détailla son combat avec le bio-androïde et la facilité avec laquelle il l’avait vaincu, grâce à son entraînement en vue du tournoi de Cell dans le passé. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de parler de cette rencontre particulière en détails, d’autant que Vegeta était encore en plein deuil à ce moment-là.

Cependant, l’humanité n’était pas aussi bienveillante et paisible que le demi-Saiyan du futur l’avait cru. De nombreux crimes commencèrent à être perpétrés partout, des gangs et autres mafias prenant le pouvoir, essayant d’affirmer leur supériorité sur tous. Des guerres avaient aussi commencé à éclater entre les différents royaumes, chaque pays convoitant les ressources de l’un de leurs voisins… C’était le chaos total. Au début, Trunks avait voulu aider les innocents et avait tenté de raisonner avec les dirigeants, mais rien de ce qu’il disait n’était écouté, et le dernier demi-Saiyan décida donc de se retirer du monde des humains un maximum, partant des journées entières pour s’entraîner et méditer – principalement là où son défunt mentor lui avait tout appris du combat – et laissait sa mère s’occuper de la compagnie.

Un jour, pourtant, alors qu’il méditait, le guerrier aux cheveux lavande eut un mauvais pressentiment. Inquiet, il retourna directement chez lui, allant voir sa mère pour lui parler de ce qui le tracassait, mais, quand il arriva sur le domaine familial, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il se précipita à l’intérieur, sentant le ki de sa seule famille qui était extrêmement bas – pas qu’elle avait un ki puissant, mais Bulma était une présence constante et rassurante pour le jeune homme. Une fois sur place, il découvrit sa génitrice assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur et une main protégeant son côté ensanglanté.

— Elle… ils… Ils lui ont fait ça pour de l’argent ! De l’argent ! Ces… ces…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, encore trop touché par ce qui s’était produit. Les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, le ki du jeune homme ne cessait de grimper sous le coup de la colère, la douleur et le sentiment de perte et de culpabilité. S’il n’avait pas quitté sa mère, ce jour-là…

— Je n’ai pas pu la sauver. Elle a survécu pendant des années sous la terreur des androïdes, et ce sont de stupides humains qui l’ont tuée, s’exclama Trunks avec dégoût. Elle est morte dans mes bras, en disant qu’elle vous retrouverait enfin. Après ça, j’ai traqué ses assassins…

Ce fut tout ce qu’il dit de l’incident, n’ayant pas la moindre envie de revivre les derniers instants de sa mère, sa douleur et la honte qu’il ressentait sur son incapacité à protéger la personne la plus précieuse de son univers. Ses cheveux devinrent brièvement blonds.

Vegeta leva un sourcil, étonné. Le jeune guerrier était tellement noble de cœur que le prince ne pouvait l’imaginer faire une telle chose. Mais, après tout, les imbéciles avaient tué sa seule famille et il avait du sang Saiyan. Il était normal qu’il ait cherché à se venger. Un sentiment de fierté naquit dans le cœur du prince en pensant à ce que son fils du futur avait fait ressentir à ces insectes pour avoir osé lever la main sur sa compagne. Il tourna le regard vers la scientifique aux cheveux bleus, qui observait la version adulte de son fils avec tristesse et compassion. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si quelqu’un essayait de lui faire du mal. Son cœur se serra à la seule pensée de Bulma en danger. Le guerrier Saiyan pensait même qu’il deviendrait fou s’il la perdait, aussi exaspérante que la femme pouvait être. Il retourna son attention sur leur invité inattendu.

— Après m’être occupé d’eux, j’ai pris tout ce qui était cher à maman et mes affaires, j’ai détruit Capsule Corp. et j’ai emménagé avec Chichi, continua le demi-Saiyan. Elle m’a aidé à faire le deuil… et à ne pas devenir fou. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir d’avoir de nouveau quelqu’un dont elle pouvait s’occuper. Mais elle est tombée malade. Je pense qu’avec la mort de maman, et le fait qu’elle n’avait plus aucune famille ne l’a pas épargnée.

Son père, le roi Gyumao, avait succombé à une crise cardiaque quelques mois avant que Cell n’apparaisse. Certes, avoir Trunks avec elle lui avait permis de ne pas être seule, mais le jeune homme était un rappel incessant de tout ce qu’elle avait perdu : sa famille, ses amis, son fils, son mari. Le stress des androïdes, de la maladie de Goku et la mort de son fils unique avait fragilisé la santé de la princesse à un point tel que, quand elle avait attrapé la grippe, elle ne s’en était pas remise, malgré les soins de Trunks. Le dernier Saiyan, le dernier Z-fighter, avait dû enterrer la femme de Goku, à côté des restes de son fils et de son mari.

Il avait réussi à vivre seul au mont Paozu pendant quelques mois avant que ça ne devienne trop pour lui, et il avait décidé de retourner dans le passé, deux ans après Cell, pour voir comment tout le monde allait et décider de ce qu’il ferait. Il n’avait cependant pas compté sur une défaillance de la machine à remonter le temps. Pendant le voyage, elle avait commencé à émettre des bruits étranges qui avaient inquiété le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande et le vortex temporel avait commencé à devenir instable.

— Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici.

Dès qu’il eut terminé son récit, Bulma ne précipita dans les bras de son fils du futur, voulant lui montrer son soutien et du réconfort que seule une mère pouvait offrir. Le petit Trunks, quant à lui, ne cessait de passer le regard vers chacune des personnes présentes avec un air sérieux sur son visage chérubin. Il avait entendu tellement de choses sur sa version du futur et il avait voué une admiration sans borne à l’image de celui-ci que de le voir, ici, en chair et en os, près des personnes les plus proches de lui – sans compter Goten – et ayant vécu de tels traumatismes…

Le cœur du petit demi-Saiyan se serra. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer ce que Mirai ressentait. Perdre sa maman… Et si sa version future aimait autant Bulma que lui, il devait vraiment en souffrir.

— Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Dans notre époque.

Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs.

— Nous sommes autant ta famille que celle de ton époque, continua-t-il. Capsule Corp. est déjà ta maison, mais si tu… si tu préfères ne pas rester, il y a toujours les maisons-capsule. Ou bien tu peux loger chez nous ou… Enfin, tu vois.

Mirai regarda cette version de son mentor, pensif. Il était peut-être différent de son Gohan, moins dur, mais ils étaient tous deux pareils. La même gentillesse, la même volonté de rendre tous ceux autour de lui heureux, en oubliant souvent de penser à lui-même. Cette abnégation était l’une des choses qui rendaient Son Gohan tellement exceptionnel aux yeux du guerrier du futur.

— Oui, Mirai ! Reste avec nous, s’exclama le petit Trunks, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Les yeux du garçon étaient humides, mais il regardait son aîné avec détermination, comme s’il le défiait de refuser son offre. Mirai se rendit compte qu’il y avait aussi un peu de pitié dans le bleu identique de ses yeux. _Génial… Mon moi de ce temps m’a en pitié… Comme si je pouvais me sentir encore plus mal…_

À ce moment-là, Vegeta bougea enfin de sa posture habituelle. Il se dirigea doucement vers son fils du futur, celui qu’il avait appris à respecter et à aimer – même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais publiquement, bien sûr – qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras tremblant de sa jeune mère. Le prince s’arrêta au côté de la femme aux cheveux céruléens et du jeune homme et posa une main gantée sur l’épaule de sa compagne, toujours sanglotante.

— Cesse tes jérémiades, femme, dit-il doucement, son ton déniant ses mots. Le gamin est plus fort que ça, il n’a pas besoin de ta pitié.

Les deux demi-Saiyans aux cheveux lavande regardèrent leur père avec surprise. Il avait cette habitude de donner des compliments équivoques, mais le sentiment était là.

Bulma, elle, leva un regard embué vers son compagnon, et, d’une voix toute douce, dit : « Il était tout seul… tellement seul… » et se remit à pleurer, plus fort, cette fois. Vegeta soupira. Sa compagne était peut-être tout aussi arrogante, exaspérante, têtue et égoïste que lui, mais elle avait aussi un cœur d’or, même si les humains pathétiques qui se faisaient passer pour des guerriers l’oubliaient souvent.

Il soupira encore et, délicatement, délaça les bras de la scientifique du Trunks du futur, la souleva et sortit de la pièce, non sans lancer un regard à Gohan qui lui signifiait bien de s’occuper de la situation. Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête une fois et se posta près de celui qu’il avait vu comme un grand frère durant le peu de temps qu’il l’avait connu. Ironique, vraiment, quand on pensait que celui-ci avait considéré sa version future comme son mentor, sa figure paternelle et son meilleur ami…

Le chibi, quant à lui, continuait à observer le guerrier avec détermination. Ainsi, les sourcils froncés, l’expression sérieuse, il ressemblait vraiment à une petite version de son père, si on oubliait l’absence de cheveux presque noirs défiant la gravité et de ses iris lapis-lazuli.

Gohan s’approcha du duo et posa une main sur leurs épaules. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais les trois trouvèrent du réconfort dans le silence et le contact, Trunks, parce que Gohan était toujours là pour lui, parce qu’il le comprenait, malgré le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment de la même famille, Mirai, parce que le ki apaisant du jeune homme était tellement similaire à celui de la personne la plus importante de son univers après sa mère, parce qu’il se souvenait d’un temps où un autre Gohan lui offrait le même genre de réconfort. Le jeune homme, même s’il était plus âgé que ce Gohan-ci, se sentit comme un petit garçon, perdu et seul. Il voulait se montrer aussi fort que Gohan l’avait été à son époque, mais il ne pouvait supporter la culpabilité, la tristesse, la solitude et la douleur qui l’habitait depuis si longtemps. Il se tourna vers Gohan, enlaça sa taille et se mit à pleurer tandis que le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs lui caressait les cheveux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire pour Trunks et Goten quand ils étaient tristes.

C’était encore une particularité Saiyan que Vegeta avait expliqué au fils de son rival. Les petits Saiyans avaient besoin de ce genre de contact pour se calmer. Ça marchait aussi sur les adultes, souvent via leur queue, mais c’était beaucoup moins pratiqué – pas étonnant, d’ailleurs, vu que les Saiyans était une race guerrière et fière et montrer ce genre de faiblesse en public était très mal vu, d’autant que plus aucun représentant de leur race, hybride ou de sang pur, n’avait de queue.

Le petit Trunks, ayant lui aussi besoin d’être consolé, se rapprocha des deux jeunes adultes et s’accrocha à la cuisse de Gohan qui, sentant le besoin de l’enfant, posa son autre main sur sa tête, répétant les mouvements apaisants qu’il prodiguait déjà à la version future du fils de Vegeta.

Ils ne se rendirent cependant pas tout de suite compte qu’ils avaient une audience depuis quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Mme Brief rie doucement en commençant à cuisiner pour le souper. Vegeta lui avait expliqué, ainsi qu’à son époux, que son petit-fils du futur était revenu et les raisons dudit retour. Elle aurait dû savoir que Gohan allait avoir la situation bien en main pour réconforter les deux Trunks – son père avait peut-être été un rayon de soleil de son vivant, débordant d’optimisme et d’allégresse, mais Gohan avait une qualité que le guerrier n’avait pas, celle de comprendre et de s’identifier à ceux qui l’entouraient.

* * *

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

— Hmmm ?

— Pour vivre avec la culpabilité, expliqua Mirai. Je suis conscient que ce n’est pas de ma faute, pour toi et maman, mais…

— Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de te sentir coupable, termina Gohan.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls dans le bois derrière la maison des Son. Le crépuscule projetait sa lumière orangée sur les arbres alentours. Ils avaient décidé de se mettre un peu à l’écart des autres après une réunion mouvementée (Trunks avait encore du mal à percevoir C18 comme autre chose qu’un monstre et parler de la raison de sa présence lui serrait le cœur). Ils appréciaient tous les deux le calme et la sérénité de la nature – Gohan parce qu’il s’y était habitué et avait trouvé la paix intérieure dans l’environnement familier, Trunks parce que c’était paisible et vide de la souffrance qui l’avait entouré toute sa vie.

Leurs vies avaient été différentes, leurs chronologies aussi, mais, au fond, ils avaient vécu des expériences trop similaires pour ne pas se sentir bien ensemble.

— Je ne sais pas, reprit l’adolescent aux cheveux en pics. J’ai appris à vivre avec, je suppose.

Il haussa les épaules.

— J’étais encore jeune… un enfant, vraiment. Toutes ces responsabilités, ce n’était pas à moi de les supporter. C’était une erreur de reposer simplement sur ma puissance et mon potentiel. Toi aussi. Quand je suis mort dans ta période. Tu étais encore trop jeune. Tu ne devais pas à avoir cette responsabilité de sauver le monde.

— Mais ma mère…

— Ce n’est pas ta faute non plus. Tu ne peux pas t’en vouloir indéfiniment. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu vives heureux… Et, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, n’oublie pas qu’elle est avec ses amis, maintenant.

Trunks le regarda, sourcils froncés.

— Je sais… Elle doit être… plus heureuse, là-haut.

— Elle est heureuse d’avoir retrouvé ses amis et sa famille, mais je suis sûr qu’elle était triste de te laisser seul. Elle doit avoir voulu que tu reviennes ici, tu sais. Connaissant Bulma, si elle l’avait pu, elle t’aurait poussé à utiliser la machine à remonter le temps à un moment ou un autre.

Le guerrier du futur sourit doucement en pensant à la personnalité explosive de sa mère. Elle et la version plus jeune de cette époque étaient vraiment pareilles, surtout après la défaite des androïdes.

— Oh, s’exclama soudain Gohan. Ça te dit de visiter la ville, demain ? Je vais à l’école à Satan City…

— Satan City ?

Trunks haussa un sourcil.

— Euh… oui. Tu te souviens l’humain aux Jeux ? Avec l’afro ?

Le sourcil se releva plus haut.

— Les autres pensent que c’est lui qui a… Et ils ont renommé Orange Star City Satan City.

— Et père l’a laissé faire ?

L’air dubitatif du voyageur dans le temps fit rire le demi-Saiyan.

— Il n’avait pas trop le choix, après que Bulma lui ait expliqué ce qui se passerait si la presse apprenait qu’il était au tournoi ou qu’il était responsable de la destruction de la capitale de l’est. Et… tu sais bien comment il est avec les humains.

Mirai imaginait bien la réaction de son père et il joignit doucement son ami. C’était bon de se retrouver ici, avec Gohan. Il se sentait comme chez lui, grâce à la présence du jeune homme. Il accepta la proposition d’aller visiter Satan City le lendemain et décida de passer la nuit avec sa famille. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les personnes intéressées, j'ai une page Ko-fi, où je partage aussi mon avancement sur la relecture de mes chapitres! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil si vous êtes intéressé.e.s par la suite de l'histoire 😊
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nimedhel


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me suis fait mal à l'épaule il y a deux semaines, et ça commence seulement à aller mieux. J'ai préféré ne pas poster de chapitre pour laisser reposer ladite épaule.   
> Bref! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^

# Chapitre 17

Le lendemain matin, Gohan arriva plus tôt que d’habitude pour prévenir ses amis qu’il n’irait pas manger avec eux. Il passerait le repas avec un ami qui venait d’arriver dans le pays après de longues années d’absence. Videl, évidemment, le scruta avec suspicion et curiosité (elle pensait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment d’amis de son âge), tandis que Lime et Erasa faisaient de petites têtes déçues. Sharpner, lui, n’en avait rien à faire.

Ensuite, le groupe se sépara, laissant Lime aller dans sa classe. Quand le professeur de littérature arriva, cependant, les élèves de dernière année eurent la surprise de découvrir qu’ils auraient une nouvelle excursion juste après les festivités du Jour de Satan, qui fêtait bien évidemment la défaite de Cell, au dojo même du héros de l’humanité. Gohan, qui n’avait aucune envie d’y aller, attendit la fin du cours pour parler au professeur, lui demandant si c’était obligatoire – vu qu’ils avaient déjà été au Tenkaichi, ça semblait redondant, comme voyage.

— Eh bien, normalement oui…

— Mais vous avez besoin du formulaire signé par un parent, le coupa l’adolescent.

— Certes…

— Ma mère refusera que j’y aille, déclara le jeune homme avec un air de finalité.

Le professeur observa son élève avec intention. Il était toujours tellement poli et ses travaux d’une qualité et d’une finesse exceptionnelle (tous les professeurs étaient d’ailleurs au courant de son travail auprès de Bulma Brief, à présent). Ça avait été un choc d’apprendre qui était le père du meilleur élève d’Orange Star High par le biais de M. Reshiki. Son Goku restait un héros parmi leur génération, même si ladite légende avait perdu de son lustre depuis Satan. Savoir que son élève préféré était de la même famille que celui qui avait vaincu à lui seul l’armée du Ruban rouge était une notion tellement étrange que l’homme avait du mal à y croire.

— Je… comprends, hésita M. Murasaki. Mais ce n’est pas ma décision… J’en parlerai au proviseur, si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Son.

— Oui, c’est une bonne idée, remercia le jeune homme. Malgré… euh… les… _excuses_ de M. Satan, je ne pense pas qu’elle verra d’un bon œil… euh… Vous voyez ?

L’homme d’âge mûr comprit. Le jeune homme lui-même ne voulait pas affronter Hercule, mais s’il y était obligé, il prendrait sur lui, mais sa mère… Les professeurs n’avaient rencontré Chichi Son qu’une seule fois, mais cette unique rencontre avait été assez pour laisser une impression forte sur tous. Ce n’était pas une femme qu’il fallait contrarier ou contredire.

— Nous trouverons une solution. En attendant, conclut l’enseignement, je vous laisse à votre leçon suivante.

* * *

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Videl, inquisitrice.

Elle avait tenté d’arrêter de vouloir tout savoir sur Gohan, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’essayer d’en apprendre plus sur l’adolescent quand même.

— Je euh… j’ai parlé de l’excursion…

Il paraissait nerveux.

— Mais encore ?

Il soupira, vaincu par l’insistance de la jeune fille.

— Ma mère ne voudra pas que j’y aille. Je n’ai pas non plus envie d’y aller, pour tout avouer… Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il rapidement en réalisant à qui il parlait.

Videl l’observa, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l’air de dire la vérité. Elle renifla et l’ignora. Elle n’était pas étonnée qu’il n’ait pas envie de passer une semaine dans un camp chez son père. Elle, déjà, en tant que fille-même de l’homme, n’avait aucun désir de le faire. Puis, elle se souvint de ce qui s’était passé au tournoi, comment Gohan avait parlé à Hercule, comme s’il était un moins que rien. Elle détailla le jeune homme du coin de l’œil. _Je ne te comprends pas, Gohan Son…_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accroc et, alors que l’heure du déjeuner approchait, Gohan se sentait de plus en plus excité à l’idée de manger avec Trunks – enfin, _Mirai_. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas passé du temps avec quelqu’un qui pourrait le comprendre – _vraiment_ le comprendre – et qui avait plus ou moins son âge qu’il ne savait plus rester en place (Dende était son meilleur ami, mais, honnêtement, manger en compagnie d’un Namek était un peu gênant, sachant qu’il n’avait besoin que d’eau pour survivre). Cela se remarqua, parce qu’Erasa gloussait une fois de temps en temps en regardant dans sa direction et Videl le regardait curieusement.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, donc, le demi-Saiyan se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie du bâtiment, suivi avec peine par ses amis (Lime était sortie juste à temps de sa classe pour voir le grand adolescent et lui emboîter le pas). Tous étaient curieux, n’ayant jamais vu le jeune homme, d’habitude si calme, dans un état pareil. Il courait presque ! Même Sharpner était intrigué, et c’était dire, vu son insistance à ignorer tout ce qui avait trait à son camarade de classe quand celui-ci était présent.

Dès qu’ils furent dehors, les quatre humains se hâtèrent de continuer leur route, voyant leur camarade aux pics d’un noir profond qui marchait à une vitesse presque inhumaine dans son excitation.

— Te voilà ! Je ne t’ai pas trop fait attendre ? Les cours viennent seulement de terminer, expliqua le fils de Son Goku avec enthousiasme à une figure qui se tenait contre le mur d’entrée.

— Non, je suis arrivé il n’y a pas très longtemps. Où va-t-on ?

Quand le petit groupe arriva non loin des deux hommes, ils furent surpris par ce qu’ils virent. L’ami dont avait parlé Gohan n’était pas du tout comme ils l’avaient imaginé (à part Lime, qui savait déjà à quoi s’attendre, mais était tout de même étonnée de le voir en chair et en os) : il était un peu plus petit que Gohan, avec de longs cheveux lavande qui lui arrivaient aux épaules mais ne l’efféminait pas du tout – contrairement à Sharpie –, la carrure d’un combattant et le visage le plus sérieux du monde. Pas du tout ce à quoi ils s’attendaient, en pensant à un ami de Son Gohan. Mais, après tout, à quoi pouvaient-ils s’attendre, vu à quoi ressemblait sa famille ?

Erasa tomba directement sous le charme, Sharpner était impressionné, Lime avait des étoiles dans les yeux (Trunks avait été son coup de cœur de pré-adolescente) et Videl… Videl ne savait pas quoi penser. Cet homme lui était familier, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait. Les cheveux, le visage… Il lui faisait aussi penser à ce Vegeta. Elle décida d’en avoir le cœur net.

— Tu nous présentes, Gohan ?

Elle tenta d’avoir l’air amicale, mais ne réussit pas complètement – il y avait encore une certaine sévérité dans son ton. Gohan se retourna, surpris de voir que ses amis l’avaient suivi.

— Ah… euh… oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Les amis, je vous présente Mirai, un ami d’enfance. Mirai, je te présente Erasa, Lime, Sharpner et Videl.

Mirai se redressa et salua les adolescents d’un hochement de tête, le bras toujours croisés.

— Enchanté.

Puis, il eut un petit sourire adressé à son compagnon.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu t’es fait des amis.

— Hmm… Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que personne ne peut rester de glace devant ma personnalité éclatante, plaisanta le demi-Saiyan.

Trunks secoua la tête et sourit plus largement.

— Non, je crois que c’est plutôt ton charme que tu dois remercier, rétorqua le voyageur dans le temps en faisant un petit geste vers les filles.

Gohan rougit et se gratta la nuque tout en riant nerveusement. Videl allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Lime et Erasa se mirent à rire et s’approchèrent du jeune homme en battant les cils, charmeuses. Elles se postèrent de chaque côté de lui et s’accrochèrent à ses biceps, pour ensuite lancer un clin d’œil à Mirai, qui les observa avec un sourcil levé.

— Du charme, ça il en a, notre petit Gohan, déclara d’abord Lime.

— Hm-hm, renchérit son amie blonde. Je suis étonnée qu’il n’y a pas plus de filles qui essaient de nous le voler… Petites chanceuses qu’on est, hihihi !

Elles continuèrent à flirter sous le regard éberlué de Sharpner et Videl, qui, tous les deux, avaient aussi la bouche ouverte sous le choc. La victime de ce jeu, quant à lui, était tellement rouge que Mirai crut qu’il allait s’évanouir.

— Je vois.

Après un moment, le demi-Saiyan du futur décida de sauver cette version de son mentor en rappelant à tout le monde l’heure. Gohan se dégagea rapidement de l’emprise de Lime et Erasa et mit le plus de distance possible entre elles et lui sans pour autant paraître malpoli, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de secouer légèrement les mains devant lui, comme pour éviter que les deux jeunes filles l’attaquent à nouveau.

Mirai secoua la tête, amusé. _Toujours aussi poli…_

* * *

— C’était quoi ça ? demanda Videl, toujours sous le choc.

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent innocemment.

— On voulait juste plaisanter un peu, hein Lime ? Et puis, c’est amusant de voir Gohan tout gêné, hihihi ! Il est tellement mignon.

— Parle pour toi ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j’ai le béguin pour cet idiot ? avoua Lime, frustrée.

Le jeune homme évitait toujours le sujet, et ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait jamais essayé de le faire sortir avec elle. Elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, qui allaient plus loin qu’une simple amitié, trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait commencé à devenir plus homme que garçon. Pourtant, le demi-Saiyan n’avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour l’adolescente, ou aucune fille, en fait. Et ce n’était même pas comme s’il était gay ! Elle lui avait déjà posé la question.

Puis, elle avait appris, par le biais d’une conversation entre Vegeta et un membre du gang, que les Saiyans étaient très difficiles pour leurs compagnes, qu’il leur fallait quelqu’un qu’ils jugeaient digne de se trouver à leurs côtés pendant les combats, qu’ils préféraient des femmes agressives et fortes – comme les Saiyanes, en fait. C’était pour ça que Goku avait inconsciemment choisi Chichi (même s’il ne le savait pas à l’époque) et Vegeta Bulma. Toutes deux avaient des caractères forts et, même si Bulma ne savait pas se battre comme Chichi, elle était tout aussi terrible du fait de son intelligence. Le prince avait aussi souligné le fait que les Saiyans cherchaient une compagne ou un compagnon (l’homosexualité n’était pas mal vue dans leur culture, peut-être du fait du petit nombre de femmes, qui sait ?) qui les complimentaient et les complétaient.

Apparemment, elle n’était pas faite pour Gohan. Lime se demandait d’ailleurs qui pourrait l’être. Même si, à première vue, le demi-Saiyan était assez simple à comprendre, il n’en était rien… et il avait besoin de quelqu’un de sacrément puissant, ou de sacrément têtu, si ce que Vegeta disait était vrai. Après tout, qui pouvait se targuer d’être l’égal d’un être avec une puissance aussi monstrueuse que Gohan ? Et qui pouvait dire comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

Soudain, la montre de Videl sonna.

— Je vous écoute, chef.

— V… Videl ! On a besoin de toi immédiatement au centre sportif de la ville ! Un homme qui lance des boules de feu avec ses mains… On pense que c’est un androïde, dépêche-toi !

Sans perdre un instant l’adolescente aux cheveux noirs se releva, lança la capsule qui contenait son jet et s’élança vers l’endroit du crime, inquiète.

* * *

Trunks observa le combat, à la fois inquiet et amusé. Cette Videl était vraiment autre chose. Complètement différente de son père, au point de vue du style de combat, même s’il avait cru comprendre qu’elle gardait une certaine arrogance. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait près des forces de l’ordre, les bras croisés. Plus loin, Gohan se battait contre l’androïde, ou, plutôt, il le démolissait, habillé dans un costume complètement ridicule. Si le guerrier aux cheveux lavande avait son mot à dire, il changerait l’habit de manière assez drastique. Son mentor n’aurait jamais porté ce genre de vêtements.

En même temps, il n’aurait pas non plus porté les vêtements que ce Gohan-ci porte pour cacher sa stature… Même s’il n’aimait pas l’attention, il était beaucoup moins timide, peut-être à cause des androïdes ?

D’ailleurs, il était étonnant que le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux en pics se montre si calme face à la situation. Les autres avaient parlé de l’incident au tournoi quelques jours plus tôt, mais ils avaient tous pensé que le jeune homme sortirait de ses gonds, après ce qu’il avait vécu face à Cell. Depuis la défaite du monstre, quelques « méchants » avaient voulu s’imposer sur la planète, comme Bojack et sa troupe, et Gohan s’était montré impitoyable face à eux. La seule qu’il avait épargnée était un laquais de l’Héra du nom de Zangya, qui avait failli se faire tuer par son supérieur après son refus de se sacrifier pour lui face au Saiyan. Depuis l’incident et sa liberté retrouvée grâce au demi-Saiyan, la dernière Hera avait évité de faire des vagues et s’était exilée dans une partie très peu peuplée du continent, vers le sud-ouest.

Trunks n’était pas étonné. Après tout, le demi-Saiyan avait vécu des choses terribles que peu de personnes avaient expérimentées. Plus le temps avançait, et plus il ressemblait à son défunt mentor, malgré lui, et malgré leurs trajectoires. C’était… étrange. Deux personnes avec des vies au final différentes, qui finissaient par avoir de plus en plus le même caractère. Certes, ce Gohan était moins dur, moins façonné par des années de guerre contre deux cyborgs génocidaires, mais il avait quand même perdu beaucoup durant le combat contre Cell et appris de ses erreurs et de celles de ses pairs.

* * *

Quand ils revinrent près de l’établissement scolaire, Trunks et Gohan se firent directement aborder par une Videl frustrée, qui leur demanda s’ils avaient vu quoi que ce soit sur le combat entre Saiyaman et l’androïde qui avait attaqué. Les deux firent semblant d’être surpris par la nouvelle et Trunks demanda qui était Saiyaman, prenant de court la fille de Satan.

— Tunique verte ? Cape rouge ? Casque ridicule avec deux antennes ?

— Non, je ne vois vraiment pas, répondit innocemment le Saiyan du futur.

— C’est normal, tu viens seulement d’arriver dans la région, intervint Gohan, un peu nerveux par la direction de la conversation. C’est un superhéros qui s’occupe de sauver les gens de Satan City avec Videl.

— Oh ? Tu combats le crime ? C’est une noble activité, complimenta l’homme aux cheveux lavande, sincère.

Videl rougit, peu habituée à ce genre d’éloge. Gohan fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé. Pourquoi rougissait-elle quand Trunks lui faisait un compliment, mais jamais quand c’était lui ? Est-ce qu’il lui plaisait ? La pensée était désagréable pour le jeune homme. Il la repoussa rapidement. Il ne se montrerait pas jaloux. Jaloux ? Non, il n’était pas jaloux. Il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. Elle n’était même pas son amie ! De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si Videl l’appréciait, ou comme s’il voulait plus que de l’amitié avec la jeune fille, non ?

* * *

Après le tournoi, Gohan avait espéré qu’ils cesseraient de pratiquer les arts martiaux pendant le cours d’éducation physique, mais il semblait que leur professeur avait une autre idée en tête. Il avait décidé que, durant les deux semaines qui suivaient le Budokai et qui précédaient l’anniversaire de la défaite de Cell (qui arrivait enfin ce samedi, heureusement), les élèves devaient s’entraîner d’une manière ou d’une autre pendant la séance. Heureusement, il avait laissé quartier libre au niveau du choix, et le demi-Saiyan avait décidé, ce jour-là, qu’il n’avait aucune envie de s’exercer à un kata bien trop simple par rapport à son niveau. Il se dirigea donc vers un coin plus tranquille de la salle, à l’écart de tout le monde (il se changeait toujours après que tout le monde soit sorti, dans une partie plus intime des vestiaires, et arrivait donc toujours le dernier) et s’installa dans la position du lotus, comme Piccolo avait l’habitude de le faire, et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, une certaine adolescente aux yeux azur avait décidé de l’ennuyer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton était beaucoup moins dur que d’habitude, mais Gohan soupira, n’appréciant pas vraiment la distraction.

— Je médite.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas comme si ça faisait partie des arts martiaux.

Il leva un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Peut-être pas dans la forme que tu pratiques, mais l’art de la méditation entre tout à fait dans les arts martiaux. Elle permet un équilibre entre l’esprit et le corps, le flux de ton énergie vitale, comme le yin et le yang, si tu veux. Très pratique pour contrôler sa force. C’est aussi un des principes de base du Budo, tu sais.

Puis il haussa les épaules et referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur l’art de la méditation. Il vida son esprit de toute pensée et se retrouva en lui-même. Il sentait le ki de tous ceux autour de lui comme un bruit de fond, le plus vibrant étant celui de Videl, qui se trouvait toujours près de lui. Il les relégua à l’arrière-plan de son esprit tout en restant alerte – un paradoxe, vraiment. Ses autres sens – l’ouïe, le goût, l’odorat, le toucher – devinrent plus affûtés. Si un ennemi arrivait, il le saurait bien à l’avance. Étrangement, ses sens furent envahis par la présence de la fille de Satan, qui était toujours devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

La justicière aux couettes noires observa avec insistance l’adolescent face à elle. Il l’ignorait. Elle n’aimait pas cela du tout. Personne n’ignorait Videl Satan ! De toute façon, qu’est-ce que méditer pourrait lui apporter, vraiment ? Ce n’était pas comme si ça allait tout changer pour elle, si ? Elle renifla, agacée que son camarade ait réussi à lui faire revoir son opinion sur quelque chose sans vraiment le vouloir.

Elle résolut de l’imiter, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui montrer qu’elle avait raison. Elle s’installa face à lui, les genoux pliés, pieds sous ses jambes, les mains sur ses cuisses, dans la position du seiza, puis elle prit exemple sur le jeune homme et se mit à inspirer et expirer doucement. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Gohan. Étrangement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se détendre complètement.

Après la séance, elle ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans le moindre souci, n’était-ce le fait que Gohan passait de plus en plus de temps au téléphone avec Mirai pendant les pauses. Cela frustrait Lime, qui se sentait un peu délaissée, et Videl était intriguée. Il était tellement plus ouvert et animé quand il parlait à cet homme. 

Puis, le jeudi, Erasa proposa à Gohan et Lime de se joindre au groupe ce weekend pour une sortie au parc d’attraction.

— Désolé, Erasa, mais je ne peux pas ce weekend.

— Mais… tu n’étais pas en congé, cette semaine ? demanda la blonde avec espoir.

— Euh… si (comment était-elle au courant ?), mais parce que je passe le weekend avec ma famille…

La blonde fut extrêmement déçue (enfin, elle fit semblant de l’être, sachant déjà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux), mais voulut tout de même savoir ce qu’il avait prévu de spécial pour les deux jours. Le groupe d’amis ne s’attendit pas à ce qu’il rougisse et semble plus que nerveux. Finalement, ce fut Lime qui répondit après avoir lancé un clin d’œil à sa complice.

— C’est son anniversaire dimanche.

Les deux blonds et la fille de Satan tournèrent un regard étonné (ils l’espéraient) vers le demi-Saiyan, qui avait envie de disparaître.

— Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? s’étonna Erasa. On aurait pu prévoir quelque chose ensemble !

— Euh… c’est-à-dire… en fait, balbutia le jeune homme.

— Tu as quel âge ? demanda abruptement Sharpner, curieux, pour une fois.

— Dix-huit ans, répondit à contrecœur l’adolescent aux pics noirs, toujours rougissant.

Ses trois camarades de classe furent encore plus surpris. Dix-huit ans ? Mais pourquoi venait-il seulement maintenant à l’école ? Il haussa les épaules, disant que c’était sa mère qui l’avait voulu pour qu’il passe plus de temps avec des personnes de son âge – si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il ne serait même pas allé à l’école, ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait besoin, à part le côté social, mais il s’en serait bien abstenu, vu comme c’était difficile.

— C’est décidé ! On sort demain ! déclara Erasa avec fermeté. Il faut fêter tes dix-huit ans ! Ça n’arrive qu’une seule fois dans ta vie !

Pour une fois, Sharpner fut d’accord. Videl n’avait pas d’avis et Lime était aussi enthousiaste à l’idée que son amie blonde. Gohan, quant à lui, s’empourpra encore plus. Pour faire plaisir à ses amis (il n’avait pas vraiment envie de sortir en boîte), il appela sa mère et lui demanda sa permission. Celle-ci, étonnamment (Erasa et Lime l’avaient contactée quelques jours plus tôt pour avoir son autorisation à l’insu de leur camarade), donna son accord pour que le jeune homme aille en discothèque. Elle fixa cependant un couvre-feu à deux heures du matin, ce qui parut excessivement tôt pour Erasa, qui avait l’habitude de sortir toute la nuit.

Gohan, histoire de se sentir moins seul pendant leur sortie, demanda à ce que Mirai vienne avec eux. Il l’inviterait quand il irait le voir le soir-même. De toute façon, ils devaient se voir après les cours le lendemain, alors ça s’arrangeait bien.

— Hum… Gohan ? commença Videl un peu timidement, ce qui parut étrange au demi-Saiyan, qui ne connaissait la jeune fille que comme étant assertive et sûre d’elle.

— Oui ?

— Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mirai ces derniers temps. C’est comme si vous aviez perdu le contact ou quelque chose du style…

Elle faisait vraiment un effort pour ne pas se montrer aussi curieuse qu’avant, mais la fille de Satan avait l’impression d’échouer misérablement.

Son camarade, quant à lui, la regarda avec un sourire triste avant de répondre, sa voix presque un murmure.

— On s’est perdu de vue pendant sept ans, en fait. Là où il vivait était tellement loin qu’on ne pouvait pas se joindre. Et puis…

Il s’arrêta et détourna les yeux, une lueur douloureuse dans la profondeur ténébreuse de ses iris que la jeune fille ne manqua pas.

— Maintenant, il est revenu pour de bon, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu que j’essaie de profiter un maximum de l’avoir à nouveau. C’est bête, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il va disparaître d’un moment à l’autre. Et on s’entend tellement bien après tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble…

Il prit conscience du regard des autres sur lui et se tut en se grattant l’arrière de la tête et un petit sourire penaud sur les lèvres. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de se livrer ainsi, surtout à des étrangers. Même s’il adorait ses nouveaux amis et Lime, il préférait garder ses pensées pour lui-même. Ce n’était pas non plus comme s’ils comprendraient vraiment de quoi il parlait. Aucun d’eux n’avait vécu la même chose que lui, aucun d’entre eux ne connaissait le vrai poids des responsabilités, aucun d’eux n’avaient vu tout un peuple se faire massacrer pour le plaisir d’un tyran sadique, aucun d’entre eux ne faisaient partie des derniers représentants d’une race morte.

Il soupira et leva le visage vers le ciel.

— Hmm… Je pense qu’il faudrait qu’on y aille, Lime. Et tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, de passer du temps avec Mirai aussi, demain ?

— Pas du tout, répondit l’intéressée, amusée par l’inquiétude du jeune homme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe d’amis se sépara et se donna rendez-vous le lendemain.

Dès qu’il eut déposé la petite-fille de M. Lao, Gohan s’envola vers la capitale de l’ouest sous le couvert de son déguisement de Saiyaman et insista, quand il arriva chez Bulma, pour que le Trunks du futur aille avec lui à la soirée à laquelle ses amis voulaient l’emmener le lendemain pour son anniversaire, arguant que c’était une bonne expérience pour le guerrier sérieux, qu’il fallait qu’il vive des expériences normales. Bulma était tout à fait d’accord, et ce fut grâce à elle que le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande finit par céder, même s’il n’avait vraiment aucune envie d’y aller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeeh! Relire les chapitres, ça me donne vraiment envie de tout modifier! Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivée à la fin de l'histoire, alors ça devra attendre que le point final ait été posé sur le premier jet. En attendant, je vais me faire violence pour ne rien modifier, haha!


	18. Chapitre 18

# Chapitre 18

Gohan ne savait pas s’il devait être content ou désespéré de passer une soirée avec ses amis « normaux ». Il n’était jamais sorti en boîte, mais il savait, d’après ce qu’il en avait vu à la télévision ou les histoires qu’il avait entendues que c’était un endroit bruyant et bondé. Il craignait aussi que son odorat sensible ne soit assailli de toutes parts, comme il l’était dans les couloirs de l’école à l’heure du déjeuner ou à la fin des cours, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. La seule chose qui rendait toute la situation plus supportable était de savoir que Trunks était dans le même sac – Gohan doutait du fait que le guerrier du futur ait beaucoup plus d’expérience que lui pour ce genre d’évènement.

Une autre bonne chose, se dit le demi-Saiyan, était qu’il n’y avait eu que peu d’attaques d’androïdes pour le moment et que ceux-ci étaient tellement faibles que les humains pouvaient presque se débrouiller sans son aide ou celle d’un guerrier de la team Dragon, comme il aimait à appeler sa famille étendue. Ce n’était pas sans dire que les androïdes n’étaient pas une menace, car ils l’étaient, mais ce n’était pas du niveau d’un Freezer ou d’un Cell, par exemple. En plus de cela, les forces de l’ordre avaient écouté les conseils de Saiyaman et envoyer toutes les carcasses à Bulma pour qu’elle puisse les analyser. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une enquête à la Capsule Corp. parce que certains pensaient que c’était l’œuvre de la famille de génie, mais Bulma avait été claire avec eux en disant que si elle avait voulu prendre le pouvoir sur le monde entier, ce serait déjà fait depuis au moins une dizaine d’années (et puis, ces androïdes étaient vraiment mal faits, bourrés de défauts). Les accusations avaient cessé aussitôt qu’elles avaient été formulées, grâce à la femme aux cheveux bleus (et Vegeta, que certains avaient reconnu comment étant l’un des guerriers mystérieux du tournoi de Cell ; il était d’ailleurs étonnant que les médias n’en aient pas été informés – même si, avec l’air menaçant du prince, ce n’était pas si étonnant, au final).

Cependant, son instinct lui disait que les choses ne seraient plus aussi simples très longtemps. Il avait déjà remarqué sur le peu d’attaques qui étaient déjà survenues que les machines devenaient de plus en plus résistantes, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus violentes. Si ses connaissances stratégiques ne le trompaient pas, bientôt, les frappes deviendraient plus fréquentes et la difficulté ne fera qu’augmenter face à leur nouvel ennemi. Gohan se demanda s’il ne devrait pas en parler avec les autres combattants du groupe et Bulma, pour se préparer.

Le jeune homme fut rapidement tiré de sa rêverie par l’ouverture du casier à côté du sien. C’était Videl. Elle le regardait en souriant. C’était nouveau.

Les joues de Gohan se réchauffèrent. Le sourire illuminait vraiment tout le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment très belle. _Non, Gohan. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée… Elle ne nous apprécie même pas, surtout pas comme ça… Oh zut ! Voilà que je me parle au pluriel, maintenant._

— Je suppose que tu n’es pas très chaud pour ce soir ? commença-t-elle.

— Euh…

— Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, ça se voit sur ton visage. Et tu es mal à l’aise chaque fois qu’Erasa en parle.

Elle était vraiment très observatrice. Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher, alors.

— C’est juste que… je ne pense pas que ce soit mon… euh… truc, tu vois ?

La fille de Satan secoua la main dans les airs dans un geste dédaigneux.

— Ce n’est pas mon truc non plus, mais… on n’a pas trop le choix, maintenant.

Il y eut un petit silence, avant que la justicière ne demande ce que son camarade de classe ferait après les cours, en attendant qu’ils se rejoignent – il ne pouvait pas décemment rentrer chez lui.

— Lime nous a demandé à T… euh… Mirai et… moi d’aller faire du shopping avec elle avant de se préparer chez elle. Elle a dit qu’on ne pouvait pas décemment sortir avec… notre garde-robe actuelle. Elle a insisté, ajouta-t-il après-coup, comme pour se justifier.

La fille de Satan était d’accord avec la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, pour une fois, mais elle ne dit rien et sourit simplement. Elle se concentra plutôt sur une autre partie de la réponse de Gohan qui l’étonnait.

— Je ne pensais pas que Mirai voudrait venir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaissait, Gohan lui lança un sourire suffisant et amusé. Elle rougit un peu.

— Je ne lui ai pas laissé trop le choix.

La justicière arqua un sourcil.

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ? Ou bien, tu ne voulais juste pas souffrir seul, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter ensemble pendant encore quelques instants – la pause durerait encore une petite dizaine de minutes, et Erasa et Sharpner avaient disparu de la circulation. C’était agréable. Si on avait dit à Son Gohan qu’un jour il aurait une conversation amicale avec la fille d’Hercule Satan, il leur aurait ri à la figure. Maintenant, pourtant, il aurait donné beaucoup pour que ça arrive plus tôt. Elle était intelligente, forte, un peu têtue, elle essayait de faire un maximum pour protéger les innocents, et, même si elle avait mal agi en se montrant aussi dure qu’elle l’avait été avec lui, le demi-Saiyan trouvait qu’elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il fallait l’être pour volontairement se mettre face à des criminels qui pouvaient à tout moment lui prendre la vie.

* * *

Après les cours, le groupe d’amis se retrouva à la sortie de l’établissement scolaire, où attendait déjà Mirai, dans la posture préférée de son père : dos appuyé contre un mur, une jambe pliée, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante, tant et si bien que Videl laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Ses quatre camarades la regardèrent, un peu étonnés de sa réaction. Elle se tourna vivement vers l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

— Mirai et Trunks. Ils sont de la même famille.

C’était moins une question qu’un fait qui demandait confirmation. Gohan se passa la main dans les pics indomptables de sa chevelure.

— Ils sont… frères, mais Mirai a passé beaucoup de temps à voyager.

C’était une demi-vérité, mais c’était mieux que de mentir totalement – tout le monde savait que Gohan était un horrible menteur, et il ne supportait pas de le faire non plus.

Comme s’il avait entendu son nom, le guerrier aux cheveux lavande se tourna vers le groupe et un sourire à peine perceptible apparut sur ses traits durs. Il s’approcha et salua les humains d’un signe de tête, tandis que Gohan ne put s’empêcher de le prendre dans une accolade amicale. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Trunks était là pour de bon.

Quand les demi-Saiyans se séparèrent, Erasa donna rendez-vous à tout le monde sur la Place du Héros à vingt heures, comme ça ils mangeraient avant d’aller s’amuser. Gohan et Trunks se regardèrent avant de dire aux autres qu’ils mangeraient quand même un peu avant pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur eux. Se souvenant de l’appétit de son camarade de classe aux yeux foncés, la blonde décida que c’était une excellente idée, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi Mirai s’incluait dans cette déclaration. Peut-être que lui aussi avait un métabolisme super rapide. En tout cas, avec sa musculature, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il était à tomber à terre.

— C’est décidé, alors, conclut Lime. On y va, les garçons ?

Mirai hocha la tête et prit l’une de ses capsules pour en faire sortir une voiture de sport de dernière génération. Lime avait décidé d’emmener les deux demi-Saiyans faire un peu de shopping pour ce genre d’évènements, vu que Gohan s’habillait toujours trop traditionnellement et Trunks ne devait avoir jamais eu de vêtements décontractés mais classe dans son temps. Elle s’installa à l’arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant aux deux guerriers l’occasion de parler de tout ce qu’ils voulaient, pendant que les autres humains observèrent le trio s’en aller avec admiration. Ça devait être vraiment cool d’avoir accès à toute la technologie de la Capsule Corp. avant que le commun des mortels ne puisse y toucher.

* * *

Videl n’aimait pas ça du tout. Aller manger en ville, c’était une chose, sortir en discothèque, c’en était une autre, mais… ces habits ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait laissé Erasa la convaincre de mettre ce genre de trucs. Et si la police avait besoin d’elle ? Si un androïde attaquait encore ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait ? Certes, elle avait quand même une certaine liberté de mouvements avec son jeans, mais pas assez ! Et ce top. Il était agréable à porter et lui allait bien, mais il gênait quand même un peu ses mouvements. Et puis, si elle faisait un geste un peu trop brusque, on risquait de voir son soutien-gorge ! Et ses ballerines noires… Vraiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté tout ça…

Heureusement qu’elle avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser la blonde la maquiller. Même si elle avait quand même concédé de lâcher ses cheveux, pour une fois. Tant qu’elle avait un élastique à son poignet, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle fulminait encore quand elle et sa meilleure amie arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Apparemment, les autres étaient déjà là. Puis, son regard surprit Gohan. Il était… différent, avec sa chemise noire à longues manches et son jeans foncé. L’ensemble accentuait sa stature et était beaucoup plus ajustée que ses vêtements habituels et montrait le soupçon d’une musculature. Il était vraiment séduisant, pensa-t-elle distraitement.

Les joues de la justicière se réchauffèrent un peu en croisant le regard de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci venait de les apercevoir et il lui faisait à présent face. Séduisant n’était peut-être pas le bon terme, en fait, se dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Captivant, enchanteur, envoûtant, fascinant… irrésistible… étaient des mots qui décrivaient mieux l’apparence du jeune homme. Les deux premiers boutons de son haut étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir des pectoraux bien définis, et ses biceps... miam ! Et est-ce qu’elle rêvait ou on voyait aussi un peu des abdominaux ?

Néanmoins, ce n’était pas seulement la silhouette désirable de Son Gohan qui faisait rougir la fille de Satan, mais le regard qu’il lui lançait. Jamais on ne l’avait regardée ainsi, comme si elle était la femme la plus belle du monde. C’était complètement différent de ce qu’elle expérimentait au quotidien, aussi. Gohan ne la scrutait pas comme un morceau de viande, un défi ou un trophée, comme la plupart des garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle (heureusement, Sharpner flirtait avec elle plus pour l’ennuyer que par véritable désir… Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et même si elle ne supportait pas sa comédie de tombeur, elle ne l’échangerait pour rien au monde, ce blondinet agaçant). Son appréciation était plus discrète, comme s’il observait une fleur exotique ou une œuvre d’art particulièrement réussie.

Elle détourna les yeux la première et se concentra sur Lime, vêtue d’une simple robe vert pomme et d’escarpins noirs.

* * *

Jamais il n’aurait cru voir le jour où il penserait avoir trouvé la plus belle femme du monde. Avant cet instant précis, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit que sa mère, Bulma et C18 étaient à égalité pour le rôle. Cependant, en voyant Videl, la fille toujours prête au combat, dans un accoutrement tellement normal… c’était comme s’il se trouvait face à la plus belle des roses de l’univers. Son haut noir était légèrement ajusté, laissant paraître pour la première fois aux yeux du demi-Saiyan sa silhouette délicate et féminine, accentuée par le jeans qui moulait avec perfection ses jambes musclées. Et ses yeux… Il avait trouvé, depuis leur première rencontre, qu’elle avait le regard le plus magnifique qu’il ait jamais vu, mais là, avec ses cheveux lâchés qui se déversaient sur ses épaules comme un rideau soyeux et la couleur de ses vêtements, les iris azur de la jeune fille ressortait plus qu’il ne devrait être permis. Et… rougissait-elle ? Pourquoi ?

Le demi-Saiyan secoua la tête et revint au moment présent à temps pour voir Erasa se jeter presque sur lui.

— Gohan ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es à croquer ! Oh, est-ce que ce sont des muscles. Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais ! Tu nous cachais vraiment quelque chose avec ces vêtements horribles que tu portes tout le temps !

La blonde continua de flirter et de lancer des compliments au demi-Saiyan jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent dans un restaurant appartenant au père de Videl, où il fallait normalement réserver six mois à l’avance pour avoir une chance d’y dîner. Évidemment, Erasa avait choisi cet endroit parce qu’elle avait envie de faire de cette soirée quelque chose de spécial pour Gohan, mais aussi pour goûter à la vie de VIP que menait sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne l’avouerait jamais à haute voix devant celle-ci, sachant que Videl ne supportait pas qu’on la traite différemment _juste_ parce qu’elle était la fille du champion du monde. Elle voulait qu’on la respecte pour ses propres accomplissements.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, les deux demi-Saiyans ayant déjà satisfait leur énorme appétit avant d’aller rejoindre leurs amis. Cela ne les empêcha cependant pas de manger encore et de goûter à tous les plats sophistiqués que le chef leur présentait.

Honnêtement, Gohan adorait la nourriture, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas tout le foin qu’on faisait sur ce restaurant. La cuisine de sa mère, ou de Yamcha, ( _NdA : apparemment, Yamcha serait le cuisinier le plus doué du groupe ! Comique, non ?)_ dépassait de loin tout ce que tous ces mets « raffinés » pouvaient bien offrir.

Pendant leur dégustation, les adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître mieux. Erasa ne cessait de lancer des petites remarques à son ami aux pics noirs dans l’espoir de le séduire, mais elle ne réussit qu’à l’embarrasser, pendant que Lime et Mirai parlaient de la vie en ville. Sharpner, lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil à Gohan, tandis que ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas lever la tête de son plat, les joues enflammées – il n’aimait vraiment pas quand l’attention était dirigée vers lui. Enfin, Videl essayait d’écouter les diverses conversations, tout en faisant un effort gargantuesque pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Gohan et le détailler comme le faisait son amie.

— Dis-moi, Gohan, est-ce que c’est toi qui as choisi ces habits, pour ce soir ?

— Non, c’est moi, répondit Lime fièrement à la blonde. Si ça avait été son choix, il aurait mis quelque chose de vachement moins ajusté…

— Mais ce n’est pas confortable, rétorqua l’intéressé, indigné. J’aime bien avoir de la liberté de mouvements, et ces habits empêchent ça. Et si je fais un mouvement trop brusque et que ça déchire ma chemise, hein ?

— Alors tout le monde aura le privilège de voir ton sexy _body_ , répondit Lime en riant, tout à faire consciente de la réaction qu’aurait le garçon qui l’avait sauvée de la noyade, sept ans plus tôt.

Gohan rougit violemment et la riposte qu’il avait préparée mourut sur ses lèvres quand il comprit le sens de ce que Lime venait de dire. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, comme un lapin pris dans les phares. Videl jugea l’expression amusante et mignonne en même temps. Mirai rit franchement, s’attirant les foudres de son ami, qui passa le reste du repas à bouder et lui faire la tête, ce que la justicière préférée de Satan City ne put s’empêcher de trouver adorable. Mirai, lui, passa le temps à faire aller le demi-Saiyan, ce qui n’arrangea pas son cas.

Trunks ne s’était d’ailleurs jamais senti aussi détendu qu’à ce moment-là. Certes, toute cette situation était étrange, de l’action de parler de broutilles avec des humains qu’il venait de rencontrer que le simple fait de se trouver là, à une table, dans une ville qui n’avait jamais été touchée par la destruction. Le guerrier du futur ne put s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’avoir débarqué sur une planète complètement étrangère, mais il se sentait en même temps à l’aise. Il avait discuté avec Erasa et Lime, et avait trouvé les deux jeunes femmes intéressantes et amusantes, même si Erasa aimait bien flirter et le rendre un peu mal à l’aise.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, le groupe se trouva devant la boîte la plus en vogue du moment, le _Golden Club_. Dès qu’ils arrivèrent devant l’établissement, les deux demi-Saiyans furent assaillis par la musique forte. Heureusement, le plus jeune des deux avait tout prévu ; le véritable héros de la terre sortit deux paires de boules Quiès, en installa une dans ses propres oreilles et lança la seconde au Trunks du futur, qui les attrapa sans même y penser.

— Merci, murmura le guerrier aux cheveux lavande.

Sharpner observa l’échange avec curiosité et, quand il se moqua d’eux en disant qu’il fallait qu’ils vivent un peu, son camarade de classe expliqua qu’ils avaient les oreilles très sensibles, à force de vivre dans la nature, et qu’il craignait que leur ouïe ne pâtisse du bruit extrême auquel ils seraient sujets. Évidemment, l’athlète blond n’hésita pas à continuer ses railleries jusqu’à ce que Mirai ne lui lance un regard sévère – il était vachement intimidant, ce type.

Le fils de Vegeta n’appréciait pas qu’on manque de respect à son mentor, qu’il s’agisse de cette version ou de celle qu’il avait connue toute sa vie. Ces humains ne savaient peut-être pas qui avait vraiment vaincu Cell, à part Lime, mais Gohan n’avait rien fait pour que ceux-ci le traitent avec si peu d’égards. Il était la personne la plus honorable, gentille et prévenante du monde, en ce qui concernait le voyageur temporel – à côté de Dende, bien évidemment. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment fonctionnait la société de ce temps, et encore moins quand il s’agissait d’adolescents. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s’accoutumer à ce monde semblait-il. Les humains étaient vraiment d’étranges créatures.

* * *

C’était… bruyant. Même avec les protections auditives, Gohan avait l’impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Les cinq adolescents et le jeune adulte avaient eu la chance de se voir offrir une place dans le carré VIP, grâce à la notoriété du père de Videl, où ils bénéficiaient d’une table entourée de sièges d’un confort extrême. Gohan soupira en voyant toutes les courbettes que faisait leur serveur. Vraiment, tout ça, ce n’était pas son truc.

Néanmoins, pour faire plaisir à ses amis, le demi-Saiyan joua le jeu et commanda une boisson alcoolisée sur insistance d’Erasa, Lime et Sharpner. Par recommandation de la petite-fille de monsieur Lao, il prit un Cuba Libre – apparemment, c’était l’une des boissons les plus sobres qu’il pouvait tester. Trunks prit la même chose, n’ayant lui aussi jamais bu d’alcool. Même s’ils n’avaient pas encore l’âge requis, les autres prirent aussi des spiritueux : Sharpner une vodka redbull, Lime et Erasa une Piña colada et Videl une tequila sunrise (Quoi ? Elle aimait bien le goût… Et puis elle avait presque dix-huit ans… dans onze mois… Et elle était responsable !).

Quand il goûta à sa boisson, après avoir trinqué avec les autres, Gohan se dit que ce n’était pas si mauvais. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi sa mère avait accepté qu’il sorte. Ce n’était vraiment pas son style. Certes, depuis la mort de son époux, Chichi était devenue moins stricte envers son fils aîné – même si elle ne demandait quand même rien moins que de l’excellence dans ses notes – mais de là à le laisser sortir... Avec d’autres adolescents, qui plus est. Et dans une discothèque. Avec de l’alcool ? C’était trop hors de caractère pour la femme… Tant et si bien que le jeune homme observa Lime avec suspicion. Si ça tombait, c’était elle qui avait tout orchestré avec Erasa ! Ça n’étonnerait pas le jeune guerrier, connaissant l’obstination de son amie quand elle s’était mis quelque chose en tête, ainsi que la tendance de la blonde à tout faire pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait – dans les limites du raisonnable, bien évidemment.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu’on lui tirait le bras. Lime voulait danser.

— Allez ! Viens ! J’adore cette chanson !

Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pétillant de bonne humeur. Gohan sourit à son tour et se leva, la suivant sur la piste de danse. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu et il se sentait léger. Est-ce que c’était un effet de son cocktail ? Est-ce qu’il se transformerait en Tortue géniale (le vieillard était toujours complètement saoul pendant leurs rassemblements) s’il continuait à boire ?

Il oublia toutes ses réserves quand il se retrouva entouré de toutes parts par des corps en mouvement. Lime était devant lui, toujours son énorme sourire en place. Elle luit prit les mains et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. C’était une chanson R’N’B populaire pour le moment, si le demi-Saiyan ne se trompait pas. Il ne s’y connaissait pas trop en musique contemporaine – sa mère lui avait fait écouter de la musique « classique » depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ils n’écoutaient presque jamais la radio au mont Paozu, lui préférant la télévision – mais il se souvenait des quelques commentaires qu’avait fait Bulma sur le sujet pendant l’une ou l’autre de leur fête entre amis à la Capsule Corp. ainsi qu’une remarque de Lime, quelques semaines plus tôt, sur cette même chanson.

Le demi-Saiyan n’était peut-être pas trop versé dans ce genre d’environnement, mais il avait déjà dansé avec une partenaire. Plusieurs fois. Apparemment, le fait d’avoir un roi comme grand-père demandait à ce qu’il soit capable de valser. Néanmoins, valser et danser sur de la musique actuelle n’étaient pas vraiment la même chose. Heureusement pour lui, Gohan avait une bonne compréhension, presque instinctive, du rythme. Merci à ses gènes Saiyans et sa pratique des arts martiaux !

Il se laissa aller petit à petit au tempo de la chanson et bientôt, il occupa l’espace qu’il pouvait avec sa partenaire.

* * *

— Je ne savais pas que Gohan savait danser aussi bien, s’extasia Erasa.

Depuis quelques minutes, maintenant, les jeunes gens rassemblés autour de la table observaient leur ami se balancer en rythme avec Lime. Aucun d’eux, à part Mirai, ne s’attendait à ce que l’adolescent soit un si bon danseur – après tout, il paraissait tellement gêné et mal à l’aise la plupart du temps et danser ainsi demandait une certaine confiance en soi, en tout cas, selon eux.

Puis, la musique changea. Gohan, l’air enthousiaste, se dirigea vers la table, saisit le bras de Mirai et le tira jusque la piste sans que l’homme aux cheveux lavande ne puisse l’en empêcher. Videl rit à la scène, ce qui lui valut des regards en coin des deux blonds. Elle haussa les épaules face à leur réaction et continua à regarder ce qui se passait. Ce n’était pas si mal que ça, finalement, cette petite soirée…

Trunks, quant à lui, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Les évènements s’enchaînaient un peu trop à son goût, et il n’avait pas l’habitude de ne pas être au contrôle. Le fait que sa tête tourne légèrement n’aidait pas non plus.

— Allez Trunks, déclara Gohan, enthousiaste. Laisse-toi aller !

La chanson était sensuelle. Gohan prit Trunks par les hanches et le fit bouger au rythme des basses. Pour une personne extérieure, le geste paraissait un peu intime, et il l’était, mais il ne signifiait rien pour les deux hommes. Le guerrier du futur n’avait pas l’habitude de la proximité physique, et même avec sa mère, quand elle était encore en vie, il rougissait sans cesse. Avec Gohan, cependant, plutôt que de l’embarras, c’était de la sérénité qu’il ressentait. Son mentor avait toujours eu cet effet-là. Peut-être parce qu’il était tactile naturellement ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son Gohan ne cessait de lui montrer son affection par le toucher, à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le prendre par les épaules, et même le porter quand leur entraînement s’était montré plus difficile pour le jeune garçon qu’il avait été, dans cet autre monde, dans une autre époque.

Trunks exhala alors et se laissa aller à la musique, s’amusant et tournant avec Lime et le fils de Goku.

Sharpner, voyant cela se dérouler, fit une remarque sur les deux hommes.

— Vous pensez qu’ils sont gays ? Je veux dire… Gohan et Mirai. Vous avez vu comment ils dansent ensemble ?

— Oh, tu racontes n’importe quoi, Sharpie, le réprimanda gentiment Erasa. S’ils sont attirés par les garçons aussi, alors ils sont bi, mais je ne crois pas qu’ils soient homos. Tu peux leur demander, si tu veux, hihihi !

— Oh ! Arrêtez avec vos idioties, tous les deux. On s’en fiche de savoir qui aime qui, interrompit Videl, agacée.

Une dizaine de minutes passa ensuite avant qu’Erasa ne décide qu’elle aussi avait envie de s’amuser. Elle tira Videl par un bras et saisit le poignet de Sharpner de l’autre main.

— Allez tous les deux ! J’ai envie de danser aussi, moi ! Ça a l’air super fun !

Videl avait envie de grogner. Elle n’aimait pas danser. Mais pas du tout ! Elle resta proche du groupe en bougeant ses pieds, rien de plus, une moue agacée sur le visage.

Les choses continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, où les deux autres filles collaient Gohan, sous les yeux amusés de Trunks, qui remarquait bien que cette version de son mentor était oublieux de l’intérêt des humaines. Il ne pensait vraiment qu’à s’amuser, et le guerrier du futur pensa que l’alcool devait aussi avoir eu une influence sur l’état actuel du jeune homme.

Puis, la musique changea encore, passant à une chanson un peu plus lente. Gohan, à ce moment-là, remarqua Videl qui s’effaçait un peu en marge de leur groupe. Il n’aimait pas la voir ainsi, presque invisible aux yeux des autres (elle avait une telle présence, d’habitude, qu’on ne pouvait pas l’oublier), alors il décida de l’inviter à danser, le spiritueux qu’il avait ingurgité plus tôt le rendant encore un peu plus hardi. Les deux autres filles furent déçues quand elles le virent s’éloigner d’elles, pensant qu’il voulait aller aux toilettes ou reprendre un autre verre et furent surprises quand il se baissa à côté de Videl et lui glissa quelque chose à l’oreille, sûrement pour l’inviter à danser. Elles furent encore plus étonnées quand le garçon manqué accepta la main tendue du jeune homme.

* * *

Ce n’était vraiment pas le genre de choses auquel s’attendait Trunks quand il avait décidé de retourner dans le passé. Il pensait déjà revenir quelques mois après Cell et essayer de reconstruire sa vie et faire le deuil de sa famille en marge du groupe, mais les kais semblaient avoir eu une autre idée en l’envoyant dans un passé moins lointain – certes, dans le même univers parallèle, mais quand même ! Qui aurait cru qu’il renouerait le lien fraternel qu’il avait eu avec son Gohan si rapidement, mais avec les rôles inversés ? Il était plus âgé que celui qui avait été son mentor dans un autre univers.

Voir Gohan s’amuser et lâcher prise ainsi, c’était aussi quelque chose de nouveau pour le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux lavande. Dans son monde, le fils de Goku avait été sérieux, presque sévère, et avait passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à s’entraîner ou se battre contre les androïdes. Il était bien loin du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Expérimenter la vie ainsi était aussi quelque chose de choquant pour le guerrier du futur. Lui qui n’avait vécu que dans la peur, entouré par la mort, le désespoir et la destruction, toute cette activité, cette allégresse ambiante était exotique.

* * *

— Je sais que ce n’est pas trop ton truc, mais pourquoi ne pas danser un peu ?

Videl leva un sourcil à la demande de Gohan. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui demande de danser avec lui.

— Je n’aime pas danser, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Pourtant, c’est un bon exercice pour les arts martiaux, commenta le demi-Saiyan, sûr qu’elle mordrait à l’hameçon.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

— Comment ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

— Simple : ça te force à anticiper et suivre les mouvements de ton ou ta partenaire. C’est pratique pour les réflexes.

La jeune fille parut un peu perplexe, mais accepta quand même la main de son compagnon. Ils se mirent à bouger en cadence, Videl essayant de comprendre les avantages dont parlait son cavalier. Voyant la concentration de la justicière, le demi-Saiyan rit doucement, avant de se baisser pour lui parler à l’oreille.

— Il faut que tu te laisses aller, expliqua-t-il tandis que Videl frissonna en sentant son souffle près de son oreille, que tu sentes le rythme. Il faut que tu oublies ce que tu fais et que ça te vienne instinctivement.

Elle comprit ce qu’il voulait dire, et suivit son conseil. Les choses commencèrent lentement, les deux adolescents bougeant presque uniquement leurs pieds, une certaine distance entre eux, puis, petit à petit, Videl lâcha prise et commença à vraiment ressentir la cadence et à anticiper les mouvements de son compagnon. Elle s’approcha insensiblement et, soudain inspirée, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, qui rougit violemment quand elle lui donna la permission de poser les mains sur les hanches. Il était vraiment mignon, pensa la justicière favorite de Satan City.

Les autres – à part Trunks, qui était amusé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux (oh, Gohan allait se faire taquiner, c’était sûr et certain, surtout quand il raconterait ça à Krillin) –, en voyant la scène, n’en revenaient vraiment pas. Videl Satan, _la_ Videl Satan, la fille la moins approchable du monde, celle qui ne supportait pas qu’on la touche, et qui détestait l’attention des garçons, dansait avec _Son Gohan_ , le nouveau de l’école, l’intello de service, le _nerd_. Ils dansaient, _ensemble_. Et ils s’amusaient. Et Gohan était à peine rouge. Et Videl souriait. Elle _souriait_ ! C’en était un peu trop pour Sharpner, qui décida qu’il avait besoin d’air. Lime et Erasa furent jalouses, le demi-Saiyan n’ayant jamais vraiment accepté ce genre de contact avec elles (elles savaient toutes les deux qu’il avait le béguin pour Videl, mais elles avaient quand même gardé l’espoir de l’intéresser un jour) et se tournèrent plutôt vers Mirai, qui, lui aussi, était adorable, bien élevé, intelligent, un peu timide avec les filles et beau à en mourir.

* * *

La soirée toucha à sa fin dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Gohan était finalement heureux qu’Erasa et Lime aient organisé cette petite sortie entre amis et il avait adoré le temps passé avec Videl. Ils avaient dansé, discuté et rigolé ensemble, apprenant enfin à se connaître. Pour une fois, leurs inhibitions et leurs protections s’étaient un peu levées, rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour les deux adolescents.

Le demi-Saiyan, avec toutes ces nouvelles choses qu’il avait découvertes sur la fille de Satan, ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer les différences frappantes entre elle et son père. Contrairement à lui, elle avait un véritable code de l’honneur et prenait sa charge de justicière très au sérieux. Elle utilisait sa force et sa célébrité uniquement pour aller vers un monde meilleur et aider les autres. Et son esprit ! Vibrant, courageux, merveilleux.

Est-ce qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux d’elle ? Il n’en était pas sûr, mais Gohan était en tout cas charmé par la jeune fille. Elle était belle, forte et brave, honnête, passionnée et têtue. Elle s’entendrait bien avec Chichi, d’ailleurs, pensa-t-il.

— Vous allez dormir où, les garçons ? demanda Erasa quand ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

— Je vais dormir chez Mirai, répondit le fils de Goku, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Bulma a insisté pour que je passe la nuit là-bas… Je pense qu’elle va encore organiser une fête surprise.

Il rit un peu, toujours étonné que le génie aux cheveux bleus continue cette tradition après tant d’années. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on fasse une fête en son honneur, il était juste heureux d’être avec sa famille… Mais connaissant Bulma, elle le faisait uniquement parce qu’elle adorait planifier des rassemblements pour le groupe.

— Il me semble qu’elle a parlé d’un festin qu’on n’oubliera pas de sitôt, intervint Trunks.

À l’idée d’un festin, le trou sans fond qu’était l’estomac de chacun des Saiyans se mit à grogner.

— Ah, euh… Bon, on se revoie lundi ? bafoua Gohan, un peu gêné que son appétit se fasse connaître si tôt.

Le deux demi-Saiyans saluèrent le petit groupe, puis Trunks lança une capsule contenant un jet ultrasonique que sa mère voulait tester, et le duo s’en alla.

* * *

— Joyeux anniversaire, Gohan !

Le jeune homme observa l’attroupement qu’il considérait comme sa famille. Ils étaient tous tellement différents les uns des autres, et la plupart n’avait pas toujours été les âmes bonnes et droites qu’elles étaient maintenant – à part Vegeta, mais il resterait toujours unique en son genre, on n’y pouvait rien.

Tous étaient là, tous ces amis que son père s’était fait au fur et à mesure de ses aventures, Dende et Piccolo aussi présents (c’était Gohan qui était devenu ami avec eux en premier ; est-ce qu’il avait une connexion spéciale avec les Nameks ?). Toute la famille de Bulma – même Vegeta ! ( _Il est sûrement là pour la nourriture_ ) –, le Trunks du futur, Yamcha et Puar, Oolong, Tortue et Tortue géniale, Krillin, Marron, C18, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu (ils avaient fait l’effort de sortir de leur quotidien d’hermites pour l’occasion), sa mère, Goten, son grand-père, Piccolo et Dende (monsieur Popo était resté au palais du Tout-puissant, mais avait quand même eu la gentillesse d’offrir un cadeau à Gohan par le biais de Dende)… Il ne manquait plus que son père, et tout aurait été parfait.

* * *

— Chichi ?

La femme de Goku se tourna vers Bulma. Depuis la mort de son époux, la princesse du royaume de Yama Kaji ( _NdA : la montagne de feu en japonais, traduit directement de Google translate, donc ce n’est peut-être pas juste !)_ s’était vraiment beaucoup rapproché de la scientifique – jusque-là, les deux ne s’étaient parlé que quelques fois et avaient souvent fini par se disputer, à cause de leurs tempéraments respectifs. C’était en partie dû à la naissance de Goten, mais surtout parce qu’elles avaient été les plus touchées par la mort de Goku (la dépression qui avait suivi Gohan jusque la naissance de son petit frère n’avait pas arrangé les choses pour Chichi) et qu’elles étaient les seules femmes du groupe, avant que C18 ne le rejoignent, et avec la disparition de Lunch. Elles avaient eu besoin de se confier, de faire leur deuil à leur manière. C’était là qu’elles avaient commencé à véritablement devenir amies.

— Hmmm ?

— Dis-moi, tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais laissé Gohan continuer à s’entraîner après Cell.

C’était une question déguisée, et Chichi était étonnée qu’elle ne vienne que maintenant.

— Il n’est pas comme son père, commença-t-elle. Avant… Avant que Goku… Avant qu’il ne meure…

C’était encore difficile pour elle de parler de la perte de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

— Je pensais que Gohan voulait se battre pour les mêmes raisons. S’amuser, se tester, combattre des adversaires dignes… Mais, après… Quand il m’a demandé de continuer l’entraînement, j’ai dit non. Il n’a pas voulu abandonner. On a eu une discussion assez longue sur le sujet, et il m’a expliqué pourquoi il voulait continuer. Oh Bulma, s’exclama doucement la femme au chignon avec émotions, tu aurais dû le voir. C’était tellement dur pour moi, de voir mon petit garçon aussi abattu, aussi triste… il ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu’un qu’il aime. C’est pour ça qu’il continue à devenir plus fort. Pour que personne ne puisse nous faire de mal, à nous. Il se fiche du reste du monde, tant que _nous_ sommes en sécurité.

La femme aux cheveux bleus enlaça son amie en sanglots pour la réconforter. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que sa question amènerait tant d’émotion chez Chichi. Néanmoins, elle aurait dû le voir venir. La fille de Gyumao était peut-être une femme forte, mais dès qu’il s’agissait de ses enfants, elle se montrait extrêmement émotionnelle et empathique. Voir son fils souffrir avait dû lui briser le cœur bien plus que la mort de son époux – elle avait déjà l’habitude qu’il ne soit jamais là pour elle.

— Tu sais ce qui m’a vraiment décidé à le laisser continuer ? murmura Chichi.

— Non… Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Son regard.

À cela, Bulma la regarda, intriguée.

— Il n’avait pas le regard de son père quand il décide – _décidait_ – de faire quelque chose. Non. Son regard, sa posture… Il était comme _moi_ , Bulma. Il voulait continuer pour _moi_. Et puis, pour Goten. Et vous aussi. Il m’a dit… Il m’a dit qu’il ne voulait plus jamais voir une personne qu’il aimait mourir par sa faute, Bulma…

— Oh, Chichi…

* * *

Les enfants faisaient la sieste, Vegeta était toujours dans son coin, en train de se goinfrer de tout ce qui se présentait dans sa vicinité, une assiette vidée directement remplacée par une nouvelle grâce aux petits soins de Mme Brief. Piccolo méditait, tout en écoutant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Bulma et les autres femmes discutaient dans le coin, Krillin préparait un karaoké, Yamcha, Oolong et Roshi étaient déjà soûls et Dende, Mirai et Gohan se promenaient dans l’atrium quand le gardien de la terre sentit des turbulences. Ses antennes frétillèrent et il s’arrêta brusquement.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Dende ? demanda le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs, inquiet.

— Des perturbations près du village de ton grand-père.

Le petit Namek ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de voir ce qui se passait – il était beaucoup moins évident de regarder le monde en étant déjà sur terre que quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la surface. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux.

— Des androïdes. Dans le royaume de Gyumao. La capitale, je pense. Ils sont plus forts que les derniers que tu as combattus.

Gohan fronça les sourcils, mais hocha de la tête. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s’envola, tandis que Mirai demandait au gardien de la terre de prévenir les autres avant de faire sortir son épée de la capsule dans laquelle il l’avait rangée – il ne s’en séparait jamais, même quand il se lavait.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon! J'ai un peu abandonné les mises à jour de l'histoire ici pendant le camp Nano d'avril, et j'avoue qu'après, la flemme s'est emparée de moi, haha!   
> Donc voilà, chapitre 19, non édité, évidemment. 
> 
> Et pour celleux qui sont intéressé.e.s, venez donc me parler sur le Discord d'ARN, hihihi! C'est par ici: https://discord.gg/zwRAhcK

# Chapitre 19

Brutal. C’était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire la scène que Trunks découvrit en arrivant sur les lieux où les androïdes étaient apparus. Il y avait des bouts de métal dispersés partout sur la place, le sol parsemé de cratères. Les habitants, eux, paraissaient n’avoir rien subi comme dommage, mais ils étaient effrayés. Au centre de tout ça se tenait un Gohan entouré de l’aura dorée du super Saiyan, un rictus sauvage qui déformait ses lèvres et la carcasse d’un androïde encore fumant dans sa main tendue.

Le guerrier du futur observa le jeune homme avec prudence, sentant l’énergie palpitante qu’il dégageait sans même s’en rendre compte – c’était dire, pour quelqu’un qui avait appris à se contrôler presque parfaitement. Heureusement, il n’avait pas atteint le niveau supérieur, même s’il paraissait prêt à faire le saut d’un moment à l’autre.

— Gohan, appela-t-il.

Le demi-Saiyan tourna son regard turquoise vers Trunks, les sourcils froncés, une expression de fureur à peine masquée.

— Ils s’attaquent aux innocents, grogna le super Saiyan, contrôlant difficilement son désir de laisser parler son sang guerrier, qui lui disait de traquer ses ennemis jusqu’au dernier et de leur montrer ce dont le combattant le plus puissant de la galaxie était capable. Si je ne les avais pas arrêtés, ils auraient tué quelqu’un.

Oh. C’était donc à ça qu’aurait ressemblé son Gohan s’il avait réussi à vaincre les cyborgs dans son époque ? Un guerrier passionné, poussé au combat par son amour de la vie, de la nature, rendu intransigeant par la cruauté des hommes, par leur soif de pouvoir, enragé par l’injustice, attristé par la douleur du monde.

Trunks ne put bouger. Cette image tellement saisissante, tellement puissante, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus expérimenté depuis la première fois qu’il avait vu son Gohan se transformer en super Saiyan : de l’émerveillement. L’admiration qu’il avait ressentie pour le demi-Saiyan que le fils de Goku avait été dans une autre vie refaisait surface, avec la même intensité qu’à l’époque, en voyant cette version de son mentor dans toute sa splendeur de super Saiyan, dans toute sa puissance, toute sa rage.

— Calme-toi.

C’était Piccolo. Les autres les avaient suivis, mais Trunks ne s’attendait pas à les voir arriver si tôt – peut-être que le temps s’était arrêté pour lui un moment. Il remarqua distraitement que son père était absent, sûrement toujours en train de se goinfrer. Il sourit légèrement.

Le fils de Goku tourna ses yeux froids sur sa figure paternelle unique depuis que son père l’avait abandonné, le seul sur qui il avait toujours pu compter quand tout semblait désespéré, son visage plus détendu.

— Ils ont failli tuer des gens, expliqua-t-il.

— Je sais, rétorqua calmement le Namek. Lâche le tas de ferraille et retournons chez Bulma avec ses restes. Elle l’analysera quand elle en aura le temps.

— Si elle le peut, intervint Yamcha. Vous avez vu comment ils sont détruits ? Wow, qui aurait pensé que petit Gohan pouvait se montrer aussi… euh…

Il s’interrompit en voyant l’expression de Piccolo dirigée vers lui – il était peut-être du côté des « gentils » maintenant, mais il n’en restait pas moins que le fils de Piccolo Daimao était capable de lui faire regretter ses paroles (en plus, il était aussi puissant qu’un Super Saiyan !). C’était tellement facile de l’oublier, quand il était avec Gohan. Dende et lui étaient les seuls avec qui le Namek se montrait toujours patient. Le gang avait pensé que les enfants auraient eux aussi bénéficié de ce côté paternel de Piccolo, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Oh, il n’était pas aussi dur et froid avec eux – moins encore avec Goten, parce qu’il était le petit frère de son élève –, il n’avait juste pas le même attachement que pour le fils aîné de Goku et le nouveau gardien de la terre.

— Ramassez le plus de morceaux que vous trouvez et allons-y. Ta mère a parlé de gâteau et de bougies, ajouta l’ancien roi démon vers le Saiyan enragé.

Il savait quoi dire pour que l’intérêt de son élève dévie de son cours violent. Le demi-Saiyan lâcha la carcasse de ce qui avait été un androïde et vola en direction de la capitale de l’ouest, dépassant par trois fois la limite du son à quelques secondes d’intervalle, créant ainsi trois bangs supersoniques d’affilée. Le reste des guerriers fut laissé dans un nuage de poussière (merci Gohan) et la plupart furent ébahis par la vitesse du jeune homme.

— Wouah ! J’avais oublié à quel point il était rapide, commenta Krillin.

— Surtout en Super Saiyan, renchérit Yamcha en essayant d’enlever la poussière qui avait envahi la rue.

Mirai Trunks se tourna vers les autres guerriers, les sourcils froncés.

— Est-ce que vous êtes toujours obligés de toujours prendre les choses à la légère ? demanda-t-il impérieusement. Vous n’avez pas senti son ki ?

Sa remarque faite, le guerrier du futur se mit à l’œuvre, ramassant le plus de bouts de ferraille possible pour que sa mère puisse les aider dans leur guerre contre ces nouveaux ennemis, pendant que les deux humains baissaient les yeux, un peu penauds.

Piccolo, lui, garda les bras croisés et lançait toujours des regards meurtriers au duo, qui se sentit transpirer sous l’intensité des yeux du Namek. Les élèves de Tortue géniale suivirent Trunks, tout en restant à une certaine distance de lui, de peur de l’énerver à nouveau.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le village ne garde aucune trace de l’attaque, si ce n’étaient les cicatrices dans le sol.

Une fois rentrés à la Capsule Corp., tous les matériaux furent rassemblés dans le laboratoire de Bulma et l’incident fut rangé à l’arrière-plan de l’esprit des convives pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Gohan était toujours un peu agité, malgré l’appel de la nourriture (Vegeta, lui, continuait de manger, ignorant tout le monde), mais dès que le duo démoniaque et Marron se réveillèrent, ce fut presque comme si sa colère n’avait jamais existée. Chichi sourit. Son fils était tellement bienveillant. Elle était heureuse de le voir tellement à l’aise autour des enfants. C’est comme si la présence de ces petits êtres l’illuminait de l’intérieur. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle aurait fait sans ses deux bébés et la gentillesse de Bulma après la mort de son époux…

La princesse de Yama Kaji leva les yeux vers le ciel et pria les kais que Goku les regardait, une fois de temps en temps.

* * *

— Aha ! Je suis vraiment géniale !

Mirai leva un sourcil étonné en entendant la voix de sa jeune mère. Elle s’était enfermée dans le laboratoire pendant deux jours, n’en sortant que pour le strict minimum, juste après que tout le monde fut parti après l’anniversaire de Gohan.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose, maman ?

Le génie aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers son fils du futur avec un regard fou et un sourire maniaque qui inquiéta son fils, avant de lui demander d’appeler tous les membres du gang pour qu’elle puisse expliquer en une fois ce qui se passe. Ils arriveraient tous dans environ trois heures, quand Gohan aurait terminé les cours. Chichi refusa l’offre, disant que Gohan lui répéterait bien tout ce qui se passerait, surtout qu’elle devait s’occuper de deux demi-Saiyans hyperactifs ! Les laisser sans surveillance pendant que Bulma parlerait de choses aussi importantes était la recette parfaite pour une catastrophe, avait-elle ajouté avant de raccrocher brusquement. Trunks rit doucement. Bulma alla faire une sieste.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde se rassembla. Même Roshi était de la partie.

— Vu que tout le monde est là, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais toujours pas qui a construit ces machines, introduit la scientifique, mais j’ai quand même trouvé un moyen de savoir détecter les androïdes quand ils sont en mouvement ou sur le point d’attaquer.

Elle ouvrit une boîte qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à des oreillettes bluetooth.

— Voilà, alors, ces petits bijoux, reprit Bulma en désignant les objets, permettent à leur utilisateur de savoir exactement où se trouvent les androïdes dès qu’ils pointent le bout de leur nez par le biais d’un message automatique. Ils sont reliés à mon ordinateur, qui analyse constamment les données satellites, les champs électromagnétiques et tout le tralala à la recherche d’un signal bien spécifique à nos ennemis. Je vous en donne un chacun, comme ça on aura toujours au moins une personne qui est capable d’intervenir si les autres ne le peuvent pas.

Elle dit cette dernière phrase en lançant un regard appuyé sur Gohan, qui se frotta l’arrière de la tête en soupirant.

Les autres s’enthousiasmèrent de la trouvaille, principalement Krillin et Yamcha, avant de se faire interrompre par Vegeta.

— Pas plus d’informations sur leur origine ?

— Ah ! Ta question tombe à pic, mon chéri, répondit Bulma en lançant un clin d’œil à son compagnon, qui s’empourpra et lâcha un grognement de protestation face au geste familier. J’ai analysé les composants physiques et électroniques de tous les androïdes qui sont apparus jusqu’à présent, en les comparant les uns autres, mais aussi avec les travaux du docteur Gero qu’on a récupérés pendant la débâcle avec les cyborgs.

Elle fit une pause dramatique avant de reprendre.

— La personne qui a créé ces machines a travaillé avec Gero à un moment ou un autre, mais, vu l’ancienneté des modèles, je dirai que c’était à l’époque du Ruban Rouge, avant qu’il ait découvert comment modifier des humains.

— Donc, celui ou celle qui se trouve derrière tout ça a un lien avec l’armée du Ruban Rouge ? intervint Gohan.

— Exactement !

— Tu as d’autres découvertes à nous transmettre ? ajouta calmement Ten Shin Han.

— Évidemment. Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien.

Yamcha ricana face à l’égocentrisme et l’arrogance de son ex petite-amie, mais se tut bien vite quand le regard meurtrier de Bulma, combiné à celui de Vegeta, l’atteignit. Le prince ne se montrait jamais affectueux en public avec elle, mais il n’en restait pas moins que les Saiyans – Yamcha l’avait découvert à ses dépens – étaient extrêmement possessifs et, Vegeta étant extrêmement orgueilleux et arrogant, il n’aimait pas qu’on piétine la fierté de ses proches (parce que ça atteignait sa propre fierté, évidemment).

— Bon, déjà, les matériaux utilisés ne sont pas super durables, ce qui montrent que leurs inventeurs ont un budget limité… Mais, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement, en comparant les modèles qui sont intervenus pendant le Budokai et ceux que Gohan a détruits samedi, on peut voir une différence au niveau de la puissance de frappe et une amélioration au niveau du circuit électronique. Les derniers modèles ont d’ailleurs un petit bouclier électromagnétique qui permet à la machine de diminuer l’impact d’à peu près tout et n’importe quoi, incluant les attaques énergétiques.

À cette révélation, toute bonne humeur s’évapora.

— Donc, tu veux dire qu’ils pourraient se protéger contre nos attaques ? s’inquiéta Krillin.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Gohan à la place de Bulma. En tout cas, pas avant un bon bout de temps. Selon ce que dit Bulma, leurs moyens sont limités, et, pour créer un champ électromagnétique capable de repousser la majorité d’une attaque de ki et d’épargner l’armure externe d’un androïde, Il faut une source d’énergie considérable. Source pour laquelle ils ont besoin des dernières technologies.

— Oui, mais ils deviennent de plus en plus forts, rétorqua Yamcha. Si ça continue, les moins puissants d’entre nous ne pourront pas intervenir.

Vegeta roula les yeux.

— Imbécile, cracha le prince. Bulma et le gamin de Kakarot viennent d’expliquer qu’ils n’ont pas les moyens pour le faire !

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne les auront pas, répliqua le joueur de baseball, sur la défensive.

— Quand ce sera le cas, reste dans ton trou, comme le lâche que tu es, et laisse les _vrais_ guerriers se charger du travail.

Yamcha était sur le point de riposter, mais une remarque sèche de Piccolo fit taire les deux hommes. Le Namek demanda ensuite à Bulma si elle leur avait tout dit.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et donna des oreillettes spéciales à tous les guerriers. Elle demanda à Gohan d’en donner une à son grand-père et à Chichi, au cas où les androïdes attaqueraient dans leur région – ils avaient tous deux encore la force nécessaire pour détruire ce genre de modèles et, dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient simplement aider les victimes.

— Encore une chose, héla le demi-Saiyan. Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué, mais, pour le moment, les attaques sont espacées d’une semaine environ.

Les autres, excepté Piccolo, Bulma, C18, Mirai et Vegeta, le regardèrent dubitativement, ne sachant pas en quoi c’était important. Gohan soupira. Il avait tendance à oublier parfois que les amis de son père avaient l’esprit de compétiteurs en arts martiaux, pas de tacticiens de guerre.

— Les endroits qu’ils ont attaqués sont tous de grandes villes ou de grands rassemblements, jusqu’à présent : le Budokai, Satan City, et la capitale du royaume de grand-père. La prochaine cible, à mon avis, sera l’une des autres capitales. Et si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, après les quelques prochaines frappes, je pense que les attaques seront plus rapprochées et plus violentes.

Yamcha et Krillin observèrent le fils de leur héros avec de grands yeux. Comment savait-il tout ça avec le si peu d’informations qu’ils avaient ? C18, quant à elle, hocha de la tête.

— Ce serait logique, déclara-t-elle, en entrant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Mon système de données me dit que c’est une stratégie tout à fait probable et elle ressemble à quelque chose qu’aurait fait l’armée du Ruban Rouge par le passé, avant leur chasse aux boules de cristal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gohan retourna à sa vie normale comme si rien ne s’était passé. L’oreillette était rangée dans la poche avant de son sac de cours – son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait d’entendre le signal même à cette distance et, même si Bulma et sa mère lui avaient formellement interdit de s’occuper de la menace androïde pendant ses cours, il préférait quand même garder une oreille ouverte.

Il apprit aussi, ce matin-là, en arrivant à l’école, qu’il n’était pas obligé d’aller chez Hercule Satan la semaine suivante, mais qu’il devrait écrire deux dissertations. L’une à propos de l’histoire des arts martiaux pour le cours d’Histoire et l’autre devait expliquer l’historique, les avantages et techniques spécifiques de deux types d’arts martiaux au choix pour le cours d’éducation physique. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui préférait de loin devoir écrire une vingtaine de pages plutôt que de revoir l’énergumène qui se disait champion du monde.

Ensuite, à la deuxième heure de cours, la professeure de sciences leur annonça une autre merveilleuse nouvelle, qui enthousiasma toute la classe : ils iraient en excursion à la Capsule Corporation dans trois semaines.

— Génial, s’extasia Erasa. On va pouvoir voir plein de choses super cool ! Et rencontrer _la_ Bulma Brief ! Oh mon dieu, il faut que je décide ce que je vais porter pendant les trois jours…

Et elle commença à se perdre dans un discours sur la mode, pendant que Sharpner était emballé par l’idée de pouvoir voir les nouvelles voitures en développement. Videl, elle, resta calme et observa les réactions de Gohan. Elle fut surprise par le sourire doux qui éclairait son visage. Il connaissait cependant déjà l’entreprise, alors pourquoi se montrer aussi content ? Peut-être que le simple fait d’être avec sa marraine l’excitait… C’était probable. Mais elle tenta quand même une approche pour avoir ses éclaircissements.

— Alors, Gohan ? Ça ne t’ennuie pas trop qu’on aille dans les locaux de Capsule plutôt qu’une autre firme ?

— Pas du tout, répondit l’intéressé avec un grand sourire. Au contraire ! J’attends avec impatience d’avoir les explications de Bulma ou de M. Brief sur leurs projets en cours. Et puis, ce sont trois jours où on sera avec eux… Bon, j’espère que Vegeta nous laissera tranquilles, reprit-il après une légère pause, mais ça me permettra d’avancer un peu dans mes projets et de passer du temps avec Trunks et Mirai.

— Oh ! intervint Erasa. J’avais oublié que Mirai habitait là-bas aussi. Tu penses que ça ne le dérangera pas si on reste un peu avec vous ?

— Je suis sûr que non. Il s’est bien amusé vendredi, même s’il ne l’avouera jamais, haha !

Le garçon qui se trouvait sur la rangée du dessous avait entendu toute la conversation et ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir, choqué que l’intello de service connaissait les Brief. Il demanda des explications à Gohan, assez fort pour que toute la classe les entende. L’intéressé rougit, embarrassé par l’attention qu’il recevait, encore une fois. Il répondit à Pen en expliquant simplement que sa famille et les Brief étaient très proches depuis des dizaines d’années. Les autres élèves furent impressionnés par cette information.

Vraiment, le nouveau était plein de surprise. La première avait été de voir à quel point il était intelligent lors d’un cours de mathématiques, où il s’était endormi, la première semaine. Le professeur, pour l’humilier un peu, lui avait demandé de résoudre une équation du niveau universitaire, chose que le demi-Saiyan avait faite en moins de quelques secondes. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu’il était bon en sport, malgré son apparence assez chétive. Puis, le fait qu’il était le fils de Son Goku. Et maintenant, ils entendaient qu’il connaissait les Brief personnellement ? Quelle serait la prochaine découverte ? Qu’il était le prince d’un royaume exotique ?

Quand l’heure de la pause du midi sonna, Gohan fut surpris par le nombre de personnes qui venaient lui adresser la parole ou lui disaient bonjour. Jusqu’à présent, la plupart des adolescents l’ignoraient ou parlaient de lui en termes dérogatoires (son ouïe développée était plutôt une malédiction dans ces cas de figure). Il ne comprenait pas d’où tout cet intérêt soudain venait, jusqu’à ce que Lime arrive, énervée.

— Bande d’hypocrites ! Laissez-le tranquille. Argh ! Je vous jure…

La jeune fille conseilla au demi-Saiyan de ne pas se laisser avoir par la gentillesse soudaine des élèves – ils voulaient tout simplement profiter de lui après avoir appris qu’il connaissait les Brief. Si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, elle contacterait Vegeta pour qu’il montre à toute cette bande d’opportunistes pourquoi la famille n’acceptait que très peu de gens… _Oh… Attends une minute._

Elle se tourna rapidement vers son ami, le prenant par surprise.

— Tu vas voir Mirai aujourd’hui ?

— Ah… euh… oui ?

— Tu penses qu’il voudrait bien passer du temps avec nous sous notre arbre ?

— Je… lui… demanderai, répondit le demi-Saiyan, ne sachant pas à quoi voulait en venir la jeune fille.

Le sourire diabolique de Lime envoya des frissons dans le dos de Gohan. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle comptait faire, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Sharpner était heureux d’être compté parmi les amis de Son Gohan, pour une fois. La façon avec laquelle Mirai avait répondu à l’attention que l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs recevait depuis ce matin avait été… terrifiante. Pas tant par une quelconque violence, mais la présence qu’il exsudait était impressionnante. L’athlète avait compris assez vite, pendant leur sortie le vendredi précédent, que les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi proches que des frères, et chacun se montrait protecteur envers l’autre à leur manière, même si c’était plus subtil chez Gohan.

Un groupe de garçons avait encore voulu approcher le fils de Goku pendant qu’il mangeait avec ses amis, voulant savoir si c’était vrai qu’il connaissait les Brief, doutant de la véracité des faits.

— Ah… euh… oui, répondit timidement l’adolescent après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens se posaient la question. Il était conscient de la célébrité de Bulma et de l’importance de la Capsule Corp. pour le monde, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas tout le foin qu’on faisait avec ça.

— Pfeuh ! Je parie que tu mens, rétorqua l’un des garçons du groupe, moqueur.

— S’rait pas étonnant. Il veut s’montrer intéressant pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Videl, ajouta un autre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mirai avait posé ses ustensiles sur son assiette et s’était levé. Il avait approché le groupe et avait adopté une pause digne de Vegeta, pendant que Gohan l’avait observé, un sourcil levé.

— Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu’il est malpoli de déranger les gens quand ils mangent ? avait demanda le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux lavande, les sourcils froncés.

Vraiment, si ce n’était sa taille et la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, on aurait pu le confondre avec son père. Même le ton qu’il avait employé rappelait le prince des Saiyans : méprisant et provocant, tout en gardant une semblance de calme, cependant.

— Est-ce que c’est ça que voulait Lime quand elle m’a demandé d’inviter Trunks ? se demanda Gohan en sentant le ki agacé de son presque-frère. 

— De quoi je me mêle, toi ? rétorqua un autre des garçons.

Il s’approcha du demi-Saiyan et voulut se montrer intimidant, ce qui ne réussit qu’à faire lever un sourcil au fils du prince des Saiyans.

— Vous doutez que Gohan connaisse ma famille, et maintenant vous m’insultez ? déclara-t-il tout naturellement.

Oh, il n’avait pas l’habitude de se montrer aussi dédaigneux et supérieur – Gohan lui avait appris l’humilité dès son plus jeune âge – mais ces humains lui tapaient sur le système et il avait perdu une grande partie de l’amour qu’il portait à la race humaine depuis… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

— T… ta famille ? De quoi tu parles ? s’exclama encore un autre garçon, dubitatif.

Les yeux du demi-Saiyan se durcirent. Si un regard pouvait tuer… Eh bien ces adolescents ne seraient plus que des cadavres, se dit Sharpner en observant l’homme aux cheveux lavande.

Videl choisit ce moment pour interrompre la confrontation, agacée qu’on la dérange elle et ses amis pendant leur repas, mais aussi qu’on la mêle à ce genre d’histoires.

— Oui, sa famille. Les Brief. Maintenant, laissez-nous manger en paix avant que je ne vous botte les fesses.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sauf Gohan, qui observait toujours son ami du futur. Après un petit silence ou personne ne réagit, la fille de Satan décida qu’elle en avait assez.

— Allez. Vous. En. Maintenant, articula-t-elle sèchement.

— Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère a insisté pour que tu viennes étudier ici, Gohan… Ces gens sont tellement stupides. Ils ne savent pas distinguer un mensonge d’un fait, déclara Trunks assez fort pour que tous les humains alentour l’entendent. Je comprends pourquoi père ne supporte pas de sortir avec maman.

À cela, Gohan ne put s’empêcher de rire. Vegeta n’était plus l’alien homicide et psychopathe qui voulait souhaiter l’immortalité, onze ans plus tôt. Cependant, malgré le fait qu’il ait abandonné son ancien mode de vie, il était toujours le prince d’une race guerrière, sûr de sa force, orgueilleux et arrogant, et il ne supportait pas les humains, tout simplement. Les seuls qu’il arrivait à tolérer, en dehors de sa famille – bien malgré lui – étaient le gang des Z-fighters et les employés de Capsule Corp. qui travaillaient au siège social, qui se trouvait sur domaine familial. Même Chichi. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais il admirait la femme de Kakarot pour sa persistance et son courage face à l’adversité. Même alors qu’il aurait encore très bien pu la tuer, elle n’avait jamais montré la moindre peur face à lui – un peu comme Bulma. Pas étonnant que l’idiot de Saiyan de troisième classe l’avait choisie.

En voyant l’amusement de cette version de son mentor bien-aimé, Trunks ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. C’était vrai que penser à son père et ses nombreuses excentricités était toujours amusant.

* * *

— Bon, les p’tits gars ! On a encore quelques jours d’entraînement avant vot’semaine chez l’champion, alors on a décidé d’vous faire une super surprise pour ces dernières séances. Accueillez bien fort la nouvelle championne du monde des arts martiaux ! Madame Lazuli Chestnut. Mais elle préfère qu’on l’appelle C18.

Gohan fut surpris par la présence de la cyborg, mais aussi un peu appréhensif. La connaissant, elle avait accepté de venir pour l’argent, mais il ne doutait pas non plus que son mari lui aurait peut-être demandé de faire une blague à Gohan. Depuis que celui-ci avait fait découvrir au monde l’intérêt de l’ancien moine pour la blonde glacial, sept ans plus tôt, ce dernier n’avait cessé de se venger sur le fils de son meilleur ami en essayant de le rendre le plus mal à l’aise possible quand il était en présence de filles qui avaient plus ou moins son âge, comme Lime. Ugh ! Rien que de se rappeler de ce jour-là, le demi-Saiyan sentait ses joues rosir. Il enfouit rapidement le souvenir dans le tréfonds de sa mémoire et se concentra plutôt sur les évènements actuels.

C18 était enfin entrée dans la salle et se tenait, bras croisés, en face de la classe, l’air apathique toujours présent sur son visage parfait montrant son manque d’intérêt total face à la foule d’adolescents.

— Bon, les jeunes. Pour l’reste d’la s’maine, mamzelle C18 va vous montrer un truc ou deux pour qu’vous ayez pas l’air totalement bêtes quand vous irez chez l’champion. J’compte sur vous pour vous appliquer, déclara M. Coconut avant d’aller s’asseoir sur un banc.

La cyborg soupira, déjà désintéressée par la tâche. Mais bon, l’école la payait cher pour sa présence, alors elle pourrait bien leur apprendre un truc ou deux, à ces gamins. Et Gohan était là, du coup ce ne serait peut-être pas totalement ennuyeux.

Elle demanda aux adolescents de se mettre en groupe de cinq. Gohan fut directement entouré par des personnes avec qui il avait déjà travaillé pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé le Budokai. Erasa décida de rester avec Videl – il fallait bien que quelqu’un la calme si elle perdait patience avec l’un des autres élèves, et Sharpner avait choisi de plutôt aller avec ses amis sportifs. Tous pensaient qu’ils resteraient ainsi pour toute la séance.

— Maintenant, montrez-moi un peu une pose correcte, ordonna C18.

Elle navigua entre les groupes, se faisant une idée du niveau général des élèves. Elle fut déçue par leur manque total d’équilibre. Quand elle arriva face à Videl, un petit sourire orna son visage. Même si la gamine était le rejeton de cet imbécile d’Hercule, elle était forte, pour une humaine. Avec un peu d’entraînement, elle arriverait au niveau de Chichi sans trop de problèmes, et si elle arrivait à contrôler son ki... Les hommes du gang n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir.

— Pas mal, Videl. Mais pas encore parfait. Tu te reposes trop sur ton côté droit et tu laisses une partie de ton ventre ouvert à des attaques. Ta posture repose aussi trop sur la force brute. Tu devrais écarter un peu plus les jambes, être plus basse sur le sol et tourner ton torse vers la gauche. Tu es petite et légère, tourne ça à ton avantage.

La justicière fronça les sourcils, concentrée, et écouta les conseils de sa rivale lors du championnat. Elle sentit directement la différence. Ravie, elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et lui sourit. Celle-ci hocha la tête satisfaite, et continua sa ronde. Elle termina par le groupe de Gohan. Étonnamment, les humains qui avaient choisi le fils de Goku avaient tous des postures relativement passables. Le demi-Saiyan était d’ailleurs dans l’une de ses postures favorites, inspirée du wushu : le centre de gravité très bas, ses deux bras de part et d’autre de son corps, bras gauche tendu, main ouverte, et le droit légèrement plié, poing fermé, pour lui permettre de bouger rapidement. Comme d’habitude, tout était parfait.

La cyborg avait bien rapidement appris que le jeune homme était un perfectionniste dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait – sûrement une caractéristique qu’il avait hérité de sa mère et des heures qu’il avait passées à étudier. Cela se traduisait aussi dans son style de combat. D’après ce qu’elle avait remarqué au fil des années, le fils de Goku avait étudié tous les genres d’arts martiaux qui lui étaient possible d’analyser et avait adapté son style en fonction de ce qui lui semblait utile pour son propre style. Et, contrairement à la plupart des guerriers du groupe, il se basait plus sur la vitesse et la stratégie que la force pure. Bien évidemment, selon les situations, il s’adaptait. À une vitesse effarante. Cela était sûrement dû à ses gènes Saiyans, à un certain degré. Elle avait vu la même chose chez Goku et Vegeta, mais jamais au niveau de Gohan. Après tout, les deux derniers Saiyans de sang pur étaient peut-être des génies du combat, chacun à leur manière, mais tous deux souffraient d’une trop grande confiance dans leurs capacités. Gohan, lui, était le contraire. Bien canalisée, sa tendance à toujours se remettre en cause était un grand atout.

— Quand je vous montre du doigt, vous allez avancer et vous mettre à gauche, décida la cyborg.

Elle finit par séparer les adolescents en trois groupes : les nuls, qui seraient entraînés par le professeur (il râla un peu – il avait espéré n’avoir aucun travail – mais se tut quand la blonde lui jeta un regard dur), les passables, qu’elle entraînerait principalement, et les avancés, qui ne comptaient que cinq membres et qui s’entraîneraient sous Gohan.

— Moi ? demanda le demi-Saiyan, étonné.

— Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre qui a un bon style de combat ? Non. C’est bien ce que je pensais, répondit directement la nouvelle championne du monde en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Allez, au boulot. On va commencer par la position de base.

Sharpner et Videl furent tentés d’objecter quand ils entendirent la remarque de C18, mais ils se turent quand ils se souvinrent qu’elle avait battu Hercule. _Comment quelqu’un d’aussi fort n’était pas là pendant le combat contre Cell ? Argh ! Pourquoi je n’ai pas encore trouvé cet enregistrement_ ? pensa Videl.

Gohan se positionna face au groupe, composé de lui-même, Videl, Sharpner, Marker – un boxer – et Stapler – un joueur de football américain –, tous les deux des amis de Sharpner. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de débuter.

— Bon, avant de commencer, est-ce que je pourrai vous demander quels styles de combats vous avez pratiqué à côté du style de Satan ?

— Judo, répondit directement Videl.

Sharpner et Marker avaient fait de la boxe et Stapler du kendo. Gohan hocha la tête et décida de commencer par des positions de karaté, qui faisaient l’alliance entre la technique, la vitesse et la puissance. C’était l’un des premiers styles qu’il avait appris après la mort de son père, parce qu’il lui avait enseigné le contrôle et permis de maîtriser sa forme de super Saiyan 2 plus rapidement. Il avait principalement pratiqué le Shotokan ( _NdA : bon, j’avoue, en tant que karatéka, je n’ai pas pu résister à faire l’éloge de mon art martial favori, mais c’est vrai aussi que le karaté, et le style Shotokan en particulier, fait la fusion entre le zen bouddhiste et le bushou qui est la base de tous les arts martiaux, donc ça me paraissait être une raison valable pour le prendre ici !_ ). Ce fut donc de cette variation du karaté qu’il s’inspira pour cette leçon.

— On va commencer par une position d’attente simple, qui va vous permettre de réagir rapidement. Elle s’appelle heiko-dachi.

Il fit une démonstration : pieds parallèles, écartés de la largeur des hanches, bras tendus vers le bas, à un angle d’une trentaine de degré par rapport au corps, poings serrés. Sous l’air dubitatif de ses élèves, il demanda à Sharpner d’essayer de l’attaquer. Le blond lança un coup de poing puissant vers le visage du demi-Saiyan, mais n’atteignit jamais sa cible. Gohan avait reculé son pied droit, pliant son genou dans le processus, ce qui fit basculer son centre d’équilibre vers l’arrière, et, en même temps, il avait levé la main gauche, paume tendue et balayé le poing vers la droite, ce qui avait déséquilibré son adversaire, tandis que son poing droit était posé contre sa hanche.

Videl était impressionnée. La rapidité, la souplesse et la technique dont avaient fait preuve Gohan avec ce simple geste étaient véritablement spectaculaires. L’adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ayant déséquilibré son adversaire, utilisa la même main, qu’il avait ramenée vers son corps, pour donner un petit coup dans l’estomac du blond avec le dos de son poing fermé. Il fit extrêmement attention à ne pas exercer trop de force, de peur de lui casser une côte. Malgré cela, sa puissance était bien supérieure à celle d’un humain normal, et Sharpner fut projeté en arrière, de quelques mètres, avant d’atterrir, sonné, sur ses fesses.

Les yeux de Gohan s’écarquillèrent et, inquiet, il s’élança vers son ami, sous le regard fasciné de Videl et le choc du reste de la classe.

— Sharpner, ça va ? demanda-t-il, anxieux. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part… Oh Dende… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas taper aussi fort… Tu veux aller à l’infirmerie ?

Il était à la limite de la panique en s’abaissant vers l’athlète, tant et si bien qu’il n’écouta pas celui-ci quand il essaya de le rassurer.

— Gohan, l’interrompit brusquement Videl, la voix ferme. Il va bien. Sharpie, dis-lui.

— Ou… Ouais. Ça va. Juste un peu sonné…

Il se releva avec difficulté, pris un peu de vertiges.

— T’es plus fort que t’en as l’air.

— Ah… Ah… Haha… Désolé.

Videl roula les yeux. Elle voulait continuer la séance. Si C18 disait que Gohan était capable de les améliorer, eh bien, elle lui ferait confiance, surtout après cette démonstration. Du coin de l’œil, elle détailla le jeune homme un peu plus, remarquant encore une fois qu’il ne portait que des vêtements lâches. Pourquoi se cacher ? Elle avait eu une petite idée de la musculature qui se cachait là-dessous pendant leur soirée et elle savait que ce n’était que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Il y avait eu ce moment, pendant qu’ils dansaient, où quelqu’un l’avait poussée et Gohan l’avait rattrapée en la serrant contre lui. Elle avait pu toucher un peu son torse et…

Elle s’empourpra légèrement. Non, non ! Devenir plus forte. Gagner contre C18. Battre mon père ! Il faut que je garde mes objectifs en tête !

Heureusement, ses pensées furent interrompues par la personne même qui l’avait distraite. Ils continuèrent la leçon.

À la fin du cours, la fille de Satan se sentait déjà plus forte, plus équilibrée, alors qu’ils s’étaient concentrés uniquement sur les postures de base. Certes, ils avaient exploré plusieurs styles et plusieurs arts martiaux, mais le fait était qu’ils n’avaient fait que travailler des positions de base. La justicière se demanda comment Gohan pouvait connaître autant de formes à son jeune âge. Il était le fils de Son Goku, mais, justement ! L’ancien champion était connu pour ne pratiquer presque qu’uniquement le style de la Tortue !

— Gohan ? appela-t-elle quand il sortit enfin des vestiaires, après tout le monde, comme d’habitude.

Pourquoi d’ailleurs ? Sharpie leur avait confié, à Erasa et elle, que personne ne l’avait jamais vu se déshabiller pour le cours de gym. C’était sûrement lié au fait qu’il cachait son corps. Est-ce qu’il… était gêné ? Timide ? Certainement. Mais s’il était aussi musclé qu’il en avait l’air, pendant leur soirée, pourquoi l’être ? Ça devait être lié à son horreur d’être le centre d’attention.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que… je pourrais te parler, un instant ?

Le demi-Saiyan la scruta, curieux. Elle avait l’air nerveuse. Videl ? Nerveuse ? Voilà une idée bien étrange.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit, dans un lieu un peu plus calme.

— Est-ce que… tu penses vraiment que je pourrais devenir aussi forte que C18, un jour ?

Son ton était plein d’espoir. Gohan sourit.

— Je suis sûr que tu pourras devenir l’un des humains les plus puissants de la terre. Tu as le potentiel.

Les yeux de Videl s’agrandirent. Il n’avait pas dit qu’elle serait plus puissante que C18, mais elle n’était pas totalement humaine non plus… Bien sûr, Videl ne savait pas cela.

— Vraiment ?

— J’en suis certain. Tu as juste besoin d’exploiter ce potentiel… Ah ! Je me demande si ce n’est pas pour ça qu’elle est venue !

— Euh ?

— Peut-être, répondit une nouvelle voix.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent rapidement. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec C18, les bras croisés, une expression monotone sur le visage. Gohan ne l’avait pas entendue arriver. La cyborg se rapprocha d’eux et, une fois à côté de Gohan, elle baissa son regard bleu vers Videl.

— Si tu veux devenir plus forte, tu dois oublier tout ce que tu as appris sur ce qui fait un bon combattant. Le style de ton père est peut-être bien pour un tournoi ou un show, mais ce n’est que ça. Un show.

Videl voulut l’interrompre, mais n’en eut pas l’occasion.

— Si tu veux découvrir pourquoi on parle d’arts martiaux, et pas d’art du combat, tu continueras à pratiquer ce que Gohan va t’enseigner. S’il y a quelqu’un qui peut t’aider à atteindre ton potentiel, c’est lui.

L’intéressé rosit légèrement en se grattant l’arrière de la tête.

— C18… Je ne sais pas…

Elle leva un sourcil parfait qui fit taire le demi-Saiyan.

— Parmi nous tous, tu es le seul qui a étudié le plus de styles… Enfin… peut-être avec Vegeta, ajouta-t-elle avec réticence.

Malgré les changements dans la personnalité du prince, la blonde avait toujours du mal à le supporter.

— Les arts martiaux, à la base, sont des arts de la guerre, dont le fondement est le bushido, la voie du guerrier. Gohan comprend cet aspect mieux que la plupart des grands maîtres… à part peut-être Tortue géniale, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles travailler avec le vieux pervers, continua-t-elle avec dédain. De toute façon, Gohan est plus fort que lui.

— Tortue géniale ? Le fameux Muten Roshi ? Le professeur que certains disaient immortel qui n’avait pris que quelques élèves sous son aile, dont Son Goku ? Ce Muten Roshi ? Gohan, plus fort que lui ? Quoi ?

— Pourquoi pas vous ? Pourquoi demander ça à Gohan ? interrogea Videl, curieuse.

Elle commençait à avoir du respect pour le jeune homme, mais c’était clair qu’il n’avait pas trop envie de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. C18 soupira.

— Parce qu’il sera un meilleur professeur que moi. Et que je n’ai pas envie de prendre d’élève.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au fils de Goku, qui fronçait les sourcils, et ajouta :

— Ce n’est pas pour rien que Trunks et Goten sont aussi forts. Tu as vu leur technique pendant le championnat, non ? C’est Gohan qui leur a tout appris.

— Vegeta aussi, rétorqua le demi-Saiyan. C’est lui qui a commencé à les entraîner et à leur donner les bases. Je n’ai fait que perfectionner ce qu’ils savaient déjà, et leur donner un peu plus de structure.

— Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus forts et beaucoup plus appliqués depuis que _tu_ les entraînes, le contredit la femme de Krillin. Tu aideras Videl, déclara-t-elle avec finalité.

Sur ces mots, elle s’en alla, laissant les deux adolescents perplexes.

Gohan secoua la tête et prit congé de son amie, réfléchissant aux raisons de la cyborg. Ce qu’elle lui avait dit ne pouvait pas être la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu’il s’occupe d’entraîner Videl, et il le savait.


	20. Chapitre 20

# Chapitre 20

Encore une attaque d’androïde, cette fois à la capitale de l’ouest. Vegeta s’en était occupé sans le moindre problème, mais l’incident avait attiré l’attention indésirable de la presse, qui avait étrangement reconnu le Saiyan comme le mari de la fameuse Bulma Brief, élu l’homme le plus dangereux du monde par le West Magazine (et le plus sexy, aussi, selon les lectrices), mais aussi l’un des guerriers mystérieux lors des Jeux. Il était étonnant que ce petit détail soit revenu à la surface après les années que la population avait passées à gober tous les mensonges d’Hercule Satan, mais le fait était là, au grand dam du prince. Pire encore, il semblait que la plupart des médias se soient emparés de l’histoire et ne cessent d’en parler, ravivant d’anciennes blessures pour le groupe des Z-fighters, surtout à l’approche du terrible jour…

C’était d’autant plus difficile pour un certain demi-Saiyan, qui accueillit avec joie la semaine où il devrait rester chez lui, plutôt que joindre ses camarades dans le manoir du champion. 

* * *

Videl en avait assez. Elle adorait son père, vraiment, mais elle n’avait jamais supporté son narcissisme, encore moins quand il se pavanait et fanfaronnait devant sa classe. Elle exhala, exaspérée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être humble ou au moins avoir un peu de dignité ? Il était le héros de l’humanité, bon sang !

Trois jours qu’elle supportait ça, avec ce bête voyage imposé par Orange Star High, et aujourd’hui… Ugh ! Elle détestait l’anniversaire de la défaite de Cell. Le 26 mai était, dans l’esprit de tous, ou presque, un moment pour rendre hommage au héros de l’humanité – plutôt pour l’idolâtrer, honnêtement –, mais pour Videl, c’était un jour où elle préférait rester tranquillement chez elle, loin de tout ce cirque. Habituellement, Sharpner et Erasa l’abandonnaient pour prendre part aux festivités, mais, pour une fois, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de rester avec elle – pour retrouver l’enregistrement des Jeux.

Quoi de mieux que de regarder le combat le plus important de toute l’histoire de l’humanité le jour où il s’était passé, sept ans plus tard ?

Jusqu’à présent, leurs recherches n’avaient rien donné, mais la fille de Satan était connue pour ne jamais rien abandonner. Il leur fallut encore deux heures pour trouver la cassette, mais Videl n’était pas inquiète de se faire déranger ou découvrir par son père : il était parti pour toute la journée, paradant pour le Jour de Satan, accompagné par toute la classe. Videl, Sharpner et Erasa avaient échappé à cette activité après que la jeune justicière de Satan City ait feint une blessure lors d’un entraînement la veille. Elle avait aussi réussi à convaincre son père de laisser ses deux amis blonds rester avec elle à coup de « Tu veux que je reste toute seule, _toute_ la journée ? », de « Tu sais que je te soutiens chaque année, papa… Vraiment, je t’aurais suivi cette année aussi, mais… j’ai vraiment mal » ou de « Sharpie et Erasa sont les seuls en qui j’ai confiance… Et puis, ils sont toujours là, pendant la parade, donc ils ne vont rien rater d’essentiel », le tout avec de grands yeux innocents et plein d’espoir. Hercule Satan n’avait jamais pu résister au regard implorant de sa fille, et celle-ci le savait. Ce n’était donc pas une surprise quand il avait accordé son souhait à l’adolescente.

— Ah-ha ! Je l’ai !

Le cri de victoire résonna dans tout le manoir. Les deux blonds arrivèrent en courant, excités. La cassette était cachée dans un compartiment secret de la salle de divertissement du champion, où il aimait à regarder ses anciens matchs, un verre de vin en main.

Le trio s’installa et démarra la vidéo, impatients de connaître la vérité et découvrir les secrets que la famille de Gohan semblait avoir.

À peine quelques instants suffirent pour répondre à certaines de leurs questions.

Du choc. Voilà ce qu’ils ressentaient. Les guerriers mystérieux. Ils les connaissaient presque tous. Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta… Et est-ce que c’était Mirai ? Mais ce n’était pas possible, il était à peine plus âgé… Et l’homme chauve avec trois yeux, c’était aussi un ancien champion, Ten Shin Han. Par contre, le duo adulte et enfant aux cheveux dorés, ainsi qu’un géant avec une crête de cheveux roux, étaient des mystères. Videl fut soudain suspicieuse de ces deux guerriers dorés. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, chez eux. L’adulte se conduisait comme un enfant surexcité, et le garçon pré-pubère était trop sérieux, mais surtout trop calme face à la situation.

— Est-ce qu’il ne ressemble pas au guerrier doré ? chuchota Erasa.

Videl hocha la tête distraitement, voyant son père approcher du cyborg. Elle se souvenait de ça. Hercule avait dit au monde qu’il avait trébuché, ce qui avait permis au monstre de le faire sortir de l’aire de combat. Mais les autres guerriers, la famille de Gohan, se _moquaient_ de lui ! Elle entendit Krillin parier que son père ne durerait pas cinq secondes et Yamcha renchérir. Comment pouvaient-ils... ?

Et son père se fit frapper et éjecter comme un simple insecte. Le garçon aux cheveux dorés, le Guerrier doré, comme on l’appellerait sept ans plus tard, avait l’air rassuré par ce fait. Elle entendit d’autres blagues de Krillin et Yamcha, qui s’étonnèrent que son père avait survécu.

Ils pensaient que Cell aurait tué son père. Son père aurait pu mourir face à Cell, ce jour-là. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Puis, le combat avec l’homme aux cheveux dorés avait débuté. Son père avait dit qu’il s’agissait de « trucs » ou de « tours de prestidigitation », mais comment pouvait-on imaginer une chose pareille ? Les coups tellement puissants que le sol tremblait, le sérieux des autres guerriers, le garçon qui paraissait inquiet après un certain moment… La tête de Videl tournait. C’était trop similaire de ce qu’elle avait vu Saiyaman faire, mais plus intense, encore… Et elle savait, au plus profond de son être, que le héros n’utilisait pas de machine ou quoi que ce soit. Ses poings, serrés presque jusqu’au sang, tremblèrent.

— J’abandonne. Tu es trop fort pour moi, Cell.

C’était l’homme aux cheveux dorés, avec son gi orange et bleu. La consternation de son groupe, la peur et l’inquiétude. Les cris d’incompréhension. Elle entendit un nom : Goku. _Son Goku ? Mais il a les cheveux noirs_ , cria l’esprit de Videl.

Ensuite, la stupéfaction quand il appela le garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Les autres qui regardèrent l’homme, _Goku_ , comme s’il avait perdu la tête, surtout Piccolo, qui fut le plus véhément de tous. L’homme avait tourné les yeux vers le garçon, la fierté dans son regard, pendant que Cell attendait, les bras croisés, amusé par la situation. Le garçon, tellement jeune, qui regardait son père, un peu inquiet, mais confiant.

L’horreur dans le regard du groupe quand Goku avait lancé quelque chose à Cell, que le monstre avait avalé – _Qu’est-ce que c’était ?_ – et qui semblait lui avoir rendu son énergie. Le corps du garçon, qui avait enlevé sa cape. Tellement jeune, mais si musclé pour son âge. Sa posture, calme, composée.

Le calme laissa place au sang qui coulait après les coups incessants de Cell. Pourtant, après chaque attaque, il se relevait, imperturbable. Le sang-froid du « vendeur de sandwich » donnait des frissons à Videl. C’était comme s’il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. La vie ou la mort, décidé par un seul être.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Et son père qui ne cessait de faire semblant d’avoir mal au ventre. Il avait peur, elle le voyait. Il laissait un enfant se faire tuer à petits feux ! Et le groupe, plus si mystérieux que ça, qui semblait sur le point d’intervenir. Piccolo qui hurlait sur Goku. Le garçon – _Gohan ?_ – qui émettait des cris de souffrance pendant qu’il se faisait écraser par Cell.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent avec horreur quand le monstre laissa le garçon tomber sur le sol, tremblant, sauvé par une attaque du géant roux. Quand Cell finit par le détruire, quand sa tête roula près de là où Hercule Satan, le héros de l’humanité, se cachait, horrifié par les évènements. Ils observèrent leur discussion, sans en entendre les mots, virent l’expression de peur soudain sur le visage du Guerrier doré quand naquirent les Cell junior. Quand ses amis, sa famille, se firent attaquer. Sa peur, aussi. Sa tristesse, sa colère… Il tremblait.

Le cœur de Videl se serra. Elle avait oublié… Après toutes ces années, le monde s’était vautré dans le conte d’Hercule et avait oublié la peur, l’horreur de ce jour, préférant en faire un moment de célébration vide de sens plutôt que la commémoration du jour où l’humanité aurait pu disparaître.

Puis, la tête de l’androïde – c’était une machine, découvrirent à nouveau les trois spectateurs effarés – se mit à parler et Hercule, dans un élan de courage, avait réussi à l’amener sur le champ de bataille. Le regard terrifié du garçon pendant que la tête lui parlait, l’air amusé de Cell. Et puis, cette scène, inoubliable, qui hantait encore l’esprit de Videl, quand Cell avait écrasé la tête et avait poussé le garçon trop loin…

Son cri. Ce cri… Il était tellement poignant dans sa douleur, sa colère, sa peur… Et soudain, l’enregistrement s’arrêta.

La jeune fille aux couettes noires se leva pour éjecter la cassette, tremblante, mais, soudain, l’image revint sur un cri désespéré.

— Nooooon ! Papa !

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent. Ils n’avaient jamais vu ça. La caméra était dans un angle étrange, mais on voyait le champ de bataille presque parfaitement. On n’entendait plus aucun commentaire du journaliste, Hercule avait disparu. _Goku_ se trouvait à côté d’un Cell gonflé comme une baudruche, un sourire résigné sur le visage, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon. Son ton, plein de fierté, brûla l’esprit de Videl.

— Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Occupe-toi bien de ta mère pour moi, d’accord ?

Avec ça, Cell et lui disparurent, les pleurs du garçon envahissant l’espace.

Videl se rassit. Est-ce que… Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle ne savait pourquoi. Était-ce la détresse du Guerrier doré face à la perte de son père ? Le fait que son père avait peut-être…

Elle s’interrompit quand quelque chose de brillant apparut dans la poussière et regarda avec horreur tandis que l’homme qui ressemblait tellement à Mirai tomba, mort. Le choc de Vegeta, son cri de douleur, tandis que ses cheveux devinrent dorés. Il attaqua Cell. Aucun des spectateurs, dans le manoir, ne comprit ce qui se passait, alors que le monstre se prépara à tuer l’homme. La justicière de Satan City entendit Erasa étouffer un cri d’alarme alors que la lumière, éblouissante, se précipita vers la forme, battue, de l’homme.

Videl ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Vegeta était vivant, maintenant, mais il pouvait avoir péri lors du combat. Ce n’était pas un secret que la plupart des victimes de Cell étaient réapparues comme par magie, sauf une minorité, pour des raisons que personne ne comprenait.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le Guerrier doré protégeait le corps résigné de Vegeta, son bras gauche en sang. Puis la vidéo s’arrêta. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Videl tremblait. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Elle ne l’avait vu nulle part, après le cri… Sa tête tournait avec toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis. Les seuls amis qu’elle avait gardés depuis ce jour-là. Ils étaient aussi choqués qu’elle.

— Est-ce que… Vous pensez que Gohan sait ? demanda timidement Sharpner.

— Qu’il sait quoi ?

— Ce qui s’est passé… Comment ton père…

Il n’arrivait pas à terminer. Il y avait trop de questions. Est-ce que Gohan savait ce qui s’était passé ? Sa famille était là. Il _devait_ savoir. Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Est-ce que le véritable héros se trouvait parmi ces gens qu’elle avait rencontrés brièvement pendant le Budokai ?

L’esprit analytique de Videl pensa soudain à un détail et elle inspira brusquement. Son père était mort ce jour-là, face à Cell. Son père, qui s’appelait Goku. Or, à part le combat que tout le monde avait vu, Cell n’avait pas tué d’autres gens, ce jour-là. Et son père, le sauveur de l’humanité, avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais vu Son Goku sur le champ de bataille. Gohan détestait Hercule. Vegeta pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Si on imaginait les deux autres guerriers dorés, le père et le fils, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs…

— Oh kami, murmura Videl.

Erasa observa sa meilleure amie, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que Videl, mais aucune des deux ne dit rien. Elles n’avaient pas de preuves. Et Videl ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces trouvailles si elle n’avait rien qui corroborait ses déductions. Elle avait besoin de faits. Et ces faits se trouvaient dans le témoignage de toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là.

La blonde, elle, avait déjà atteint d’autres conclusions, mais si elles s’avéraient vraies, cela changerait tout.

Soudain, la montre de la jeune fille sonna. Les forces de l’ordre avaient besoin d’elle. Encore. C’était comme s’ils ne savaient plus faire leur travail sans elle, ces derniers temps. Elle roula les yeux et répondit.

— Videl ! On a besoin de toi immédiatement sur la place des héros. La fanfare se fait attaquer par des androïdes ! s’exclama le chef de police, paniqué.

— Mon père ?

— On ne sait pas où…

— J’arrive, le coupa-t-elle.

Pourquoi son père n’intervenait-il pas ? Pourquoi n’intervenait-il _jamais_ ? se demanda-t-elle.

Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’il déteste mon père ? Pour ça qu’il ne me fait pas confiance ? Parce que je suis la fille d’Hercule Satan ? Non… Je n’ai pas le temps de penser à Gohan maintenant ; j’ai des androïdes à détruire.

Elle se dépêcha de se changer, se débarrassant des vêtements alourdis que lui avait conseillé de porter Gohan après leur dernière séance avec C18. Il était son _sensei_ , maintenant, malgré sa réticence et lui avait donné des exercices et conseils à pratiquer pendant ces prochaines semaines. Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait bien savoir si elle s’était améliorée, mais elle lui faisait confiance, en tout cas pour son entraînement.

La justicière courut vers la porte double de l’entrée, l’arrachant presque, tandis qu’elle lança la capsule contenant son hélicoptère. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de l’attaque.

* * *

Dire que Son Gohan était heureux de pouvoir passer la semaine chez lui, surtout ce jour-là, était un euphémisme. L’anniversaire de la mort de Goku, comme chaque année, plongeait le jeune homme dans une mélancolie profonde. Des souvenirs du guerrier Saiyan inondaient son esprit, mêlant joie, bonne humeur et tristesse. Il se rappelait toutes les balades qu’ils avaient faites, tous les trois, sa mère, son père et lui, quand il était petit, quand son père lui avait appris à pêcher, la terreur qu’il avait ressentie quand l’homme le plus fort qu’il connaissait hurlait de douleur, sous le pied botté de ce monstre qui se disait être son oncle… Freezer, la première fois que Goku s’était transformé, la puissance inimaginable, la colère, une rage que Gohan n’avait jamais vue venant de la personne la plus gentille qu’il connaissait ; son héros… Ces deux années à l’attendre, l’une d’elle passée à le pleurer, pensant qu’il était mort, puis, l’incompréhension, le sentiment d’abandon quand ils avaient appris qu’il ne voulait simplement pas retourner sur terre pour apprendre une nouvelle technique… Son bonheur, son enthousiasme quand il était enfin revenu chez lui, pour apprendre qu’il fallait encore se battre, à nouveau. L’exubérance du Saiyan en pensant à un combat, l’agacement de Gohan, mais aussi son désir de rendre son père fier, de protéger sa famille, les gens qu’il aimait… Et puis, la maladie, l’inquiétude, les androïdes… Cell.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu’il le veuille. Il se trouvait dans une plaine désertique, à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Il voulait être seul. Son frère était avec le petit Trunks et Mirai, au lac.

Son souffle s’accéléra, ses poings se crispèrent. Sa gorge était serrée, son souffle court. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il sentait l’émotion qui commençait à l’étrangler. Il tremblait.

Puis, soudain, il libéra tout en un cri et un sursaut de pouvoir si puissant que toute la maigre verdure alentour fut expulsée, un cratère créé par la douleur, la rage, la honte et la culpabilité du demi-Saiyan. Il continua de crier et de pleurer son père, son héros, l’homme le plus fort qu’il ait jamais rencontré. Perdu à tout jamais.

Son petit frère ne connaîtrait jamais son géniteur. Tout ça parce que son frère aîné, celui qu’il pensait être la personne la plus exceptionnelle du monde entier, n’avait pas pu finir Cell quand il en avait eu l’occasion.

Il poussa encore son pouvoir, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort. Il atteignit le niveau supérieur, désolant tout sur son passage, brisant la terre, et perturbant l’air, tant et si bien qu’un nuage, créé par la décharge de pouvoir, prit forme au-dessus de lui. Les éclairs tombèrent, encore et encore, et se lièrent à l’aura bio-électrique du jeune homme, le frappant et nourrissant encore son pouvoir. Les décharges n’étaient pas douloureuses, loin de là, mais ce n’était pas assez.

Gohan continua de hurler, de laisser cours à toutes ces émotions négatives qu’il refoulait d’habitude, il était loin d’avoir atteint la limite de son pouvoir, malgré le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Enfoui dans les tréfonds de son être, il sentait ce puits de puissance, sauvage, indomptable, féral. Il était tellement proche et, pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à l’atteindre. Ce n’était pas comme le pouvoir de super Saiyan, qui requérait la chute d’une barrière émotionnelle. Celle-ci avait été posée par la psyché même de son possesseur. Gohan essaya encore et encore de s’en saisir, de se l’approprier, mais quelque chose le retenait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être assez fort pour ceux qu’il aimait ? D’abord son père, puis Piccolo contre les Saiyans, les Nameks contre Freezer, Dende, Krillin, son père encore…

Pourquoi, quand il avait le pouvoir de les sauver, fallait-il qu’il échoue ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette puissance inimaginable à l’époque lui monte à la tête ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son père ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu empêcher Cell de tuer C16 ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père se sacrifie, que Trunks meure et que Vegeta abandonne pour qu’il y arrive ?

Pourquoi n’était-il pas plus fort ?

Pourquoi n’était-il pas comme son père ?

Ses cris enragés cessèrent pour laisser place à des sanglots étranglés. Son père… Goten ne pourrait jamais le rencontrer, le connaître… Sa mère ne pouvait plus voir son époux, l’amour de sa vie, le centre de son univers par la faute de son propre fils… Bulma avait perdu son meilleur ami, son premier ami, son petit frère… Krillin aussi… Vegeta avait perdu sa fierté, sa raison d’être, de se battre… à cause de lui, sans pouvoir avoir sa revanche dans cette vie…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit tellement inutile ? Il voulait juste les protéger…

Il tomba à genoux sur la terre meurtrie et se laissa aller à sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Sans témoin, sans personne pour lui demander d’être fort, sans faux semblant.

* * *

Devant le palais du Tout-puissant, Piccolo secoua la tête en soupirant.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu’à ce que Gohan se calme, sentant arriver le ki de Mirai. Il chercha mentalement les garçons et les trouva chez Bulma. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas que ses petits frères le voient ainsi, tellement pathétique. Il rit sans humour. _Pathétique_. C’était bien là le mot. Le guerrier le plus puissant de l’univers, mais incapable de sauver son propre père.

Il attendit, toujours à genoux, que son ami du futur le rejoigne. Il n’essaya pas de cacher ses larmes ou son expression. Trunks savait ce qu’il ressentait mieux que quiconque.

— Combien de temps ?

Le guerrier aux cheveux lavande leva un sourcil à la question vague. Puis, il comprit.

— Presque un an.

— Et moi ?

Mirai soupira.

— Bientôt huit ans.

— Est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? Est-ce que les cauchemars s’arrêtent ? Est-ce que la culpabilité disparaît ?

— Jamais.

Le fils adulte de Vegeta s’assit à côté de son mentor tourné petit frère et il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant la brise électrisée caresser sa chevelure.

— Ça devient plus… supportable, continua-t-il sans regarder le visage accablé de Gohan. Mais ça ne s’arrête jamais.

— Vegeta m’a dit la même chose, avoua le demi-Saiyan transformé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, cherchant du réconfort dans la présence de l’autre. Mais ils savaient qu’ils ne guériraient probablement jamais. La preuve en était dans leur réaction la semaine précédente, avec les androïdes : Gohan quand ils avaient essayé de blesser quelqu’un et Trunks quand il avait attaqué verbalement Krillin et Yamcha. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu’ils souffraient du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux vécu des choses horribles pendant leur courte vie, c’était logique. Vegeta aussi en souffrait, mais le prince fier n’admettrait jamais sa faiblesse.

Les cauchemars, les moments d’absence où ils revivaient leurs pires moments, la distance qu’ils avaient instaurée entre eux et leurs proches, l’instabilité émotionnelle et les sautes d’humeur imprévisibles et violentes… Tous les symptômes étaient là. Comment les autres n’en souffraient pas restait un mystère pour Gohan. Mais c’était peut-être dû au fait qu’ils étaient tous des adultes quand le monde était devenu aussi terrifiant, quand la mort et l’horreur, les massacres glorifiés, étaient devenus la norme de leurs combats. À côté de ce que Trunks, Vegeta ou lui-même avaient vécu, le règne de terreur de Piccolo Daimao était risible.

Les deux compagnons de misère furent sortis de leur réflexion par un bruit aigu.

— Des androïdes, constata Trunks.

Satan City était la cible. Voilà qui était étrange. Ils avaient déjà frappé là. Gohan se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Puis, il partit à toute vitesse, dépassant le mur du son trois fois d’affilée. À cette vitesse, il arriverait en ville en moins de dix minutes. Peut-être assez tôt pour éviter une catastrophe.

* * *

Ce qui accueillit Videl fut une scène d’horreur : de la fumée partout, des blessés innombrables. L’odeur âcre de la fumée et du sang mêlé lui donnait la nausée, mais elle continua d’avancer. Elle espérait dans le plus profond de son cœur que personne n’était mort.

Elle atteignit bien vite le chef de police, le visage grave.

— Quelle est la situation ?

— Deux androïdes qui lancent des boules de feu partout. Ils sont arrivés par le nord et ont d’abord frappé les chars pour instaurer une panique, puis les civils, résuma l’homme grisonnant. Pas de morts jusqu’à présent, mais nos forces n’arrivent pas à les contenir ou même à les effleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Videl. On… On a besoin de toi.

Cette fois, au lieu d’être exaspérée par l’incompétence des forces de l’ordre de sa ville, la jeune justicière ne ressentit que de l’inquiétude et une peur glacée. Le chef était vraiment désespéré. C’était sérieux.

— Je vais faire ce que je peux, promit avec conviction la fille de Satan.

Elle se précipita avec détermination vers la direction d’où elle entendait des cris. _Le parc…_ Elle les vit assez rapidement. Ils étaient deux. Grands, larges. Elle pourrait exploiter ça à son avantage. Comme l’avait dit le policier, ils lançaient ces boules de feu un peu partout autour d’eux, sans autre but que de terroriser la population.

Videl fronça les sourcils. C’était dangereux. Plus qu’un coup de fusil ou qu’un couteau. Pour une fois, elle espéra voir Saiyaman apparaître de nulle part, comme à son habitude. Mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui quand d’autres étaient en danger. Elle s’élança, plus rapide que jamais, et évita facilement chaque attaque, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive près de ses adversaires. Elle glissa sur le sol, jambes écartées et balança sa jambe droite là où le plexus solaire de l’une des machines aurait dû se trouver, s’ils étaient humains. L’androïde recula de quelques mètres, mais ne fut pas autant abîmé que la justicière aux cheveux noirs l’aurait espéré.

Elle continua son assaut, oubliant la présence d’un autre androïde derrière elle, jusqu’à ce qu’une douleur vive dans sa cuisse droite lui arrache un cri, la déséquilibrant. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant la tête dans le processus. Pendant un court instant, sa vision fut emplie de gris, puis de noir et elle fut désorientée. Puis, elle ressentit la souffrance qui accompagnait le coup. Elle porta une main à sa tempe et sentit de l’humidité. Elle saignait.

La jeune femme leva le regard pour se retrouver face à deux machines meurtrières, prêtes à mettre fin à son existence. Elle serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux à cause de ses blessures, et attendit.

— Videl !

C’était Saiyaman, elle le savait. Il atterrit devant elle et se débarrassa des boules incandescentes, avant de se tourner vers le corps prostré, ensanglanté.

Il sentit l’odeur métallique du sang et vit la blessure à la tête et le trou dans sa cuisse. Il grogna. Un son menaçant et familier pour la justicière, mais son esprit embué ne savait plus pourquoi. Saiyaman n’avait jamais été aussi menaçant.

Il s’approcha d’elle et déchira un bout de sa cape pour faire un garrot sur sa cuisse. Elle gémit. Ça faisait mal. Un autre bout de la cape qu’il utilisa pour éponger le liquide épais de son visage. Un geste doux.

Elle remarqua distraitement qu’il ignorait les machines et que celles-ci observaient la scène, sans essayer d’attaquer, comme si elles étaient gelées sur place. Peut-être qu’elles l’étaient. Peut-être que c’était un autre des pouvoirs de Saiyaman.

— An… androïdes. Il faut…

— Tu es blessée, repose-toi, conseilla le superhéros casqué avec douceur.

Quelque chose se réchauffa dans la poitrine de Videl, à cette voix. Elle le connaissait. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Le héros se releva enfin et se tourna vers ses adversaires.

— Votre créateur est vraiment têtu, hmm ? remarqua-t-il avec dédain.

Puis il se remit à grogner, tremblant. Le sol sous ses pieds craqua et trembla. Sa cape rouge vola dans une brise invisible. Videl était fascinée.

— Il se fiche bien de faire du mal, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est du pouvoir… Les conséquences de son égoïsme ne l’intéressent pas…

Le casque se mit à trembler. Le guerrier fit un pas, puis un autre, vers les androïdes. Ceux-ci lancèrent des boules de ki, encore et encore, contre le héros. La brise devint un vent violent, puis une tornade qui entoura Saiyaman. Les attaques ne l’avaient même pas atteint.

— Je l’ai déjà dit, et je le redis. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous voulez du pouvoir, alors battez-vous contre moi !

Il cria sa dernière phrase en lançant une barrière de ki vers les machines, qui furent renversées sous la puissance.

C’était difficile pour Gohan de se contrôler. Ils avaient blessé Videl. Ils avaient voulu la tuer. Il sentait la rage bouillonner dans ses veines et laissa s’échapper un bruit animal de sa gorge avant de se retenir tant bien que mal de se transformer. Bulma avait besoin de carcasses aussi complètes que possible, surtout au niveau électronique, pour découvrir leur lieu d’origine.

Il souffla doucement en fermant les yeux, puis, plus vite que l’œil humain pouvait le suivre, il arracha les bras des deux boîtes de conserve ambulantes et donna un coup de poing bien placé là où se trouvait leur batterie principale, créant deux trous béants par la même occasion.

Il grogna encore, insatisfait. Son sang Saiyan demandait réparation. Mais il avait des problèmes plus importants, alors il ignora sa soif de violence.

Le demi-Saiyan se retourna et collecta la forme délicate de Videl. Il attendit qu’un policier approche pour lui donner quelques instructions concernant les machines et l’informa du lieu où il emmenait la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

* * *

Videl était bien, malgré la souffrance. Elle ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, mais il semblait que le toucher de Saiyaman calmait la douleur dans sa tête et sa cuisse. Il était confortable aussi.

Elle leva le visage, essayant de voir ce qui se cachait sous le casque. Le héros remarqua le regard de sa charge et baissa la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Videl connaissait ce sourire. Elle le savait. Il était doux et gentil et… Qui ?

— Tu n’as pas trop mal, j’espère, s’inquiéta le superhéros. Je t’ai donné un peu de mon énergie pour calmer un peu la douleur, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

— Hmmm…

Ce fut la seule réponse de la jeune justicière avant qu’elle n’enfouie le visage dans le cou de l’homme, qui rougit violemment, malgré le fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle retomba dans l’inconscience en pensant qu’il sentait vraiment très, très bon.

**Author's Note:**

> We gooooootta powaaaaa! DORAGON BOORU Z!!!!!
> 
> ARN a son propre Discord! C'est par ici que ça se passe: https://discord.gg/zwRAhcK


End file.
